


… Ni el pasado existe ni el futuro. Todo es presente...

by muertxdeamor



Series: La historia de este país es como un chiste malo [2]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, bonus track: las sinsombrero, featuring: cameos de la movida madrileña, generación del 27, includes the hit: Marga va por ahí reclutando personajes de series españolas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 102,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muertxdeamor/pseuds/muertxdeamor
Summary: "Nos influenciábamos mutuamente. Íbamos juntos de vacaciones, nos enamorábamos los unos de los otros y nos jurábamos amistad eterna mientras desafiábamos a la sociedad a base de arte. Pero al final del día, los que no murieron obtuvieron su reconocimiento y permitieron que a nosotras nos devorasen el olvido y la dictadura."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ->Aida, Eva, Nicolás y la patrulla millenial en general pertenecen a GoldenLiar  
> ->Lesba y su patrulla con Góngora y Quevedo son de Aniram  
> ->Leed sus fics. Ahora. Luego me daréis las gracias :)  
> ->... Es posible que me agencie algún que otro personaje de la televisión española (...)
> 
> tumblr: @marga-manso  
> Ojo con los spoiler :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni el pasado existe ni el futuro. Todo es presente.  
> -Gonzalo Torrente Ballester (1910-1999) Escritor español.

**2016**

 

Marga maldice entre dientes cuando la pincelada no tiene el efecto deseado. Irritada, aclara el pincel en una taza con agua que ya se ha vuelto de un feo marrón grisáceo debido al número de veces que la ha usado para limpiar los pinceles. Se sienta frente al caballete y examina la fotografía de Federico en su teléfono mientras gira el pincel entre los dedos. Retrato y fofografía se parecen, pero no...

 

-Amiga mía, seguís teniendo problemas con el sombreado.

 

Marga sonríe. Se gira y su sonrisa desaparece por completo al ver a Diego dejando un paquete sobre la mesa y dándole un gran trago a la taza que acaba de usar ella para limpiar el pincel. El pobre abre unos ojos como platos y lo escupe todo a la taza.

-¡Santo Dios! -exclama, haciendo una mueca muy graciosa. Divertida, Marga se levanta para pasarle un pañuelo.

-Tome. Y sí, sigo teniendo problemas con el sombreado, pero entre la Academia, la Residencia y el Ministerio no logro encontrar tiempo para practicar con calma. Dígame, ¿a quién se parece?

 

Le muestra el retrato a medio pintar. Diego ha conocido a Federico. Si no es capaz de identificarle en el retrato, Marga está bastante segura de que va a llorar.

-Una lástima... ¿Es vuestro amigo, el poeta amigo de Dalí, no? -pregunta Diego, señalando el retrato. Marga frunce el ceño ante su definición de Federico.

-Sí, es Federico, aunque lo de amigo de Dalí es muy relativo.

-¿Han discutido?

-Oh, no, lo que creo es que se han acostado -la joven se encoge de hombros-. Pasaron las vacaciones juntos. No voy a ser yo la que se meta. Si hay algo que tengo claro en esta vida es que uno no debe meterse en las relaciones ajenas, o sale escaldado. ¿Qué tiene ahí?

-¿Esto? Nada, una baratija -Diego hace un gesto desdeñoso hacia el paquete que ha dejado sobre la mesa-. Un mero detalle para Julián.

-Mierda, ¿es hoy cuando vuelve?

-Así es. Además, venía a pediros que me acompañáseis a una conferencia que tiene lugar en un par de horas -el pintor hace un gesto esperanzado que provoca en Marga una sonrisa.

-¿De qué trata?

-De mí -dice Diego, como si fuera obvio. A Marga se le escapa una risita-. Bueno, y de la época dorada del ejército español.

-La verdad es que tengo poco que hacer hoy. Me encantaría ir con usted.

 

Diego sonríe de oreja a oreja y le ofrece el brazo.

-En tal caso, ¿vamos a la cafetería?

 

Dando gracias a que es previsora y tiene su regalo para Julián a buen recaudo en su taquilla, Marga se levanta y ambos abandonan los archivos del Ministerio cogidos del brazo. Mientras caminan con calma hacia la cafetería Marga le pone al día sobre las últimas misiones. A Diego parece hacerle mucha gracia la misión en la que tuvieron que convencer a Clotilde García de que, efectivamente, [Joaquín Sorolla](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joaqu%C3%ADn_Sorolla) era un gran partido.

-Y no se crea que no la entiendo -comenta Marga-. Pobrecilla. Sorolla estaba casi más interesado en pintarla que en ser su marido.

 

Los demás les esperan en la cafetería cuando llegan. Ha pesar de que ha tardado meses Marga ha terminado perdonándoles el no haberle contado que Mendieta seguía con vida. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabían que había sido reclutada por ella. Salvador había omitido ese pequeño detalle... Cómo no.

-¿El regalo? -pregunta Amelia apenas llegan. Diego le muestra el paquete que lleva en el brazo libre mientras Marga se sienta a la mesa. Alza una ceja al ver la gran cantidad de salsa picante que Angustias le echa a Alonso en las patatas, pero no dice nada y se limita a dejar un vaso de agua frente a él, para cuando empiece a querer arrancarse de cuajo la lengua.

 

-¿Qué pasa, familia?

 

Marga se gira sobre el respaldo del asiento y le sonríe a Julián. Hace meses que no le ve. Parece más joven con el corte de pelo, más animado, y no un cadáver viviente al igual que la última vez que le vio. Marga en realidad no tiene demasiado contacto con la patrulla de Amelia, no a nivel personal. En el fondo le gustan, a pesar del jaleo con Mendieta. Son gente íntegra y honesta dispuesta a darlo todo (que, como todos, comenten errores. De eso no se salva ni el apuntador), pero no tiene demasiado trato directo con ellos y la mayor parte de sus conversaciones transcurren vía Whatsapp. Aún así, le tiene un cariño especial a Julián. Por haber sido lo bastante valiente como para desafiar las órdenes del Ministerio, y porque al mismo Federico le gusta Julián. Y Federico, a pesar de pecar ocasionalmente de clasista, suele ser un excelente juez de las personas.

 

Se produce una amistosa ronda de besos y abrazos (Julián abraza a Marga con tanta fuerza que la levanta del suelo, e incluso Diego recibe un abrazo y varias y varoniles palmadas en la espalda) antes de que por fin se sienten. Alonso empieza a atacar las patatas bravas y sus ojos no tardan en lagrimearle.

 

-¿Ya se ha vuelto a pasar con el picante, Angustias? -pregunta Ernesto. Marga ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Le mira de reojo antes de acercar el agua aún más al pobre Alonso.

-Ya no quedan hombres tan duros como antes... -se lamenta la secretaria, provocando la indignación en Alonso. Marga ríe entre dientes, observando con una sonrisa en el rostro cómo Diego le da su regalo a Julián. Es un retrato del propio Julián caracterizado como Terminator. A Julián le encanta y se deshace en halagos a pesar de que Diego insiste en que fue idea de los demás.

 

-Tanto nombrar la película, al final tuvimos que verla -Alonso se encoge de hombros-. No está mal. Un poco fantástica, eso sí.

-La mejor es la dos -añade Diego. Marga le fulmina con la mirada.

-¿La dos, dice? Ni de casualidad. Donde se ponga la primera...

 

Ernesto se excusa rápidamente y se va a evitar que Salvador y Susana Torres se maten entre ellos. Tras unos minutos de charla banal, Julián le da un buen trago a la cerveza y suspira.

-Aún no puedo creer que Lola siga encerrada por algo que no hizo. No me parece justo.

-Y no lo es -comenta Marga, bajando la mirada hacia el pajarillo que intenta hacer con una servilleta de papel.

-¿Que no lo es? -pregunta Alonso-. Tal vez esté encerrada por algo que no hizo, pero lo está también por todo lo que sí hizo y por lo que no tuvo castigo. Que no se os olvide.

 

Marga se muerde la lengua para no replicarle al soldado y comenzar una discusión. No sería la primera que tienen durante los últimos meses por el mismo tema, pero el día del regreso de Julián definitivamente no es el momento para tener otra. Además, prefiere no pensar en Mendieta. Al menos cuando está encerrada en el castillo de Huesca a mil años de distancia y Marga no puede hacer nada por remediarlo.

 

-¿Qué tal está Irene? -les pregunta Julián.

-En tratamiento -dice Amelia-. Además, se ha mudado. ¿Verdad, Marga?

 

Marga asiente distraídamente mientras dobla las alas de su pajarillo de papel.

-Sí, le busqué un piso en Malasaña. Y no me extraña, pobre. Desde que su mujer la dejó se le venía la casa encima. Le vino bien un cambio de aires. Por cierto... -mira primero su reloj y después a Diego-. Deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde.

-¿A dónde van? -pregunta Amelia.

-A una conferencia en El Prado, sobre Velázquez -Marga lo dice fingiendo estar harta del asunto-. Y sobre la edad de oro del ejército español.

-La segunda parte del tema me interesa, voy con vosotros -dice Alonso de pronto, tragando de golpe las últimas patatas y cogiendo varias servilletas para limpiarse. Marga se fija que de repente Diego parece algo desanimado y le da un suave codazo.

-¿Qué ocurre? Cuantos más, mejor, ¿no? Venga, vamos a cambiarnos.

-Sí, o a Alonso y a mi nos confundirán con las figuras de los cuadros... Sayonara, baby.

 

El pintor recupera su ánimo cuando Marga debe explicarle a Alonso desde dentro de su propio probador que sí, todos los pantalones llevan cremallera y sí, ahora son así de ajustados.

-De verdad, es usted peor que un niño -dice la joven, saliendo del probador para examinarse en el espejo. Lleva el mismo vestido oversize y las mismas botas que llevó en la última ocasión. Es un conjunto cómodo y que además le permite ocultar armas y correr con bastante comodidad, en caso de ser necesario.

 

Apoya la pierna en una banqueta y se remanga el vestido para colocarse la funda de una pistola en el muslo. Las armas del Ministerio llevan incorporado un chip que las hace indetectables a los escáneres de seguridad instalados en España, y menos mal, porque Marga está segura de que nada ni nadie hubiera podido convencer a Alonso de que dejase las armas en el Ministerio.

 

Está terminando de abrochar los velcros mientras frente al espejo Diego lucha por recogerse los rizos en una coleta cuando se escucha un golpe y varias maldiciones. Alonso sale de su probador como alma que lleva el diablo y con la bragueta desabrochada. Abre la boca para decir algo pero entonces ve a Marga y se tapa los ojos con la mano.

-¡Tapaos, por el amor de Dios! -exclama. Marga alza una ceja, muy poco impresionada.

-Alonso, no puede decirme que nunca ha visto el muslo de una mujer.

-Sí. ¡El de la mía!

 

Marga suelta un bufido pero asegura por última vez la funda de la pistola y se baja el vestido. Le lanza una mirada asesina a Diego, quien no hace nada por ocultar lo mucho que le divierte el asunto.

-Usted no se ría tanto. ¿Acaso no recuerda la primera vez que le llevamos a una playa? Y por lo que más quiera, agáchese y déjeme hacer algo con esos pelos.

 

Sonrojado (la de Arenal Sound 2012 fue una experiencia interesante) Diego se sienta sobre la banqueta y permite que Marga le haga una coleta en condiciones mientras Alonso finalmente gana la batalla contra la bragueta.

-¿Ya estamos? -pregunta la joven. Ambos asienten y ella suspira-. Por fin. Pues venga, vámonos.

 

* * *

 

Ir a conferencias con Diego es de las cosas más divertidas que Marga ha hecho en la vida. No tiene precio el estar escuchando a los ponentes mientras a su lado Diego les corrige constantemente con diversos niveles de indignación. En un momento dado tiene que agarrarle del brazo para evitar que se ponga en pie y le suelte cuatro frescas al ponente, todo ello mientras intenta no echarse a reír.

 

Por su parte, Alonso escucha la conferencia con la misma adoración que Marga le supone cuando escucha la misa. Es tal su concentración que no nota su teléfono vibrándole en el pantalón hasta que la joven no se lo señala. Varias personas a su alrededor les chistan cuando Alonso responde la llamada. Cuando cuelga, el soldado sonríe como un niño.

-¡Me convocan a una misión relacionada con el Cid! -dice, esforzándose por bajar la voz-. Me temo que debo marchar. Disfrutad de esta conferencia, amigos míos.

 

Marga le despide con la mano y vuelve a centrarse en la conferencia. Hay algo raro, pero no se da cuenta hasta que el último ponente cierra la conferencia con alguna cita atribuída a Velázquez (“¡Yo jamás diría eso!” susurra junto a ella el pintor, indignado) y no abandonan el museo para dar una vuelta.

 

Diego parece más contento desde la marcha de Alonso, lo cual extraña a Marga. No le parece que exista enemistad entre ellos, pero cualquiera sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de dos tipos de siglos tan distintos al XXI así que no pregunta.

 

Diego continúa hablando sin parar sobre lo equivocado que estaba en particular uno de los ponentes y Marga le escucha, de verdad. Pero no puede evitar fijarse en el cartel al pasar frente al teatro Calderón.

-¡Es La casa de Bernarda Alba! -exclama. Se acerca rápidamente al cartel, arrastrando a Diego con ella.

-¿Es una señora conocida, esa tal Bernarda? -pregunta el pintor. Marga se gira de golpe y le mira seriamente.

-¿Bromea, no? -pregunta-. ¿Tanto le gusta Lorca y a pesar de ello nunca ha oído hablar de La casa de Bernarda Alba?

-¿Debería?

 

Marga se detiene antes de vomitar una retahíla de datos sobre la obra de su mejor amigo y en cambio se acerca a la taquilla para comprar dos entradas para la próxima sesión. Si ella se ha tragado la conferencia sobre Velázquez, Velázquez se va a tragar una de las mejores obras de Lorca.

 

* * *

 

Ha creado un auténtico monstruo.

 

A Marga le cuesta la vida misma convencer a Diego de que no se plante de nuevo en 1925 para hablar con Federico de tanto como le ha gustado la obra.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera la escribirá hasta 1936!

Ni por esas. Algo cansada del dramatismo del pintor, Marga le sigue la corriente mientras le arrastra hacia su propia puerta y a continuación le empuja físicamente a través de ella. Respira, aliviada, cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas. No había previsto que le gustase tanto una obra de teatro, pero pensándolo de nuevo... Lo tiene todo. Romance, tragedia, muerte, y Diego no es otra cosa sino un _fanboy_ empedernido de todos esos temas.

 

A todas estas, ¿cómo puede alguien ser fan de Lorca pero no conocer una de sus obras más famosas? La verdad es que prefiere no pensarlo.

 

Marga quiere volver a la Residencia a dormir de una vez, pero aún le queda una última cosa por hacer. Pasa de largo frente a su propia puerta y sube hacia el nivel principal del Ministerio, a las taquillas de los vestuarios. Coge su regalo para Julián y aprovecha para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse la de su época.

 

No le cuesta demasiado encontrarle. Sabe que aún no está autorizado para participar en misiones por lo que a la fuerza sólo puede estar en un lugar. Marga asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la enfermería, sonriendo al verle muy concentrado en el escritorio. Toca con los nudillos en la puerta y el enfermero levanta la vista de algún informe. Le sonríe.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? -le pregunta-. ¿Estás enferma?

-No, en absoluto -Marga menea la cabeza y entra en la enfermería, sentándose frente a él-. Tan sólo quería hablar un rato contigo. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

-No, tranquila. Estaba repasando unos informes.

 

A pesar de su sonrisa Julián parece tenso. Le recuerda a una fierecilla salvaje a punto de huír y de repente la joven se da cuenta de que es eso precisamente lo que va a pasar. Suspira.

-En fin, me alegro de verte antes de que... -Marga niega con la cabeza-. Es igual. Esto es para ti. No pude dártelo antes delante de todos.

 

Coge la carta que tenía sobre el regazo y la deja frente a Julián. El enfermero debe haberse documentado, y mucho, sobre Federico porque parece reconocer la caligrafía del sobre de inmediato. La mira con ojos como platos.

-¿Federico sabe que...?

-¿Que existe el Ministerio? -pregunta Marga, recostándose contra el respaldo y cruzando las piernas-. Por supuesto que no. Sería ponerle en peligro más de lo que ya lo está por ser quien es. Pero sí sabe que se puede viajar en el tiempo. Nunca se lo negaste.

 

Julián coge la carta y suspira, cerrando los ojos.

-Creo que lo único sobre lo que le dije la verdad fue mi propio nombre. No era capaz de mentirle más.

-Créeme, conozco el sentimiento -Marga ríe entre dientes-. Pero entre que tú no lo negaste y que luego me escuchó hablando con Amelia y contigo... Por no hablar de que reconoció a Diego.

-¿Qué? ¿Lorca conoció a Velázquez? -pregunta Julián, sorprendido. Marga suspira.

-Sí, Diego no tuvo mejor idea que plantarse en 1924 sin avisar. El caso es que Federico es de todo menos tonto. No iba a dejarse engañar y lo cierto es que tampoco lo merece. No le he contado demasiado, pero todo lo que le he dicho es la pura verdad. Así que cuando supo que habías vuelto al futuro decidió escribirte. Me pidió que te diese la carta y que te dijera que es cosa tuya si respondes o no.

-Esto es... De todo menos legal, seguramente -resopla Julián, meneando la cabeza. Marga sonríe.

-Estoy empezando a comprender que en este Ministerio la legalidad es igual de relativa que el tiempo.

 

* * *

 

_La habitación está a oscuras a excepción de su cuerpo semidesnudo. Marga grita. Gruesas correas de cuero la sujetan a la camilla, que reluce de blanco bajo la luz de la bombilla. Su cuerpo se sacude con cada descarga eléctrica y ella grita y se desgañita y llora y maldice todo a la vez. Se muerde la lengua tan fuerte que la boca se le llena de sangre._

 

_Alguien detiene las descargas. La única respuesta de Marga a la pregunta que le hacen es escupir la sangre a la cara de su interlocutor._

 

_Las descargas eléctricas continúan. Explota a lo lejos el estallido de las bombas y el sonido se mezcla con los gritos de Marga. Le está llamando._

_-¡Federico! -chilla, y él no lo soporta. Se tapa los oídos con las manos lo más fuerte que puede pero aún así la oye-. ¡FEDERICO!_

 

* * *

 

**1925**

 

-... ¡Federico! ¡Venga, despierta hombre!

 

El poeta abre los ojos presa de un gran sobresalto. Mira a su alrededor, desorientado. Tarda unos instantes en darse cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido en el sofá de uno de los salones de la Residencia. Su expresión confusa debe ser bastante cómica ya que Salvador sonríe y Buñuel se parte de risa. Malditos sean esos dos... Federico sabe que es una reacción infantil e inmadura pero desde que ambos volvieron de París, la mera visión del uno al lado del otro le irrita hasta límites insospechados.

 

De repente un cuerpo le bloquea la vista. Marga se agacha frente a él, apartándole de la vista de todos y regalándole una sonrisa encantadora.

-Fede, tienes correo -le dice mientras le mete una carta en la mano-. Aunque me temo que va a ser la única en bastante tiempo. Digamos que... Julián nos ha dejado durante una temporada.

 

Ni la mención de Julián, ni siquiera una carta que viene del futuro logra distraerle. Si se concentra Federico aún puede ver la sangre y las lágrimas en el rostro blanco como la luna que le observa amigablemente. Aún puede ver el odio y el miedo en sus ojos. Puede verlo, no quiere verlo y teme que lo verá. La Marga del sueño parecía mayor, al menos diez años mayor que la que tiene frente a él, pero esa Marga estará en una camilla con sangre resbalándole por las mejillas. De algún modo, algo en lo más hondo de sí mismo sabe que no hay manera de evitar ese desenlace.

 

El poeta respira hondo.

-Te lo agradezco.

 

Marga sonríe aún más. (A Federico se le rompen todos los esquemas al ver esa expresión feliz y despreocupada en el rostro de su amiga cuando acaba de verla siendo torturada, y no puede evitar pensar...

 _Vi en tus ojos_  
_dos arbolitos locos._  
_De brisa, de risa y de oro._

  
_Se meneaban._  
_No quise._

  
_No quise decirte nada..._ )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ->Segunda parte del fic :D  
> -> El poema se llama "Al oído de una muchacha" y pertenece al poemario "Canciones (1921-1924)" de Lorca.  
> [http://federicogarcialorca.net/obras_lorca/canciones.htm ]  
> (Ya sé que están en 1925. Supongamos que el título del poemario es orientativo)  
> ->Por si alguien no lo capta. Velázquez es "super fan" de Lorca, en un principio, como modo de acercarse a Marga y a su época (aunque por supuesto esto cambia después de ver La casa de Bernada Alba). Si os dais cuenta estos dos no son del todo sinceros el uno con el otro... Marga no termina de decirle que no le gustan para nada los bigotes y Velázquez en una ocasión también fingió ser gran fan de Dalí cuando en la serie dijo que no le hacía tanta gracia como uno pudiese esperar... ¿La razón? Que Marga le regaló un retrato pintado por Dalí en su cumpleaños... Ay, qué dos...


	2. Chapter 2

**1925**

 

Marga gime cuando tropieza y golpea el suelo con el trasero. El golpe hace que le duelan aún más las costillas y que se le corte la respiración. Sospecha que al menos dos costillas están rotas.

 

El policía cierra la puerta de la celda violentamente, despertando a las pocas mujeres que no habían abierto los ojos cuando Marga fue lanzada al interior como un maldito saco de patatas. Una mujer con el rostro arrugado se acerca para ayudarla pero Marga se desembaraza rápidamente de ella. Esas mujeres son o prostitutas o ladronas, en algunos casos asesinas, y no tiene modo de saber quién es quién. Así que prefiere no relacionarse con ninguna de ellas, muchas gracias.

 

Escucha un grito a lo lejos y se acerca a los barrotes. Intenta asomar la cabeza pero los espacios entre ellos no son lo suficientemente amplios y no se lo permiten. El hombre grita de nuevo (esta vez es un grito visceral que casi le permite ver la sangre) y Marga saca un brazo entre los barrotes, desesperada.

-¡Federico!

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

Irene está terminando el informe por tercera vez. Normalmente no se esforzaría tanto por un mero informe que va a ser archivado sin que nadie vuelva a mirarlo dos veces seguidas en los próximos treinta años, pero los agentes ya sospechan demasiado de ella. Que no les culpa, ojo, pero prefiere no darles más razones para desconfiar.

 

En realidad la única que la trata como siempre es Marga. La joven parecía incómoda alrededor de Irene, las primeras horas, pero no tardó en volver a ser ella misma. Irene sospecha que se debe a Mendieta y a que Marga no se sentía capaz de guardarle rencor cuando ella misma tal vez hubiese hecho lo mismo si se hubiese tratado de ella misma y de Mendieta.

 

Alza la mirada cuando escucha unos golpes en la puerta. Parpadea, sorprendida, al ver a Velázquez.

-Don Diego -le saluda sonriendo. Por muy... exasperante que sea el pintor, le agrada. Es bastante divertido hablar con él-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿Habéis visto a Marga? -pregunta el pintor. Parece confuso-. Nadie sabe dar razones de su paradero.

-Pues... Ayer fue a los 80 para hablar con nuestro contacto en El caso _,_ la agente [Clara López](http://www.rtve.es/television/20160304/veronica-sanchez-periodista-clara-lopez-doriga-caso-cronica-sucesos/1313202.shtml) -le dice Irene-. Se supone que tenía que pedirles todas las pruebas y la documentación que tuviesen sobre Pacino, después de todo El Caso publicó un artículo sobre él. Si no ha vuelto es posible que se haya quedado a pasar la noche. Tiene bastantes amigos en los 80, aunque me extraña que no haya avisado.

 

Velázquez niega con la cabeza, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Desprende nerviosismo por los cuatro costados.

-No es así. Volvió ayer por la tarde, le entregó el informe a Salvador y ahí se le pierde la pista. Le he preguntado a Ortigosa, quien trabaja en la Residencia en la época de Marga, pero la ha visto. Conocéis a Marga igual que yo, no es habitual que desaparezca un día entero sin decir palabra.

 

Mierda. Irene aparta el informe a un lado y se pone rápidamente en pie. Ya tienen bastante con Julián, no pueden quedarse sin jefa de Recursos Humanos. Hay que hacer algo.

-Está bien, está bien -dice, llevándose la mano a la sien. Siente el dolor de cabeza que se avecina-. Yo me hago cargo de todo. Usted dígale a Salvador que voy al 83 a hablar con Clara.

 

Velázquez asiente secamente.

 

* * *

 

**1983**

 

-Vaya, sí que están ocupados en el 2016 -bufa Clara. Irene es incapaz de verla, medio enterrada bajo apuntes y anotaciones para el próximo número de El Caso-. Dos visitas en dos días. ¿Hay algún problema con Pacino? Pensé que bastaba con las pruebas que le entregué a la agente Manso.

-La inocencia de Pacino está probada, ese no es el asunto que me trae aquí.

 

Clara asoma la cabeza desde detrás de la pila de papeles. Irene la conoció en 1966 cuando el Ministerio contactó con ella; necesitaban información para atrapar al asesino de la mirilla cuando descubrieron que había encontrado por casualidad una puerta del tiempo. Le gusta Clara; es una mujer íntegra y luchadora incluso cuando ni la sociedad ni su vida privada se lo han puesto fácil. Aún así se las ha apañado para ser feliz y ni siquiera los vaivenes de su vida personal han impedido que envejezca con tanta gracia como con la que ha pasado por la vida.

 

-¿Entonces? -pregunta Clara-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-¿Le dijo la agente Manso a dónde se dirigía después de hablar con usted?

-Al Ministerio actual -le dice la periodista, sorprendida-. ¿No llegó a aparecer?

-Sí, pero le hemos perdido la pista. No sabemos dónde está y... Bueno, digamos que hemos perdido personal últimamente -la sonrisa de Irene se vuelve tensa-. Preferimos tener localizada a nuestra jefa de recursos humanos.

 

Clara se encoge de hombros mientras anota algo al margen del borrador del artículo en el que trabaja.

-No quiero poner verde a nadie y menos a la persona que pensó en contratarme, pero yo la buscaría en su propia época. Probablemente esté de resaca.

-¿Cómo dice? -Irene alza una ceja.

-Sí. Me dijo que ayer por la noche... Bueno, o hace varias décadas... -Clara frunce el ceño, confundida durante un instante con las fechas-. El caso es que me comentó que estaba invitada a una fiesta. Igual se le fue un poco de las manos.

-Sí, igual... -masculla Irene-. En fin, muchas gracias. Si se entera de algo más...

-Tengo el teléfono del Ministerio actual, sí, descuide.

-¿Qué tal su ex marido?

 

Irene no ha olvidado al marido de Clara, un joven tan tremendamente reprimido como trabajador e inteligente. Clara sonríe. Saca una fotografía del cajón y se la muestra a Irene.

-Está viviendo en París con su novio -le dice mientras Irene observa a los dos hombres de la fotografía. Ambos sonríen a la cámara frente a la Torre Eiffel-. Allí las cosas son un poco mejores para... Para los que son como ellos, ya sabe.

-Créeme, lo sé -suspira Irene. Clara se encoge de hombros.

-Le echo de menos, pero es feliz y yo también. Los dos hemos rehecho nuestras vidas.

 

Irene sonríe. No se le ha escapado el anillo en la mano de Clara, un anillo que no es el mismo que llevaba en 1966.

-Me alegro por ambos.

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

Irene llega al despacho en el mismo instante en el que Salvador parece estar dándoles el resto del día libre a Amelia, Alonso y al recién contratado Pacino.

-Me temo que aún no podrán tomarse un descanso -dice, logrando no hacer una mueca al ser objetivo de la mirada asesina de Alonso. El soldado no perdona fácilmente, por lo que parece-. Necesito que me acompañen a 1925.

-¿Ha localizado a Manso? -pregunta Ernesto. Esa pregunta hace que la patrulla al completo se gire hacia Irene.

-¿Marga ha desaparecido? -pregunta Amelia, indignada, antes de dirigirse a Salvador-. ¿Por qué nadie nos ha informado?

-Pues porque no lo sabíamos con certeza -responde Salvador. El subsecretario se pone de nuevo las gafas para poder ver a Irene con claridad-. ¿Sabe dónde está Marga?

-No exactamente -niega Irene-. Pero he hablado con la agente Clara López Dóriga, en el 83...

-Espera, espera, rebobina -Pacino alza las manos-. ¿Clara López, la del Caso, es agente del Ministerio?

-Desde el 66 -afirma Salvador-. Un gran fichaje de la propia Marga.

 

Pacino suelta un silbido.

-Joder, no me extraña que escriba esos artículos. ¿Usted sabe las pesadillas que me daban cuando era crío?

-La cuestión -interviene Irene, alzando levemente la voz-, es que Clara me dijo que Marga tenía una fiesta en su época...

-Pues está claro, ¿no? Estará de resaca -Pacino se encoge cuando todas las personas en el despacho le lanzan miradas asesinas-. Lo siento.

-No es normal que Marga se ausente, ni siquiera cuando ha estado festejando -interviene Alonso-. ¿Recordáis aquella vez que se presentó a trabajar después de ser envenenada?

-Creo que te refieres a después de que Salvador Dalí le metiese dos litros de su café, pero si, lo recordamos -suspira Salvador-. Fue un día... En fin. Deberán dirigirse de nuevo a la Residencia y preguntar por ella. Pónganse en contacto con Lorca, Dalí o Maruja Mallo. Si alguien sabe de su paradero son esos tres. Reúnanse con el agente Ortigosa...

 

Irene da un brinco cuando la puerta del despacho se abre violentamente detrás de ella.

-Lo siento jefe -jadea el propio Ortigosa, ajeno a las miradas sorprendidas de todos. Está colorado y sudoroso, como si viniese corriendo desde 1925, y aún lleva la ropa de jardinero-. Pero acabo de localizar a Marga. Dalí me ha dicho que la han detenido, a ella y a Lorca, ayer por la noche. Están en los calabozos de la Benemérita.

 

* * *

 

**1925**

 

-Ha sido ese hijo de la gran puta de [Alfonso. Ponce de León](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfonso_Ponce_de_Le%C3%B3n) -añade Maruja. Amelia lo escribe en la libreta mientras observa a la joven sinsombrero encender un nuevo cigarro, después de apagar el anterior en la tierra de los jardines de la Residencia. Detrás de ella, Salvador Dalí se muerde nerviosamente las uñas-. Lleva meses rondando a Marga pero ella no para de darle calabazas. Normal, por otra parte. Fascista de mierda...

-¿Sabe con qué pretexto les han detenido? -pregunta Amelia. Salvador bufa.

-Escándalo público -dice, haciendo un gesto como si le pareciese lo más estúpido del mundo. Amelia ha estudiado el siglo XX; escándalo público es tan sólo una excusa para detener a gente como Marga y como Lorca cuando otros delitos como la sodomía dejan de serlo-. Escuche. Es arriesgado ir a ese local, ¿sabe? No es... No es un sitio discreto, y hay redadas a menudo...

-Pero joder, Salva, que hubo una redada la semana pasada -dice Maruja mientras fulmina a su amigo con la mirada-. Sabes de sobra que no tendría que haber habido otra hasta por lo menos otras dos. Estoy totalmente convencida de que Ponce de León les dio el chivatazo, ¿sabe? -añade, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Amelia-. Si la detención llega a los periódicos... A la [dictadura](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dictadura_de_Primo_de_Rivera) no le gusta la Residencia de Estudiantes. A decir verdad no se trata de una institución al uso. Es... Bastante particular.

-Lo sé -asiente Amelia-. La visité el año pasado.

-Ahora que lo dice... -Salvador frunce el ceño-. Usted era amiga del médico que hizo tan buenas migas con Federico, ¿cierto? Julián, creo que se llamaba.

 

Amelia sonríe tensamente. Aún le duele la marcha sin avisar de Julián.

-Así es. Entonces, cree que Ponce de León intenta perjudicar a la Residencia...

-Y vengarse de Marga. Ya sabe, el típico “Si no estás conmigo, no estarás con nadie.” -dice Maruja, expulsando una calada de humo. Le tiemblan los labios-. Mire, no sé quienes son ustedes. Les recuerdo de la obra de teatro y saben lo suficiente de Marga como para que a la fuerza sean amigos suyos. Me basta. Si pueden hacer algo, deben sacarla de ahí. Cuanto antes. Los calabozos no son lugar para gente inocente, menos para un homosexual y una... Sea lo que sea Marga -Maruja hace un ademán de impaciencia-. Y ella encima es mujer. Me da miedo lo que puedan hacerle.

 

Tras prometerle que harán todo lo que esté en su mano Amelia se despide de ambos y vuelve a donde la espera el equipo. La expresión en el rostro de Alonso promete sangre, Pacino parece algo perdido e Irene... Irene está tremendamente pálida. Amelia sabe que el tema que están tratando la afecta, y personalmente.

 

-Según Maruja, un tal Ponce de León le dio el chivatazo a la Guardia Civil para que hiciesen una redada en el local donde les detuvieron -les cuenta-. Marga le rechazó hace meses, así que él para vengarse ha hecho que la detengan a ella y a Lorca.

-¿Y cómo ha logrado tal cosa? -pregunta Alonso-. En ese local debía haber más gente. ¿Por qué les detienen a ellos?

-Amigo, se ve que no conoces las dictaduras -bufa Pacino-. El tal Ponce de León es un facha, ¿no? Seguramente un amiguete del partido trabaja en la Guardia Civil y le ha hecho el favor.

-Pues menudo favor -Irene cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, inspirando hondo-. Por culpa de un imbécil despechado que no acepta un no por respuesta ahora estamos sin jefa de recursos humanos. Lorca está detenido y lo mínimo que puede pasar es que le den una buena paliza...

-Sí, y esperemos que no se lo carguen. Lo de la Guardia Civil y los homosexuales no es una historia de amor precisamente.

-Gracias, Pacino -Irene hace una mueca y Amelia siente el irracional impulso de abrazarla-. Y por si fuese poco, la Residencia está a punto de verse envuelta en un escándalo. Si la cierran antes de tiempo... Bueno, ya saben que más de la mitad de nuestros premios Nóbel pasaron por aquí.

-Propongo que encontremos al tal Ponce de León y tengamos una charla con él -dice Alonso.- Si él ha metido a Marga en el calabozo, él podrá sacarla.

 

Tras mirar a todos sus compañeros, Amelia asiente.

-Bien. Le preguntaré a Maruja dónde encontrarle...

-No será necesario -la interrumpe Irene. Suspira antes de continuar-. Escuchad. Sé que no confiáis en mí, pero debo pediros que lo que os voy a contar siga siendo un secreto para Marga.

-¿Y por qué debería ser así? -pregunta Alonso, frunciendo el ceño y adoptando una postura intimidante.

-Cierto -añade Amelia-. Ya le ocultamos que Mendieta sigue viva porque nadie nos informó de que ella había reclutado a Marga. ¿Por qué debemos ocultarle más información?

 

Irene les fulmina con la mirada.

-Porque es parte del futuro de Marga. ¿Alguno de vosotros querría que vuestros compañeros os hablasen de vuestro futuro? No, ¿verdad? Pues entonces mantendréis la boca cerrada. Lo que os voy a contar lo sabemos Salvador, Ernesto y yo, y ahora vosotros -dice Irene, mirándoles de uno en uno.

 

Amelia asiente a regañadientes. Sabe por experiencia lo horrible que es enterarte de tu propio futuro, no va a ser ella, ni nadie a su cargo, quien se lo revele a Marga.

 

-Según la historia, Ponce de León y Marga se casarán en 1933.

 

Se hace el silencio. Amelia frunce el ceño, incrédula. Todos sus compañeros parecen igual de sorprendidos.

-¿Con el tío que la metió en un calabozo? -pregunta Pacino. Mira a su alrededor-. Esa chica no está bien de la cabeza.

-¿Puedo continuar? -pregunta Irene. Pacino cierra la boca al instante-. Gracias. Repito que no debéis decirle nada. Marga sólo conoce la existencia de su segundo marido y debe seguir siendo así para que la historia no cambie demasiado. Oficialmente, a Marga se le pierde la pista desde principios de 1925 hasta 1933. Sabemos que vuelve una temporada a Valladolid pero después de eso se desvanece de los registros hasta que vuelve a aparecer en un certificado de boda fechado en 1933. No sabemos cómo es que accede a casarse con Ponce de León. Tal vez sea obligada a ello, pero nos ocuparemos del asunto cuando llegue el momento -les asegura, mirando a Alonso de forma significativa-. No sería la primera vez que falsificamos la historia de alguien. Nosotros cuidamos de nuestros agentes, no vamos a dejarla en la estacada, eso os lo aseguro.

 

En experiencia de Amelia esa afirmación es un tanto relativa, pero lo deja correr. Por el momento. Aunque tiene una pregunta.

-¿Has dicho que Marga tendrá un segundo marido?

 

Irene asiente.

-Un médico. A Ponce de León lo asesinarán en el 36, al igual que a su padre y a sus hermanos.

-Bueno, tres fascistas menos. ¿Y entonces? -pregunta Pacino. Amelia bufa ante su falta de tacto.

-Entonces, al aparecer en el expediente de Marga, tenemos bastante información acerca de Ponce de León -dice Irene mientras mira su reloj-. En esta fecha y a esta hora lo más probable es que esté en clase, en la Academia de Bellas Artes de San Fernando, donde conoció a Marga.

-Bien -Alonso hace crujir sus nudillos-. Vamos a tener una charla con él.

 

* * *

 

_El herido muere frente a él._

 

_Objetivamente, Julián sabe que no hay manera de que hubiese podido salvarlo. Aquel hombre pasa casi veinte minutos tirado en el fango hasta que Julián logra esquivar a los francotiradores y llegar hasta él. Las balas le han atravesado de lado a lado varios órganos vitales y ha perdido muchísima sangre._

_Sabe que no puede salvarle. Porque no hay médico en el mundo capaz de detener la muerte cuando llega, porque él no es médico sino enfermero..._

 

_Y porque se trata de un sueño, principalmente. El mismo que lleva repitiéndose durante una semana en su cabeza desde que fue incapaz de salvar a aquel infeliz. En cierto modo da gracias a que el sueño se ha repetido durante una semana y por tanto es capaz de identificarlo como un sueño, porque si no le daría un chungo al ver a Federico García Lorca junto a él, en medio de Cuba en 1898._

_-Volvemos a vernos -comenta, alzando una ceja. Es un sueño pero no termina de tener claro que Federico sea parte de él o no. Que su mente no esté imaginando al poeta como un mecanismo para... ¿Para qué? ¿Para consolarle? ¿Para arrastrar a otra de las personas a las que aprecia a uno de sus infiernos?_

_-No te preocupes por él -Federico señala al cadáver frente a ellos con la cabeza. Por algún motivo Julián siente que falta algo cuando el cadáver de aquel tipo no se transforma por arte de magia en el de Maite-. Eres un buen médico, seguro que lo hiciste lo mejor que..._

_-Para empezar, soy enfermero._

 

_Federico ríe entre dientes y se gira para mirarle cara a cara. A Julián se le cae el alma a los pies cuando ve los golpes y los moratones en su rostro. Por instinto (ya sea de enfermero o de otra cosa a la que prefiere no darle muchas vueltas) alza la mano para tocarlos, pero se detiene en el último momento. Siente que va a terminar de perder la cabeza si su mano realmente se encuentra con algo que palpar. Federico se encoge de hombros._

_-Confío en que dentro de algún tiempo a nadie le detengan por salir de fiesta y besar a quien desee. Dime, ¿de qué año vienes?_

_-2016._

 

_El poeta hace una expresión que Julián no logra descifrar._

 

_-¿Y han cambiado algo las cosas?_

 

_Poco deseoso de amargar a Federico cuando el pobre tiene la cara hecha un Picasso, Julián mira hacia otro lado._

_-Hay de todo._

_-Lo sospechaba -cuando Julián se gira de nuevo, Federico parece haber olvidado su propia pregunta y examina la jungla a su alrededor-. No llego a comprender cómo funcionan estos sueños o si son producto de mi imaginación..._

_-Ya somos dos._

_-... pero dime, ¿has visto a Marga?_

_-La última vez que la vi fue cuando me entregó tu carta. La mía se la metí en la taquilla. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Nos detuvieron al mismo tiempo y... -el rostro de Federico se vuelve sombrío-. Estoy preocupado._

 

* * *

 

 

**1898**

La selva se desvanece de pronto y Julián se incorpora como un resorte sobre su catre. Tiene el pulso a mil. Mira a su alrededor. La cabaña que comparte con otro médico y con un cocinero está totalmente a oscuras (el cocinero ronca sonoramente) y a través de las ventanas distingue el resplandor de las hogueras de quienes montan guardia.

 

Vuelve a tumbarse sobre el catre y se resigna a una noche sin pegar ojo. Porque sabe que no va a ser capaz de dormir cuando sus amigos están injustamente detenidos en 1925. Cuando, a pesar del brusco final del sueño, Julián aún siente la patada en las costillas que despertó a Federico y aún escucha su grito de dolor.

 

* * *

  

**1925**

Una charla más tarde (y dos dientes de Ponce de León menos) Alonso se reúne con los demás en la entrada de la Academia.

-Ese hideputa me ha dado un nombre -les cuenta-. Ismael Pérez, capitán de la Guardia Civil.

-¿Sabemos algo de ese tipo? -pregunta Pacino. Amelia se oculta tras los cuerpos de sus compañeros y usa el móvil para acceder al servidor interno de Ministerio. Introduce #C_ISMAEL_PEREZ en el buscador y asiente con la cabeza, sintiendo que se quita un gran peso de encima.

-Así es. Según los archivos del Ministerio, apenas se aprobó el divorcio durante la Segunda República (sí, Alonso, república, hablaremos de ello más tarde) su esposa presentó una demanda contra él. Fue de las primeras que se produjeron, por eso tenemos datos de Ismael. Según la demanda... Ismael tenía otras dos mujeres, en Toledo y en Cáceres -Amelia alza una ceja-. Vaya.

-Un pichabrava, vamos -Pacino se encoge de hombros-. Pan comido. Le acojonamos un poco con contárselo a la mujer y asunto arreglado. Nos suelta a Marga y a Lorca en un pis pás.

-¿Pis pás? -pregunta Alonso, confundido. Irene suspira mientras les hace un gesto para que la sigan. Se dirigen a la salida.

-Es igual. Vamos a buscarle. Con suerte, le encontraremos en el cuartel en el que los retienen.

-Esperemos que el tal Ismael no prefiera que su mujer se entere y no cambie la historia...

-Tranquila, conozco bien a esos tipos -Pacino hace un gesto extraño del cual Amelia no entiende el significado-. En el fondo son unos cagaos. No querrá que su mujer se entere de nada... Aunque al final lo hará. Me gustaría verlo, la verdad. Y si el imbécil de Ponce de León intenta vengarse de nuevo, mandáis aquí al amigo Alonso a que vuelva a repartir bocata de nudillos, y aparcao.

 

Alonso y Amelia se miran entre ellos.

-¿Vos habéis entendido algo?

-Lo suficiente -la joven se encoge de hombros.

 

* * *

 

No entiende cómo unos calabozos pueden ser tan fríos. Acurrucada contra la esquina, Marga está considerando aceptar la propuesta de una de las mujeres más ancianas que hay en la celda (cambiar sus pendientes por una chaqueta de lana raída) cuando escucha los pasos que se acercan.

 

Se encoge sobre sí misma casi en contra de su voluntad. Odia ser cobarde pero ya han entrado seis oficiales en la celda. Cuatro de ellos se han limitado a golpearla a ella y a otras dos mujeres en un vano intento de obtener alguna confesión, pero los otros dos se han llevado a dos chicas jóvenes y guapas. Sólo una ha vuelto y a Marga se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio su rostro inexpresivo y su falda desgarrada.

 

Sin embargo, reconoce al instante la figura que aparecen al otro lado de los barrotes. Se levanta lo más rápido que puede levantarse una persona que tiene dos costillas rotas y no ve por un ojo e, ignorando las exclamaciones y protestas del resto de presas cuando la celda se abre sólo para ella, cojea hasta la puerta. Su intención es darle un abrazo a Irene pero en su lugar se desploma en sus brazos. No se da cuenta hasta ese momento de que está llorando.

 

-Tranquila, tranquila -susurra Irene, acariciándole la cabeza. Marga se abraza a ella con fuerza; huele a limpio, a aire fresco, tan distinto del olor infecto del calabozo que parece habérsele metido a conciencia en la nariz-. Ya pasó todo, te lo prometo.

-¿Dónde está Federico?

-Amelia y Alonso le están sacando de la celda ahora mismo. Venga, salgamos de aquí.

 

Nadie les detiene cuando Irene y Pacino (Marga se sorprende al verle allí, pero se limita a aceptar su ayuda para caminar) la sacan del cuartel. El sol la deslumbra y la desorienta. No es del todo consciente cuando sus compañeros la guían hacia la puerta cercana a la Residencia, la mismita que usa ella todos los días para ir y venir del Ministerio.

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

Subir las escaleras de caracol es un suplicio casi interminable con su pie dolorido y al final Pacino tiene que cogerla en brazos y llevarla él mismo a la enfermería. Irene no se separa de ellos más de medio metro.

 

En la enfermería no les espera otra que [María del Carmen Angoloti y Mesa](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mar%C3%ADa_del_Carmen_Angoloti_y_Mesa) en persona, rodeada de material sanitario del siglo XXI pero con su uniforme de enfermera de la Guerra del Rif. Marga supone que tenían que buscarle sustituto a Julián después de todo. María del Carmen hace la señal de la cruz cuando ve a Marga y la joven sospecha que el ojo que tiene cerrado por la hinchazón no tiene muy buen aspecto. Además, le pica el labio. Pasa la lengua sobre él y comprueba que lo tiene roto e hinchado.

-Jesús María y José, niña, pero ¿qué te han hecho? -pregunta, lavándose las manos a toda prisa y poniéndose unos guantes de látex mientras Pacino la deja en la camilla. Irene se quita la chaqueta con rabia y la deja arrugada sobre la silla, arremangándose.

-Eso es lo que te hacen en un día en un calabozo de la Guardia Civil en 1925 -dice. Su voz destila toda la rabia e ira que Marga supone que no había querido mostrar durante su rescate-. ¿Dónde te duele? Además de lo evidente.

 

Marga ríe sarcásticamente, tocándose el ojo derecho. Al instante sisea por el dolor y aparta la mano. Mala idea.

-Creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas -dice, sin atreverse a palparse el tórax-. Y creo que me torcí el tobillo.

-¿Intentaste huir? -pregunta Pacino.

-No, le pegué una patada a los barrotes.

 

Irene la mira y no parece ser capaz de evitar una pequeña y amarga carcajada.

-Joder, Marga, tú también eres...

-Estaba escuchando gritar a mi mejor amigo con cada paliza que le daban -contesta Marga secamente-. O le daba una patada a algo o me liaba a hostias con las presas. Au -protesta, apretando los dientes cuando María del Carmen le palpa las costillas. La enfermera chasquea la lengua.

-Tienes tres costillas rotas. Lo del tobillo es probablemente un esguince. ¿Conservas todos los dientes?

 

Marga pasa la lengua por los dientes y asiente con la cabeza. Pacino bufa, apoyándose contra la mesa del ordenador mientras Irene comienza a limpiar la sangre reseca del rostro de Marga.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría, bonita. Te han dejado la cara como un Picasso.

 

A pesar del dolor de... De todo su cuerpo, Marga sonríe al oír la comparación que hace Pacino.

 

* * *

 

Una vez han vendado a Marga y prácticamente la han bañado en betadine, Irene le busca una muda limpia. Parece ser que el ropero de los años veinte está en lavandería por lo que termina trayéndole un jersey sesentero enorme y unos pantalones vaqueros gastados, cómodos y suaves.

-Salvador quiere verte -le dice desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras María del Carmen la ayuda a ponerse los pantalones, tarea algo difícil con el vendaje de su tobillo. Tampoco puede inclinarse, por las costillas (que también tiene vendadas) por lo que Marga se siente como un pelele bastante inútil. Cuando abandona la enfermería Irene y Pacino la esperan en el pasillo con una muleta. Marga prefiere que no vuelvan a llevarla en brazos de lado a lado, así que usa la maldita muleta incluso aunque se siente ridícula y atrae todas las miradas al caminar por los pasillos.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo ve la figura inconfundible de Diego. Se apresura a doblar la esquina aunque casi resbala en el intento. No quiere que su amigo la vea así. Pacino tiene de nuevo que ayudarla a subir las escaleras, en esta ocasión las que llevan al claustro. Angustias la detiene antes de entrar al despacho de Salvador para darle un beso y un abrazo (la pobre mujer se disculpa profusamente cuando estruja a Marga de más y la joven emite un quejido) y finalmente Marga respira aliviada al sentarse en la silla frente a Salvador. Irene y Pacino abandonan el despacho y el director la mira durante unos instantes antes de suspirar.

-Marga, lamento muchísimo lo que ha ocurrido. Deberíamos haber estado más atentos.

-Ni que hubiese sido culpa del Ministerio -la joven carraspea. Tiene seca la garganta-. No se disculpe, señor.

-Aún así... -Salvador menea la cabeza-. Tardamos demasiado en darnos cuenta. Velázquez pasó medio día preguntando por usted pero no le hicimos demasiado caso. Pensamos que por fin se habría cansado de escuchar sus bobadas y le estaría dando esquinazo.

 

Marga resopla. Poco la conoce entonces el Ministerio si piensan que haría eso.

 

-Velázquez terminó hablando con Irene y ella a su vez fue a hablar con Clara López en 1983. Nos dirigíamos a 1925 cuando Ortigosa nos dio aviso de la detención. Tardamos demasiado en reaccionar.

-Tampoco es que yo pudiera avisarles... Perdí el móvil durante la detención.

-No es excusa. Nuestros agentes deberían poder sentirse protegidos por el Ministerio

-Señor, con todos mis respetos, olvídelo. El Ministerio me ha sacado de ahí después de todo. A mí y a Federico. ¿Cómo está? No le he visto desde que nos detuvieron.

 

Marga está preocupada por él. Sabe que sigue vivo porque le oyó gritar, pero precisamente esos gritos hacen que se imagine lo peor. Salvador se levanta para coger la jarra que suele tener en una esquina del despacho y servirle un vaso de agua.

 

-No la voy a engañar. Lorca está vivo, sí, pero se ha llevado una buena paliza. Aunque claro -dice mientras le da el vaso de agua. Marga lo vacía con rapidez-. Tampoco es que lo suyo hayan sido caricias precisamente.

-Señor...

-Lorca tiene un ojo a la funerala que rivaliza con el suyo, la nariz rota y, en palabras de Alonso, las tripas descompuestas -Marga se estremece-. Además de un par de costillas rotas, al igual que usted, y contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Nada que unas semanas de reposo no curen. Estoy bastante seguro de que la señorita Mallo está ahora mismo gritándole para que permanezca en cama.

 

Marga resopla. Sí, eso sería típico de Maruja.

-Señor, ¿y qué ocurre con los registros de la detención? -pregunta-. Que yo sepa Federico nunca fue detenido. No así, al menos. Alguien ha estado a punto de cambiar la historia.

-Nosotros nos ocupamos de ello, Marga, no se preocupe -Salvador hace un gesto tranquilizador-. En realidad, va usted a tomarse unas vacaciones. Con efecto inmediato. No es una sugerencia.

-Pero, señor...

-Podemos sobrevivir unos días sin usted, señorita Manso -Salvador la mira, intentando y fallando en aparentar severidad-. Ahora concéntrese en descansar y recuperarse. Si me permite una sugerencia... No aparezca por la Residencia durante unos días. Nosotros nos encargamos de hablar con sus compañeros y sus profesores, pero sería lo más seguro. Para usted y para Federico -añade el subsecretario, mirándola de forma significativa.

 

Marga abre la boca para protestar pero lo piensa mejor y vuelve a cerrarla. No duda ni por un instante que Salvador y Maruja cuidarán de Federico, y siempre puede llamar a la centralita del Ministerio y que la conecten con 1925.

-Está bien, señor -asiente-. Hace meses que un amigo me viene diciendo que pase unos días con él, tal vez este sea el momento. Tan sólo... ¿Puede pedirle a Amelia que recoja unas cosas de mi habitación? Un par de libros y algunos apuntes. Para no quedarme atrás en los estudios

 

Salvador asiente.

-Por supuesto. Y ahora, desaparezca de mi vista. No quiero volver a verla por aquí hasta que no esté como nueva. Venga, ¡largando!

 

* * *

 

**1983**

 

Abre los ojos cuando comprueba que el timbre no deja de sonar. Suspirando, mira el reloj. No sabe si es demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano pero en todo caso no son momentos de andar llamando al timbre.

 

Se echa la bata por encima de cualquier manera y se tambalea, aún medio dormido, hacia el recibidor.

-¡Ya va, ya va! -exclama. Abre la puerta sin mirar a través de la mirilla y se queda ahi plantado durante unos instantes. ¿Acaso está soñando?-. ¿Marga?

 

Su reclutadora del Ministerio tiene un aspecto francamente horroroso. Entre el ojo morado, el labio roto, el pie vendado y el jersey que es la cosa más hortera y sesentera que ha visto en su vida, Tino no alcanza a comprender cómo la joven es capaz de dedicarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, Tigre. ¿No me invitas a pasar?

 

Aún sin estar seguro de si está soñando o no (y preguntándose dónde demonios tiene el botiquín) Tino Casal se aparta para dejarla pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ->Alguien ha pedido un crossover con El Caso? :P
> 
> ->Me siento culpable por hacer que Marga y Federico lo pasen tan mal, jo... :(
> 
> ->En este capítulo me paso las fechas un poco por lo que viene siendo el forro... Ups. Para que la trama tenga más sentido, os invito a suponer que Pacino viene de 1983 y no 1981. A estas alturas de la vida, dos años arriba o abajo... No afectan tanto, ¿verdad?
> 
> ->Y sí, en ocasiones Irene y el Ministerio mienten más que hablan. Primero le ocultan a Marga que Mendieta sigue viva, luego le ocultan su futuro (a pesar de que la propia Marga no tiene muchas ganas de conocerlo)... Y parece ser que continúan ocultando parte de la verdad, aunque no sé si ha sido demasiado enrevesado :S
> 
> ->Además, me he tomado algunas libertades con la Residencia. No he encontrado ningún artículo que lo describa claramente, pero durante la dictadura de Primo de Rivera en el gobierno había un ambiente generalizado y en contra de lo que representaba la Institución Libre de Enseñanza, Francisco Ginés de los Ríos... O sea, las grandes influencias de La Residencia. Y en la misma serie lo dicen, no se trata de una institución muy normal para la época...
> 
> ->Por último, no he descrito la detención porque no tengo ni pajolera idea de cómo unos policías de 1925 entrarían en un bar gay (aparte de a hostias, esa parte está clara. Además, cómo narices se llamaban esos sitios por aquel entonces? Bar gay fijo que no. Local de ambiente...? Wtf?) En mi cabeza es algo así como la redada que tiene lugar en el capítulo 10 de El Caso, pero más bestia :S Mientras que si alguien quiere sentirse un poco inspirado para imaginar el calabozo y tal le invito a ver los capítulos 5 y 6 de las Chicas del Cable.
> 
> (Parece aquí que me paga el personal para promocionar sus series o algo. Os prometo que no, palabra de ministérica)


	3. Chapter 3

**1983**

 

-Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Cómo están las cosas por tu Ministerio?

 

Marga sonríe cuando Tino le pone delante una taza de café. El cantante se cierra la bata y se sienta frente a ella mientras Marga prueba el café.

-Pues... Tan bien como pueden ir en el Ministerio, la verdad -se encoge de hombros-. Agentes desertando, otros traicionándonos...  Lo de siempre, vamos. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigue Fox por aquí?

-Qué va, le trasladaron de nuevo a los años treinta -dice Tino, bebiendo su propia taza de café. Empieza a untar una tostada con mantequilla-. Una lástima. Me encantaba salir de fiesta con él.

 

Marga sonríe de nuevo al recordar a Arthur Fox, un norteamericano de madre española con el que habían trabajado en 1936 para evitar que la Texaco le diese aún más dinero a Franco a comienzos de la Guerra Civil. Y, en efecto, era el alma de las fiestas.

 

-Ahora en serio, Marga. Te plantas en mi casa de madrugada y con la cara hecha un Picasso...

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo?

-... y sin avisar y sin nada. Que no es que no me encante tenerte aquí -añade rápidamente el cantante-. Y más ahora. Tengo un concierto mañana y vamos a cantar Embrujada por primera vez. Espero que estés con ánimos. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme al verte así.

-Ya sabes que yo me apunto a un bombardeo -Marga baja la mirada hacia la taza de café y suspira-. Salí de fiesta en el 25, con Federico. Lorca, ya sabes. Nos detuvieron. Ya te imaginas el resto. El jefe me dijo que ni se me ocurriese pasar por el trabajo hasta que me recuperase, así que se me ocurrió pasarme de visita.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, ¿verdad? -le pregunta Tino, alargando la mano por encima de la mesa para coger la suya. Su expresión se ha vuelto repentinamente seria y Marga sonríe y asiente con la cabeza-. Bien. En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cómo de jodido está ese pie?

-... ¿Seis? En realidad el vendaje me parece excesivo -comenta la joven, observando la bola de vendas que asoma por la pernera del pantalón-. ¿Por?

-Mujer, uno no puede ir al [Penta](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_Pentagrama) con una pata vendada... Y creo que también tengo solución para esos moratones. Tú y yo nos vamos esta noche de fiesta, señorita.

 

* * *

 

Marga aprovecha el momento en el que el productor de Tino y una amigo suyo, Fabio McNamara, se pasan por su piso para salir ella a la calle, por mucho que ambos intentan convencerla de que no es necesario.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada. Además, tengo que llamar por teléfono... -la joven hace un gesto, quitándole importancia al asunto-. Luego me cuentas, Tino. ¡Encantada de conocerles! -añade cuando ya está saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Igualmente!

-Joder Tino, no me dijiste que la tal Marga estaba tan buena...

 

Marga suspira y se limita a cerrar la puerta.

 

A diferencia de en 2016, apenas le lleva dos minutos localizar una cabina telefónica. Introduce las pesetas después de contarlas con cuidado (si hay algo con lo que sí se hace un lío es con el valor del dinero a lo largo del siglo XX. Lo de los euros ya es el jaleo padre... ) y marca el prefijo +1491 2015 antes de introducir el número del Ministerio. Aguarda unos segundos, impaciente, hasta que por fin se conecta la línea.

- _¿Diga?_

-Hola, Sara -saluda Marga a la encargada de la centralita-. Llamo desde el 8 de abril del 83. ¿Me haces el favor y me conectas a la Reisdencia de Estudiantes de 1925?

- _Ahora mismo, cielo_ -Marga la escucha teclear durante unos instantes-.  _¿Fecha?_

-El mismo día pero en el 25.

- _Perfecto, ahí va. Que pases un buen día._

-Tú también.

 

Marga introduce varias monedas más a toda prisa cuando un pitido la avisa de que se va a cortar la llamada. Separa el auricular de la oreja cuando el sonido de la estática amenaza con reventarle el tímpano (lo de las llamadas intertemporales y las cabinas públicas no es una historia de amor, pero perdió el móvil en 1925 y no se ha molestado en pedirle el suyo a Tino ya que conociéndole no tendrá ni idea de dónde está) y suspira, aliviada, cuando por fin se conecta la llamada.

_-¿Diga?_

 

La joven reconoce al instante la voz ya que no en vano ha escuchado a su dueño pedir silencio a voces a las dos de la mañana en varias ocasiones.

-¡Salinas! Hola, buenos días.

_-Ah. Hola, Marga._

-¿Me haces un favor? Mira a ver si puedes encontrar a Federico o a Maruja, por favor. A Salvador, si es necesario.

_-Ahora mismo, no te preocupes. Oye, ¿estás bien?_

-Sí, ¿por qué...?

 _-Nos asustamos un poco cuando Lorca volvió con la cara destrozada_ -reconoció Salinas-. _Ahora les busco._

 

El que Salinas se preocupe un poco por su estado emociona a Marga más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. Pobre, con lo que les aguanta a Federico y a ella...

 

No pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que alguien coge el teléfono.

_-¿Marga? ¿Eres tú?_

-Federico -dice la joven, aliviada-. ¿Cómo estás?

 

Al otro lado de la línea el poeta suelta un suspiro.

_-Como tú, imagino. ¿Dónde estás? Amelia vino a cogerte algunos libros pero no supo decirnos exactamente dónde..._

-No dónde. Cuándo -le interrumpe Marga. Le parece escuchar un sonido ahogado-. ¿Fede?

- _Sigo aquí, sigo aquí. Es sólo que... Jesús_ -Federico ríe entre dientes-. _¿Cómo es entonces que estás llamando a...? En realidad, no me lo cuentes. Creo que será mejor si no lo sé._

-Probablemente, sí -reconoce Marga-. ¿Todo bien por la Residencia? Espero que a Alfonso no se le haya ocurrido pasar por allí...

_-No, y descuida, que tendría que ser muy estúpido para hacerlo. Sospecho que Buñuel está deseando partirle la cara, y la verdad es que en esto estoy de acuerdo con él. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?_

-Si te digo que ya van dos personas que comparan mi cara con un Picasso lo pillas, ¿verdad?

_-Curioso. Julián me dijo lo mismo, en un sueño._

 

Marga suspira pero se limita a meter más monedas. Ya ni siquiera se sorprende ante nada de lo que le pueda pasar a Federico.

-¿Has dicho lo que creo que acabo de...?

_-Sí._

-Joder.

_-Asumo que no es algo habitual, incluso para alguien que hace lo que tú haces... Sea lo que sea que haces, aparte de ir con Velázquez al Prado en 1924._

-Calla, no me lo recuerdes -le suplica la joven-. ¿Tú sabes el susto que me llevé al verlo ahí plantado? Y encima tú no tuviste mejor idea que intentar tirarle los trastos. A Velázquez, Fede.

 

Federico ríe al otro lado de la línea.

_-En mi defensa diré que no me di cuenta de quién era hasta un par de días después, cuando Salvador se puso a hablar de su bigote._

-Cómo no... Oye, cuéntame. ¿Hace cuánto que tienes esos sueños?

_-No lo sé con seguridad. Tengo la sensación de que ocurren más a menudo de lo que los recuerdo, sin embargo._

-¿Qué viste en tu último sueño?

- _A Julián... Estaba en medio de la jungla frente al cadáver de un soldado_ -Marga imagina perfectamente el ceño fruncido de Federico-. _Creo... Creo que estaba en la Guerra de Cuba, por imposible que parezca. Vi fotografías de niño, de hombres con el mismo uniforme que ese soldado..._

 

Marga suspira.

-En fin, Fede, felicidades. Te has adelantado a unas seis personas que le están buscando ahora mismo.  Tan sólo... Si Amelia o Alonso vuelven a la Residencia, o si va una mujer alta y rubia, no les digas nada. Julián necesita alejarse de todo esto durante una temporada, ya volverá cuando esté preparado.

_-Por supuesto. Marga, ¿qué es ese pitido?_

-Mierda -maldice la joven. Se le acaba el tiempo. Mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la saca vacía. Estupendo, se le han acabado las monedas-. La llamada va a cortarse, Fede. No tardaré en volver, serán sólo unos días...

- _Sí, sí, no te preocupes, Salvador y Maruja ya han hablado con vuestros profesores_ -le dice Federico apresuradamente-. _Oye, antes de que se me olvide. Ayer llamó tu madre. No habló mucho con Maruja, pero le dijo que quiere que la visites en Valladolid para..._

 

La llamada se corta definitivamente. Marga deja lentamente el teléfono en su sitio y sale, sintiendo que toda la alegría que pudiera provocar en ella el oír la voz de su amigo se desvanece por momentos. Valladolid.

 

Se sienta en un banco cercano y saca del bolsillo la carta de Mendieta. Se la trajo Amelia al Ministerio, sin saberlo ya que Marga la había metido en uno de sus libros de historia del arte que le pidió a Amelia que le buscase en 1925. Marga desdobla la carta y relee la penúltima frase.

 

_Ten cuidado. Cuando tu madre te llame, no vuelvas a Valladolid._

 

Al final va a tener razón Tino y lo que necesita es ir de fiesta.

 

* * *

 

Esa misma tarde, mientras Marga se masajea el pie vendado en el sofá (el vendaje está demasiado apretado y le corta la circulación) Tino deja frente a ella un paquete. La joven alza la mirada.

-¿Y eso?

-Para ti -dice el cantante, sentándose junto a ella y poniéndose los pies de Marga sobre el regazo-. Un nuevo teléfono. Se ve que no soy el único que lo va perdiendo por ahí, ¿eh?

 

Marga pone los ojos en blanco y no contesta, limitándose a sacar el móvil del paquete y a encenderlo para probarlo. La tarjeta SIM que usa debe ser una copia de la original ya que acepta el código PIN de siempre y al instante empiezan a llegarle multitud de Whatsapps. Estupendo, hubiese sido un rollo ir persiguiendo a la gente de época en época para recuperar sus números. Hace una mueca al ver que tiene cinco llamadas perdidas y veintitantos Whatsapps de Diego y bloquea rápidamente el teléfono.

 

Sin embargo, una notificación hace que la joven lo desbloquee de nuevo. Es... ¿Irene? Marga frunce el ceño pero abre el mensaje de Whatsapp. A pesar de lo largo que es, lo lee rápidamente mientras Tino le habla sobre la actuación de esa noche. Duda durante unos instantes pero finalmente decide que no se lo perdonará si no ayuda a Irene.

 

-¿A qué hora empieza el concierto? -le pregunta mientras empieza a quitarse el vendaje del pie.

-A las doce, pero hay que hacer algo con esa cara -dice el cantante, señalándola-. O asustarás a la peña.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero.

 

* * *

 

**1053**

 

Mendieta no da crédito a sus ojos cuando aparecen no sólo Irene Larra, sino también Marga.

Es su propia recluta la que deja inconsciente a aquel guardia que intenta violarla, estampándole una piedra en la cabeza y tirando la improvisada arma antes de dejarse caer ella de rodillas junto a Mendieta y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Esconde la cabeza en su cuello como una niña pequeña, sin importarle que Mendieta apesta y que la ropa está sucia y sudorosa, y la mujer se queda paralizada e incapaz de reaccionar durante varios segundos.

 

-Joder, Marga, se trataba de dejarle inconsciente, no de abrirle la cabeza -escucha decir a Irene.

-Aún respira, ¿no? -protesta la joven en el cuello de Mendieta-. Pues que se las apañe. Y que dé gracias a que no le castro aquí mismo. Venga, vámonos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -pregunta Mendieta. De verdad que no entiende nada. Marga se incorpora para levantarla y ella aprovecha para observarla en condiciones. No ha cambiado en absoluto, su querida Marga...

-¿Y a ti qué te parece? Vamos, vamos -Irene les mete prisa, ayudando a Marga a cargar con Mendieta. Salen de la celda a trompicones. Mendieta se asegura de darle una patada en la entrepierna al guardia y a partir de ese momento tan sólo se deja llevar, sus ojos fijos en la luz del sol al final de las escaleras.

 

* * *

 

**1983**

 

- _No sé cómo agradecerte que me ayudases, de verdad_ -insiste Irene. Marga se asegura de que la puerta del baño esté bien cerrada (aún así, puede oír a Tino cantando en la ducha) antes de responder.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciese? ¿Que la dejase pudrirse en aquel lugar, con aquel tipo?

 

Aún le hierve la sangre. La primera vez que ve a Mendieta en años, y tiene que ser cuando aquel desgraciado está a punto de violarla... Ojalá hubiese tenido más piedras a su disposición.

 

 _-En cualquier caso, te debo una_ -le asegura Irene antes de bajar la voz-. _Escucha, no puedo contarte por qué quería liberar a Mendieta..._

-Ni quiero saberlo -suspira Marga, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta del baño-. Te he ayudado porque Mendieta no se merecía ese final, al igual que Leiva tampoco se lo merecía. Y porque no hubiera podido perdonarme a mí misma si no la hubiese ayudado. Mendieta es... Fue una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Ahora bien, no quiero saber absolutamente nada del chanchullo en el que os hayáis metido, ¿de acuerdo? Nada, ni palabra. Ella es lo bastante lista como para ponerse en contacto conmigo si le apetece, así que ni se te ocurra meterme en lo que sea que estés tramando.

 

Cuelga sin escuchar la respuesta de Irene. Marga está empezando a hartarse bastante de los jaleos internos del Ministerio. ¿Acaso les parece que tienen poco, ocupándose de más de dos mil años de historia, que además tienen que iniciar intrigas? ¿Tan aburridos están?

-Joder, necesito un cubata...

 

La joven pierde el equilibrio cuando la puerta del baño se abre de golpe y sisea al apoyar el pie malo en el suelo.

-Mejor que sean dos -dice Tino, envuelto en una gruesa bata púrpura-. Venga, tirando a la habitación. A ver si consigo disimularte un poco esos moratones.

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

-Señor, tenemos un pequeño problema...

 

Salvador suspira y esconde la cara entre las manos.

-A ver, Angustias, ¿qué ocurre ahora? 

-Que le digo que es un pequeño problema -insiste la secretaria, dejando un informe frente a él. Salvador la mira sin comprender-. Que por una vez el problema es pequeño, jefe.

-Oh. Pues mire usted qué bien.

 

La verdad es que en el Ministerio no están acostumbrados a problemas pequeños. O no hay ningún problema (es decir, de algún modo las cosas salen bien aunque todo indique lo contrario) o son problemas nivel perder el Quijote. Es agradable que los problemas sean pequeños, para darle variedad al asunto.

 

Salvador examina el informe, fechado en el 9 de abril de 1983. En él se habla de que Tino Casal ha dedicado su canción [Embrujada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNd-kSzYhtQ) a una supuesta amiga que "le enseñó a hacer volar el tiempo" y que en la letra menciona el nombre de Marga. El subsecretario pasa la primera hoja y se encuentra con una fotografía tomada en el concierto. A pesar de los colores desvaídos de la imagen, la figura de Marga es plenamente visible en primera fila.

 

-¿Jefe? ¿Mandamos a alguien que lo solucione? -pregunta Angustias-. No parece tan importante... En realidad, dudo que nos hubiese avisado el Ministerio del 83 si no fuese porque todos esperaban la actuación... Creo que la mitad de la plantilla estuvo esa noche en el concierto.

 

Salvador le hace un gesto desdeñoso.

-Anda, mujer... Si cuatro países pueden empatar en Eurovisión, no veo por qué Tino no le puede dedicar la canción si le place. No es como si... No sé, Lope de Vega le dedicase _La dama boba_ a una agente o algo así -ha tardado, en efecto, pero terminó encontrándose con la dedicatoria al releer la obra en uno de sus escasos ratos libres. Sinceramente, en esos momentos no supo si reír o llorar-. Déjelo estar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -> Tino Casal alias agente Tigre, damas y caballeros :)  
> ->Irene haciendo de las suyas, Marga ayudando a salvar a Mendieta a pesar de estar hasta las narices de los salseos del Ministerio :)  
> -> Federico :)  
> ->Crossover descarado con Las chicas del cable al usar a Sara Millán como encargada de la centralita del Ministerio :)  
> -> Los años ochenta :)  
> ->El Jefe tardando unos trece capítulos en cuenta de que Amelia ha... "Seducido" a Lope de Vega :)  
> ->(Tengo examen el día 23 y como no lo apruebe mi madre me defenestra, así que probablemente no subiré ningún capítulo hasta ese día. Sorry! Pero ya tengo escrito hasta el 5, así que los siguientes los subiré más a menudo.)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**2016**

 

-No me puedo creer que Tino Casal sea un agente del Ministerio... De verdad que no me entra en la cabeza.

-Pues sí. Además, por lo que me han contado, fue la propia Marga quien le reclutó.

-No, si tela con Marga... Primero una periodista de El Caso, después uno de los cantantes de la Movida... En fin, me voy a casa, que tengo la mañana libre. A ver si me los encuentro por la calle y se invitan a botellines o algo, ¿no?

 

Diego escucha distraídamente la conversación entre Amelia y el nuevo agente, Pacino, mientras intenta terminar un boceto basado en La casa de Bernarda Alba. Es el tercero que comienza (y el tercero que desecha, a los pocos segundos) ya que por alguna razón no hay manera de que el rostro de Adela deje de parecerse al de Marga. Y él prefiere a su amiga viva y sin suicidarse, muchas gracias.

 

Sigue a Pacino con la mirada cuando éste se levanta y abandona la cafetería. Amelia le sigue minutos después, despidiéndose de Diego amablemente, y el pintor se queda solo.

 

La verdad es que no está acostumbrado a estar solo. En el siglo XVII tiene a sus hijas y a su esposa (quien a lo largo de los años ha terminado encajando mejor en el papel de amiga que de esposa, una vez ambos cumplieron sus obligaciones maritales) y en el siglo XX tiene a Marga. Es una afirmación que se le antoja tan cierta como que la Tierra es redonda, o Picasso un maestro del arte. Diego considera durante unos instantes que tal vez se ha acostumbrado demasiado a la compañía de la joven. Siempre ha estado dispuesta a hablar con él y a escucharle cuando los demás se cansan de él, incluso desde que fue reclutado.

 

Tal vez al principio fuese admiración pura y dura (¿qué estudiante de arte no querría escuchar a Diego Velázquez?) pero durante el último año esa relación se ha convertido en amistad. La propia Marga se lo confirmó, en 1924, a pesar de estar obviamente enfadada con él y muy probablemente considerando las consecuencias de estamparle Las meninas en la cabeza. A Diego no le cuesta admitir que en ese momento se sintió total e irracionalmente feliz.

 

Y bueno, es imposible estar solo en medio de un Ministerio atestado de agentes que van y vienen sin cesar, con Salvador haciéndole llamar cada dos por tres para realizar un retrato robot, pero de ahí a sentirse sólo... Diego sabe que está siendo ridículo, pero se siente solo si no es capaz de ir a hablar con Marga sobre la última desgracia acometida contra su obra (Oh, a Marga le hubiera encantado hablar del último restaurador al que Diego ha encontrado destrozando sus cuadros...) mientras la joven le escucha pacientemente a la vez que rellena algún informe o establece a algún nuevo agente en alguna nueva época. Se siente solo si no es capaz de inclinarse sobre su hombro para observarla pintar y desesperarse porque aún no es capaz de controlar el sombreado.

 

(No piensa decírselo para no desanimarla, pero está empezando a pensar que Marga jamás controlará el sombreado).

 

Así que hace lo que cualquier persona sensata en su lugar... Y se cuela en el despacho de Marga. Diego se siente totalmente justificado en sus acciones desde que la vio cruzar la esquina de un pasillo con una muleta, desde que no le responde los mensajes ni las llamadas. Escuchó a Ortigosa diciendo que la detuvieron, a ella y a Lorca. Salvador no le cuenta casi nada y Diego, a pesar de no entender por qué alguien querría detenerles, necesita verla para comprobar que las celdas de 1925 no son como las de 1625. Por el amor de Dios, que no sean como las de 1625...

 

Cierra la puerta del despacho con cuidado y una vez dentro mira a su alrededor. Como de costumbre, Marga tiene las paredes repletas de bocetos, dibujos y algún que otro collage hecho con recortes de revistas de distintas épocas. Hay un fuerte olor a pintura en el ambiente y es que es un poco difícil ventilar un despacho subterráneo que no tiene ninguna ventana.

 

Diego se abre paso con cierta dificultad. Le cuesta abrir del todo la puerta (Marga tiene al menos cinco abrigos acumulándose en un perchero que ha atornillado por detrás, y los abrigos le impiden abrir completamente la puerta) y no hay ningún sitio al que apartar el caballete que se encuentra en su camino, así que debe saltarlo como mejor puede. El despecho no es demasiado grande ya que el de Recursos Humanos es uno de los departamentos con sede intertemporal. Una en cada siglo, concretamente, por lo que los veinte jefes de Recursos Humanos tienen cada cual su despacho en su Ministerio y se ponen en contacto entre ellos para intercambiarse trabajo de forma simultánea al intercambio de agentes entre los Ministerios. Diego está bien enterado por su amistad con Marga; en más de una ocasión la ha escuchado despotricar por la falta de presupuesto y porque deberían tener algo más que un par de jefes subdepartamentales que ni siquiera tenían despacho propio. 

 

Se sienta frente al ordenador de Marga. Duda durante unos instantes (es un modelo distinto al que le dio el Ministerio) pero Diego consigue encenderlo sin mucha dificultad. Mientras echa a andar aquel artefacto el pintor se dedica a observar las fotografías de distintas épocas que Marga tiene sobre la mesa. Hay una de dos muchachas rubias, gemelas, que por conversaciones con Marga Diego sabe que son sus hermanas, y otra de un hombre joven. No le conoce ni su amiga le ha hablado de él pero Diego estaría ciego si no fuese capaz de ver que tiene los mismos ojos grises que Marga. Debe ser su padre.

 

Son las únicas fotografías en blanco y negro junto con una en la que apenas se distingue a Marga entre el gentío. Diego reconoce a duras penas a Lorca y a Dalí, por lo que supone que debe ser una fotografía de todas las personas que viven en la Residencia en la época de Marga. Hay otras fotografías más modernas y con color. Una es de una época que Diego no termina de identificar en la que Marga está con un hombre de aspecto estrafalario. La siguientes Diego la reconoce a la perfección: Arenal Sound 2012 (una de las primeras misiones en las que se coló. En la imagen Marga se sujeta el sombrero con la mano, sale con la boca abierta al haber estado riendo y tiene la nariz quemada por el sol. Diego cree recordar que la fotografía la tomó Irene. De hecho, si se fija, puede ver su propio pie en una esquina) y la última fiesta de Nochevieja del Ministerio.

 

A pesar de que el ordenador ya está encendido Diego se toma unos instantes para observar esa fotografía en concreto. Están todos, menos Julián e Irene. Diego recuerda esa noche. Salvador, Ernesto y Angustias bebieron demasiado y terminaron la noche apoyados los unos contra los otros y cantando una canción sobre la verbena de una paloma. Alguien le encasquetó a Alonso unos cuernos de peluche que pretendían ser de reno, mientras que Marga le plantó a Diego un gorro rojo y blanco que no le permitió quitarse en toda la noche. Ella misma llevaba otro gorro, más pequeño y verde, además de una boa púrpura que iba dejando plumas por doquier. Amelia descubrió el infierno en vida que es la purpurina y les puso a todos perdidos. En la fotografía que Marga tiene sobre la mesa aparecen los cuatro con poses y muecas a cada cual más divertidas, y es que los jefes no fueron los únicos que esa noche se pasaron con el alcohol.

 

El ordenador hace amago de apagarse de nuevo y Diego lo evita rápidamente moviendo el ratón. Bien, debe concentrarse... Usuario y contraseña... El usuario es el estándar para todos los agentes tengan o no tengan alias, por lo que teclea "MARGARITA_MANSO". El sistema lo acepta... Ahora sólo falta la contraseña. Diego resopla. ¿Qué puede haber elegido Marga como contraseña? Contraseña que además debe incluir números... Tal vez sea estúpido, pero la de Diego es "cruzdesantiago1648". En cambio... ¿Qué puede haber elegido Marga?

 

Diego se echa hacia atrás sobre el asiento y frunce el ceño. Por su mente pasan cientos de obras de arte que la joven puede haber elegido (es lo único que Diego puede adivinar, ya que está perdido si Marga ha usado como contraseña el nombre de alguna persona o algún cumpleaños) pero ni tiene tiempo ni oportunidades para probarlas todas o el ordenador se bloqueará y Salvador le lanzará escaleras abajo por el pozo de las puertas del tiempo si le pilla fisgando.

 

Se incorpora como un resorte cuando le viene la inspiración tras ver un pequeño garabato en la esquina de un informe que hay sobre la mesa. Un garabato en forma de mariposa. Teclea cuidadosamente "elmaleficiodelamariposa1919" y pulsa ACEPTAR.

-Vamos, vamos... -masculla cuando el sistema tarda en responder. Tiene que haber acertado, ¿no? Recuerda perfectamente a Marga contándole los orígenes de su alias. Mendieta, la obra y la dedicatoria de Lorca...

 

Lo celebra en silencio cuando el ordenador le da acceso.

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué? -murmura. Se encuentra frente a un escritorio atestado de carpetas cuyo fondo de pantalla es... Diego resopla al ver que es una copia retocada de [El nacimiento de Venus](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/739/959/6dd.jpg) en la que todos los personajes son gatos. 

 

La bandeja de correo se abre automáticamente sin que él haga nada, pero lo agradece. El primer correo es de Salvador. Adjunta un informe etiquetado como "[#E_EMBRUJADA_1983](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13757076/chapters/31616340)" y advierte a Marga de que no debe volver a repetirse. Diego observa que se ha enviado una respuesta al correo de Salvador (en ella Marga sólo incluye un emoticono con el pulgar hacia arriba) el... Diego sonríe. El 9 de abril de 1983.

 

* * *

 

**1983**

 

El Madrid de 1983 se parece tanto al del siglo XXI, al menos en lo que a distribución de las calles se refiere, que Diego se orienta bastante bien una vez sale a escondidas del Ministerio de ese año. No le cuesta demasiado llegar al piso del tal agente Tigre ni entrar en el edificio (a pesar de que se entretiene un rato ayudando a una anciana medio ciega a la que le lleva las bolsas de la compra. La buena mujer se deshace en halagos). Llama al timbre después de un breve momento de pánico en el ascensor cuando el aparato del demonio empezó a hacer unos ruidos que hacen a Diego temer por su vida.

 

Se escucha un vago "Ya voy" al otro lado de la puerta y pasos arrastrándose por el suelo hasta que finalmente la puerta. Aparece frente a Diego un hombre de cabello claro, casi rubio, al que reconoce de una de las fotografías de Marga. Le mira con ojos cansados y manchados de maquillaje que le llega hasta el inicio de las patillas y suspira sonoramente.

-Es demasiado pronto para esto... Pase, anda -dice con acento del norte, apartándose para que Diego entre y guiándole a la sala de estar-. ¡Jefa! ¡Visita!

 

A continuación se dejar caer sobre el sofá y empieza a roncar al instante. Diego alza una ceja, sorprendido, pero no dice nada porque escucha los pasos que se acercan por el pasillo.

-Tino, ya te he dicho mil veces que no soy tu jefa...

 

Tanto Marga como Diego se quedan paralizados al verse el uno al otro, aunque por distintas razones. Marga probablemente está buscando algo que estamparle en la cabeza por presentarse de nuevo en otra época sin avisar. Diego, en cambio, es incapaz de apartar la mirada de los moratones en el rostro de Marga que el estridente maquillaje rosa y azul no logra ocultar del todo. La joven le observa durante unos instantes más antes de suspirar.

-Dame cinco minutos.

 

* * *

 

Marga le lleva a una cafetería del centro y ambos piden café. Con leche para él, negro para ella. Diego observa a su amiga mientras ella vierte medio azucarero en el café, como de costumbre, y remueve el líquido sin terminar de levantar la mirada de la taza. Pero aún así sus moratones son perfectamente visibles. Tiene la mitad derecha del rostro amoratada, principalmente el ojo y el pómulo, y el labio roto. Diego la ve hacer un gesto de dolor cuando el café toca el corte y siente ganas de estampar un caballete en la cabeza de alguien.

-¿Por qué huisteis de mí? -le pregunta. Marga alza la mirada-. Hace dos días, en el Ministerio.

-Para que no me mirases exactamente como me está mirando ahora.

-¿Y cómo os miro?

-Con lástima -Marga deja la cucharilla en el plato con demasiada fuerza y el ruido atrae algunas miradas-. Igual que el jefe. Igual que Irene, igual que Pacino... ¿Qué crees, que no sabía a lo que me arriesgaba?

-¿Y a qué os arriesgábais, si se puede saber? -pregunta Diego, irritado. Ya está empezando a cansarse un poco que Marga siempre esté dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera, a hacer horas extra para terminar una misión o instalar a un nuevo agente, pero que cuando tenga algún problema se esconda en sí misma como una maldita tortuga. Ya ocurrió cuando se enteró de lo de Leiva y dejó a Diego plantado en el pasillo para esconderse en el baño de la impresión y la ansiedad que le produjo la noticia, y ahora con esto. ¿Cómo pretende que la miren sus amigos cuando alguien le ha dejado la cara como un Picasso? ¿Qué excusa podía tener quien lo hubiera hecho como para que Marga asumiese instantáneamente que era todo culpa suya? Pamplinas.

 

Marga le fulmina con la mirada durante unos instantes antes de que la expresión en su rostro cambie por completo. Parece haberse dado cuenta de algo.

-No me digas que... Oh, claro que no lo sabe -dice, hablando para sí misma-. Diego, a Federico y a mí nos detuvieron por... Buf, a ver cómo te explico esto. En fin, Federico es... Me parece que la palabra que se usa en tu época es "sodomita". En la mía es "homosexual" y en el 2015 creo que se usa más la palabra "gay". Estábamos los dos en un local en el que gente como nosotros celebra fiestas, entró la Guardia Civil y nos detuvo. Puedes imaginarte el resto.

-¿Sois como Irene? -la pregunta le sale a Diego sin que él tenga voluntad alguna de pronunciarla y durante unos segundos siente ganas de beberse el café de golpe, incluso aunque está ardiendo y le abrasaría la lengua. Cualquier cosa antes de volver a abrir la boca y meter la pata. Marga, sin embargo, no parece molesta por la pregunta.

-No. No del todo. En el siglo XXI lo llaman ser bisexual... Para mí es que me importa un pimiento si mis amantes son hombres o mujeres o lo que sea. Me importa la persona, no lo que tenga entre las piernas. ¿Algún problema con ello?

 

Por mucho que Marga intente lo contrario Diego ve perfectamente a través de su falsa máscara de indiferencia. Una mezcla de temor, sí, pero también determinación. Marga teme su posible reacción pero al mismo tiempo está preparada para ella y Diego se pregunta cuántas veces la joven ha tenido a alguien frente a ella, como en esos momentos, y ha confesado sus sentimientos únicamente para recibir desagrado, odio a cambio. ¿Cuántos amigos ha perdido por esa razón? Diego se atreve a pensar que más de uno, y de dos y de tres, a juzgar por su reacción.

 

Pues él no piensa ser una más de esas personas.

-¿Y por qué iba a tener un problema? -dice, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ni que yo fuese incapaz de apreciar el atractivo de las mujeres. Tampoco es tan raro que entienda que vos también podáis apreciarlo, ¿no? Ciertamente, lo raro es que no haya más gente que ame a las mujeres de ese modo. Son mil veces más encantadoras y hermosas que los hombres, eso por descontado.

-Bueno, hay hombres y hombres -Marga le dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¿Sabes? La tuya debe de ser una de las mejores respuestas que me ha dado nadie. Irene dijo "Bienvenida al club" y me chocó los cinco.

-Ahora que lo mencionáis... Cuando me reclutó, juraría que Irene estaba intentando seducir a doña Isabel de Borbón...

 

Marga se atraganta con el café al reír. A partir de ese momento la conversación toma rumbos más banales (Marga le habla de su amigo Tino, el hombre que le abrió la puerta a Diego y que también es agente del Ministerio, de la fiesta a la que fue la noche anterior...) al menos hasta que la joven parece acordarse de algo. Le mira de forma recelosa.

-Por cierto, ¿sabe el jefe que estás aquí?

 

Diego reza para que el pánico repentino que le invade no se vea en su rostro.

-Sí, por supuesto.

   

* * *

 

**2016**

 

-Jefe, tenemos un problema -dice Angustias después de entrar en el despacho sin llamar. De nuevo. Salvador suspira.

-¿Uno pequeño?

-No, esta vez es de los gordos. Velázquez ha desaparecido.

 

* * *

 

**1983**

 

Después de aprovechar la visita y visitar una [exposición](https://elpais.com/hemeroteca/elpais/portadas/1983/04/09/) de las obras de Dalí (Marga se pasa todo el rato mirando por encima del hombro ya que "Salvador es lo bastante ególatra como para ir a su propia exposición, y si me reconoce, el jefe me mata") ella y el otro agente deciden llevar a Diego de fiesta.

-Tiene que vivir la Movida antes de irse, hombre, la gente va a hablar de esto durante décadas -dice Tino para convencerle-. Además, esta noche tocamos Embrujada de nuevo. Ayer fue un exitazo ¿eh, Marga?

-Delante mío había una chica bailando con tantas ganas que se golpeó la cabeza contra el escenario, con eso te lo digo todo -contesta la joven, sujetando un pequeño espejo frente a su rostro y maquillándose.

 

Diego no termina de entender muy bien de qué hablan (lo único que tiene claro es que Tino es un cantante famoso, ademas de ser agente) así que se limita a colocarse de nuevo la chaqueta. Es una de las prendas más discretas que hay en el armario de Tino, una prenda roja que le sobra un poco por los hombros. El extraño refuerzo que lleva en esa zona no ayuda. Tino, que lleva una chaqueta plateada, le ha prestado también unos pantalones y unas botas -brillantes, por desgracia, pero son las únicas que le sirven al pintor.

 

Su alma de artista sufre al ver los descuidados brochazos con los que Marga se aplica el maquillaje sobre el rostro. Vuelve a utilizar rosa y azul (los mismos colores que aún llevaba por la mañana cuando Diego llegó al piso) aunque en esta ocasión añade púrpura. La joven viste además una especie de camisola semitransparente, negra y que da la apariencia de estar desgarrada en lugares extraños. De la falda plateada, tan corta que deja a la vista los muslos de Marga, Diego prefiere no decir nada.

 

-Diego, ven aquí. No puedes salir con la cara tan limpia.

 

Antes de que Diego pueda preguntar a qué se refiere, Marga le ha hecho sentarse en el sofá y está utilizando el maquillaje azul oscuro de Tino para pintarle los ojos. El pintor se deja hacer, algo sorprendido pero fiándose de la habilidad de Marga con el pincel. Al menos esta vez no ha cogido la enorme brocha que ha usado ella misma para pintarse la cara. Con eso le vale. Al tener a Marga tan cerca se da cuenta de varios detalles en los que no había reparado antes. El maquillaje no termina de ocultar sus moratones, no, pero tampoco sus pecas. Tiene varios anillos plateados en las orejas y...

-¿Tenéis un dibujo en el cuello?

 

Marga sonríe. Cierra el pequeño recipiente donde guarda los polvos del maquillaje y se da la vuelta, levantándose el corto cabello para que Diego pueda ver la mariposa dibujada... No, tatuada en su cuello. La roza apenas un instante con los dedos.

-Es... Es muy bonita -comenta. Marga se gira y parece estar a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento Tino irrumpe en el salón dando una palmada.

-Venga, ¡vámonos!

 

Ya es de noche cuando abandonan el piso, y Diego se deja guiar hacia un local al que llaman "El Penta".

-En realidad se llama El Pentagrama, pero lo llaman El Penta -le cuenta Tino. A medida que se van acercando a dicho lugar cada vez más personas jóvenes empiezan a inundar las calles. Muchos visten como Marga y algunos hasta tienen el pelo pintado de estridentes colores. Marga saluda animadamente a [una chica con el pelo naranja](https://www.todocoleccion.net/coleccionismo-revista-tiempo/revista-tiempo-n-80-1983-alaska-1-foto-movida-madrilena-dali-gimenez-caballero-marilyn-monroe~x46445272#sobre_el_lote) y suspira.

-Ojalá el jefe me dejase teñirme el pelo de púrpura... Aunque sólo fuese un poco.

-Cierto, ¿verdad? Aunque entonces nos pasaríamos la vida en Maquillaje y Vestuario para ocultarlo en las misiones -se lamenta Tino. Diego se fija en que muchísima gente le saluda, incluso más que a Marga. Su canción ha debido ser un gran éxito. No tardan en llegar a su destino, un local situado en la esquina entre dos calles. Hay bastante gente esperando para entrar, pero Tino alza la mano para que le vean los dos hombres que vigilan la puerta y no tardan en abrirse paso. A los tres les estampan un pequeño sello en forma de nota musical en la muñeca y les hacen pasar.

 

El ambiente caluroso y lleno de humo del local le da una bofetada a Diego. Todo está oscuro a excepción de brillantes luces de colores y la música es atronadora. Parece imposible que tanta gente pueda caber dentro y más aún que estén todos bailando. El pintor mira a Marga y a Tino pero ellos parecen acostumbrados porque no muestran ninguna reacción. Tino se agacha para gritar algo al oído de Marga; la joven asiente y le empuja para ayudarle a abrirse paso entre el gentío. A continuación coge a Diego de la mano y tira hasta que el pintor también se agacha.

-¡Tino va a hablar con los encargados, para asegurarse de que todo esté listo para tocar! -le dice al oído-. ¡Nosotros vamos a por algo de beber! ¡No sueltes mi mano!

 

Parece increíble, pero para lo poco que abulta Marga la joven se las apaña bastante bien para avanzar entre el gentío hasta una esquina del local, donde hay una barra y una estantería llena de botellas de licor.

 

_Marta tiene un pasajero en su corazón, en su corazón_

 

_Siento un golpe, en el pecho, yo sólo quería besarte_

_Ha salido el marca pasos, entre vísceras y sangre_

_Mírale que ojitos tiene, es idéntico a su padre_

_Es idéntico a su padre!_

 

Diego se queda boquiabierto al oír la letra de la canción pero Marga, prácticamente echada sobre la barra para que la vea la mujer que reparte la bebida, no parece ni darse cuenta. ¿Acaso todas las canciones del futuro son así? Diego ha escuchado algunas del 2012, durante la misión en Arenal Sound, y no tienen nada que ver con la música que retumba en el local.

 

El pintor observa, intrigado, a Marga hablando con un hombre en la barra. Diego frunce el ceño. Juraría que reconoce de algún sitio ese bigote, esa perilla y esas gafas. Marga y el hombre beben dos pequeños vasos de algo que es seguramente licor (al tragarlo hacen un movimiento tan brusco que durante un instante Diego teme que se les descoyunte el cuello) y se dan la mano antes de que el hombre se aleje y Marga se acerque a Diego.

-¡Toma! -grita por encima de la música. Le pone en la mano un vaso de plástico con un líquido frío y marrón dentro. Diego ha probado la Cocacola en el Ministerio y el olor del vaso le recuerda al refresco, pero no es exactamente lo mismo...- ¡Tranquilo, sólo es un roncola!

 

Roncola. Por el nombre de la bebida Diego supone que lleva ron además de la Cocacola. Da un trago para probarlo... Las burbujas del refresco hace que le lagrimeen los ojos, como siempre, pero está bueno. Marga sonríe y sus dientes relucen bajo las luces de colores que inundan todo.

 

Tan sólo un vistazo a los cuerpos que se mueven bajo las luces de colores como si les estuviera dando un ataque le basta a Diego para saber que él no puede moverse así. Ni aunque beba diez roncolas y le posean los demonios. Marga parece suponerlo ya que le arrastra a través de la multitud y hacia una de las paredes del local. Allí se sienta sobre un par de lo que parecen barriles de cerveza, pero metálicos, mientras que Diego se limita a apoyar la espalda contra una pila de esos barriles.

 

Decide que aquello no está tan mal una vez uno se acostumbra un poco al humo y las luces brillantes y la música, demasiado alta pero de ritmo rápido y alegre. Marga parece totalmente aclimatada; Diego mira hacia ella y la ve meneándose suavemente al ritmo de la música y bebiendo de su vaso. El maquillaje de su rostro reluce bajo las luces de colores (el pintor acepta a regañadientes que los grandes brochazos durante la aplicación cumplen su objetivo, si es que era ese) y cada vez que se menea su pierna derecha le roza la cadera a Diego.

 

La música baja de volumen gradualmente y el escenario se ilumina de golpe. Diego ve sobre él a Tino, agarrado a un instrumento alto y delgado que le amplifica la voz y cuyo nombre Diego no recuerda. Saluda a la multitud que atesta el local y que parece esperarle con ganas.

-Ya empezamos, ya empezamos... -dice, riendo entre dientes. Los anillos de sus orejas relucen bajo las luces-. Pero antes... Marga, gracias de nuevo -una luz brillante se mueve e ilumina a Marga, y a Diego por extensión-. Si no fuese por ti, yo ahora mismo estaría por ahí tirado perdiendo el tiempo. Te quiero, jefa.

 

Marga grita "¡Que no soy tu jefa!", provocando la risa de la multitud, y le lanza un beso a Tino. Las luces se apagan todas al unísono antes de encenderse con un nuevo color y localización y Tino empieza a tocar, animado por los gritos de decenas de jóvenes.

 

 _Hace tiempo que vive en un cuento,_  
_del cual no quiere salir,_  
_encantada duerme con la almohada,_  
_y se olvidó de reír._

  
_Dicen que es la bruja,_  
_con tacón de aguja,_  
_aliada de Lucifer._

  
_Cuentan que era estrella,_  
_pero la botella,_  
_acabó con ella hasta enloquecer._

 

Al igual que con la canción anterior, Diego no termina de pillarle el encanto a la letra. Sin embargo Marga sonríe de oreja a oreja y la multitud a su alrededor parece enloquecer. Diego observa, divertido, el modo de bailar tan extraño que tienen en el futuro mientras bebe su roncola. Está bueno, la verdad. Considera vagamente el llevarse varias botellas de Cocacola a su época... ¿Hay ron en la España del siglo XVII?

 

 _Embrujada vive encadenada,_  
_a un viejo televisor._

 

 _Y de Marga,_  
_cuentan que fue musa,_  
_de algún mediocre pintor._

 

Parte de la letra de la canción capta la atención de Diego justo antes de que una chica tropiece con ellos y les empuje. El pintor salva su bebida por los pelos pero la chica ni le mira. Llama en cambio la atención de Marga poniendo la mano sobre su pierna y apretando levemente. Ambas intercambian varias frases que Diego no oye debido a la música y la chica se va después de asentir un par de veces. Al ver la curiosidad de Diego, Marga deja el vaso junto a ella y se inclina, apoyándose contra él para no perder el equilibrio sobre los barriles metálicos.

-¡Me ha preguntado por Tino! -exclama, antes de reír junto al oído de Diego y darle un pequeño manotazo en el hombro-. Y relájate hombre, que no muerdo.

 

Diego no tiene tiempo de relajarse porque un nuevo empujón cortesía de un hombre con el pelo largo le sitúa entre las piernas de Marga de tal modo que su espalda está totalmente apoyado contra ella. Ya está tartamudeando una disculpa cuando su amiga se apoya contra sus hombros y le atrae hacia sí con las piernas. A Marga no parece importarle por lo que tras unos segundos Diego se limita a apoyar de nuevo la espalda contra su regazo, poniendo los brazos sobre sus piernas y totalmente incapaz de detener su sonrisa. En el escenario, Tino canta algo sobre " _Su bruja con tacón de aguja, víctima del desamor_."

 

* * *

 

Abre la puerta lo más silenciosamente que puede y examina el lugar. Hay tres pares de zapatos tirados por el suelo de cualquier manera y una chaqueta plateada en el pasillo que sale de la entrada del piso. Recoge la prenda y la deja sobre el respaldo de una silla del salón. Allí sonríe al encontrar lo que buscaba. 

 

Marga está en el centro del sofá, durmiendo con la boca abierta y flanqueada por los dos hombres. Tino se acurruca contra su lado derecho como un niño, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven, mientras que a la izquierda Diego tiene la cabeza sobre el cojín que Marga tiene en su regazo. Es tan larguirucho que los pies descalzos le cuelgan del sofá. Los tres tienen una pinta que de por sí sola predice la resaca. El maquillaje de los tres es un desastre que les deja churretones multicolores por las mejillas, Marga viste una chaqueta roja que le queda enorme y Diego tiene los rizos llenos de purpurina. Los ronquidos de Tino aumentan momentáneamente de volumen

 

Meneando la cabeza, saca el teléfono y marca un número que se sabe de memoria. Aguarda con paciencia a que le cojan la llamada.

- _¿Le has encontrado?_

-Sí, Susana, ya puedes desactivar la alarma por la desaparición de Velázquez -dice Irene, sonriendo al mirar de nuevo la escena frente a ella. Diego murmura algo en sueños y se acurruca más contra el regazo de Marga-. Y dile a las patrullas que abandonen la búsqueda... Sí, pero el pobre va a necesitar bastante café antes de que le eches la bronca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -> Bueno, pues aquí tenemos a Velázquez modo James Bond en el Ministerio B) Que la verdad, por mucho que en la serie tenga un papel cómico... Por algo lo han reclutado. Tonto no es y a pesar de liarlas bastante también es una persona hábil, y quería mostrar un poco ese lado del personaje :)  
> ->Marga saliendo del armario... No es que estuviese dentro, pero Velázquez no se había enterado. Creo que he plasmado bastante bien cómo sería su reacción. El Velázquez histórico estaba bastante centrado en ascender en la corte y no se hubiera permitido el lujo de perder una amistad tan cercana por algo como la sexualidad. En cuanto al Velázquez de la serie, en fin. Le reclutó Irene y trabaja con gente de varias épocas, tampoco veo motivo alguno para que repentinamente tuviese que odiar a Marga o algo así.  
> -> Veláquez en la Movida... No tengo que justificarme, ¿verdad?  
> ->Lo único históricamente cierto de mi descripción de la Movida es la ropa(?), que Alaska tenía el pelo naranja en el 83 y que Embrujada se cantó por primera vez ese año. Lo demás... En fin, licencia artística porque no he encontrado más fuentes *shrugs*  
> ->Also, muy fan de mi compadre Tino Casal. No sé si he acertado demasiado con su descripción... Para mí tiene la apariencia que tiene en las fotos si os limitáis a googlear "Tino Casal"  
> ->Real que estoy subiendo esto a las tres de la mañana... Qué hago con mi vida...


	5. Chapter 5

**2016**

 

Cuando Diego y Marga abandonan 1983 y vuelven a su Ministerio, la joven espera cualquier cosa. Que el jefe le eche la bronca a Diego y le mande a vigilar el [Ecce Homo de Borja](https://elpais.com/cultura/2012/08/23/actualidad/1345709139_149007.html). Que se la eche a ella y la mande a reubicar agentes durante la Guerra de Independencia.

 

Lo que no espera a Susana Torres sentada en el escritorio de Salvador Martí.

 

-Espero que les hayan sentado bien las vacaciones en el 83 -les dice Susana con una sonrisa tan fría como falsa-. Velázquez, ¿sabe cuánto dinero de los impuestos de los españoles ha gastado usted con su pequeña aventura, cuando tuvo a medio Ministerio en su búsqueda? Y a partir de ahora, señorita Manso, a curarse a la enfermería. Nada de ir a casa de otro agente, ¿queda claro?

-Con el debido respeto, el jefe me dijo que...

-Bueno, pues ahora la jefa soy yo -Susana no alza la voz pero se las ingenia para que sus palabras resuenen como un mazazo. Mira a algún lugar por detrás de ellos y suspira-. Y ahora desaparezcan de mi vista. Tienen suerte de que me ocupen asuntos más importantes que este.

 

Marga le lanza una mirada asesina (¿quién se cree que es esa usurpadora?) y abandona el despacho. Diego la sigue y ambos reciben una cabezada de saludo de parte de Ernesto. Tanto él como el doctor Vargas entran a continuación al despacho y cierran de golpe la puerta. Marga suspira.

-En fin, espero que esa idiota no esté en el grupo de Whatsapp, o se va a liar buena cuando la gente empiece a insultarla.

 

* * *

 

Marga vuelve a sus quehaceres lo más rápido que puede. Si Diego se pasa más a menudo por su despacho con la excusa de mostrarle algún artículo o simplemente llevarle café, la joven no dice nada. Tiene la sensación de que el pintor se siente algo protector desde que la vio con la cara como un Picasso. Es estúpido, pero el pensarlo la hace sonreír.

 

Su teléfono la interrumpe cuando está a punto de terminar la solicitud para instalar un nuevo piso franco en la Barcelona de 1919. Acepta la llamada y activa el altavoz.

-Hola, Carmen, dime.

_-¿Marga? ¿Me escuchas? Te oigo fatal._

-Alto y claro. Cuéntame. ¿Necesitas que te mande a algún novato para que os eche una mano?

_-No. Lo que necesito es que busques a Vargas. No me coge el teléfono y tengo razones para creer que la epidemia de fiebre amarilla se está adelantando, necesito hablar con él lo antes posible._

 

Marga frunce el ceño. Odia cuando ocurre eso. Que las acciones de las personas cambien... Hasta lo entiende, incluso cuando no ha sido provocado por ningún intento deliberado de alterar la historia. ¿Pero que se adelanten las epidemias? Eso en su pueblo se llama tener ganas de tocar la moral.

-Pues creo que Vargas sigue reunido con la jefa.

_-¿Jefa? ¿Qué jefa?_

-Es una larga historia -admite Marga, suspirando-. Puedo buscar a algún enfermero, si quieres.

- _Por favor_ -le suplica Carmen.

-Vale, no cuelgues.

 

Marga bloquea la pantalla del teléfono y abandona el despacho en dirección a la enfermería. De camino a ella se da cuenta de que hay varias personas tosiendo... Qué extraño. Juraría que ya había pasado la temporada de gripe, ¿no?

 

No llega a la enfermería ya que se encuentra a uno de los enfermeros, Ramón, al doblar una esquina.

-Ey, Mon, hola -le saluda. Se saca el móvil del bolsillo del vestido y se lo tiende-. Es Ramírez, la agente en Palma de Mallorca en 1821. Necesita hablar con algún sanitario, cree que se está adelantando la epidemia de gripe amarilla...

 

Ramón coge el móvil y masculla algo que suena a "Joder, estamos apañados", pero Marga no está segura de ello porque en ese momento el enfermero tose violentamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes -Ramón le sonríe débilmente y se aleja hablando por teléfono. Marga se encoge de hombros. En fin, tendrá un día muy estresante.

 

Se encamina de nuevo a su despacho. Está a punto de entrar cuando se activa el circuito de megafonía.

 

_"Aviso a todos los funcionarios. Desalojen los pasillos de las puertas ordenadamente y acudan al claustro de inmediato. Esto no es un simulacro."_

 

-Oh, venga ya -suspira Marga. La última vez que emitieron el aviso, se debió a que a la patrulla encargada del incendio de Santander de 1941 se les fue el asunto de las manos y todo quedó en un molesto olor a humo que no lograron eliminar del todo en varios meses.

 

La joven sigue, sin embargo, al reguero de funcionarios que suben al claustro. Allí se pone de puntillas para mirar a su alrededor. No encuentra a Irene... Sin embargo, sus ojos localizan a la patrulla de Amelia y decide dirigirse hacia allí. Se abre paso a codazos (le pide perdón a Sonsoles cuando casi tropieza con su silla de ruedas) hasta que consigue atravesar el claustro. Amelia, vestida de flamenca, le sonríe.

-¡Hola! -exclama, plantándole dos besos en las mejillas y abrazándola-. Aún no te había visto desde que volviste. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, supongo... ¿Sabéis qué está pasando? -le pregunta Marga a los compañeros de Amelia. Ambos se encogen de hombros y Pacino le guiña el ojo.

-Me alegro de ver que ya no pareces un Picasso. Bueno, al menos no tanto...

-¡Si estamos aquí otra vez por culpa de Buendía, le arranco el pescuezo! -exclama Cris Carrasco desde algún lugar de la multitud. Marga sonríe. Buendía es el jefe de la patrulla del desastre de Santander en el 41 y al pobre ya le han colgado el sanbenito.

-Gracias por su aportación, señorita Carrasco, la tendremos en cuenta -dice Ernesto, alzando la voz y subiéndose junto con Vargas y Susana al poyete del pozo. Los funcionarios ríen.

-¿Qué ocurre?

 

Marga se gira lo suficiente como para verle y le sonríe a Diego. El pintor apenas tiene tiempo de devolver la sonrisa antes de que le sobrevenga un ataque de tos. Alonso saca el brazo y le asesta varias palmadas en la espalda, tan fuerte que casi tira a Diego.

-Veo que os habéis enfriado -comenta. Con los ojos lagrimeándole y luchando por recuperar el aliento (Marga y Amelia intentan ocultar su diversión), Diego asiente.

-El catarro de todos los años. No me libro de él ni viviendo en otra época.

-Te dije que hacía demasiado frío como para que me prestases tu chaqueta -le recuerda Marga-. Tino podría haberme dado la suya en su lugar. Él es del norte, no se hubiese resfriado... Hola, Angustias.

 

Angustias se detiene junto a ellos y le dedica una mueca... Angustiada. Desde el pozo, Susana lucha por hacerse con el control de los funcionarios.

-Atención, por favor. Silencio... -los funcionarios se van callando poco a poco, pero Marga no puede evitar pensar que con Salvador ni siquiera hubiesen estado hablando en primer lugar-. Les hemos  reunido para comunicarles...  
-¡Que nos devuelven la paga de Navidad! -la interrumpe algún chistoso, provocando las risas momentáneas de la multitud. A Susana parece que le vaya a reventar una vena en el cuello.  
-Por favor... ¡Silencio...! Esto no es ninguna broma. Se ha detectado un brote de gripe en el Ministerio y se han clausurado todas las puertas. Estamos en cuarentena.  

 

Se hace un gran silencio. Marga se frota los brazos y mira a su alrededor. Todos parecen nerviosos... 

-¿Por una gripe? -pregunta, alzando la voz. Ernesto asiente.

-Es un virus del siglo pasado. Muy agresivo.

 

Marga inhala repentinamente. No. Está siendo paranoica, tiene que ser casualidad. No puede tratarse de...

  
-Se han suspendido todas las misiones -continúa Susana-, y queda prohibido salir o entrar del edificio. No podemos correr el riesgo de contagiar a nadie de fuera.

 

Alguien se pone a toser. Marga sigue el sonido con la mirada y al igual que todos los presentes, observa a Germán. El bedel sonríe nerviosamente al verse bajo el escrutinio de docenas de personas, más aún cuando los que están junto a él se apartan.  
-Estoy bien -dice-. Es que soy fumador. Pero lo estoy dejando.

-Pues olvídense de salir a echar un pitillo al cuarto de fumadores. Esa  puerta también está sellada.

 

Los funcionarios empiezan a murmurar muy indignados. Marga suspira.

-Se nota que es nueva -comenta. Pacino la mira, intrigado.

-¿Por qué?

-Alguien con experiencia sabría que no hay que quitarle el tabaco a los agentes -le dice la joven-. Tan sólo espera a que a la patrulla de legionarios les entre el mono, y veremos...

-Y hasta nueva orden, queda prohibida toda comunicación con el exterior.

-Olvida lo que he dicho, esta tía tiene deseos de morir -se corrige Marga. A su alrededor, la indignación de los agentes va en aumento.

 

Vargas toma la palabra cuando se hace evidente que Susana no va a ser capaz de calmar los ánimos.

-Se trata de una gripe muy particular, que debe ser tratada desde los primeros síntomas...

   
Amelia levanta el brazo.   
-¿Y qué tiene de particular? -pregunta. Marga observa a sus superiores. Hace rato que tiene los pelos de punta y las miradas que se lanzan Vargas, Ernesto y Susana no ayudan.

-Es gripe española.

 

No. No, no, no, por favor, cualquier cosa menos... Marga se tapa la boca con las manos, horrorizada.

  
-¡Si es española no puede ser tan mala! -exclama Alonso.

-A lo mejor se llama así porque el virus es bajito y con mala leche...

-No es momento para bromas -detrás de Marga, Angustias regaña a Pacino-. Es la primera vez que pasa una cosa así desde que estoy en el ministerio... Marga, reina, ¿estás bien?

 

Luchando por contener las lágrimas, Marga niega con la cabeza. Van a morir. No sabe quiénes o cuántos pero van a morir. Ya lo ha vivido una vez... Dios, no puede ser que tenga que vivirlo de nuevo... La joven da un respingo cuando Angustias la abraza. No la consuela en absoluto ya que en esos momentos Vargas está enumerando los síntomas. " _No hace falta._ " le gustaría decirle. " _Los conozco perfectamente._ "

-Tos con flemas... Fiebre alta repentina... Dolor de cabeza... Problemas para respirar... Dolor en el pecho, debilidad en los miembros...

 

Marga mira a su alrededor mientras lucha por serenarse. Casi lo pasa por alto, pero... Diego está extrañamente pálido. Su piel no es morena, no, pero de ahí a blanco tiza...

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunta, temerosa de la respuesta. Diego asiente débilmente con la cabeza... Antes de tambalearse y caer al suelo-. ¡Diego!

 

Marga se saca a Angustias de encima y es capaz de agarrarle antes de que se golpee la cabeza contra el suelo, a pesar de que el pintor la arrastra en su caída. La gente comienza a apartarse de ellos como de dos apestados y aunque Marga sabe perfectamente a lo que se enfrenta (¿Cómo podría jamás olvidarlo?), en vez de apartarse también se limita a colocar la cabeza de Diego sobre sus piernas.

 

* * *

 

Los sanitarios se llevan a Diego (pacíficamente) y a Alonso (con ayuda de un legionario poco impresionado por la amenaza de la gripe española) y a continuación todo se vuelve un absoluto desastre. En cuarentena, aislados de todas las épocas y del exterior, sin misiones que llevar a cabo, los únicos cargos que tienen una labor que desempeñar son el servicio médico, Ernesto, Susana y la propia Marga. Los jefes de los departamentos de Logística, Ingeniería y Maquillaje y Vestuario se encuentran entre la multitud de agentes que abarrotan desordenadamente los pasillos.

 

Marga sabe que es su labor organizar a los agentes, y eso intenta. Pero es un poco complicado cuando la jefa de Recursos Humanos debe poner orden en un Ministerio al completo. Cuando Diego ha sido el segundo en caer enfermo y Marga es incapaz de sacárselo de la cabeza.

 

Cuando a los legionarios les entra el mono del tabaco, la joven siente ganas de robarles una lanza y poner orden a golpe seco.

 

Lo que hace, en cambio, es robar una libreta del despacho de Angustias. Apunta en ella el recuento de funcionarios que se encuentran en esos momentos en el Ministerio, así como sus épocas de origen, y a continuación comienza a organizar los turnos de comidas. Sabe por experiencia que las aguas se calman cuando hay comida de por medio... Y al menos mientras mastican no pueden hablar y ponerse más nerviosos los unos a los otros. Marga divide rápidamente los turnos por siglos y pasa a lo siguiente. De alguna manera, debe encontrar algún lugar en el Ministerio con espacio suficiente para acomodar a todos los funcionarios y los sacos... ¿Y de dónde va a sacar los malditos sacos? Se apoya contra el pozo y se frota la garganta, dolorida por las ganas de aguantar el llanto. Apenas puede respirar.

 

Canturrea entre dientes la letra de _Embrujada_ hasta que logra calmarse, y respira hondo. Se obliga a pensar. Bien. Sacos. ¿Dónde hay sacos? Tiene que haber sacos en el almacén de suministros, para las misiones en campo abierto... Eso le recuerda a Marga que si alguien ha hecho bien su trabajo, debería haber kits de higiene personal en algún lugar de ese almacén. Se dirige hacia allí abriéndose paso a duras penas a través de los pasillos llenos de agentes confusos y asustados.

 

El subdepartamento de Ingeniería al completo está acampando en el suelo, formando un círculo junto a la máquina de café, y constituye un extraño remanso de paz en medio del caos. Marga supone que se debe a que ya han realizado cincuenta estadísticas distintas sobre los riesgos y las probabilidades de resultar infectados. Recluta a varias personas del grupo para que la acompañen al almacén. Les da varios sacos a cada uno y los envía por los pasillos a repartirlos entre los agentes mientras ella revisa en qué consisten los kits de higiene personal. Marga frunce el ceño al ver que a ningún lumbreras se le ha ocurrido meter compresas o tampones en esos kits, pero comienza a distribuirlos igualmente. Aguantarán unos días con los productos que las agentes tengan en las taquillas.

 

Durante horas Marga va de acá para allá despejando las zonas que deben permanecer despejadas, echando a la patrulla de legionarios de la cafetería antes de que terminen con las existencias de carne, delimitando zonas para instalar los sacos y asegurando a multitud de agentes de que _sí, el Ministerio les ayudará a justificar la ausencia en sus épocas_ y  _no, no se puede salir a fumar, y por el amor de Dios, como le vea fumando en el claustro le escabecho._

 

No se detiene hasta que no ha cumplido su función, pero una vez ya no hay nada más que Marga pueda hacer (todo organizado, todo contabilizado, todo planeado), una vez ya no pasa nada si se contagia porque ella ya ha llevado a cabo su cometido, la joven se dirige a la enfermería de cabeza. Sospecha que Vargas no va a permitir que nadie que no sea sanitario se acerque, pero le importa tres pimientos. Diego está ahí dentro. Alonso está ahí dentro, e Irene, y pronto más personas a las que conoce y aprecia estarán ahí dentro. Marga no puede apartarse a un lado y quedarse de brazos cruzados, no cuando sabe de primera mano lo que es vivir una epidemia de gripe española.

 

Así que hace lo que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente y se cuela en la enfermería cuando Vargas sale un momento. Nadie puede acusarla de evitar las emociones fuertes, ¿no?

 

Marga apenas tiene tiempo de echar un vistazo a su alrededor (Irene tose débilmente, Alonso maldice a todo bicho viviente y Diego está tan pálido como las sábanas que le cubren) antes de que la enfermera empiece a decirle que abandone la sala. Pero Marga no es amiga de Federico García Lorca por nada. Al final la enfermera se cansa de oírla rebatir todos y cada uno de sus argumentos y, no tan entre líneas, la manda a la mierda.

-Usted sabrá -le espeta, plantándole una mascarilla y unos guantes en la mano-. Cuando vuelva Vargas, yo no quiero saber nada. De momento limítese a...

-No tiene que darme instrucciones, señorita -Marga le sonríe fríamente mientras se pone ambas cosas-. Vengo de 1925, le aseguro que sé cómo ocuparme de los contagiados.

 

No tiene demasiada idea de qué son todos esos líquidos que les están inyectando a los enfermos a través de las vías IV, eso es verdad, pero tampoco hace falta ir a la universidad para refrescar a gente que está ardiendo de fiebre. Con no arrancar dichas IV por accidente basta, leche.

 

Ignorando las miradas que le lanza la enfermera, Marga coge una toalla, la moja en el pequeño lavabo que hay en la esquina de la enfermería y se acerca a Diego. A diferencia de Irene y Alonso (quien insulta esporádicamente al ausente Vargas) el pintor delira en sueños diciendo algo sobre una tal Francisca. Marga cree recordar que ese es el nombre de su hija mayor. Suspirando, le limpia el sudor de la frente y se sienta durante unos instantes en la esquina de la cama. Diego no puede morir. Al margen de Las meninas, al margen de la historia del arte español... Marga simplemente es incapaz de concebir un Ministerio sin Diego.

 

No es creyente, pero se siente muy tentada de empezar a rezar. Por si las moscas.

 

-Reina, ¿pero tu qué haces aquí?

 

Marga mira por encima del hombro y ve a Angustias. Detrás de la secretaria, la enfermera parece de muy mal humor.

-Pues lo mismo que tú, parece ser-le contesta al ver a Angustias poniéndose una mascarilla-. No podía... No podía quedarme al margen. Ya he organizado a todo el mundo, ya no soy necesaria en mi puesto así que aquí me tienen.

-Esperemos que Vargas no te eche la bronca... ¿Le has pedido permiso?

-¿Tú?

 

Angustias hace una mueca que Marga conoce perfectamente y que viene a decir algo así como "Su respuesta no fue concluyente, así que he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana".

  

* * *

 

Tal y como Marga sabía que iba a ocurrir, más gente se contagia. Sara (la encargada de la centralita) y Mariajo (Maria José, una de las chicas de Maquillaje y Vestuario, cuyo pelo azul tiene enamorada a Marga) llegan a la enfermería por su propio pie. Ernesto les trae también a María Pita y a Germán, ambos con fiebre y delirando.

 

-¿¡Pero cómo se le ocurre entrar en contacto con ellos sin ninguna precaución, hombre de Dios!? -se desespera Vargas mientras entre él y Angustias ayudan a Germán a subir a la cama. Marga y la enfermera acomodan a María mientras el propio Ernesto, desde la puerta, se encoge de hombros.

-No me mató la peste, no creo que me vaya a matar la gripe.

 

Marga juraría que Vargas está considerando seriamente estrangular a Ernesto con un catéter. Malhumorado, el médico echa a Ernesto de la enfermería y a continuación le grita a Pacino para que se vaya también. Marga se fija en que el policía vuelve a los pocos minutos y decide acercarse; se apoya contra la puerta fingiendo descansar unos minutos.

-¿Cómo está Alonso? -le pregunta Pacino desde el otro lado. Marga hace una mueca, recordando las palabras inconexas que le ha oído murmurar debido a la fiebre.

-Grave, pero estable. De momento diría que no corre peligro.

-No sabía que fueses enfermera.

-Y no lo soy -Marga resopla-. Pero nací en 1899, y la pandemia llegó a España en 1918. Calcula.

-Qué putada, ¿no? Te toca en tu presente y encima también en el trabajo -comenta el policía. La joven sonríe sin ganas.

-Una putada, en efecto.  El que peor está ahora mismo es Ramón, el enfermero que se contagió en segundo lugar. Diego, Irene, Germán... Están mal pero su vida no corre peligro. Ahora vete antes de que te contagies tú también.

-Gracias.

 

Marga no se gira, pero le escucha alejarse por el pasillo. Se queda unos instantes más apoyada contra la puerta observando el pequeño campo de batalla que tiene delante (María habla sobre pulpos durante su delirio febril, Irene tose violentamente y Alonso intenta soltarse de la cama, incluso aunque no se podría tener en pie) y decide acercarse un rato a hablar con Diego. El pintor estaba sumido en un sueño inquieto apenas diez minutos antes, pero ahora está despierto y parece desorientado. A pesar de ello, le sonríe cuando se sienta en la esquina de la cama.

-Marga -murmura. La joven se fuerza a sonreír. Es difícil hacerlo cuando ve a su amigo así, tan pálido y débil-. ¿Dónde estabais?

 

A Marga le cuesta horrores no dejar de sonreír. Lleva horas en enfermería y Diego ha estado despierto varias de esas horas... Santo Dios, ¿hasta qué punto le estaban afectando las fiebres como para no haberla visto?

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le pregunta, en cambio. 

-Cuando ves pasar tu vida ante tus ojos es porque vas a morir, ¿verdad? 

-No, hombre, no -Marga menea la cabeza y le aparta un rizo sudoroso de la frente-. Si fuera eso verdad yo ya estaría muerta. Últimamente no hago más que repasar mi vida. ¿Qué has soñado? 

 

Diego mira hacia el techo sin verlo realmente, desorientado. A Marga le asusta verle así. 

-Estaba el maestro Pacheco. Gracias a él me convertí en pintor. Me acogió con doce años. Yo era un crío -Marga sonríe débilmente al imaginar a Diego de niño-. Y válgame Dios, cómo me hizo sudar. Todo lo que hacía le parecía una mierda... Fue muy duro conmigo, muy duro. Nunca me daba su aprobación. Ni un gesto de ánimo, nada. Nada. Llegué a pensar que no servía para la pintura.

 

Diego ríe entre dientes (un sonido ronco y horrible que le encoge el corazón a Marga) y la joven ríe también por no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Qué tonterias dices, Diego, de verdad...

-Decidí presentarme a un concurso para huir de él, y para entrar en la corte. Cuando iba a presentar mis obras, descubrí que él formaba parte del tribunal.

 

A Marga se le escapa un resoplido. Pobre Diego, típico de él tener tan mala suerte. Pero cree haber leído en alguna parte...

-El maestro Pacheco te apoyó, ¿verdad? -le pregunta a Diego-. Al final fuiste el elegido.

 

Diego cierra los ojos con fuerza y asiente con la cabeza.

-Así es. Pero pongo la mano en el fuego a que no conocéis la razón.

-¿Necesitaba acaso una razón para hacerlo? Tendría que estar ciego para no ver tu talento.

-No sé si el maestro Pacheco estaba ciego o no, lo que sí sé es que alguien había dejado encinta a su hija y necesitaba un marido para ella -Diego menea la cabeza-. En el fondo no importa, así se hacen las cosas entre artistas en mi época. Me dolió más el no saber si realmente apreciaba mi arte que el que nos hiciera casarnos, aunque después quedó probado que sí disfrutaba de mis obras.

-Bueno, si tú lo ves así...

 

Marga sabía que Diego estaba casado con la hija de su maestro, aunque no conocía esos detalles que acaba de contarle el pintor. A ella no le hubiera hecho la más mínima gracia que la chantajeasen para casarse con alguien pero claro, Diego es un hombre. Marga está bastante segura de que para un hombre del siglo XVII el matrimonio no resulta ninguna cárcel.

 

 -Y ahora, después de tanto luchar, ahora me voy a morir sin ver a mis hijas y encima sin pintar Las Meninas…

-No digas eso, hombre. Seguro que te recuperas...

-¿Y si no lo hago? -pregunta Diego, angustiado e intentando levantarse-. Necesito lienzo y pincel… Tengo que pintarlas…

 

Marga le empuja suavemente contra la cama (prueba de lo débil que está Diego es que es incapaz de incorporarse de nuevo) y se gira cuando escucha el sonido ahogado más horroroso que ha oído en su vida. Ramón se está ahogando frente a ellos, pero Marga... 

 

_... no puede entrar, o eso se supone. A sus hermanas Carmina y Helena sí les han permitido ver a padre, ¿por qué Marga es diferente? Es más joven pero no por ello una inútil. Pese a todo, en el fondo, cuando escucha a su padre ahogándose al otro lado de la puerta casi se alegra de no estar en la habitación. Siente ganas de echar a correr y no parar jamás, de escapar de aquel pasillo oscuro e infinito que tanto miedo le daba de pequeña. Pero en su lugar se queda paralizada contra la puerta, tapándose la boca con las manos para no gritar..._

 

... allí mismo, mientras observa a Ramón ponerse cada vez más morado. El enfermero hace unos ruidos horribles y angustiosos que hacen que Marga incluso se maree de la arrolladora sensación de pánico que le hacen rememorar. No puede hacer otra cosa salvo apartarse y apoyarse contra la pared. Sucede todo muy rápido; la enfermera sale en busca de Vargas, Vargas llega a la carrera e intenta desesperadamente y sin éxito evitar que Ramón se ahogue. 

 

Y todo mientras Alonso insiste con el cura.

-Cállate ya, joder -murmura Marga mientras observa cómo Vargas intenta reanimar a Ramón.

-Pero...

-¡Ni peros ni ostias, Alonso! -exclama la joven, alzando la voz e ignorando las protestas de Vargas. De repente hace mucho calor y eso sólo hace ponerla de peor humor-. Todo el día con su maldito Dios en la boca. ¿Dónde está? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde narices está ese tío que decide que la mujer es la responsable de ese supuesto pecado original? ¿Que los homosexuales deben arder en el infierno, que debemos confiar ciegamente en su supuesta buena voluntad cuando él deja que gente inocente muera? ¿No se supone que es omnipotente y omnipresente? ¿Le ves aquí?

 

Marga hace un gesto burlón y señala al cadáver de Ramón, y a continuación a la enfermería, aunque le cuesta. Todo le baila ante los ojos y todo brilla de un modo extraño.

-¿Tú le ves por aquí? -insiste-. Porque yo no. Y si te digo la verdad, cuanto más lejos tenga al tipo que supuestamente mandó a su hijo a morir, mejor.

 

A continuación su campo de visión se inunda de puntitos negros y la enfermería da un vuelco a su alrededor. Todo se vuelve negro.

 

* * *

  

-No me joda, Susana.  ¿¡Quiere dejarlo aquí toda la noche? ¿Con los enfermos!?

 

Marga frunce el ceño al oír a Salinas gritando. Se gira sobre la cama y abre los ojos de golpe del dolor. Le duele absolutamente todo el cuerpo.

 

Mira a su alrededor. Se da cuenta de que no era Salinas el que gritaba sino Vargas. Habla a través de un walkie, junto a... Marga hace un esfuerzo por girarse hacia el otro lado para no ver el cadáver de Ramón cubierto por una sábana y a continuación suspira.

 

Se ha contagiado. Mierda.

 

Deben estar dándole unos calmantes muy fuertes ya que Marga ni siquiera está asustada. No es capaz de permanecer consciente más de unos pocos minutos seguidos. El cadáver de Ramón no está la siguiente vez que abre los ojos. En cambio, Mariajo vomita, Sara habla en sueños y Germán emite unos sonidos ahogados inquietantemente parecidos a los de Ramón antes de morir.

 

-Reina, ¿cómo te encuentras?

 

Marga tarda unos instantes en darse cuenta de que Angustias habla con ella. Mira hacia arriba y hace un esfuerzo por sonreír. Hasta eso le duele.

-Como suelen decir en el siglo XXI... En la mierda total y absoluta. ¿Se ha contagiado alguien más?

-De momento no.

-Bien.

 

Marga se acurruca en posición fetal y cierra los ojos con fuerza. No tiene ganas de hablar. Vuelve a abrir los ojos, sin embargo, cuando alguien la cubre bien con la manta. Durante unos segundos cree que es Angustias pero no. Desde su propia cama, Diego alarga el brazo para taparle los hombros con la manta.

 

Marga echa un vistazo a la enfermería. Claro, Diego llega a abrigarla porque han tenido que juntar todas las camas para meter varias más.

 

-Os habéis perdido a Alonso declarando su amor por Ernesto y su patrulla -le dice el pintor. Marga se alegra al ver que su voz suena mejor. Se incorpora un poquito para echarle un vistazo a Alonso; el soldado duerme y llama a una tal Blanca en sueños-. Vos también habéis hablado en sueños.

-No me digas -suspira Marga. Se acurruca de nuevo y se tapa con la manta hacia. Diego la imita y ambos quedan cara a cara sobre sus respectivas almohadas, mirándose el uno a la otra-. ¿Y qué he dicho?

-Llamábais a vuestro padre.

 

Marga suspira. 

-Mi padre murió en 1918 -le explica a Diego-, cuando la epidemia llegó a España. Por eso me presenté como enfermera. No podía... Era incapaz de quedarme al margen sabiendo que vosotros estabais enfermos.

 

Diego la mira con lástima y a pesar de que Marga sabe que no lo hace a mal, no puede evitar sentirse algo irritada. Debe ser el dolor de cabeza.

-Siento lo de vuestro padre -le dice el pintor. Marga se encoge de hombros.

-Hace tiempo que lo superé. Pero con todo este desastre... -tose y aprieta los dientes ante el repentino dolor que invade su garganta. Estupendo-. Con todo este desastre no paro de acordarme de él.

 

Diego alarga de nuevo el brazo, en esta ocasión para apartar del rostro de Marga unos cuantos mechones que le habían caído en la cara al toser.

-Os ha crecido el pelo -observa el pintor. En ese momento le falla la voz y le sale un graznido horrible. Marga asiente sonriendo lo más sinceramente que puede, cogiéndole la mano a Diego y llevándosela a la mejilla. Cierra los ojos y se queda dormida.

 

* * *

 

**1925**

 

-Lorca, ¡hay una mujer esperando por ti en recepción!

 

Federico alza la mirada de las cartas que tiene en la mano. A su alrededor, sus amigos le miran con incredulidad.

-¿Una mujer? -pregunta Buñuel. Deja las cartas sobre la mesa y mira a los demás-. ¿A Federico?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco o qué?

-Te informo, Buñuel, que soy perfectamente capaz de hablar con una mujer e incluso de mantener una relación de amistad con ella, como demuestra Marga, sin ir más lejos -le responde el poeta. Cada día Buñuel le irrita más-. A diferencia de vosotros, [bípedos implumes](https://lacasadelasospecha.com/2013/03/06/el-hombre-es-un-bipedo-implume/), que buscáis la compañía femenina para llevarlas a la cama. 

 

Federico abandona la mesa a pesar de que ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo Salvador hace un amago de seguirle. Según se aleja puede oír a Buñuel ("¡Bueno, hombre, tampoco es para ponerse así!") y a Pepín comentando que la razón por la que Marga no contaba era su pecho, o más bien su falta de él. Federico se ve muy tentado de volver y hacerle tragar la baraja de cartas al completo. Aprecia a sus compañeros, de verdad que sí, pero hay veces que no les aguanta. A Buñuel el que menos. Entre eso, que Marga lleva días sin aparecer por la Residencia y que no ha vuelto a tener ningún sueño sobre Julián (cosa que le inquieta, teniendo en cuenta que está en medio de la maldita Guerra de Cuba), Federico está que salta a la mínima. 

 

Y ni siquiera han pillado su referencia a Platón. Lástima.

 

Cuando llega a la recepción de la Residencia Federico se encuentra, en efecto, a una mujer. Morena y con el pelo corto, de unos cuarenta y tantos años muy bien llevados. La desconocida le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Buenas tardes. Usted no me conoce, pero soy amiga de Marga.

 

Por el tono con el que la mujer dice  _amiga_ , Federico no es capaz de distinguir de si se trata de una antigua conquista de Marga (la desconocida puede tener cuarenta años, pero él conoce demasiado a Marga), de una amiga de verdad o de alguien como Julián.

-Lo lamento, pero Marga no se encuentra en la Residencia en estos momentos...

-Oh, ya lo sé -dice la mujer con soltura-. Y tardará un poco más de lo previsto en volver, creo. Pero está bien, no se preocupe -añade cuando ve la preocupación en el rostro de Federico-. Hágame un favor, ¿le importaría entregarle esto cuando llegue?

 

Federico asiente y coge el sobre que le tiende la mujer. La desconocida se despide con una inclinación de cabeza tan elegante como toda ella y abandona la recepción de la Residencia. 

 

* * *

  

_Marga se encoge cuando la aguja se le clava en el muslo, pero sólo recibe un manotazo a cambio._

_-No te muevas -le espeta su madre, con la boca llena de alfileres. Marga inspira hondo y se esfuerza por permanecer inmóvil, aunque le cuesta cuando está casi tiritando. Las grandes ventanas del salón están abiertas de par en par ya que, según Carmen, el aire fresco es genial para el cutis. A Marga le gustaría indicarle a su madre que en todo caso sería el aire fresco, y no el aire helado de finales de noviembre, pero se arriesga a llevarse otro manotazo._

 

_Su madre la hace girar bruscamente para poder ajustar la falda por el otro lado._

_-Podrías al menos estar prestando atención a lo que hago -le dice a Marga cuando la joven se agarrar al respaldo de la silla que tiene frente a ella para no caer-. Y así aprendes._

 

_Marga suspira y aprieta los dedos en torno al respaldo._

_-Yo no quiero ser modista, madre._

 

_Siente que ha repetido esa frase centenares de veces._

 

_-Ya, por supuesto -dice Carmen con tono de burla-. La niña quiere ser artista. No sé quién demonios te metió esas ideas en la cabeza, Margarita. Esa no es ocupación para una señorita. Si quieres trabajar, podrías hacerlo perfectamente en mi taller de costura pero no, es demasiado poco para la niña, ¿verdad?_

 

_Marga aprieta los labios cuando un tirón particularmente brusco de su madre hace que se le clave otro alfiler en el muslo. No contesta, pero su madre sigue. Ella siempre sigue._

_-Además, ¿para qué quieres ir con esa clase de personas?  Panda de libertinos y maleantes, bien podrían estar estudiando en condiciones y no perdiendo el tiempo y lavándole el cerebro a las personas decentes. Aunque he de reconocerles algo. A diferencia de ti, algunos de ellos sí que tienen talento para el arte._ _Marca mis palabras, Margarita. Terminarás volviendo a los seis meses, deshonrada y desgraciada para el resto de tu vida, y te quedarás para vestir santos. No encontrarás a ningún hombre que te quiera como esposa._

 

_Marga siente ganas de decirle a su madre que podría pasar perfectamente sin marido si tan sólo la sirvienta de los Manso, Soledad, cediese a sus encantos de una vez. Siente ganas de ver la reacción de su madre. Ojalá la eche de casa a consecuencia de su confesión. Mejor eso que continuar presa bajo el mismo techo que Carmen._

 

_-Santo Dios, es imposible que la caída de esta falda quede bien -se desespera Carmen, intentando en vano ajustarla con las manos-. No sé por qué no pudiste heredar el físico de tus hermanas. A ellas este vestido les sentaba divinamente a tu edad, pero a ti en cambio... Hija mía, pareces un palo de escoba._

_-A veces me pregunto por qué me tuvieron usted y padre, si tan perfectas son mis hermanas -comenta Marga, cargando sus palabras con el mayor desprecio posible. Su madre se incorpora bruscamente y la mira a los ojos. Es rubia, de ojos oscuros y sin pecas. Rígida, severa. Todo lo contrario a Marga._

_-A veces yo también me lo pregunto. Me pregunto por qué no te dejamos con las monjas en vez de traerte a casa, pero todos cometemos errores, ¿no? -Carmen le dedica a Marga una sonrisa que durante unos segundos la asusta-._ _¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que te vayas de una vez a Madrid, y así dejas de volvernos locas a las tres. Porque eso es lo que pretendes, ¿no? Como no teníamos suficiente con la muerte de tu padre, que en paz descanse, la niña tiene que hacerse notar como sea. ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿No tenías tanta prisa? ¡Vete!_

 

* * *

  

**2016**

 

Marga despierta sobresaltada e inquieta. Siente el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. No sabe si ha tenido un sueño o una pesadilla, pero cuando su madre está involucrada la línea entre ambos conceptos se desdibuja. No recuerda exactamente de qué iba el sueño, sólo que era lo bastante desagradable como para despertarla. Mejor.

 

Se ha quedado dormida boca abajo y tiene el brazo derecho, el de la vía intravenosa, dormido y colgándole por fuera de la cama. Marga saca la cabeza por debajo de las mantas a pesar de lo que aún le duele todo el cuerpo y observa, sin saber muy bien a qué conclusión llegar, que tanto su brazo como el de Diego (quien ronca, profundamente dormido) cuelgan de las camas y que sus manos casi se rozan.

 

Mira a su alrededor. María Pita le está contando a Germán cómo cocinar un pulpo (el pobre conserje está tan hinchado a calmantes que ni puede enfocar la mirada, y Marga frunce el ceño al ver el vendaje alrededor de su cuello. Esto no estaba ahí la última vez que despertó, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado dormida?). Irene y Alonso conversan entre ellos, y Sara y Mariajo están sobre la misma cama trenzándose el pelo la una a la otra.

 

La enfermera se acerca y despierta a Diego. Marga observa, divertida, cómo le toma la temperatura mientras el pintor insiste desesperadamente en que le traigan sus utensilios y materiales para pintar. Ríe entre dientes cuando Diego intenta usar a Dalí como excusa.

-Créeme, el ego de Dalí casi sobrepasa el tuyo. No necesita de tu influencia. Su bigote sobrevivirá, tranquilo.

 

* * *

 

Cuarenta días después Marga se encuentra tramitando el acta de desaparición de Vargas. Amelia y Pacino le han contado lo que pretendía hacer con las vacunas, pero aún así, de algún modo Marga duda que realmente haya desaparecido así sin más... Alguien le habrá echado una mano. En fin.

 

Apaga el ordenador y recoge sus cosas. Justo está saliendo de su despacho cuando se cruza con Pepe y Mariano, ambos tapados con mantas térmicas doradas.

-Hombre, por fin vuelven -les saluda-. ¿Qué tal por Altamira?

-Menos cachondeo, chiquilla -protesta Mariano-. Que uno no conoce el miedo hasta que no te persigue un mamut.

-Tenía entendido que el auténtico miedo se vivía cuando Spínola se queda sin café.

-Pues te equivocas -la corrige Pepe, aún tiritando-. ¿Te vas ya? Veníamos a pedirte el traslado a Écija, pero podemos volver mañana...

 

Marga inclina la cabeza a un lado. Observa, intrigada, el modo en el que ambos restauradores permanecen más juntos de lo estrictamente necesario, cómo parecen inclinarse el uno hacia el otro casi por instinto... Sonríe.

-Bueno, felicidades, parejita -sonríe aún más cuando Pepe se sonroja tanto que se le ponen coloradas las orejas-. Ya era hora Y sí, me voy ya, pero venid mañana a las nueve. Tendré lista la documentación. ¡Nos vemos!

 

Les guiña el ojo y se aleja a paso ligero. No ha llegado a la esquina cuando escucha a Mariano decir, muy indignado:

-¿¡Cómo que ya era hora?!?

 

Riendo entre dientes, Marga se encamina hacia las puertas. Se encuentra de camino con Ernesto (su compañero le da una palmadita cariñosa en el brazo. Parece ser que Marga también confesó su cariño por él cuando estaba febril... En fin, peores cosas ha dicho) y también con Diego. Tiene prisa, por lo que se limita a ponerse de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de llegar al pozo y bajar las escaleras a todo correr. Tiene la sensación de que cierto poeta andaluz la espera en 1925.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ->Como curiosidad, durante la epidemia de fiebre amarilla de 1821 se acuñó una serie de monedas con ciertas características. No sé cómo, pero mis abuelos tenían una y me la regalaron hace un par de años :) Más info aquí [http://www.imperio-numismatico.com/t44197-30-sous-1821-fernando-vii-palma-de-mallorca-el-duro-de-la-epidemia]  
> ->Un pequeño artículo sobre mitos y verdades de la gripe española [https://elpais.com/elpais/2018/01/16/ciencia/1516096077_476907.html]  
> ->La familia de Velázquez hace su aparición :) Más o menos. Pero quería ir introduciendo los personajes porque van a terminar teniendo su importancia en algún momento, y también para empezar a tratar la relación que tiene Diego con su esposa Juana en mi fic. El que su hija mayor no sea biológicamente suya no tiene mayor propósito que el de dejar la ventana abierta a posibles "salseos", no preocuparse. Velázquez quiere mucho a sus hijas, le importa un rábano si la mayor es suya o no♥


	6. Chapter 6

**1928**

 

-Les quiero, de verdad que sí, pero a veces me ponen de los nervios -le explica Sara. Consultando el reloj, Marga asiente en silencio-. Parece que no entienden cómo me siento.

-A ver, Sara... Cómo te digo esto... Va con cariño, ¿eh? Pero teniendo en cuenta que sois tres personas en una misma relación, en 1928, y que de momento ninguno de los tres se ha planteado ni siquiera la posibilidad de que no todo esté a vuestro favor, y si a eso le añades los celos que pueden aparecer en cualquier relación y los multiplicas por tres... No sé, lo que te quiero decir es que igual necesitan un poco más de tiempo para adaptarse, ¿no? Ellos y tú.

 

Sara la mira pero no le responde. Abre la puerta del almacén de una tienda de suministros de oficina sin mediar palabra y la atraviesa. Marga suspira, pero se limita a seguirla.

 

**2016**

 

Cuando Marga llega al pasillo de las puertas, Sara ya va por la esquina a toda prisa. Se apresura a alcanzarla y la agarra del brazo.

-Vamos a tomar un café.

-Marga, no...

 

Cinco minutos después y con una taza de café entre las manos, Marga observa a Sara remover la suya sin apenas levantar la mirada de la mesa.

-No son celos, no exactamente. Yo confío en ellos. Y sé que no es lo que pretenden -dice repentinamente, aún sin mirar directamente a Marga-. Pero me siento... Desplazada. Carlota y Miguel pueden hacer una vida de pareja normal y yo soy la que tiene que esconderse. Se me empieza a hacer demasiado, ¿sabes?

 

Marga sonríe vagamente y le da un trago al café.

-Cariño, lo normal está sobrevalorado. ¿Has hablado con ellos? ¿Tal y como estás hablando conmigo ahora? -insiste cuando ve que Sara se limita a encogerse de hombros.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Marga.

-¿Que no lo entiendo?

 

Sara mira a Marga de un modo extraño durante unos segundos. Justo cuando va a abrir la boca una agente, Natalia, la novia de Ortigosa, se acerca a su mesa con un fajo de papeles.

-¡Chicas! -las saluda-. Siento interrumpir, será sólo un momento. ¿Os importa ayudarme a repartir esto? Lo mandaría por el grupo de whatsapp, pero el jefe está en él y son demasiadas personas como para hacer un grupo nuevo...

 

Marga le echa un vistazo a los papeles y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-¿Salvador ha vuelto?  -pregunta, ilusionada. Sara alza una ceja y se estira para coger uno de los papeles; se trata de un par de instrucciones para organizar una pequeña fiesta por la vuelta del jefe. Dónde, cuándo, quién debe organizar qué, quién debe traer qué o avisar a quién. Logística se encarga de buscar el sitio y animarlo y decorarlo un poco con ayuda de Operaciones. El departamento de Marga está encargado de seleccionar personal y agentes de otros Ministerios a quienes Salvador podría querer ver en la fiesta.

-Sí -afirma Natalia. Coge una silla de otra de las mesas de la cafetería y la arrastra para sentarse con Marga y Sara-. Ha sido genial, le tendieron una trampa a Susana y... No me digáis que os lo habéis perdido -dice decepcionada cuando ve las expresiones confusas de ambas. Sara se encoge de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

 

Natalia les cuenta cómo Irene traicionó a Susana y ayudó a Ernesto a demostrar que trabajaba para Darrow.

-La verdad es que fue un espectáculo, la gente odiaba a Susana... Ya han hecho varios memes con su foto, en este ministerio somos incapaces de tomarnos algo en serio -Natalia menea la cabeza-. En fin, os dejo. Ernesto me ha pedido que le muestre a Argamasilla los protocolos actualizados del 2016...

-¿Mariajo va a participar en misiones? -pregunta Sara. Natalia niega con la cabeza.

-No hablo de Mariajo Argamasilla, sino de su tío. Bueno -hace un gesto despreocupado-. Su tataratío o algo así. Qué va, a Mariajo no le hacen demasiada gracia las misiones... ¿Recordáis la del 87? Menudo desastre. No, está mejor siendo jefa de Maquillaje y Vestuario. Lo que pasa es que el jefe ha reclutado a Argamasilla después de la última misión de los novatos.

-Estupendo, más papeleo para mí -protesta Marga. Bebe de un trago el café que le queda y se levanta-. Y a ver si dejamos de llamarles novatos, que los pobres llevan más de un año por aquí.

 

Natalia se encoge de hombros como diciendo "Son bebés". Marga sonríe y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Sara.

-Y tú, ¡no te creas que nuestra conversación ha terminado! -le dice mientras abandona la cafetería. Tiene prisa, aún tiene que tramitar el traslado de Pepe y Mariano y, por lo que se ve, también el de Argamasilla.

 

Por no hablar de que en algún momento del día tiene que ir a hablar con Irene (quien muy probablemente esté en la mierda después de lo de Susana), acudir a su cita, ayudar con la fiesta... Menudo día.

 

* * *

 

 -Mariano, vamos a ver. No me puedes comparar una restauración en el Palacio de Peñaflor con el teatro San Juan Écija, no tiene ni punto de...

-¡Pero si faltaste a clase cuando estudiamos el barroco, Pepe, por favor! Además, el expresionismo de los años treinta...

 

Marga inspira profundamente. Con el mayor disimulo del que es capaz, le manda a Angustias un mensaje para que les traiga tres tilas. A este paso Pepe y Mariano van a terminar teniendo la primera crisis de pareja por el destino de una misión. Si es que... Manda narices.

 

(En el fondo se siente secretamente aliviada cuando ambos ceden y terminan eligiendo la restauración del Real Monasterio de Santa Inés del Valle. 

-¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis volver a dedicaros a la restauración prehistórica?

 

La mirada asesina que le lanzan ambos es respuesta suficiente para Marga.)

 

* * *

 

-Argamasilla, como siga mirando a través de mi ropa me veré obligada a llamar a su sobrina, ¿queda claro?

 

Argamasilla se sonroja y se esfuerza en apartar la mirada de la blusa de Marga.

 

* * *

 

A Marga no le da tiempo a hablar con Irene antes de ir a su cita por lo que tendrá que atraparla antes de organizar la fiesta. Atraviesa el Retiro lo más rápido que puede en dirección al Palacio de Cristal y cuando entra la invade el pánico durante unos instantes cuando piensa que llega demasiado tarde.

 

Sin embargo no tarda en verla y entonces bufa, irritada.

-¿Me explicas cómo logras esconderte en un sitio como este? De verdad, pareces un gato.

 

La sonrisa torcida de Mendieta hace bien poco por disminuir su irritación. Lo que sí la disminuye es el fuerte abrazo que le da la ex agente cuando se acerca a ella. Marga cierra los ojos e inspira profundamente, inhalando el olor de Mendieta. Una curiosa mezcla de maquillaje y perfume, algo que en el siglo XXI identifican con mujeres ancianas pero que para Marga es simplemente el olor de Mendieta, reconfortante y tan familiar como el suyo propio.

 

Se sientan en las escaleras de la entrada al Palacio de Cristal. Marga hace una mueca al verse bajo el escrutinio de Mendieta.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

 

Aprovecha para observarla ella también. Mendieta tiene mucho mejor aspecto que cuando Marga e Irene la sacaron de la prisión de Huesca; ya no tiene ojeras y ha recuperado peso. Parece haber rejuvenecido años.

 

Mendieta, aún sonriendo, menea la cabeza y le pellizca con cariño la mejilla.

-Qué va. Estás muy guapa, cielo.

-No creo que hayas querido quedar conmigo simplemente para decirme eso, ¿no?

-Lo que necesito contarte es bastante más complicado y te gustará mucho menos oírlo, pero es necesario que lo sepas -Mendieta se muerde el labio inferior-. Te lo tendría que haber dicho hace mucho, cuando te recluté.

 

Marga se encoge de hombros después de consultar el reloj.

-Tengo un par de horas. Tú dirás.

 

Se siente mal al ver la mueca de Mendieta, pero Marga no puede evitarlo. Se alegra inmensamente de que siga viva, y la quiere y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Pero no debe olvidar que Mendieta les traicionó a todos y que durante años permitió que Marga pensase que había muerto.

 

Así que se reserva el derecho a ser borde, muchas gracias. Mendieta inspira profundamente antes de comenzar.

-Vale -dice, como armándose de valor- Como sabes, nací en 1920...

-El 13 de julio, sí, lo sé.

-Lo que seguro que no sabes es que mi madrina es... Fue, Margarita Manso Robledo.

 

Marga frunce el ceño y mira a Mendieta totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Se llamaba como yo? ¿Cómo es posible? No te sigo. 

-No me extraña, cielo -suspira Mendieta-. Lié una buena. Escucha. Mi madrina no sólo se llamaba Margarita Manso Robledo. Mi madrina fuiste tú.

 

A Marga le da un vuelco el estómago. De repente se siente totalmente aislada de su entorno, como si todo fuese artificial. La luz es demasiado brillante, el aire demasiado claro, las escaleras demasiado firmes bajo ella. Le sobreviene una sensación que sólo puede comparar con la que le produciría la sangre si se le bajase de golpe a los pies.

 

Se le viene a la cabeza el término "disociación", a pesar de que no lo comprende del todo.

 

-Marga, ¿quieres que...?

-Sigue.

 

Mendieta la mira como sin estar muy segura, pero continúa.

-Fuiste mi madrina, aunque el primer recuerdo que tengo de ti es cuando tenía trece años, en tu boda. A partir de ese momento de empeñaste en ser mi tutora y darme clases de arte... Me pasé meses preguntándome por qué una mujer recién casada querría pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con una cría y no con su marido, hasta que un día encontré una fotografía tuya, con un hombre y con una luna dibujada por la parte de atrás.

 

Una luna... Federico. Mendieta alarga la mano para coger la de Marga y ella se lo permite.

-Te vi tan feliz en esa fotografía que de repente me di cuenta de que jamás te había visto sonreír así -dice, y en su voz Marga casi escucha el desconcierto de la Mendieta niña cuando llegó a esa conclusión-. De que estabas siempre triste, de que no querías a tu marido y no eras feliz en la vida que llevabas. De vez en cuando viajabas con tu amigo a hacer teatro por España y siempre que volvías yo deseaba que te fueses de nuevo. Era horrible, Marga, horrible, verte bajar del tren y ver cómo te apagabas de nuevo. Y después vino la guerra.

 

Marga cierra los ojos. La maldita guerra.

 

-En 1936 murieron tu marido, tus cuñados, tu suegro y también Lorca. Desapareciste después de la muerte de Federico aunque por supuesto todos asumieron que tu duelo se debía a tu marido -Mendieta pone los ojos en blanco-. Lo siguiente que supe de ti fue que te exiliaste en Italia, del 38 al 40, cuando volviste para casarte....

-¿Qué? -pregunta Marga, atónita-. ¿Estaré casada dos veces? En los archivos del Ministerio sólo dice...

-¿Y quién redacta esos archivos, cielo? -Mendieta le dedica una sonrisa llena de lástima y le da unas palmaditas en el brazo-. No niego que algunos de ellos son buenas personas. Les conozco, decir lo contrario sería mentir. Pero a estas alturas deberías conocer sus métodos.

-¿Con quién me caso?

-Un doctor. Un cardiólogo, creo. Un hombre afín a la dictadura -Mendieta la mira muy fijamente-. Aún no logro entender por qué lo hiciste, aunque supongo que se debió a que... Marga, llegué a temer por tu vida. Tenía miedo de que mi madre me llamase una noche para decirme que te habían encontrado colgada, o con un bote de pastillas en la mano, o que te habías tirado por la ventana.

-Yo jamás haría eso.

 

Marga siente las mejillas húmedas. Está llorando, aunque no sabe en qué momento empezó a llorar. Mendieta la abraza y ella se deja.

-La guerra te dejó muerta en vida, e incluso antes de eso... Te pasó algo. Algo que te hizo tanto daño que ni siquiera Federico pudo sacarte de ahí. Dejaste de sonreír, de pintar. Te volviste religiosa e incluso apoyaste a la dictadura. Te convertiste en... En un maldito títere de tu marido. Nunca volviste a ser tú después de 1925.

 

Marga se estremece. Tiene el corazón a mil, le retumba la sangre en los oídos y su cuerpo le pide correr. Echar a correr y no parar jamás. Como si así pudiese dejar atrás el mismo tiempo.

 

Porque ella, en su época, está viviendo 1925.

 

-Nunca logré dejar de ser consciente de lo mal que estabas -continúa Mendieta-. Siempre estabas al fondo de mi mente pero simplemente no había nada que yo pudiese hacer. Conoces de sobra la situación de las mujeres a los largo del siglo XX en España, e incluso aunque te hubiese conseguido alejar de tu marido jamás hubiese podido devolverte lo que te quitó la guerra. No puedes devolverle a alguien las ganas de vivir, lo aprendí a las malas con mi madre y contigo.

 

Mendieta le acaricia el cabello a Marga y suspira. Marga nota el temblor de su pecho contra su espalda y se da cuenta de que Mendieta está conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas.

-Salvador me reclutó en 1953, cuando el Ministerio principal estaba en el 2002, y tú... Falleciste siete años después, en 1960. De causas naturales. Así que cuando el Ministerio principal estaba en 2009 y se organizó una misión para evitar que envenenasen a Federico en 1918...

-Me reclutaste. Me reclutaste a sabiendas de quién era, a sabiendas de que cambiarías la historia.

-Volvería a hacerlo. Volvería a hacerlo sin pensarlo ni un segundo, ni lo dudes.

 

Marga observa, atónita, la fiereza con la que Mendieta afirma que _volvería a cambiar la historia_. Por ella, que no era nadie. No por Federico, no por el Empecinado, no por los millones de víctimas de las decenas de guerras estúpidas y sin sentido en las que se había embarcado la maldita España... Por ella.

 

-¿Sabes que casi no te reconocí, en 1918? -le pregunta Mendieta-. No porque fueses veinte años más joven ni nada de eso, sino porque jamás te había visto sonreír de verdad. Salías de la Residencia con...

-Con Federico y con Dalí -continúa Marga. Le tiembla la voz-. Íbamos a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Maruja. Federico iba diciendo alguna de sus tonterías, me hizo reír. Esa tarde hablaste conmigo por primera vez. Primera vez al menos para mí, claro.

-Nunca te había visto sonreír de verdad, imagina cuando te vi riendo a carcajadas -suspira Mendieta-. Lo hice para salvarte, para darte otra oportunidad. Tú viviste la vida que te tocó, cumpliste tu parte. No le debes nada ni al tiempo ni a nadie.

-¿Qué ocurre en 1925?

 

A Mendieta se le oscurece la mirada y menea la cabeza.

-No... Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas. Te conozco, no serías capaz de alejarte de Valladolid si... Prométeme que cuando tu madre te llame no volverás a tu casa. Prométemelo. El tiempo es el que es, intenté cambiarlo y... Creo que no lo he logrado, no del todo.

-Mi madre ya me ha llamado. Cuando estaba en los 80, le dejó el recado a Federico -añade Marga.

-No vayas -repite Mendieta. Está pálida, parece nerviosa-. Margarita, prométemelo. No vuelvas. No vuelvas jamás a Valladolid. Por favor.

 

* * *

 

¿Cómo se supone que una organiza una fiesta cuando sabe que en cuestión de meses le va a ocurrir algo que la destrozará de tal modo que nunca volverá a ser la misma? Marga no encuentra la respuesta, por lo que intenta desesperadamente no pensar en el asunto.

 

Se dedica, en cambio, a buscar a todos aquellos agentes a los que el jefe ha felicitado públicamente por algún acto en servicio. Son bastantes, y se alegra al ver el nombre de Tino entre ellos. Envía correos a distintas épocas, esperando no pillarles en alguna misión o en medio de la noche.

 

-Ey. Hola.

 

 

Marga alza la mirada y se esfuerza por sonreirle a Amelia. La joven se sienta frente a ella en la mesa de la cafetería, sosteniendo un café humeante.

-¿Qué tal? Te habrás enterado de la fiesta, supongo. Espero verte allí.

-No estoy muy segura de qué esperar, la verdad -reconoce Amelia, haciendo que Marga sonría de nuevo. Es curiosamente adorable ver a la universitaria desorientada por una vez en la vida.

-Pues mira, los de Logística están arreglando un poco el claustro. Pondrán mesas con comida y algo de música, así rollo informal. Suele sortearse la década de la música por lo que en la lista de Spotify tan pronto te puede tocar una zarzuela como el Chiki-Chiki.

-¿El... Chikiqué? -Amelia frunce el ceño.

-No es necesario que lo conozcas, créeme. El caso es que como uno nunca sabe a qué atenerse, la gente suele ir a su rollo y con ropa de su época. Es una mezcla bastante simpática, al verdad. Aunque creo que Irene, Ortigosa, Natalia, Mariana... Los más jóvenes, ya sabes. Se está hablando de salir por el Madrid actual después de la fiesta en el Ministerio, así que si quieres venir igual deberías ponerte ropa del siglo XXI...

-Marga, por Dios, frena -Amelia sonríe, una mezcla de diversión y extrañeza en su rostro-. No te entiendo si hablas tan rápido. ¿Estás bien?

 

No. Marga está muy lejos de estar bien.

 

Asiente con la cabeza de todos modos y baja la mirada para reenviar la invitación a varios agentes más. Suspira al subir la cabeza y ver que Amelia la sigue mirando.

-La verdad es que... No, no estoy bien -reconoce, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa. Amelia aguarda sin hablar, sin meterle prisa, mientras que Marga decide que _a la mierda_. No es responsabilidad suya-. He visto a Mendieta. Esta tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-En el Madrid actual. Es igual que te lo diga, no la pillaréis si ella no quiere... Y no, antes de que lo preguntes, ni sé dónde está ni quiero saberlo -añade Marga. Amelia hace una mueca pero no pregunta nada más-. Mendieta me advirtió de algo que ocurrió... Que me ocurrirá, en 1925. Algo que me cambiará de tal manera que bien podría morir, porque la Marga que va a sobrevivir esa experiencia... -Marga se estremece al recordar las palabras de Mendieta. Volverse religiosa, dejar de pintar, de sonreír. _Apoyar a la dictadura_ -. Esa mujer no soy yo. Esa mujer jamás será yo.

 

Amelia se muerde el labio inferior y alarga la mano sobre la mesa para coger la de Marga.

-Marga, ¿tú estás segura de que no te está mintiendo? ¿De que te puedes fiar de Mendieta? Parece mentira que no la conozcas.

-Al contrario -contradice Marga-. Precisamente porque la conozco, sé que no me está mintiendo. A ella la entrenaron los aliados durante los cuarenta y ella me entrenó a mí -la joven niega con la cabeza-. Te aseguro que ninguna puede mentir a la otra. Además, no lo hizo para... Me advirtió, Amelia. Me envió una carta, concertó una cita conmigo a través de Federico, todo para advertirme que no vuelva a Valladolid. Para evitar que ocurra eso... Sea lo que sea...

 

Amelia la observa de forma extraña, probablemente preguntándose hasta qué punto se le ha ido a Marga la olla.

-¿Y vas a volver allí? -pregunta tras unos segundos. Marga casi se echa a reír.

-Cómo se nota que no conoces a mi madre.

-Eso también lo digo yo pero en el fondo la quiero. Mucho.

-Amelia, con mi madre no hay fondo que valga -la interrumpe Marga-. Con una mujer que te dice a la cara que se arrepiente de no haberte dejado en un convento al nacer, no hay fondo que valga.

 

Ambas quedan en silencio durante varios segundos. Marga comprende que no es un tema agradable, sobre todo para alguien que también tiene problemas con su madre. No al nivel de Marga, o al menos eso desea la joven, pero aún así...

-El caso es que no tengo absolutamente ningún motivo para volver allí. Mis hermanas me llevan diez años. Una está casada y tiene su propia familia, la otra... -Marga frunce el ceño al recordar a Carmina. Le duele hablar de Carmina-. Tiene problemas, pero también su propia vida. Mi padre murió a principios del 18 y me dejó una cantidad de dinero para que me trasladase a estudiar a Madrid. No tengo ningún motivo, ningún deseo de regresar a Valladolid. No te preocupes por eso.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme, Marga. Eres mi amiga y... -Amelia mira a un lado y a otro, asegurándose de que nadie las estuviese escuchando, y se inclina hacia Marga y baja la voz-. Durante la misión en la Barcelona de los años cuarenta... Encontré mi propia tumba.

 

Joder. Marga se queda fría de golpe.

-Pero...

-Por favor -insiste Amelia. Parece desesperada-. No sé si yo puedo... Si yo voy a tener la oportunidad de cambiar mi destino. Pero si tú lo consigues, sabré que es posible. Podré... Marga, a veces siento que me voy a volver loca. Necesito saber que el futuro no está escrito en piedra.

 

Marga se abstiene de recordarle a Julián. El pobre intentó cambiar el pasado, su pasado, y casi se vuelve loco a consecuencia de la culpa y el remordimiento. No se atreve a pensar en las consecuencias de cambiar el futuro, menos aún cuando ese futuro es en realidad el pasado.

-Créeme, conozco el sentimiento. No pienso volver a Valladolid, jamás. Te lo prometo.

 

* * *

 

Hay algo que diferencia el Ministerio del Tiempo del resto, y eso es que a pesar de estar organizando una fiesta, a pesar de ser españoles, y de improvisar, y de gustarles el salseo más que a un tonto un lápiz, la gente sigue trabajando.

 

Prueba de ello es que Marga debe hacerle el tour a las novatas. Éstas son la médico que va a sustituir a Vargas (Dolors Aleu i Riera, una mujer de unos veinticinco años de aspecto amable pero serio que fue la primer mujer licenciada en Medicina en España) y la nueva enfermera (Aida Ruiz, una joven algo más joven que Marga, rubia y con ojeras que le llegan hasta las mejillas, estudiante de tercero de enfermería con un expediente brillante).

 

Ambas hacen bastante poco caso a las instalaciones del Ministerio (Aida se lanza de cabeza a la cafetería, sin embargo, y sale de ella con uno de los cafés más potentes que beben los agentes. Lo bebe de un trago, y Marga la observa con respeto) pero empiezan a hablar animadamente sobre las condiciones de trabajo y los medios en la enfermería y en la consulta.

-He de reconocer que ardía en deseos de ver cómo ha avanzado la ciencia hoy en día -reconoce Dolors, mirando el instrumental médico de la enfermería con ojo clínico-. ¿Disponen en el Ministerio de algún manual actual? Debo ponerme al día cuanto antes.

-La bibliografía del Ministerio es principalmente sobre la historia y cultura de España, y tenemos también unos cuantos manuales para ayudar a los agentes a adaptarse a las nuevas épocas -le dice Marga-. Pero no se preocupe. En el kit de llegada vienen esos manuales y además, en su caso, un carnet que la identifica como estudiante de Medicina de la comunidad de Madrid. Podrá consultar cualquier libro que desee.

-Estupendo -sonríe Dolors-. Y por favor, trátame de tú. Ambas. Tenemos prácticamente la misma edad.

-Como desees. ¿Y tú, Aida? ¿Cómo ves todo esto?

-Como un sueño, la verdad -reconoce la joven-. De las prácticas en el hospital a esto... No puedo imaginar que haya ni la mitad de jaleo, y me convalidan los mismos créditos. Es genial.

-Bueno, lo de jaleo es muy relativo. El mes pasado sufrimos una epidemia de gripe española. Yo misma me contagié.

 

Aida la mira con los ojos como platos y Marga sonríe. De la enfermería decide llevarlas a la biblioteca. Terminarán pasando por allí antes o después, Marga sabe por experiencia que en ocasiones es más rápido recurrir a los libros que esperar a que llegue un informe sobre un aristócrata del XVII.

 

Al entrar encuentra a Amelia leyendo sobre una mesa. Marga prefiere obviar el hecho de que estaba leyendo una de las obras de Lope de Vega (de nuevo), y no le resulta difícil porque antes de que pueda abrir la boca ya lo hace Dolors.

-¿Amelia? ¿Amelia Folch?

 

Amelia se gira sobre la mesa, sonriendo incrédula.

-Dolors? No m'ho puc creure!

 

Marga y Aida se convierten en testigos mudas de una rápida ronda de abrazos y emocionadas exclamaciones en catalán de las que Marga apenas saca en claro que Amelia y Dolors se conocen. Se da cuenta justo antes de que Aida lo pregunte. Claro, dos mujeres catalanas, de la misma edad y universitarias... Era imposible que no se conociesen.

 

Deciden dejar a ambas con su reencuentro y Marga acompaña a Aida a la salida del Ministerio (la joven tiene que estudiar para un parcial de fisiología, pero promete que intentará pasarse por la fiesta de después). A continuación mira la hora en el móvil, suspira y se dirige a Vestuario y Maquillaje.

 

¿Qué hora será en 1955?

 

* * *

 

Irene está terminando de vestirse cuando Marga irrumpe en el vestuario corriendo, vestida con ropa de los años cincuenta y jadeando.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunta.

-Las... Las diez, casi.

-¡Mierda!

 

Marga lanza el móvil sobre el tocador y se dirige a su taquilla. Irene la observa, divertida, sacar una túnica, parte de una armadura, un vestido del siglo XII y un conjunto de los años ochenta hasta que la joven finalmente coge unos vaqueros negros y algo de un montón de colores y se pone a cambiarse rápidamente.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-¡Del cincuenta y cinco! -le responde Marga, esforzándose en sacarse el vestido por la cabeza. Irene frunce el ceño. En el cincuenta y cinco trabaja...

-¿Has vuelto con Sebastián? -pregunta. Si ese es el caso y es la última en enterarse, se va a sentir muy abandonada por Marga. La joven se desembaraza del vestido y la mira frunciendo el ceño, descalza y en ropa interior en medio del vestuario. La verdad es que la imagen es algo ridícula, a lo que también contribuye que el pelo de Marga es un desastre debido a la batalla contra el vestido.

-¿Qué? No. Sabes que no. No sin Damián -surpira Marga. Se embute en los pantalones vaqueros con cierta dificultad, dando saltitos para no perder el equilibrio a la pata coja, y se pone la parte de arriba. Resulta que es un top tie dye que Irene recuerda haber visto tirado durante meses en el cajón de objetos perdidos. Se ve que el top tiene nuevo dueño.

-¿Y entonces?

 

Marga se sienta para ponerse unas botas e Irene se sienta junto a ella, intrigada. Marga está irracionalmente concentrada en hacer el nudo de las botas pero termina contestándole al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Sabes algo de la vida privada de Sara?

-¿Sara, la de centralita? -Irene frunce el ceño-. Creo recordar que está con una chica en su época, en 1928.

-No. Bueno, sí, tiene novia. Pero también novio.

-Oh. Ya veo.

-Exactamente -suspira Marga-. Están atravesando  _esa_ fase. Tan sólo quiero subirle un poco la moral, pero necesitaba una foto y estaban todas en el cincuenta y cinco. Y para qué negarlo, ha sido bonito volver a ver a Sebastián. Precisamente hoy. He tenido un día de mierda, necesito una copa pero ya. Oye, hablando de... ¿Cómo estás?

 

Ahora es Irene la que aparta la mirada. Aprecia el sentimiento, de verdad que sí, pero si alguien más le pregunta por Susana siente que va a reventar por dentro. No quiere hablar del tema, quiere hacer como si los últimos meses no hubiesen tenido lugar. Quiere atravesar una puerta y abofetearse a sí misma antes de conocer a Susana, quiere... Quiere dejar de pensar. Olvidar, aunque sea por una noche.

 

En realidad ni siquiera debería ir de fiesta; se conoce lo suficiente como para saber que va a terminar mal. Léase, en la cama de alguien a quien luego deberá evitar por los pasillos.

 

Irene cierra los ojos y suspira cuando Marga la abraza, acurrucándose contra ella y apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro. Le da un beso en la mandíbula.

-¿Nos vamos a Truco después de estar en el Ministerio? -le pregunta. Irene sonríe.

 

Acompaña a Marga a la salida del pozo de las Puertas, aunque sólo sea por enterarse de si acude a la fiesta un antiguo lío a la que convenga evitar o no. Observa a Marga quien, encaramada sobre la mesa de Germán con las piernas cruzadas, tacha nombre tras nombre de la lista. Irene observa desfilar frente a ellas a Emilia Pardo Bazán, Severo Ochoa, a la Patrulla Fantasma al completo, a Tino Casal (el cantante se detiene para hablar un rato con Marga y preguntarle por Velázquez. A todas estas, ¿dónde está Velázquez?), a Clara López-Dóriga...

 

Irene sonríe con especial sinceridad cuando atisba un moño de rizos rubios ascendiendo las escaleras junto a sus compañeros. Cuando la ve, la agente casi echa a correr hacia ella e Irene recibe un abrazo que casi la hace perder el equilibrio.

-¡Irene! -exclama Lesba, estrujándola como a una muñeca de trapo. Irene ve a Marga intentando ocultar la risa, y a Góngora y a Quevedo acercándose. Tiene ganas de presentárselos a Amelia.

-No sabía que veníais a la fiesta -comenta Irene. Sonriendo, Lesba se encoge de hombros. Un rizo se le suelta del moño y rebota cada vez que mueve la cabeza.

-Y casi no llegamos. Marga, cielo, que estábamos en el setenta y seis y nos llegó tu email a las cuatro de la mañana -protesta la romana-. Luego encima Luis se nos puso a andar sonámbulo otra vez...

-Os tengo dicho que cerréis la puerta. ¿Lo hacéis? No -protesta el poeta-. Pues eso.

 

Irene les observa con cariño. La patrulla más veterana del Ministerio es también la más estrafalaria en ocasiones. Lesba está monísima, con el cabello rubio en un moño (moño que cada vez pierde más rizos, por lo que va a durar poco) y un vestido púrpura al estilo de los años cincuenta. Góngora... Góngora no parece que vaya de fiesta, sinceramente, parece que ha cogido un jersey y los primeros vaqueros que ha pillado por casa. El mejor es definitivamente Quevedo, que esa noche parece el primo rockero perdido de Alonso. Las gafas le dan un punto cómico al conjunto, más aún cuando Quevedo y Marga se esfuerzan por recordar quién le debía chupitos a quien. Por lo que Irene capta, en 1983 habían llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo que el alcohol había borrado de su mente.

 

Al final Marga los manda en dirección al claustro y a ella y a Irene se les escapa la risa cuando Góngora y Quevedo comienzan a discutir por la puerta de las narices.

-Necesito un chupito, ¿dónde está la barra? -es lo último que le escuchan decir a Lesba antes de que doble la esquina.

-Vaya tres -comenta Marga con cariño-. Te apuesto una copa a que Lesba y Ernesto terminan liándola.

-¿Liándola o liándose?

 

Marga frunce el ceño durante unos instantes, pensativa.

-No, liándola.

-Hecho.

-¿Vas a presentarles a Amelia?

-Por supuesto, ¿estás de coña? -pregunta Irene-. ¿Y perderme la cara de Amelia cuando se entere de que Góngora y Quevedo no se odian? Ni en sueños.

 

 

Marga ríe entre dientes al imaginar la cara de Amelia. La siguiente persona que sube por el pozo es una mujer pelirroja. No es especialmente alta o musculosa pero su mera presencia parece llenar el lugar y camina con un aplomo y una autoridad tales que ya las quisiese Spínola para él mismo. Tal vez contribuyan a ello sus botas militares.

-Dora Peirallo -se presenta, observando a Marga con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro- ... Iba a preguntarte que si vienes mucho por aquí, pero no quería parecer hetero.

 

Marga alza la mirada de la lista y se sonroja hasta las orejas. La tal Dora le guiña el ojo antes de alejarse tranquilamente y Marga e Irene se miran, incrédulas.

-Eso... ¿Eso acaba de pasar? -pregunta Marga, aún colorada, con un hilo de voz. Irene debe hacer grandes esfuerzos por no echarse a reír.

 

* * *

 

Salvador Martí no es ningún tonto y era demasiado evidente que estaban organizando una fiesta. Aunque sólo fuese porque los legionarios la liaron al subir las mesas desde el almacén.

 

Sin embargo, al pobre subsecretario casi le da un chungo cuando entra con Ernesto en el claustro y se encuentra el lugar abarrotado de agentes que comienzan a aplaudirle. Angustias, junto a la mismísima Isabel II (invitada de honor, por mucho que a su madre le pese) se acercan para darle un ramo de flores y durante unos instantes Irene siente el placer infantil de ver a su jefe totalmente desorientado.

 

Salvador es un hombre práctico. Pronuncia un pequeño e improvisado discurso y a continuación les manda a disfrutar de la fiesta (y a freír espárragos, entre líneas pero con cariño). Él y Ernesto se quedan junto a una de las mesas con comida; Angustias no tarda en unirse a ellos e Irene decide que ella también. Por edad puede estar más cercana a los agentes que discuten por la lista de Spotify que a Salvador y compañía, pero esa noche necesita un par de copas antes de sentirse lo suficientemente jovial como para unirse al jaleo.

 

-¡Irene!

 

Casi se ve arrollada por Velázquez; el pobre tropieza con Cris Carrasco e Irene tiene que ayudarle a recuperar el equilibrio.

-¿Pero a dónde va, hombre de Dios? -le pregunta-. Ni que llegase tarde.

-¿Y yo qué sabía? Mi teléfono se ha quedado sin batería y no recordaba la diferencia horaria entre el presente y mi época.

-Cinco horas, don Diego -suspira Irene. El pintor se encoge de hombros.

-Es igual, el caso es que he llegado a tiempo -dice, poniéndose de puntillas y mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Habéis visto a Marga?

-Hace rato que no, pero no debería ser difícil encontrarla con el top de colores que lleva.

 

Irene mira a su alrededor pero no la encuentra. Quien sí que les encuentra a ellos es Tino Casal; el cantante les ve a lo lejos y se acerca para saludar a Velázquez. Ambos hablan un rato e Irene lamenta no haber sacado una fotografía de ellos dos y de Marga durmiendo la mona en 1983.

 

A pesar de que su propósito era ir con Salvador, Angustias y Ernesto, Irene se ve arrastrada por Tino hacia Lesba y sus compañeros. Tampoco es que proteste. Coge un botellín de cerveza de una de las mesas mientras observa a Mariajo y a Leo presentando a dos novatas, una médico y una enfermera por lo que sabe Irene. La enfermera, una muchacha de veintipocos años, debe ser del presente porque se le queda una cara francamente graciosa al verse frente a Severo Ochoa, mientras que la médico ni parpadea.

 

Se produce una ronda de abucheos entre los agentes más antiguos cuando alguien conecta los altavoces y empiezan a reproducir  _A quién le importa_ , y los funcionarios más contemporáneos... Cómo se dice en el siglo XXI... Se vienen arriba. Muy arriba. La segunda canción de la lista es del siglo XXI, concretamente reggaeton. Irene arruga la nariz.

 

No puede negar que cuando se está entre el gentío, bebiendo y bailando, puedes ser de la época que seas y te ponen ese tipo de canciones y las terminas bailando. A pesar de ello, no puede decir que le gusten. Ni las letras, ni los ritmos... Lo único que puede gustarle del reggaeton es que todas las chicas terminan moviendo el culo, y tendría que ser muy estúpida como para no apreciar eso.

 

-¿Se puede saber qué hace Marga metiéndole mano a Amelia?

 

Irene se gira al oír a Pacino. Tanto él como Alonso (con distinto grado de horror) observan a los agentes que bailan e Irene por fin localiza a Marga entre el gentío. Sonríe al ver la escena.

-Pacino, tan sólo intenta enseñarle a bailar... Esto. Créeme, así no es como Marga le mete mano a nadie.

 

Mira a su alrededor, pero ahora al que no encuentra es a Velázquez. Estupendo.

 

-¿Y esta mierda de música? -pregunta Góngora. Justo en ese momento Quevedo le pone una copa en la mano y Góngora le mira, irritado-. Francisco, las cosas no se solucionan bebiendo.

-Habla por ti, yo voy por la tercera. Vamos, Luisito suéltate y relájate que estamos de fiesta -Lesba le sonríe dulcemente meciendo otra copa entre las manos-. Y ya sabéis, hasta que no me pongan Serrat, nada.

 

La romana de repente le lanza una mirada asesina a alguien. Irene no necesita mirar para saber que se trata de Ernesto, menos aún cuando Lesba bebe media copa al trago bajo la mirada horrorizada de Góngora. La joven parece fijarse entonces en Alonso y extiende su mano.

-Creo que no nos conocemos. Julia Livia Germánica, llámeme Lesba.

 

Irene observa, divertida, la escena (Alonso parece enorme e intimidante junto a Lesba, pero oh si el soldado supiera...) y se gira cuando Pacino le da un codazo.

-Oye, una cosa -le dice el policía. Parece confuso-. Lo que dices de Marga metiendo mano...

-Lo que digo de Marga metiendo mano -le interrumpe Irene, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Parece que ser un cotilla es requisito indispensable para ser reclutado por el Ministerio-. Es que hay un vídeo de la Nochevieja de 2013 en el que salimos liándonos. Así que digamos que tengo experiencia en ese aspecto.

 

Pacino abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Pero Marga...?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? -pregunta Irene, sonriendo al verla acercándose. Acaban de empezar a reproducir _[Veneno en la piel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbE1QLvYgQs)_  y Marga es demasiado rápida para Pacino; le agarra del brazo y prácticamente le arrastra a bailar con los demás. Menando la cabeza, Irene saluda a Ortigosa cuando se acerca a ellos. El agente le sonríe pero se dirige a Tino.

-Ey, Casal, buenas. Oye... -Ortigosa parece nervioso e Irene termina poniendo oreja, intrigada. No siente ni un ápice de culpa porque ve a Lesba y a Quevedo haciendo exactamente lo mismo-. ¿Recuerdas a Natalia?

-Hombre, claro -bufa Tino-. Como para olvidar a alguien que intentó beber sidra a morro. Madrileña tenía que ser...

-Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo.

 

Irene se atraganta con su copa, pero la reacción de los demás es mucho más alborotada y Ortigosa se esfuerza por silenciarles para que nadie más les escuche.

-De verdad, la gente del Ministerio es más cotilla que los de la Residencia de Estudiantes -protesta el pobre antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Tino-. ¿Tocarías en la boda? Por favor, a Natalia le encanta tu música.

-Eso ni se pregunta, hombre, por supuesto que sí -Tino le abraza, dándole dos varoniles palmadas en la espalda-. ¡Felicidades!

-Nunca entenderé por qué los hombres se dan hostias al abrazarse -comenta Lesba por lo bajini.

-No son hostias, señora -interviene Alonso después de felicitar también a Ortigosa-. Se trata de demostrar aprecio.

-También podrían demostrarse aprecio comiéndose la boca, y por algún motivo que no alcanzo a entender prefieren las hostias.

-Oye, que yo prefiero comerle la boca a quien sea -protesta Quevedo. Góngora le da un codazo y Alonso, después de mirarles fijamente durante unos segundos, se va en busca de más alcohol.

-¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho! -protesta Góngora-. Ya habéis traumatizado al pobre hombre... Francisco, tío, ¡vete a la mierda!

 

Pero a decir verdad Góngora tampoco se resiste demasiado a que Quevedo le arrastre a bailar, las cosas como son. Lesba incumple su propia promesa de esperar a Serrat y se les une cuando empieza a sonar [Sex o no sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo43kJBQ3ZA) (Tino interrumpe las negociaciones con Ortigosa para mirar a su alrededor, muy desorientado. Irene le confirma que aún no ha escrito la canción, y el cantante protesta porque según él es trampa escucharla antes) y para cuando la música cambia a _[No queda sino batirnos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ll66aq4-ILA)_ los tres están en medio del gentío, dándolo todo. Quevedo se viene muy arriba y se las ingenia para plantarle un beso a Góngora, mojar a un legionario con su copa y pisar a Lesba, todo a la vez.

 

_Y te acechan y no dejan_

_que tú elijas tu lugar_

_no queda sino batirnos_

_¡no queda sino luchar!_

 

A Irene le da lástima que la siguiente canción sea actual porque le hubiese gustado seguir viendo a esos tres liarla. Sin embargo, Tangana empieza a hablar de una [mala mujer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsm4ReJaED0) y ella se queda con la sensación de que alguien ha manipulado la lista de Spotify porque hasta el momento no ha sonado nada anterior a los ochenta. Se produce una desbandada general, incluso Amelia abandona a Marga a su suerte, y los ocho (Irene, Amelia, Tino, Ortigosa, Lesba, Góngora, Quevedo y un recién llegado Velázquez) observan a Marga y a Pacino bailando. Alonso se les acerca, ve el percal y se gira en redondo a por más cerveza. Irene ríe entre dientes; lleva tiempo diciendo que llevar a los agentes más antiguos a lugares como fiestas y discotecas, por mucho que fuese terapia de choque, al final les ayudaría a comprender bastantes cosas.

 

-¿Quién es esa mujer? -pregunta Amelia, abanicándose con la mano y señalando al gentío. Hace calor en el claustro y la blusa de manga larga que lleva, aunque bonita, tiene pinta de ser esas prendas medio sintéticas que dan demasiado calor. Irene sigue la dirección que indica Amelia y alza una ceja al ver a aquella mujer pelirroja, Dora Peirallo, cogiendo la mano de Marga y arrebatándosela a Pacino de entre los brazos con un movimiento elegante.

 

-Oh, esa es Dora -le contesta Lesba. Tal y como predecía Irene, no queda ni rastro de su moño, y las seis o siete copas que lleva encima están empezando a notarse en su forma de mantenerse en pie-. Alias Meiga. Trabaja en el subdepartamento de Acciones Militares, el de Spínola, en los setenta. Nos echó un cable una vez con una misión en la que se involucró ETA...

-Tres chupitos a que se lían -la interrumpe Quevedo. Lesba frunce el ceño y las observa durante varios segundos (Marga y Dora están, en efecto, mucho más cerca de lo necesario) antes de asentir.

-Hecho.

-¿De verdad estamos apostando sobre Marga? -protesta Ortigosa. Tino ríe entre dientes.

-Y tanto que apostamos. Otros tres chupitos.

-Tres a que no -añade Góngora tras unos segundos. Tras echarle un vistazo a Marga (prácticamente envuelta en los brazos de Dora) Irene bufa.

-Cinco a que sí.

-¿Tanto os aburre la fiesta que tenéis que apostar sobre...?

-No es aburrimiento, hombre -corrige Tino a Velázquez. Le pone un botellín en la mano al pintor, quien se apoya contra la mesa con cara de pocos amigos-. Pero deberías conocernos, nos gusta más el cotilleo que a un tonto un lápiz.

-Seis chupitos -añade Amelia. Todos la miran y ella se sonroja-. ¿Qué? Es evidente.

-Tiene buen ojo la muchacha -dice Quevedo, señalando al gentío con un gesto de la cabeza. Irene mira y ahoga una risa. Dora aún tiene los brazos alrededor de Marga, pero ella se ha dado la vuelta y en palabras de Lesba le está comiendo la boca a la otra agente, no sin cierta dificultad debido a la diferencia de altura entre ambas. Góngora maldice entre dientes.

-Mierda -dice, y está tan decepcionado que ni protesta cuando Quevedo le estampa un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La sonrisa de Tino es como la de un gato.

-Bueno, señores -se frota las manos-. ¿Chupitos en Chueca?

-Chupitos en Chueca -asiente Irene-. Vamos a...

 -¡Eeeeeeh, de eso nada! -exclama Lesba. Justo acaba de cambiar la canción... Irene reconoce la canción de Serrat, _[Cada loco con su tema](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgk07rBcRSo)_ , cuando la romana le echa un brazo por encima a cada uno de sus compañeros y los tres empiezan a menearse al unísono de lado a lado. Irene suspira al escuchar a Lesba cantando a voz en grito.

 

_Pero, puestos a escoger, prefiero_

_un buen polvo a un rapapolvo_

_¡y un bombero a un bombardero!_

 

En un momento dado Irene ve perfectamente cómo a Lesba le cambia el semblante y amenaza con dirigirse hacia el grupo de Salvador con un brillo asesino en la mirada, pero Góngora y Quevedo se lo impiden agarrándola al unísono de cada brazo. Se trata de un movimiento tan coordinado que resulta hasta cómico.

 

Están a punto de marcharse cuando Marga vuelve al terminar la canción con los labios enrojecidos, una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y arrastrando a Dora, a quien le coge la mano.

-¿Al final vamos a Truco? -le pregunta. Irene asiente y la joven sonríe aún más-. ¡Estupendo! ¿Vienes?

 

Dora les echa un vistazo a todos (sonríe al reconocer a Lesba) y se encoge de hombros.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Genial, vamos a... -Marga frunce el ceño por primera vez en toda la noche y les hace un gesto para que se adelanten-. Id yendo, ahora os alcanzo.

 

Irene se retrasa porque no encuentra su teléfono, que dejó en la mesa un rato antes. Busca a Marga con la mirada cuando lo encuentra debajo de un plato de aceitunas vacío y la ve alcanzando a duras penas a Veláquez, quien parece estar abandonando el claustro en dirección a las Puertas. Ambos hablan durante unos instantes y aunque Irene está demasiado lejos, la expresión en el rostro de Marga cuando vuelve no tiene nada que ver con la de apenas cinco minutos atrás.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunta al verla desanimada. Marga sonríe de nuevo, aunque de forma algo forzada.

-Sí, no pasa nada. Le dije a Diego que si quería venir con nosotros pero mañana debe levantarse temprano. Para preparar el taller.

-¿Desde cuándo le tratas de tú y no de usted?

 

A decir verdad hace tiempo que Irene lo viene notando. Marga trata a Velázquez de tú como mínimo desde la cuarentena de la gripe española, si no antes. A pesar de la leve penumbra del claustro Irene alcanza a ver... Algo en los ojos de Marga, apenas durante un instante. Si no fuese imposible en aquellas circunstancias, diría que se trata de pánico puro y duro.

-No te preocupes. Venga -dice, echándole el brazo por los hombros y dándole un beso en la frente-. Vámonos. 

 

* * *

 

**1925**

  

-¿Hay noticias de su hija?

 

Carmen frunce el ceño. Sin girarse, continúa mirando a través de la ventana. Helena ha venido de visita y sus hijos corretean frente a la casona mientras ella y su marido conversan tranquilamente, bebiendo limonada y tomando el sol. Le ha dicho a Andrés, a su nuero, que era libre de asistir a la pequeña reunión pero el joven lo ha rechazado en favor de estar un rato con sus hijos, confiando en que Carmen le informará de todo lo necesario.

-No -reconoce la mujer tras unos segundos. Escucha el sonido de desagrado de su superior-. Llamo a la Residencia de Estudiantes todos los días, y todos los días sus amigos me prometen que me cogen el recado. Pero Margarita no llama.

-Carmen, apreciamos su labor, pero no estamos dispuestos a retrasar más nuestro plan. O saca a su hija de...

-No es mi hija -le interrumpe Carmen, parándole en seco-. Jamás vuelva a decir eso. Esa bastarda no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con mis hijas, no toleraré que se diga lo contrario.

-¿Y entonces? ¿A qué viene hacernos esperar? ¿Acaso se arrepiente de colaborar con nosotros? En tal caso, mejor que lo diga, y pronto.

 

Carmen bufa.

-Sabe de sobra que no me arrepiento de nada, que me importa bien poco que salga volando por los aires junto con media Residencia. Pero mis hijas la quieren. Carmina tiene el corazón débil, moriría de pena, y... -la mujer suspira-. Se lo prometí a mi marido.

 

Carmen aún no sabe qué la poseyó para aceptar a la pequeña bastarda en su casa. Para permitir que su marido la criase bajo el mismo techo que a sus hijas legítimas, para permitir que se encariñasen con ella.

 

Nunca la ha aceptado y no se siente particularmente culpable al reconocerlo. Hay un modo correcto, un modo decente de hacer las cosas, y ese no era cometer adulterio y traer la prueba del pecado a casa para que la críe tu esposa. Carmen se tiene por inteligente pero durante años el amor por su marido la ha cegado y ahora se está cobrando su precio. Para proteger a sus hijas, para serle fiel a la memoria de su esposo, debe salvar la vida de Marga. Aun cuando las circunstancias le dicen claramente que lo mejor para todos es que fuese eliminada.

 

-El plan no puede retrasarse más. Nuestros hombres están listos y la bomba está preparada. La Residencia de Estudiantes saltará por los aires en una semana. Que Margarita esté o no esté allí es asunto suyo.

-No se preocupe en ningún momento por el plan -le asegura Carmen-. Y siga adelante, cueste lo que cueste. Yo me encargo de Marga...

-Señora, disculpe...

-¿Qué quieres, Soledad? -Carmen se gira sobre los talones, irritada más de lo que debería sentirse por una mera criada-. Te tengo dicho que no me interrumpas cuando tenga visita.

-Lo sé, señora -asiente Soledad. La muchacha se esfuerza por ocultar el temblor de sus hombros-. Pero se trata de la señorita Carmina. No se encuentra bien.

-No se preocupe por mí, doña Carmen, conozco el camino. Recuerde lo que hemos hablado, por favor.

 

Don Enrique hace una pequeña reverencia de despedida y sigue a la criada hacia la salida. Carmen inspira hondo y se dirige a la habitación de su hija mayor. A pesar de que es un día de primavera algo caluroso y de que la casa conserva muy bien la temperatura, Carmina tirita bajo las mantas. Carmen se sienta junto a ella en silencio y le acaricia el cabello, recoloca la ropa de cama, le aparta el cabello de la cara. Pero Carmina no despierta, no deja de temblar, de moverse inquieta.

 

Carmen se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su misión, toda su vida, pero jamás se lo ha impuesto a sus hijas. Prueba de ello es que Helena no quiso tener nada que ver con el asunto. Carmina, en cambio, sí. Y el destino se lo pagó a Carmen devolviéndole una hija traumatizada después de una misión fallida en 1975, una hija atrapada por las pesadillas. Corazón débil... Corazón débil es que Carmen cedió una hija a la causa y que la causa le devolvió una mujer débil, asustada, enfermiza, con la mente del revés.

 

A pesar de todo Carmen apoya totalmente al Ángel. Eso nunca cambiará. Sin ellos España está perdida, está convencida y ve pruebas de ello día a día, en los periódicos, en la radio. España necesita a sus fueros, a su rey, y todo aquello del progreso y la innovación no son más que patrañas para comerle la cabeza a los jóvenes y dar paso a la anarquía y al descontrol. Tan sólo sirve para que el país continúe a la deriva, aunque las cosas cambiarán. Lo presiente.

 

Carmina tiene su collar enredado en torno al cuello, por lo que Carmen se lo quita con cuidado y lo deja sobre la mesita de noche. Aún no entiende qué necesidad hay de llevar el símbolo del ángel siempre encima. Lo único que hace es poner en riesgo a los miembros del ángel de ser identificados. Aunque, por supuesto, a ella jamás se le pasará por la cabeza enfrentarse al más alto cargo del Ángel Exterminador por algo tan banal como un collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -> Aida, 1/3 de la Patrulla Millenial de GoldenLiar (https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLiar/pseuds/GoldenLiar) y  
> Lesba (1/2 de las Dos Mulas) y Góngora y Quevedo (Dos Mulas 2.0) de Aniram (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram).  
> TODO QUISQUI A LEER SUS FICS YA. Venga. Estáis tardando :D  
> -> No me preguntéis cómo ha terminado Amelia bailando reggaeton, porque no sé cómo ha ocurrido.  
> -> Pobre Alonso, es demasiado hetero para esto.  
> -> Truco es una discoteca en Chueca  
> -> Lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo no es ni medio normal.  
> -> El Ministerio del Tiempo es una versión más compleja de Radio Patio y esto es canon.  
> -> No termino de entender por qué la familia de Marga me ha salido tan chunga, en verdad.  
> -> Niños, no hagáis como Lesba y como Quevedo y como Marga, no bebáis para olvidar los problemas, porque luego vais a tener los mismos problemas (si no más, el alcohol es muy malo) y encima resaca.  
> -> El top de Marga :D https://i.pinimg.com/originals/03/89/5b/03895bc3b215e5d327965f074b567368.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

_Al principio está desorientado. No ve la jungla a su alrededor, no huele sangre o pólvora, no escucha los gritos. El sol le deslumbra..._

 

_-Hombre, tú por aquí otra vez._

 

_Julián reconoce los jardines de la Residencia justo antes de girarse. Federico le sonríe guitarra en mano, sentado sobre un mantel de cuadros sobre el que también se encuentra Marga. La joven duerme con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su amigo, agarrada a un teléfono móvil._

_-Parece ser que anoche Marga y sus amigos tuvieron una fiesta... Me estaba enseñando fotografías y vídeos de la noche -le explica el poeta mientras Julián se sienta junto a ellos. Hace tiempo que ha decidido que le importa un carajo si los sueños son reales o no. Ahora mismo, es lo más parecido que tiene a un momento de descanso._

_-Miedo me da preguntar sobre esa fiesta._

_-Oh, pues yo tengo multitud de preguntas. ¿Cómo es posible que Góngora y Quevedo pasasen a la historia como enemigos cuando Marga tiene una fotografía de ellos besándose?_

 

_Julián le mira muy fijamente durante unos segundos, dudando si el poeta habla en serio o no, y suspira._

_-Primera noticia -dice. Cierra los ojos e inspira hondo. Se siente ridículo, ahí en medio de un sueño tirado en un parque que no es real y escuchando aquellos pajaritos del demonio que en realidad no están ahí. En cualquier momento le despertarán para sacar una bala, recolocar un hueso, amputar un brazo o lo que le toque, pero en esos momentos a Julián le importa una mierda Filipinas porque el maldito sueño que está viviendo es lo más cercano a la paz que ha sentido en meses._

_-Estás hecho polvo -comenta Federico tras unos segundos. Julián ríe entre dientes, tragándose a tiempo un "No jodas, Sherlock". Federico no tiene la culpa de que él se haya largado a Cuba y después a Filipinas tan sólo con una mochila al hombro sin tan siquiera haber pasado la mili._

_-Esta semana he dormido nueve horas -confiesa en cambio. Una de las cuerdas de la guitarra hace un sonido estridente._

_-Eres igualito que Marga -debido al cansancio, Julián no es capaz de determinar si lo que nota en la voz de Federico es hastío puro y duro o que simplemente está hasta los huevos de gente que pasa demasiados días sin dormir-. Túmbate un rato, anda._

 

_No se lo tiene que decir dos veces. Julián se deja caer hacia atrás sin planes de moverse en el futuro cercano, ni siquiera cuando una raíz se le clava en la espalda. Cierra los ojos e inspira profundamente, sintiéndose deshacerse contra el suelo. Marga murmura algo en sueños y Federico toca suavemente la guitarra, tan bajito que al principio Julián piensa que se ha vuelto loco._

 

_Pero no, Federico García Lorca definitivamente está tocando[una canción de M-Clan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLjAU4LWCqI). Julián resopla. Pues vale._

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

El café se ha quedado frío y Marga lo apura, ligeramente satisfecha al ver que se ha quedado un montón de azúcar en el fondo. Lo recoge con la cucharilla y la chupa, observando a Diego. Frente a ella el pintor boceta algo que parece un retrato. Parece concentrado, y lo está, pero también... Marga no alcanza a distinguir si está enfadado o preocupado. Probablemente una mezcla de ambas.

 

Le ha contado lo de Mendieta. Lo de que algo terrible le pasará en 1925. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si debido a la conmoción de enterarse casi discute con él en medio del claustro la noche anterior durante la fiesta, por una tontería? 1925 es problema suyo, no algo que los demás deban soportar en su lugar, y Marga no quiere estar a mal con nadie y mucho menos con Diego.

 

Así que se lo ha contado. Ambos llevan varios minutos en silencio y Marga escucha una canción de Amaral a través de un único auricular.

 

_Me siento tan rara_

_Las noches de juerga se vuelven amargas_

_Me río sin ganas con una sonrisa pintada en la cara_

 

Marga sonríe. Extrañamente adecuada. Alza la mirada cuando Amelia pasa junto a ella apenas un instante y le aprieta suavemente el hombro. Diego sigue el gesto con la mirada.

-¿La señorita Folch...?

-Lo sabe -confirma Marga.

-¿Quién más?

-Tú, yo, Mendieta... Probablemente hay información en los archivos del Ministerio, pero estoy empezando a pensar que se han falsificado cosas -confiesa Marga, llena de rabia-. Mendieta me dijo que estaré casada dos veces. Según los archivos, sólo una. Y como ese seguro que hay mil ejemplos más... ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? -le pregunta. Suena desesperada, pero es que lo está-. ¿Cómo puedes soportar conocer la fecha de tu muerte? Yo apenas sé que me va a pasar algo y siento que me estoy volviendo loca.

 

Bueno, y también sabe que morirá en 1960. Gracias, Mendieta, por el alarde de tacto.

 

Diego suspira. Alarga las manos por encima de la mesa y coge las de Marga, poniéndoselas perdidas de carboncillo. Le da igual. Ese instante es en el que más... Real, se ha sentido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Desde que Mendieta le contó la verdad Marga tiene la sensación que no está realmente en el mundo sino que flota sobre él, que todo le es ajeno de un modo que la estremece, y en ese momento teme que si Diego la suelta ella va a salir volando como un maldito globo.

-Ya os lo he explicado en alguna ocasión. Muero mayor, para mi época, después de una buena vida. Dejo detrás a mis hijas, bien situadas, y una obra que perdurará siglos. Os aseguro que morir no es algo que me quite el sueño. Aunque claro -Diego hace una mueca-, una cosa es morir, y otra cosa es saber que ocurrirá algo que... Que os romperá por dentro.

 

Marga cierra los ojos y asiente en silencio, suspirando.

 

-¿Por qué no abandonáis 1925? -pregunta Diego tras unos instantes-. Si no estáis en ese año... No os puede ocurrir nada, ¿cierto?

-Diego, 1925 es mi época -Marga abre los ojos y le mira a los suyos. De repente se siente cansada, muy cansada. Daría cualquier cosa por estar en el sofá de la Residencia-. Esto es un trabajo. Allí tengo... Allí tengo todo. Tengo mis amigos, mis estudios... Mis hermanas, incluso. Mis sobrinos.

-Podríais... ¿Visitarles? Haciendo uso de las puertas.

 

Sonriendo, Marga niega con la cabeza.

-¿Y de qué serviría? -pregunta-. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que tal vez lo que me ocurra es simplemente parte de la historia? Mira a tu alrededor -le señala a la cafetería, en esos momentos bastante llena-. ¿Ves a Mariana Pineda? Su destino es ser ejecutada durante la restauración de Fernando VII. Tino morirá en 1991 por algo tan estúpido como no ponerse el cinturón, el muy imbécil -Marga aprieta los puños con rabia. La de Tino es una muerte que no ha superado, incluso antes de que se produzca- Góngora muere en la pobreza, y Quevedo muere enfermo después de haber sido encarcelado injustamente. Federico... -Marga traga saliva cuando la angustia que le crece en la garganta amenaza con enmudecerla-. No somos diferentes del resto de españoles. La historia dice que toca morir y morimos. Lo que me parte el alma es... Saberlo. Saber que no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. El tiempo es el que es.

 

Diego la observa en silencio y Marga se esfuerza por sonreír malamente cuando su teléfono suena. Casi agradece la interrupción, a pesar de que se trate del grupo de Whatsapp del Ministerio. 

 

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27yuwu)

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27yuzc)

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27yv0u)

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27yv20)

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27yv4r)

 

-¿Han encontrado a Quevedo? -pregunta Diego. Marga resopla mientra le echa un vistazo de nuevo a las fotos y los vídeos que ha enviado Tino.

-Nop. Probablemente aparezca en alguna taberna cercana a las puertas.

\- ... Marga, lo cierto es que debo marchar -Diego consulta la hora en su propio teléfono y hace una mueca-. En Información estamos reparando unas obras de Rubens que unos... Bellacos han intentado malamente restaurar. ¿Tal vez... Quisierais ayudarnos?

-Nada me gustaría más, pero tengo una cita -Marga le dedica una sonrisa de disculpa-. ... Gracias. De verdad. Necesitaba hablar de todo esto con alguien, o iba a terminar perdiendo el juicio.

 

Diego asiente en silencio. Cuando Marga pasa junto a él, mueve una hoja y tapa con ella el boceto que lleva casi media hora perfeccionando.

 

* * *

 

En un primer momento es... Extraño, e incluso algo incómodo. Marga está acostumbrada al romance estilo años veinte. Citas por el parque con amigas o hermanas vigilando a lo lejos, roces discretos... Lo de liarse con alguien se deja para más adelante, y para locales de cierta categoría en el caso de ser con otra mujer.

 

Lo de salir de fiesta y liarse con personas a las que realmente no conoce es nuevo para ella en el sentido de que todo acaba en eso, líos de una noche que no van a ninguna parte. Está bastante segura de que es la primera vez que queda con uno de esas personas pero a pesar de que los primeros momentos son raros en seguida queda patente que son más cosas las que las unen que las que las separan. 

 

De entrada Dora vive en los 70 pero viene de 1913, apenas diez años antes de la época de Marga. La diferencia cultural entre ellas es mínima y eso ayuda bastante sobre todo en momentos en los que observan a la gente a su alrededor en el Retiro. Los tiempos cambian tan deprisa que no hay día que Marga pase en el siglo XXI en el que no se sorprenda por algo.

 

Aunque por supuesto, el siglo XXI tiene sus ventajas. Nadie las mira cuando Dora le coge tentativamente la mano (y quienes las miran, al menos, no tienen ningún derecho  _legal_ a impedírselo, y eso es algo que Marga no termina de asimilar). Nadie las mira cuando Dora la besa junto a la Fuente del Ángel Caído, ni cuando terminan rodando por el césped haciendo el tonto como dos adolescentes. Marga encuentra una florecilla blanca y se la pone a Dora detrás de la oreja y sonríe, porque... Joder, es preciosa. El sol brilla con fuerza y el pelo de Dora parece una llamarada apenas sujeta por una mísera florecilla y simplemente no puede dejar de mirarla.

 

Al sentarse en el césped Marga se da cuenta de que por debajo de la camiseta de Dora, de manga corta, asoman cicatrices de quemaduras. No pregunta; sabe que Dora pertenece a una patrulla antiterrorismo y sabiendo eso no es difícil imaginar el origen de las cicatrices, pero Dora la ve apartar la mirada.

-Estuve en el 11M -dice tras unos segundos. Marga está a punto de decir que está bien, que no tiene por qué contarle nada, pero Dora continúa sin darle oportunidad-. Salí de ahí viuda y con cicatrices, y hay semanas que estoy más en contacto con miembros de ETA que con mi propia madre. Deberías... -se muerde el labio-. Deberías saberlo. Si es que esto va a algún sitio.

-Bueno... Podemos probar, ¿no? -pregunta Marga tentativamente, frunciendo el ceño-. Quiero decir... Seamos sinceras, casi no nos conocemos. Todo lo que sé es que vienes de 1913... ¿Cuál es tu autor favorito?

-Ana Alonso. Tiene una serie de libros llamados La llave del tiempo, sobre un grupo de jóvenes que viajan al futuro y...

-... ¿Me estás diciendo que trabajas en el Ministerio del Tiempo y tus libros favoritos tratan sobre viajes en el tiempo?

 

Dora sonríe y se encoge de hombros como diciendo "Es lo que hay", y en ese instante es tan adorable que Marga la besa.

 

* * *

 

Irene alza una ceja cuando Marga aparece por el Ministerio com una pequeña sonrisa y con un chupetón en el cuello. No tiene claro qué clase de día de mierda tuvo el día anterior, pero en todo caso es un alivio verla sonreír de nuevo.

 

Más que nada porque significa que alguien está con ánimos para afrontar la dichosa inspección. Irene sonríe cuando ve las miradas asesinas de las que Marga es objeto cuando entra en el archivo cargada de cajas de expedientes, sonriendo, a pesar de que tiene un departamento entero para poner en orden con la única ayuda de Olivia.

 

(Irene se sorprende cuando ve cómo trabajan Marga y ella, incluso a pesar de que se han visto en persona pocas veces. Marga pasa la vida en su despacho ocupándose de contratar agentes, de buscarles alojamiento y repartiendo documentación mientras que Olivia es jefa del subdepartamento de Formación y pasa la vida o en los gimnasios o en las salas de realidad virtual o en las aulas del Ministerio. Durante la mayor parte de sus carreras se han comunicado vía Whatsapp, pero eso no les impide seleccionar y corregir expedientes a una velocidad de vértigo)

 

-Irene, ¿has visto a Ernesto? -le pregunta Marga tras unos minutos.

 

Al oírla, Velázquez la mira desde la mesa en la que el subdepartamento de Información al completo le lanza miradas asesinas cada vez que encuentran sus bocetos en los informes de restauración y en los retratos robot. Irene ve que Marga permanece totalmente ajena a esa mirada y se da cuenta, en un instante que no tendría que ser tan revelador, que la situación que tiene frente a ella se viene repitiendo desde hace algún tiempo.

 

-No, no le he visto, ¿por?

-Tengo aquí un expediente que... -Irene alcanza a ver "Torquemada" en el expediente antes de que Marga lo cierre y lo aparte. Parece confusa, incluso sorprendida-. Nada, es igual, ya se lo preguntaré yo.

-Marga, reina, igual hoy no es el mejor momento -interviene Angustias desde la mesa sobre la que la mitad del departamento de Operaciones pelea con el subdepartamento de Planificación por el mejor modo de organizar las misiones llevadas a cabo-. Hoy Ernesto tiene un día complicado.

 

Marga resopla.

-Que se una al club.

 

Se encoge de hombros y sigue a lo suyo, e Irene la imita. No alcanza a entender por qué un expediente traspapelado que mencione una misión relacionada con Torquemada tendría que despistarla tanto, pero no lo cuestiona.

 

Poco a poco el archivo del Ministerio se va llenando de gente, y es que es el mejor lugar para trabajar. En los despachos está la documentación utilizada en el día a día pero el resto está en el archivo. Tienen además unas enormes mesas sobre las que trabajar con facilidad y sobre todo y lo más importante, está más cerca de la cafetería que los despachos.

 

Detrás de Dolors (la nueva médico, que les trae un listado de los recursos solicitados desde el servicio médico) entran en el archivo dos señores con aspecto serio y cuya mera presencia dispara el dolor de cabeza de Irene. En ese momento, además, le llega un Whatsapp.

 

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27ytiw)

  

* * *

 

Marga está tan agotada que no se da cuenta de que el pobre Pacino intentaba tener una cita con Amelia hasta que no se encuentra en su sofá, acurrucada entre Alonso y Diego mientras ven Los payasos de la Tele, pero... Tampoco es culpa suya, ¿no? Que espabilen un poco, los dos, que Amelia será del XIX pero no es una niña inocente que no se entera de lo que pasa, y Pacino será del XX pero no es de los que se quedan plantados como una lechuga esperando a que el otro se declare.

 

Así que se sube la manta hasta la barbilla y se acurruca contra el hombro de Diego, sonriendo cuando su móvil vibra y se ilumina la luz de notificación naranja que le ha asignado a Dora.

 

* * *

 

El destino debe odiar mucho a Marga porque su busca empieza a pitar estridentemente apenas entra en la cafetería al día siguiente por la mañana, arrastrándose detrás de Diego, Alonso y Pacino (es posible que los tres hayan pasado la noche en el sofá de Pacino y que Marga haya despertado con el cuerpo dolorido y la sensación de no haber descansado absolutamente nada).

 

Sea lo que sea para lo que la reclaman, debe ser importante porque Irene pasa por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras que dan al claustro y le hace un gesto para que la siga. Marga suspira.

-Y yo que quería café... -se lamenta. Les hace un gesto de despedida a sus amigos y procede a arrastrarse escaleras arriba siguiendo a Irene, quien parece muy mosqueada-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pasa que el jefe ha estado ocultando a Julián a propósito, eso pasa.

-... Joder, ¿no podemos empezar un día tranquilamente?

 

Apenas unos minutos después ambas irrumpen en el despacho de Salvador. Marga se deja caer en un sillón junto a Ernesto y está tan muerta de sueño que ni siquiera le mira de reojo, a pesar de que ha visto muy claramente en su expediente de contratación que su apellido real es Torquemada.

 

Necesita café para enfrentarse a alguien relacionado con el inquisidor más infame que ha regurgitado España a lo largo de su historia, por lo que no dice nada. De momento.

 

Marga observa a Irene echarle la bronca al subsecretario del Ministerio durante unos minutos, sonriendo. Se trata de una sensación vagamente reconfortante y es que en esta ocasión Irene tiene toda la razón. Además, la rabia de Irene al darse cuenta de que su jefe también ha estado mintiéndoles, o más bien ocultándoles información, mientras ella lleva semanas intentando redimirse por lo de Susana... Es algo digno de ver.

 

(Una parte de Marga es muy consciente de que el cabreo de Irene la hace doblemente atractiva, pero la otra parte de Marga decide ignorarlo)

 

-O sea, que tenemos un agente no oficial perdido en el pasado -resume Ernesto tras unos segundos. Marga les mira uno a uno y suspira.

-Vale. Voy a contarles algo, y por favor que nadie me grite porque no tengo suficiente café en vena como para no echarme a llorar aquí mismo si me gritan.

 

Irene se aprieta el puente de la nariz entre los dedos, gesto que Marga sabe que significa cabreo, dolor de cabeza o ambos.

-Cuéntanos, reina.

-... No es que haya estado en contacto con Julián, exactamente, pero es posible que conozca a alguien que puede decirme exactamente dónde y cuándo se encuentra.

 

* * *

 

**1925**

 

-Salvador, si en algún momento de tu vida me has tenido el más mínimo aprecio, prepárame un termo de café. Voy a necesitarlo.

 

Marga sube las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones de la Residencia tan rápido que ni le da tiempo a oír la pregunta de Salvador Dalí (aunque sí que escucha la exclamación indignada de Maruja diciéndole que ni en sueños le va a preparar aquel veneno). Avanza rápidamente por el pasillo, apartando a Buñuel de un empujón y esquivando a duras penas a Salinas antes de irrumpir en la habitación de Federico. Su amigo está tirado sobre la cama, leyendo un volumen recopilatorio de las obras de Góngora.

 

Su mente adormilada tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que podría haber pillado a Federico en la cama con alguien, aunque tampoco sería la primera vez.

 

-Marga, ¿qué...?

-Necesito un favor, Fede -le dice Marga mientras cierra la puerta-. Julián tiene problemas, necesito que me digas dónde y cuándo está.

-Pues... En Cuba, en el 98, ¿no?

-No, ya no está en Cuba.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Federico, ¡por favor! -se desespera Marga-. Es algo serio. Lo sé porque nuestros teléfonos dejan de funcionar si abandonamos España, y el suyo ha dejado de funcionar en una época en la que las fronteras eran muy inestables por no decir un puto desbarajuste.

 

Federico suspira y menea la cabeza.

-Nunca dijo nadie que le gustase ponerse las cosas fáciles. Joder... A ver, toma -le lanza el volumen de las obras de Góngora y Marga lo coge al vuelo a duras penas (es bastante pesado) mientras Federico se sienta sobre la cama.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

-Es la una del mediodía, ¿esperas que me quede dormido así por las buenas? -pregunta Federico-. Atízame con el libro.

-Fede...

-¿No decías que es algo serio? -el poeta arquea una ceja-. Imagino que tendrás prisa. Venga, dame fuerte.

-Joder... -¿en qué momento el destino ha determinado que Marga debe dejar ko a uno de los mayores dramaturgos de España? Parece de chiste. Inspira hondo-. Vale, está bien, ¿estás listo?

-Sí... ¡Espera! -exclama Federico cuando Marga ya levantaba en alto el libro-. Dime una cosa. En el último sueño que compartí con Julián, yo tocaba una canción que no reconozco, que debe ser del futuro, y tú me enseñaste unas fotografías... ¿De Góngora y Quevedo? ¿De fiesta? Esas imágenes, y la canción... ¿Son reales o las he imaginado en mi sueño?

 

Marga le mira durante unos instantes, indecisa. ¿Cuánto tardaría en flipar y contestarle a Federico que no, que ella en la vida real no le ha enseñado ni planeaba enseñarle esas fotografías para no darle demasiada información que pudiera ponerle en peligro? ¿Que de algún modo él ha terminado viéndolas en sueños? Por no hablar de que miedo le da conocer la canción que estaría tocando en dicho sueño.

 

Al final se limita a golpearle con el libro en la cabeza. Federico cae hacia atrás sobre la cama como un fardo y ella se acerca al momento, algo nerviosa por si le ha hecho más daño del que debía. Comprueba con alivio que a pesar de que el chichón va a ser de campeonato, no hay sangre ni nada, y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

 

Se da cuenta en seguida. Federico frunce el ceño en sueños y bajo sus párpados se le mueven los ojos, como si mirase algo. Marga consulta el reloj y se resigna a esperar un rato.

* * *

 

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27yycf)

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27yygp)

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27yyi4)

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27yylb)

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27yyn2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> -> Quevedo por ahí perdido de resaca, comprobado  
> -> Los del Ministerio siendo adultos maduros en el grupo de Whatsapp, comprobado :) (por si alguien no se acuerda, Salvadora de nuestros días es como tiene Marga guardado el contacto de Angustias)  
> -> Aida siendo un ángel con el ibuprofeno, comprobado  
> -> Marga depre por la vida escuchando Amaral, comprobado  
> -> Primera cita algo extraña, comprobado
> 
> -> En este post he organizado un poco el Ministerio... A mi manera, por supuesto, pero para que al menos podáis entender de qué subdepartamentos hablo :) https://marga-manso.tumblr.com/post/172287236713/departamentos-del-ministerio


	8. Chapter 8

**813**

 

-¿Hemos terminado de una vez? -pregunta Marga, alzando la voz para que Mariano la oiga por encima de la ventisca. El restaurador hace un gesto inconcluyente.

-¡Dame más luz, chiquilla! -exclama en vez de responder a su pregunta. Maldiciendo a Salvador por enviarles al Reino de Asturias en pleno invierno, Marga enfoca la linterna lo mejor que puede uno enfocar una linterna industrial en medio de una noche de luna nueva (con tormenta de nieve incluida). Pepe le pasa a su novio un par de instrumentos metálicos, vagamente parecidos a un cincel, y Marga cuenta pacientemente los minutos. Dos. Seis. Nueve.

 

Once minutos de laborioso trabajo de Mariano después, ambos restauradores se incorporan sonriendo más de lo que deberían poder sonreír en medio de una ventisca como aquella dos personas que en cierto momento de sus vidas se habían quedado atrapadas en el Paleolítico Superior.

-¡Venga, vámonos! -grita Mariano por encima del viento-. No pillé una pulmonía en Altamira, ¡tampoco pienso pillarla ahora!

 

Aliviada, Marga abre el camino por el monte con la linterna mientras los restauradores la siguen. Para estar tan cerca de la costa como están, la nevada que está cayéndoles encima es épica y les dificulta mucho el descenso. Deben ir con cuidado si no quieren bajar el monte de morros.

-¡No puedo creer -grita Marga por encima del viento, recogiéndose la capa de lana con una mano mientras con la otra enfoca el sendero con la linterna-. que en un viernes noche esté yo, la atea más atea que ha parido España, congelándome el culo por este señor! ¡Y mucho menos que vosotros dos os hayáis presentado voluntarios! ¿¡Acaso no estáis bien en Écija!?

-¡Este señor se llama Santiago de Zebedeo! -le grita Mariano, algo ofendido-. ¡Y sabes de sobra que el Camino de Santiago es una de las grandes rutas de entrada de la cultura europea en este nuestro inculto y cenutrio país, antes de que San Google irrrumpiese en nuestras vidas! ¡Por no hablar de que es uno de los centros de peregrinación más importantes de la cristiandad! ¿¡Te imaginas lo que llega a ocurrir si no descubren sus restos porque no son capaces de leer las inscripciones en griego!?

-¡Primero, las inscripciones las has puesto tú para que _oficialmente_ se trate del Apóstol Santiago! ¡Segundo y más importante, NADA DE LO QUE HAS DICHO JUSTIFICA QUE YO HAYA TENIDO QUE PONERLE LA CABEZA BAJO EL BRAZO A ESE SEÑOR!

 

Y Marga no alcanza a escuchar lo que le responde Mariano porque de repente tropieza con algo y baja los siguientes cuatro metros del monte de morros hasta que un montículo de nieve, probablemente apilado por un pastor o algo así, detiene suavemente su caída.

-Joder -maldice, escupiendo nieve y barro a partes iguales.

-¿Estás...? -el viento se traga la pregunta de Pepe.

-¿¡Viva!? ¡Tengo serias dudas! -chilla Marga, incorporándose con ayuda de Mariano-. ¡No pasa nada, he tropezado con algo!

-¡Si, pues el algo se mueve!

 

¿Qué...? Sintiéndose como si la hubiesen molido a palos, Marga vuelve a ascender mientras apunta al suelo con la linterna al lugar donde le indica Pepe. No tarda en distinguir el algo a pesar del barro y la nieve, más que nada por su pelaje rojizo. Se le cae el alma a los pies cuando se da cuenta de qué es.

-Oh, no...

 

* * *

  

**2016**

 

Cuando Marga, Pepe y Mariano irrumpen en la enfermería a las cuatro de la mañana, los tres con ropajes medievales cubiertos de barro y nieve y Marga en concreto sujetando contra el pecho algo pequeño y envuelto en una manta térmica dorada, Aida se siente muy tentada de mandarles a la porra. Que es la guardia de las cuatro, jo...

-Creo que tiene hipotermia -jadea Marga en cuanto se detiene frente a ella. Tiene pinta de haber venido a todo correr desde las puertas. Aida frunce el ceño, mirando a Pepe y a Mariano. Ambos parecen igual de agobiados y cansados que Marga pero no tienen pinta de tener hipotermia... 

 

Marga deja el bulto sobre una camilla y aparta la manta térmica y Aida se queda ligeramente boquiabierta. Porque ahí hay un cachorro, un perro con el pelaje rojizo bajo la capa de barro medio congelado. Y un cachorro con toda la pinta de tener hipotermia.

-Yo... Yo soy médico de personas, no de perros -es lo único que atina a decir la muchacha. Marga le aprieta el brazo.

-Ayúdanos, por favor -le suplica. Aida sacude la cabeza para despejarse del sueño (joder, las cuatro de la mañana es una hora muy mala para plantarse en la enfermería con un cachorro hipotérmico) y asiente.

-Sí, claro, ¿cómo iba...? Es igual. Vosotros dos -dice, dirigiéndose a Pepe y a Mariano-. Id a la cafetería y pedid que os metan en el microondas botellas de agua. Tampoco os paséis, con calentarlas a unos 36 grados va bien. 

 

Ambos asienten y salen disparados por el pasillo, y Aida se centra en el cachorro.

-Eh... ¿Respira?

-Joder, no lo sé, no nos paramos a... -dice Marga con un hilo de voz. Aida mira a su alrededor y coge lo primero que encuentra, que resulta ser un bisturí. Lo abre y lo sostiene con cuidado frente a la nariz del cachorro. Su pequeño cuerpecito no se mueve (el barro congelado debe impedírselo) pero el bisturí se empaña con el aire que exhala.

-Respira -determina-. Vale, vamos a quitarle ese barro. Está tan congelado que le impide moverse y respirar.

 

Les lleva mucho tiempo limpiar al cachorro. Pepe y Mariano vuelven con las botellas cuando no van ni por la mitad del proceso y las ponen bajo el cachorro, con una toalla seca para que no entren en contacto directamente con él (Aida determina de un vistazo rápido que se trata, en efecto, de un él), y el tembloroso cachorro emite un sonido tan lastimero que Marga se sobresalta como si le hubiesen dado una descarga y Aida tiene que detenerse unos segundos.

-Yo... Yo no puedo ver a un animal pasarlo mal, lo siento -dice Mariano repentinamente-. Voy a buscaros algo de comer, ¿vale?

 

Así que Mariano desaparece en dirección a la cafetería (de nuevo) y Pepe se queda para ofrecer apoyo emocional, principalmente a Marga, pues a la pobre se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas cada vez que el cachorro llora.

-¿Le estamos haciendo daño? -pregunta con voz temblorosa mientras le retira con cuidado un pedazo de hielo de la pata delantera.

 

Aida (ocupada a su vez con las patas traseras) ve perfectamente que le cae una lágrima por la mejilla al ver que el cachorro olfatea y lame la mano de Pepe. Se trata de un gesto tan tierno que Aida da gracias a haber hecho sus primeras prácticas en urgencias y tiene experiencia en ignorar cualquier cosa que pueda distraerla en esos momentos.

-Pues... A ver. ¿Recuerdas alguna vez que hayas pasado mucho frío y luego hayas entrado en calor de repente? -Marga asiente- Dolió un poco, ¿no? La manos, los pies o la cara.. Vale, eso fue sin hipotermia. Pues imagina con hipotermia, que es lo que tiene este pobre.

 

Porque es una hipotermia de manual. Temperatura muy baja, temblores, debilidad... Al pobrecito sólo le falta quedarse dormido y Aida agradece con toda su alma que Pepe le entretenga porque tiene muy claro que si el cachorro se queda dormido, no sale de esa.

 

Y en fin, entre Marga llorando y Pepe distrayendo al perro con carantoñas, alguien tiene que mantenerse firme. Aunque claro, a ellos no les entrenaron para lo que está haciendo ella.

 

(Técnicamente, a ella tampoco, pero Aida tiene la sensación de que si vuelve a repetir lo de que ella es médico de personas y no de perros Marga la estrangulará con la manta térmica)

 

Mariano vuelve al rato con bocadillos calientes, bebidas energéticas y José Carlos, el camarero, quien parece sentir mucha intriga por aquellos que le están haciendo trabajar a esas horas intempestivas. Para aquel entonces el cachorro está casi limpio de barro y nieve aunque su temperatura es aún muy baja por lo que Aida le envuelve de nuevo en la manta térmica, hace que Marga se siente sobre la camilla y le planta el cachorro en el regazo.

-Tranquila, no se va a morir -Creo, añade para sus adentros, porque cualquiera sabe si ahora el pobrecillo desarrollará una pulmonía o algo parecido que sí se lo lleve por delante. Pero eso no se lo dice a Marga, quien debe ser lo bastante inteligente como para saber que el peligro aún no ha pasado del todo.

 

Pero la agente parece bastante satisfecha sobre la camilla, sosteniendo el perro contra su pecho y sonriendo cada vez que le da un lametón en la cara a ella o a José Carlos, ambos hipnotizados por la pequeña bolita de pelo. Que uno, es bastante adorable una vez libre de barro y dos, no es tan pequeña. Aida calcula que será del tamaño de un gato adulto pero de nuevo, ella no tiene ni idea de perros más allá de diferenciar las razas más conocidas. Y en el caso que les ocupa, ni siquiera sabe de qué raza se trata, si es que es una raza y no un cruce.

 

Lo único que ve es un cachorro tiritante muy concentrado en lamer la mejilla de Marga y de un aspecto que Aida sólo puede describir como algo rechoncho, aunque en realidad no está gordo. Se trata del pelaje y de que probablemente todos los cachorros sean el equivalente de su raza de un chaval de catorce años y simplemente tengan un aspecto algo extraño hasta que terminen de desarrollarse.

 

* * *

 

Marga se queda en la enfermería bastantes horas más, primero asegurándose de que el cachorro termine de entrar en calor y después dándole un baño en condiciones en el pequeño lavabo que hay en la esquina de la enfermería (que queda aún más manchada de barro).

 

Así es como las encuentra Dolors cuando viene a su turno; Marga cubierta de barro seco y con un cachorro en brazos, Aida intentando fregar el lavabo y la enfermería llena de charcos de agua sucia. La pobre doctora las mira con ojos como platos.

-Le encontré durante la misión de Santiago, el pobre tenía hipotermia -dice Marga, acercándole el cachorro. Éste decide en ese momento soltar un pequeño ladrido que hace sonreír a Dolors, aunque no termina de eliminar su mosqueo por el estado de la enfermería. La sonrisa de Marga no decae-. ¿Os importa echarle un ojo unos minutos? Voy a por una fregona.

 

La enfermería se convierte en un centro de peregrinación mientras Marga la limpia. Pepe y Mariano vuelven después de echarse una siesta en alguna parte pero también hacen acto de presencia Mariajo, Sara, Germán (el pobre es alérgico a los perros pero eso no le impide hacerle carantoñas al cachorro hasta que empieza a estornudar como loco y Dolors le echa con cajas destempladas), varios miembros de la patrulla de legionarios se acercan también... El rumor de que hay un cachorro particularmente adorable en la enfermería se extiende como la pólvora.

 

-Es monísimo -comenta Amelia, sonriendo mientras Pacino le hace cosquillas en la tripa al cachorro. Marga juraría que le oye decirle "Cuchicú" varias veces-. Aunque en realidad veníamos por encargo de Irene. Te dejaste el busca en el despacho del jefe y tenéis reunión.

-Oh. Vaya, gracias.

-Oye, Marga... ¿Qué está pasando con Alonso? -Pacino no levanta la mirada del cachorro al hacer la pregunta-. Nadie nos cuenta nada, e Irene poco menos que acaba de usar mis dos días libres para cerrarme la boca.

 

Marga suspira. Lo de el Ministerio y la libre información no es una historia de amor precisamente y ella está ya muy harta. ¿Nadie tiene en cuenta que Amelia y Pacino no saben nada de Alonso desde hace un mes? Ella hace una semana que no tiene noticias de Dora, desde que fue a una misión al País Vasco de los 80, y está que se sube por las paredes. No puede imaginar cómo se sienten ellos.

-Acercaos -le susurra. Dolors está a lo suyo, remendando a un agente de las guerras carlistas, y Aida pasa su hora libre examinando con mucha curiosidad algo que parece un húmero, pero Marga prefiere no arriesgarse-. No me atrevo a contaros todo, pero... Alonso ha ido a rescatar a un agente que se nos ha perdido por el pasado. Una misión difícil para la que se necesitaba un soldado, no una universitaria o un policía -añade antes de que puedan protestar-. Lo último que sabemos de él es que todo va según lo planeado. En realidad debería alcanzar su objetivo hoy mismo por lo que no tardará en volver. Confiad en mí, ¿vale?

 

Ambos intercambian una mirada y asienten en silencio. Amelia le da un beso en la mejilla y Pacino una palmadita en el hombro antes de irse, y Marga suspira. ¿Tan difícil era? Vale que igual sea necesario omitir el nombre de Julián para que Amelia no albergue vanas esperanzas, pero de ahí a no contarles ni a grandes rasgos en qué consiste la misión de Alonso... 

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27yoel)

 

* * *

 

-Amelia me ha preguntado sobre el paradero de Alonso. Sospecha que la estamos engañando.

-Más que engañarla, no le estáis contando nada -interviene Marga. Irene asiente en silencio y Salvador suspira.

-Amelia es inteligente. Qué le vamos a hacer… Por eso la contratamos.

-Podríamos contarle la verdad...

-¿Y hablarle de Julián y reconocer que he sabido todo este tiempo dónde se encontraba?

 

Irene hace una mueca justo al mismo tiempo que el cachorro emite un gañido. Tanto subsecretario como jefa de Logística intentan ignorarlo y Marga lo mece suavemente para silenciarlo.

 

-Irene, sabe que me esfuerzo en mejorar y que he cambiado… ¡pero no tanto!... Lo importante es que Alonso y Julián vuelvan pronto. Y por cierto, hablando de saber dónde estaba Julián... -Salvador mira directamente a Marga-. ¿Aún se niega a darnos el nombre de su confidente?

 

Marga asiente.

-Le aseguro que se trata de una persona de mi confianza y que no supone ningún peligro para el Ministerio. Es más -añade-, su vida probablemente se pondría en riesgo si el Ministerio empieza a monitorizar sus pasos.

 

Más de lo que ya lo está, añade su mente, porque después de todo tanto Marga como Ortigosa están donde están para vigilar la Residencia y en especial a Federico.

 

-Y no habría forma de... ¿Reclutar, a esta persona?

-No.

-Ya veo.

 

Continúa mirándola directamente y a Marga se le vienen a la cabeza todas aquellas veces que Harry Potter describe sentirse examinado por los ojos de Dumbledore. El cachorro elige ese momento para empezar a mordisquear el borde de la capa de Marga, que aún está húmeda y manchada de barro.

 

-Señorita Manso, que sepa que contribuye usted a mi insomnio -Salvador suspira tras unos segundos. Marga sonríe al escuchar el resoplido de Irene. En ese momento entra Angustias en el despacho, sin llamar, como de costumbre-. El día que llame antes de entrar le subo el sueldo.

-Eso me dijo cuando fui a negociar con Napoleón y aún lo estoy esperando… Su café y el resumen de prensa… Ay, reina, es monísimo -Angustias acaricia la cabecita del cachorro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. ¿Cómo se llama?

 

Marga frunce el ceño. Ni siquiera lo ha pensado. Aunque claro, ponerle nombre en cierto modo implica adoptar a ese pequeñajo...

 

Observa al cachorro bostezar y apoyar la cabeza sobre su brazo con total confianza y Marga decide que en efecto, necesita un nombre.

 

-Pues aún no lo sé, Angustias -se encoge de hombros.

-No es por interrumpir la adoración del perro, pero ¿alguna de las dos sabe si le pasa algo a Ernesto?

 

A Angustias le cambia la cara. Marga piensa que la secretaria no sirve para espía, puesto que todos lo notan (aunque nadie dice nada).

 

-Ni idea. ¿Por qué? -le pregunta Irene.

-No sé… Últimamente le noto un poco extraño. Usted no sabe nada tampoco, ¿no? -le pregunta directamente a Angustias. Marga sonríe cuando la secretaria confirma que no, que ella no sabe nada, y es que ahí se está delatando. ¿Desde cuándo Angustias no sabe algo de lo que ocurre en ese Ministerio?

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27zjy9)

 

* * *

 

Igual Marga se ha precipitado con lo del cachorro, porque basta con que se ponga a gimotear para que ella recuerde que en su vida ha tenido ningún tipo de mascota. Ni pájaros, ni gatos, ni perros... Ni un triste ratón. Nada (algo por lo que debe darle gracias a su madre). Lo más cercano fue aquella vez que escondió un cachorro de gato bajo la cama. Su madre la descubrió al verla estornudar todo el rato -resultó que Marga era alérgica al pelaje del animalillo- y la obligó a dárselo a la hija de los vecinos.

 

Así que poco le falta para entrar en pánico cuando el pobre empieza a lloriquear. Por suerte, Mariajo la de Maquillaje y Vestuario acude en su rescate.

-Mi hermana trabaja en una clínica veterinaria -le dice cuando la encuentra por los pasillos, acariciando el lomo del cachorro-. Aunque... A ver, no te ofendas, pero no hace falta ser un lince para saber si tiene hambre.

-Joder, eso lo sé yo también, ¿pero qué le doy? -pregunta Marga-. ¿Qué comen? ¿Es mejor darles pienso o teniendo en cuenta que viene del 813 igual es mejor preparar a mano su comida? ¿Y cuánto comen? ¿Y es verdad lo del chocolate? Que no tengo literalmente ni idea, Mariajo, creo que ahora mismo me pones un bebé en brazos tendría más idea de qué hacer.

 

Se siente bastante inútil y los gimoteos del cachorro no ayudan. Mariajo menea la cabeza, le apunta una dirección en la mano con bolígrafo y la manda en dirección al Madrid actual.

-¡Y cámbiate de ropa, mujer, que parece que has venido arrastrándote por el fango desde la Edad Media!

-¡Es Edad Antigua!

 

Pero sí que debe cambiarse de ropa. Se convierte en un pequeño desafío porque el cachorro no para de salir por debajo de la puerta del probador y Marga debe agarrarle constantemente. En uno de sus intentos el cachorro se cansa de ella y le da un pequeño mordisco en la mano. Marga suelta una exclamación ahogada, más por la sorpresa que porque realmente le haya hecho daño, y el cachorro aprovecha para salir disparado por debajo de la puerta.

 

-¿Pero qué...?

-¡Agárrelo!

 

Marga se echa el vestido por encima a toda prisa y sale del probador con una bota en la mano, encontrándose directamente con un Diego muy sorprendido que sostiene al cachorro en alto. La joven respira aliviada.

-Ah, eres tú. Menos mal que le has cogido, ya me veía corriendo detrás de él por todo el Ministerio -sonríe al ver al cachorro resoplar, indignado al verse atrapado de nuevo. Diego la mira primero a ella y luego al cachorro, al que coge de una forma más natural y no como si fuese algo a punto de estallar.

-¿Puede saberse qué hacéis con un cachorro de mastín en los vestuarios? -le pregunta el pintor mientras Marga termina de ponerse la bota que le falta.

-¿Es un mastín? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Marga, que os tengo por observadora -dice Diego con fastidio-. ¿Qué animal pinté en Las meninas?

-Un... Oh. Ya, vale -Marga se sonroja por no haberse dado cuenta antes y se incorpora, cogiendo al cachorro de entre los brazos de Diego-. Pues mira, ya tengo una duda menos.

-¿De dónde ha salido?

-¿Recuerdas que fui a una misión con Pepe y Mariano? -Diego asiente-. Le encontramos en medio de la nevada. Bueno, más bien yo tropecé con él y me pegué un castañazo. Semántica. El caso es que no podíamos dejarle ahí. Lo llevamos a la enfermería, Aida me ayudó a limpiarle y que entrase en calor y... Bueno, ¿creo que ahora tengo un perro? Mariajo me ha dicho que su hermana es veterinaria, así que allá que voy porque no tengo literalmente ni idea sobre perros. ¿De dónde vienes tú?

-De Toledo, en el 83 -el pintor empieza a quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda, y luego la chaqueta que lleva debajo, y Marga asume que viene del invierno-. De ver la exposición de Andy Warhol.

-¿Y qué tal?

 

Diego se encoge de hombros.

-Aún me hallo incapaz de apreciar eso que llaman "pop art" -dice, y Marga sonríe-. Por no hablar de que me parece de mal gusto [aprovechar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZoa3R730zs) la muerte de una actriz para darse más fama con el díptico.

-Ya somos dos. Bueno, me alegro de verte...

-¿Marga?

-¿Sí?

-... ¿Me esperáis cinco minutos?

 

Y así es como termina Marga caminando por el Paseo de la Castellana con un cachorro de mastín revoltoso y hambriento en brazos y con un pintor del barroco apuntando en el teléfono todo lo que ella le dice, todas las preguntas que tiene para la hermana de Mariajo. El surrealismo llega a cierto límite cuando se plantan frente a la clínica veterinaria y descubren que se llama Velázquez.

-No tienes monopolio sobre el apellido, Diego -le recuerda Marga mientras se aparta para dejar salir a un señor mayor con un gato muy gordo en un transportín. Se sorprende cuando ve a la hermana de Mariajo. Lidia tiene algunas arrugas en el rostro y el cabello rubio en vez de azul, pero salvo eso, podrían perfectamente pasar por gemelas.

 

No se quedan demasiado tiempo en la clínica, apenas el justo para que Lidia compruebe que el cachorro está bien y para decirle a Marga cuándo (a lo largo del día) y qué debe comer (un poco de todo, en cantidades industriales mientras crezca, pero aún es demasiado pequeño por lo que tendrá que comer papilla), que lo del chocolate es cierto y que no, el pienso no será malo para él. Pero Marga viene de una época en la que casi todo se hace a mano y en la que los animales domésticos comen la comida de la casa, por lo que no puede evitar mirar con desconfianza las bolsas de pienso que se venden en la tienda de la clínica. Termina ignorando el pienso y comprándole una correa de cuerda amarilla.

-Es posible que le tenga miedo al principio -le advierte Lidia, pero le ayuda a ponérsela para probar. Para sorpresa de la veterinaria el cachorro se deja hacer alegremente mientras olisquea los zapatos de Diego y una vez la tiene puesta, da un tirón más fuerte de lo que Marga esperaba. Mira a Diego cuando le escucha resoplar.

-¿Qué?

-Sabéis... Sabes que estos animales llegan a pesar hasta cien kilos, ¿verdad?

 

Diego y Lidia ríen al ver la cara que se le queda a Marga, pero es que la imagen mental... Ella es bajita y más bien tirando a delgada. De repente tiene claro que o aprende a adiestrar al cachorro, o llegará el día en que la lleve a rastras por todas partes.

 

Abandonan la clínica con una cita para que Marga vuelva para vacunar al cachorro y ponerle algo llamado microchip de lo que jamás ha oído hablar, pero que por el contexto supone que sirve para localizar o para identificar a los perros. Diego particularmente tiene prisa por abandonar el lugar después de que una niña con una tortuga se le quedase mirando fijamente. Y es que la pequeña había estado haciendo los deberes con su madre mientras esperaban en la salita, y en su libro aparecía una fotografía de Las Meninas.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a lamentar el ser reconocido -admite el pintor cuando se encuentran a un par de calles del lugar-. Por no hablar de que casi se me escapa un sabéis.

-Casi no, se te escapó, pero a todos los que venís antes de cierto siglo se os escapa. ¿Iba en serio lo de los 100 kilos?

-Completamente.

 

El cachorro tira de nuevo de Marga para perseguir una paloma.

-Genial.

 

Le pega un codazo a Diego cuando él se ríe.

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27zjm2)

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27zjr2)

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27zjs4)

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27zjte)

 

* * *

 

 **1925**  

 

El recibimiento de los funcionarios a Amaral casi se queda corto con el que le dan los amigos de Marga en la Residencia. Es aparecer en el salón con el cachorro en brazos y empezar todos prácticamente pelearse por cogerle en brazos. 

-¡Es adorable! -chilla Rosita poniendo voz de bebé y achuchando a Amaral (quien se deja hace, feliz, al tiempo que le llena a Buñuel las manos de babas)-. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Le... Le encontré, perdido -Marga sonríe tirantemente por la improvisada mentira pero nadie parece notarlo. Nadie excepto Federico, por supuesto, que le lanza una mirada que lo dice todo. Maldito sea por conocerla tan bien.

 

Marga se sorprende un poco cuando Silvia se acerca y le sonríe mientras acaricia a Amaral, aunque el momento dura poco ya que Maruja la aparta de un disimulado empujón y Marga intenta contener la risa. Maruja es un pelín demasiado protectora con sus amigos y por mucho que Marga no tenga ningún problema con Silvia (de verdad, no lo tiene) a la gallega le falta tiempo para demostrar con todas y cada una de sus acciones que le ha hecho cruz y raya a Silvia después de enterarse de cómo trató a Marga.

-¿Crees que te dejarán tenerlo aquí? -le pregunta a Marga mientras empuja a Silvia con la cadera. Federico resopla.

-¿Y por qué no? Si nos dejan tener a Buñuel...

 

Su comentario ocasiona varias carcajadas en la sala entre las que no se cuentan las de Salvador, y Marga suspira. ¿Por qué el drama la persigue?

 

* * *

 

Marga libra al día siguiente por lo que ella, Federico, Maruja y Salvador salen a dar una vuelta por gran Vía, y Marga aprovecha para sacar a Amaral.

 

(Más bien le da la correa a Salvador, porque sinceramente, Amaral ya se ha ganado un hueco en su corazón pero Marga está agotada después de la noche que le ha hecho pasar el cachorro y no tiene fuerzas ni para sostener la correa.

-Si estás así por un cachorro no quiero saber cómo estarás cuando seas madre -comenta Salvador, y la cara de Marga debe ser épica porque Federico se parte de risa.)

 

No hacen nada en especial, tan sólo comen pipas y pasean bajo el sol agarrrados del brazo y Marga y Maruja reciben alguna que otra mirada indiscreta por no llevar sombrero. Ambas se miran y Marga sabe sin necesidad de preguntarlo que las dos están recordando aquella tarde en la que les apedrearon a los cuatro por quitarse los sombreros en Puerta del Sol.

-Tu madre volvió a llamar ayer, antes de que llegases -dice Maruja de pronto, y a Marga le da tal vuelco el corazón que sin querer clava las uñas en el brazo de Federico-. Perdona que te lo diga, pero está muy pesada. ¿Por qué no vas de visita a Valladolid y así te deja tranquila?

-No... Es mejor que no, Maruja -Marga se obliga a escupir las palabras-. Créeme que es mejor que no vaya.

-¿Es porque te estás saltando muchas clases? -pregunta Salvador.

 

Porque esa es la conclusión a la que todos sus compañeros de clase han llegado cuando Marga no va la mitad de las veces, que simplemente se las está saltando (y con toda seguridad para ir a ver a algún amante). Y Marga tiene ganas de gritar y zarandearles y decir que no, no se salta las clases para acostarse con nadie sino para restaurar la puta tumba del apóstol Santiago.

 

Pero por suerte esta vez tiene una excusa mejor.

-Es porque estoy con alguien y no quiero que se me escape delante de ella.

 

La mitad de su excusa es cierta, pero la otra es tan sumamente falsa y poco elaborada que Federico la mira como diciendo "¿Estás de coña?". Sin embargo, basta para distraer a Maruja durante media hora mientras interroga exhaustivamente a Marga acerca de su nombre ("Dora"), procedencia ("Galicia." "Oh, ¡como yo!") y apariencia ("Más guapa que tú y que yo. Es pelirroja"). Marga se sobresalta cuando Maruja le da un pellizco después de oír que lleva con ella un mes.

-¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? -le pregunta, dolida, y Marga sonríe avergonzada.

-La verdad es que... Sinceramente, ni siquiera esperaba que durásemos más de una semana.

 

Pero sí, han durado, y en una ocasión Marga pasó el fin de semana en los setenta (cuando vive Dora, a pesar de ser de 1913. No sabe a qué se debe ese desplazamiento, pero tiene la sensación de que se debe a la madre de Dora por lo que no piensa tocar el tema ni con un palo) y se quedó dormida y volvió al Ministerio con la camiseta de Dora. Si se concentra mucho aún puede escuchar las bromas de Irene.

 

(Por no hablar de aquella vez que Dora la llevó en moto y... En fin. Después de aquello tardaron una tarde entera en salir de la cama. Marga aún se sonroja al recordarlo.)

 

Maruja continúa su interrogatorio (al que ahora encima se ha unido Salvador. Le gusta más el salseo que a un tonto un lápiz) cuando pasan por delante de una terraza. Federico suelta el brazo de Marga y sale disparado tan rápido que Maruja se detiene a mitad de pregunta, confusa. Los tres se detienen en la acera y le observan hablar con un hombre joven que toma un café tranquilamente en la terraza. El desconocido escucha lo que sea que le dice Federico antes de mirarles y sonreír.

-¿Quién es? -cuchichea Maruja por lo bajini. Salvador se encoge de hombros.

-Ni idea -responde Marga. Amaral se detiene junto a sus pies y le pone las patas delanteras sobre las piernas, pidiéndole mimos. Marga le complace mientras observa al desconocido levantarse y seguir a Federico, quien vuelve con ellos. 

-Amigos -dice el poeta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Os presento a Emilio Aladrén.

 

Y por el modo en que lo dice Marga tiene claro que se trata de un nuevo novio. Es guapo, con el cabello castaño y ojos oscuros. Le da dos besos a Marga cuando Federico se la presenta y la joven sonríe al verse momentáneamente envuelta en su colonia. Una fragancia elegante en la que sin embargo no se ha bañado, tal y como hacen algunas personas que piensan que por abusar de la colonia van a ocultar que llevan más tiempo del que deberían sin lavarse.

 

Maruja también le saluda (algo confundida, y Marga está bastante segura de que no se ha terminado de percatar de la relación entre él y Federico) y hay un momento algo tenso cuando Emilio y Salvador se dan la mano. Los cinco quedan en silencio unos segundos hasta que se produce una atropellada planificación y se decide que ya que Maruja debe pasar por la biblioteca y Marga debe volver a la Residencia puesto que Amaral aún no puede pasear tanto tiempo, Federico se quedará tomando algo con Emilio y Salvador acompañará a Marga de vuelta a la Residencia.

 

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunta Marga cuando ya están de vuelta. Ahora es ella quien lleva a Amaral, en brazos, ya que el pobre se ha cansado demasiado. Salvador asiente en silencio.

-No sabía que Federico tuviese... -dice unos segundos después. Se interrumpe a sí mismo y Marga hace una mueca.

-¿Novio? Yo tampoco. Aunque bueno, ya me conoces -suspira la joven-. La mitad del tiempo es como si no estuviese. Tampoco es tan raro que no me haya enterado.

-Y tú con esa chica, Dora, y Maruja también anda liada con un tal Rafael Alberti... Y ella y Federico dejan la Residencia el año que viene.

 

Marga asiente en silencio. Maruja le ha contado que se va, y en cuanto a Federico... Mala agente del Ministerio sería si no supiese fechas importantes en su vida. Él no le ha dicho nada, pero tampoco hace falta.

-La gente viene y va, Salva, ¿cuál es el problema?

 

Se detienen un instante antes de comenzar a cruzar la calle. Salvador suspira.

-Es tan sólo que odio que esto se acabe -dice, prácticamente deteniéndose en medio de la carretera. Marga tiene que agarrarle y arrastrarle para que comience a andar de nuevo-. Es posible que Federico y yo no estemos tan unidos como antes...

-Como antes de que te fueses a París -añade Marga, porque eso es asunto exclusivo de Salvador. Sabía perfectamente que a Federico le dolía ese viaje sin él y aún así siguió adelante. Bien, que asuma las consecuencias.

-Como antes de irme a París, vale -acepta el pintor a regañadientes-. Pero odio que todo se acabe. Federico se va, Maruja se va... Demonios tú te irás también algún día, y yo también. Y al principio será todo muy bonito y cada cual tendrá su vida y nos enviaremos cartas, pero al final terminaremos perdiendo el contacto. Aún no ha llegado ese día y ya lo odio con toda mi alma.

 

Marga suspira. En efecto, parece que el drama la persigue. Deteniéndose a duras penas antes de soltarle que él también se va a ir porque en 1926 le van a expulsar de la Academia básicamente por dárselas de gran artista cuando aún no es más que un desconocido, agarra a Salvador y le obliga a sentarse en el primer banco que encuentra, dejando a Amaral sobre su regazo para que no pueda escapar.

-Salva, vamos a ver. Primero, te aprecio, pero no me seas tan dramas. Segundo, te aseguro que tú jamás perderás el contacto con Federico -y es en momentos como esos en los que a Marga le encantaría plantarle a alguien en las narices la página de Wikipedia-. Tercero, sé sincero. A ti lo que te jode es que Fede se haya echado novio. Reconócelo.

 

Marga observa al gran Salvador Dalí hacerle pucheros a la vida durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente abraza a Amaral y asiente con la cabeza. La joven suspira. Se queda rígida durante unos instantes cuando de repente suenan casi seguidas dos notificaciones del Whatsapp (mierda, ha olvidado ponerlo en silencio) pero por suerte Salvador no parece notarlo y Marga continúa como si nada.

-Mira, no es por joder, pero... Todos sabemos que Fede estaba enamorado de ti. Y aún lo está un poquito, en el fondo, y tal vez siempre lo estará. Fuiste tú el que le rechazaste diciendo algo de que "No eras de esos " y que "Dolía", y te piraste a París con Buñuel, dejándole... Mal, seamos sinceros.

-Silvia me contó que andaba por los jardines abrazado al médico ese -replica Salvador, indignado-. No me parecía que estuviese tan mal.

-A Julián acababan de... De darle una mala noticia. Federico tan sólo le estaba consolando, estaba siendo un buen amigo -vale, puede que eso no sea demasiado cierto, pero Marga continúa con su argumento-. Además, Julián se fue ese mismo día. Y tú te fuiste a París durante semanas con Buñuel. Y volviste, invitaste a Fede a tu casa a pasar Semana Santa y después le ignoraste de nuevo. ¿Acaso no entiendes que fuera tu intención o no, prácticamente has jugado con él?

-No era mi intención.

-Pero lo hiciste -repite Marga-. Sabías cómo se sentía él y aún así hiciste lo que te dio la gana confiando en que Federico siempre estaría ahí, esperando. Pues sorpresa, Salva, se cansó de esperar. Y con toda la razón.

-Yo... Marga, yo le quiero. Muchísimo -afirma el pintor sin dirigirle la mirada-. Más incluso de lo que... Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo. No me pidas que te lo explique puesto que ni yo mismo conozco la respuesta. Es algo superior a mí.

-Vale, pues no puedas. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? -la joven se encoge de hombros-. Sé su amigo. Alégrate por él cuando sea feliz y apóyale cuando no, a estas alturas dudo que te pida nada más. Pero lo que no puedes es mosquearte porque él siga adelante con su vida. No es justo, Salva.

 

Salvador la mira a los ojos por primera vez desde que se sentaron en el banco y a Marga se le cae el alma a los pies cuando ve que está al borde de las lágrimas. Incluso su maldito bigote parece decaer. Meneando la cabeza, la joven se estira para abrazarle y Salvador esconde la cara en su cuello unos instantes. 

 

Marga se da cuenta de que Amaral ha estado todo el rato mordisqueando la chaqueta de Dalí y de que ha destrozado parte de ella, pero prefiere no decir nada.

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27zkjr)

 

* * *

 

A pesar de que Federico regresa a la Residencia a altas horas de la noche después de una tarde muy... Productiva, se encuentra a Marga tirada sobre su cama y con una especie de rectángulo de cristal oscuro en la mano.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? -le pregunta, cerrando la puerta al entrar-. Es tarde.

-¡Fede! -Marga se despereza rápidamente y le hace un gesto para que se siente junto a ella en la cama. Federico obedece, intrigado sobre todo por el extraño artilugio que tiene en las manos-. Mira, esto es uno de nuestros teléfonos. Tiene mil y una funciones estúpidas pero algunas de ellas... Pues están bastante bien, la verdad.

 

Marga toca el teléfono con el dedo varias veces mientras habla con Federico y la imagen va cambiando. El poeta observa, sorprendido, cómo de repente es azul con la palabra "Skype" escrita en medio. A continuación Marga recorre a toda velocidad algo que parece una lista de nombres y pulsa uno. El teléfono parece quedarse negro de repente... Al menos hasta que vuelve a iluminarse.

 

Federico observa, anonadado, la imagen de Julián en el teléfono. El enfermero le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

 _-Hombre, hola_ -dice alegremente.

-... ¿Julián?

 

Su voz suena distorsionada y el sonido no se corresponde exactamente con la imagen, pero... Es él. Es él de verdad, no en uno de los locos sueños de Federico. El poeta mira a Marga totalmente patidifuso pero ella se limita a darle unas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Os dejo para que habléis -le dice-. Cuando se apague la pantalla, por favor no toques nada más y me lo llevas a la habitación, ¿vale? Hasta mañana.

 

Le da un beso en la mejilla y abandona alegremente la habitación, aparentemente ajena a la aneurisma que está a punto de sufrir Federico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ->El draft de este capítulo era literalmente [el ministerio adora a Amaral como la pequeña y adorable divinidad que es]  
> ->"En este nuestro inculto y cenutrio país" debe ser la frase más satisfactoria que he escrito jamás  
> ->En algún momento de mi vida escribiré un drabble sobre la primera noche de Amaral en la Residencia aka Marga no pega ojo (de nuevo)  
> ->REAPARECE QUEVEDO. GÓNGORA LE MANDA AL SOFÁ. :D  
> ->La conversación entre Marga y Dalí puede resumirse en "Marga sienta a Dalí en un banco y se dedica a soltar zascas durante diez minutos mientras Amaral se dedica a ser adorable"  
> -> La ropa de Marga en el siglo XXI viene a ser algo rollo esto: http://media3.onsugar.com/files/2012/02/07/1/166/1668379/c4278c4a0dc5430d__MG_3278.preview/i/New-York-Fashion-Week-Street-Style-Fall-2012.jpg  
> ->En cuanto a Velázquez... La única descripción que se me viene a la cabeza es hípster despistao, but also this http://i42.tinypic.com/dg2hio.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

**1925**

 

Marga despierta con un sobresalto cuando el móvil empieza a vibrar fuertemente bajo la almohada. Maldiciendo, alarga el brazo para encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche a tientas aunque lo único que logra es derribar su joyero.

-Mierda -musita al escuchar pendientes y collares desparramándose por todas partes. Logra tras varios intentos encender la luz. A los pies de la cama, Amaral abre los ojos a consecuencia del ruido y bosteza en silencio. Marga logra encender la luz y responder la llamada antes de que se corte.

-¿Diga?

_-Reina, hola, soy Angustias..._

-Angustias, te adoro y lo sabes, pero ¿qué haces llamando a las... Las tres y cuarto de la madrugada? -pregunta Marga con fastidio.

_-Han saltado las alarmas en el Ministerio. Lorca ya no viajará a Nueva York en 1929. Estamos mandando una patrulla pero quería preguntarte... ¿Ha pasado algo en tu año?_

 

Marga se queda en silencio unos segundos, preguntándose cómo su vida ha llegado a según qué situaciones.

-Que yo sepa no, Angustias, pero hazme un favor. No mandéis a la patrulla todavía, voy a hablar con Fede a ver si ha pasado algo.

_-Bueno, eso tengo que consultarlo con el jefe..._

-Claro, sí, consúltalo -afirma Marga, levantándose  y poniéndose la bata con una sola mano-. Pero de todos modos, avísame antes de enviarles. No sea que se vayan a hablar con el Federico de 1929, esté yo al mismo tiempo hablando con el de 1925 y la liemos.

_-Por supuesto. Suerte, bonita, ya me cuentas._

 

Marga le hace un par de carantoñas a Amaral (que ya se ha quedado de nuevo dormido, el pobre), abandona la habitación lo más silenciosamente que puede y se dirige a la de Federico. Entra sin llamar, puesto que ve luz por debajo de la puerta y está todo demasiado silencioso como para que su amigo haya traído a Aladrén a pasar la noche. Se encuentra al poeta despierto sobre la cama, con las manos encima de la barriga y mirando dramáticamente al techo.

-¿Fede? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué opinas del amor, Marga?

 

¿Por qué los amigos de Marga tienen la necesidad de ser unos dramas cuando el resto de la humanidad duerme?

-Que más que mariposas en el estómago es como caer en plancha al mar. Y que es el invento más rentable desde la religión. Ahora en serio, Fede, ¿qué...?

-Voy a romper con Emilio.

 

El destino definitivamente odia a Marga. Ha investigado a Emilio Aladrén desde que Fede se lo presentó una semana antes y ha constatado lo que ya sabía; que se trataba de uno de los novios del poeta y con el que rompería en 1929, hecho que sería una causa más de su viaje a Nueva York en 1929. Aunque claro, si rompe con él cuatro años antes de lo supuesto...

 

-¿Qué tal Dora?

 

La pregunta de Federico la pilla un poco por sorpresa.

-Bien, creo. Conseguí hablar de nuevo con ella hace unos días -dice mientras se sienta sobre la cama. Federico resopla.

-Pensaba que con esos... Móviles, la comunicación estaba siempre asegurada.

-Normalmente sí, pero hay veces que no... No te imaginas lo que llega la gente a enfadarse debido a los móviles -suspira Marga-. Por no hablar de que depende de dónde se encuentre la persona que llama, la batería... Que hablando de batería, ya te expliqué cómo cargar el teléfono y esta semana me lo has dejado sin batería todas las noches -protesta.

 

Federico hace una mueca extraña para ocultar una sonrisa y algo en el adormilado cerebro de Marga parece hacer conexión. Fede empieza a salir con Aladrén. Fede usa su teléfono todas las noches para hablar con Julián por Skype. Una semana después, Fede rompe con Aladrén cuatro años antes de lo que debería. Marga cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-Fede, por favor, dime que no quieres romper con Emilio porque...

-Porque ya no quiero estar con él, ¿te parece poco?

 

Federico la observa, desafiante y con un brillo en la mirada que le comunica a Marga que sabe perfectamente lo que intenta preguntar la joven. Ese mismo desafío responde la pregunta que no ha llegado a formular.

-Joder, Fede, si es que te encanta meterte en líos -se lamenta Marga. Respira hondo e intenta pensar. Vale. Federico es cabezota como él sólo. Si ha decidido que ya no va a seguir con Aladrén (y esa decisión ha sido tan firme como para llegar a cambiar la historia) sinceramente, poco va a poder hacer ella. A no ser que...- ¿Fede?

-¿Sí?

-¿A ti no te apetece visitar Nueva York?

 

El poeta la mira como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

-Eh... Claro, por supuesto. Al menos para conocer la ciudad, ¿quién no querría?

-Vale. Y tú sabes que te puedo contar ciertas cosas y otras no, ¿verdad? -continúa Marga-. Sobre lo que yo hago. Y que te contaré la verdad, y respecto a lo que no te pueda contar la verdad no te contaré nada.

-¿Acaso has estado haciendo otra cosa?

 

Marga ni se digna a contestar esa pregunta, dándole un manotazo en la pierna en su lugar.

-Pues necesito que, sin hacerme preguntas y sin cambiar de planes, visites Nueva York en 1929.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te acabo de decir sobre no hacer preguntas? -Marga le fulmina con la mirada-. Digamos que... Estoy intentado corregir algo, para que todo siga igual. Prométemelo, ¿vale? En 1929 irás a Nueva York.

 

Federico asiente, algo confundido, y Marga ignora esa confusión sin ningún tipo de remordimiento porque cuando vuelve a su habitación tiene un mensaje de Angustias diciendo que de repente Federico viajará a Nueva York. La joven le manda el emoji de los pulgares hacia arriba y se deja caer sobre la cama lo más suavemente que puede para no asustar a Amaral. Se queda de nuevo dormida apenas su cuerpo toca el colchón. 

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://imgflip.com/i/27yopc)

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, llego tarde!

 

Marga entra sin llamar al despacho de Salvador, haciendo equilibrios con la taza de café cuando tropieza con la puerta y casi le tira el café encima a la pobre Irene. Salvador suspira.

-Tranquila, Marga, apenas hemos comenzado.

-¿Estás bien, reina? -le pregunta Irene, cogiéndole el café mientras Marga se recoloca la ropa. Marga asiente.

-Sí. Bueno, me quedé dormida. Angustias me llamó a las tres de la mañana, por lo de Federico -añade.

-¿Federico?

 

De alguna manera Marga se las ha ingeniado para no ver a Diego en el despacho hasta el momento en el que habla. La joven asiente.

-Sí. Ya está solucionado, ¿no, jefe?

-En efecto. Lo que ahora nos trae entre manos es...

 

Marga parpadea, sorprendida, cuando Diego le planta su teléfono en la nariz. Es una fotografía de un tipo con un cuadro, un cuadro que indudablemente es un Velázquez, pero...

-Uy. Yo este cuadro no lo conozco -masculla la joven, mirando al pintor en busca de respuestas. Diego le hace un gesto a Salvador como diciendo "¿Ve? ¿VE?"

-Hemos localizado lo que parece un cuadro de Velázquez que en teoría se quemó en el incendio del Alcázar de Madrid, en 1734 -le resume Ernesto a Marga. La joven asiente en silencio antes de dirigirse a Diego.

-Supongo que estás seguro de que no es una falsificación, ¿verdad?

-Completamente seguro -afirma el pintor, quizás un poco indignado. Ernesto cruza los brazos con un gesto serio.

-Entonces, tenemos un problema.

-Sí… Traficantes de arte intertemporales… Ya conocemos algún caso.

 

Marga e Irene se miran, y Marga tiene muy claro que ambas están recordando el momento en el que ayudaron a Mendieta a huir del castillo de Huesca. Por una vez Salvador no ve esa mirada, o quizás la ve y decide ignorarla. Cualquiera sabe.

-Hay que ir de inmediato a la corte de Felipe V a ver si saben algo del tema.

-De inmediato… No sé si va a ser posible enviar a nadie… -le interrumpe Ernesto. Marga frunce el ceño.

-¿Y eso?

-Podría ir yo… -sugiere Diego en voz baja. Marga ahoga una risita cuando Salvador le lanza una mirada asesina.

-No. ¿No hay patrullas disponibles? -le pregunta a continuación a Irene-. ¿Y Amelia y los suyos?

-Estarán al caer… Pero llevan meses sin descansar. Les prometimos que éste fin de semana librarían.

-De verdad… Puedo ir yo…

-Que no -repite Salvador, esta vez sin tan siquiera mirar al pobre Diego-. Marga, ¿sabe algo de la patrulla de Ortigosa?

-Están arreglando problemas comerciales con los fenicios -le contesta la joven-. Y la cosa va para largo, Hiram I no está muy por la labor de colaborar. 

-¿Sólo hay una patrulla de guardia? -le pregunta Diego, sorprendido. Marga se encoge de hombros.

-Las maravillas del funcionariado.

-El resto superaban las cuarenta horas semanales y se lo compensamos con días de libranza-le explica Ernesto. Marga resopla.

-Pues lo que yo digo. No hay presupuestos, no hay presupuestos, exprimimos a los agentes, se nos juntan los días de descanso de todos y se lía una buena. Lo de siempre.

 

Salvador asiente con un suspiro.

-Para que luego digan que ya no hay crisis.

-Podría ir yo -sugiere Marga. Todos la miran y ella se encoge de hombros-. ¿Qué? Estudio Bellas Artes por algo. Puedo dejar a Amaral con Maruja, no es problema.

 

Salvador, Ernesto e Irene se miran los unos a los otros. Marga sonríe cuando Salvador le da el visto bueno.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no vaya sola…

-¡Yo puedo acompañarla! -insiste Diego. El pobre suena cada vez más exasperado.

-Que no, Velázquez, que no…

-¿Por qué no? ¡Son mis cuadros! ¿Saben qué les digo? Que…

 

Marga alza la mano frente a él para detenerle antes de que Diego y Salvador terminen gritándose el uno al otro. De nuevo.

-En realidad, sería de gran ayuda que Diego me acompañara. Seguro que se sabe de memoria todos los cuadros que se quemaron en el incendio del Alcázar -le lanza una mirada mal disimulada a Diego, quien por suerte reacciona con rapidez.

-Así es -asegura con vehemencia. Marga apenas puede contener la risa cuando ve la expresión de Irene. Salvador le mira, escéptico, pero termina asintiendo. Tiene la cara de una persona convencida de que va a lamentar lo que está haciendo, pero que lo hace por evitarse un dolor de cabeza

-Está bien… Vayan los dos… 

 

Diego se queda aturdido. Primero mira boquiabierto a Salvador, después a Marga. La joven sonríe. Tanto insistir para que le dejen ir de misión y cuando al fin le dejan no se lo cree. Tela con Diego...

 

-¿Me deja ir de misión? -pregunta el pintor, incrédulo, como para asegurarse.  

-Sí, le dejo…

 

Marga apenas puede contener la risa. Parece que a Salvador le causa dolor físico pronunciar esas palabras. La joven le guiña un ojo a Diego cuando vuelve a mirarla con incredulidad.

-Me debes un retrato.

 

Diego se queda ahí plantado durante unos segundos antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja y salir disparado.

 

-¡Velázquez! ¿A dónde va tan deprisa? -pregunta Salvador, desesperado ya con el retratista-. ¡Velázquez!

 

Diego se detiene junto a la puerta, a duras penas de lo rápido que iba.

-¡A prepararme! -exclama, y sale disparado corriendo de nuevo. Irene se tapa la boca con la mano e incluso Ernesto no puede evitar una sonrisa. Marga no tiene tantos remilgos, está riendo en voz baja incluso a pesar de la mirada suplicante que le dirige Salvador.

-Marga, ocúpese de él. Y que no se ponga en peligro. Reconozcan el terreno… Vean qué está pasando… Pero no intervengan, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Marga eleva los pulgares.

 

* * *

 

Marga frunce el ceño mientras pinta delicadamente el ojo de la mujer. Es bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta que... Se detiene antes de liarla y deja el pincel en un vaso. Es demasiado grueso.

-¿Me pasas un pincel más fino?

 

Diego le tiende un nuevo pincel y se aleja unos pasos, entrecerrando un ojo para comprobar cómo está quedando el retrato de la dama con abanico. Marga coge un poco de pintura y vuelve a su labor.

-A ver, repasemos el plan. ¿Tienes la lista de los cuadros que desaparecieron?

-Me la sé de memoria -le responde el pintor, acercándose de nuevo e inclinándose sobre Marga para repasar un detalle de la cabeza de la mujer. Marga pone los ojos en blanco.

-Bien. Pero si traes la lista, mejor, que yo no estoy en tu cabeza como para saberme todas las obras.

-¿No se supone que me habéis estudiado? -pregunta Diego, no sin cierto tono de burla, y Marga le salpica a propósito con el pincel. Total, la camisola que se ha puesto para no manchar su traje con la Cruz de Santiago ya está tan llena de pintura que poco importan unas manchas más.

-Sigamos. ¿Por quién nos vamos a hacer pasar?

-Somos un matrimonio de indianos originarios de Almendralejo, que ha amasado una gran fortuna en América.

-Perfecto -Marga sonríe cuando Diego y ella intercambian posiciones frente al retrato, sincronizados sin necesidad de hablarse-. ¿Y qué más?

-Visitamos al rey para que nos conceda un título nobiliario, a cambio de…

-A cambio de un cuadro de Velázquez. Es decir, un cuadro tuyo, que pertenece a nuestra familia desde tiempo inmemorial.

-De eso quería hablaros, precisamente… Vamos a investigar el robo de un cuadro, ¿para qué llevarles otro?

-Ya te lo hemos dicho. Solo uno de tus cuadros puede ganarnos el favor de Felipe V. Es la única forma de conseguir audiencia.

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Que también me lo roben? ¡Es un Velázquez!

 

Marga le mira sin saber si reír o qué.

-Vamos a ver. Que este cuadro en teoría no existe, Diego, que se ha creado para la misión. Y técnicamente no es un Velázquez, al menos no desde que yo también lo he pintado...

-Pamplinas -la interrumpe Diego, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso-. Si podéis pintar mi Cruz de Santiago en las Meninas, bien podéis pintar un Velázquez. Aunque he tenido una idea.

-Sorpréndeme.

-La reina Isabel era amante del buen comer. Amaba el queso de su tierra. La llamaban la Parmesana.

-¿Y?

-En lugar de un cuadro, podríamos llevarle un queso parmesano de esos que pesan un quintal -Diego alza dramáticamente los brazos-. Quedaríamos como señores.

 

A favor de Marga debe decirse, aguanta unos tres segundos antes de echarse a reír.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Vamos a ver, que lo de conquistar a la gente por el estómago está bien, pero hasta cierto punto. Mejor nos limitamos al cuadro, ¿eh?

 

* * *

 

 Marga le da de nuevo las gracias a Maruja por quedarse con Amaral y corta la llamada. Tirada de cualquier manera sobre una de las literas de la zona de descanso del Ministerio, frunce el ceño durante unos segundos antes de decidir que a la porra. Llama de nuevo a centralita.

- _¿Marga?_

-Sí, soy yo otra vez. ¿Me conectas con el número de Pacino, en 1983?

- _Claro, ahora mismo va. Por cierto... Gracias. Por contarme lo de Sebastián y lo de Damián. Me... Nos ayudó mucho._

-No hay de qué -Marga sonríe mientras escucha a la telefonista mandarle un beso y conectarla con 1983. Espera pacientemente hasta que escucha una especie de crujido-. ¿Pacino?

 _-¿Marga? Hola_ -Pacino parece sorprendido, si bien alegre al oírla-. _No esperaba que me llamases._

-Ya, bueno -Marga se encoge de hombros-. Estoy en la zona de descanso del Ministerio, estaba aburrida y pensé en que el otro día te fuiste tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni a despedirme, así que decidí llamarte. ¿Qué tal por el 83?

- _Pues... Bien, la verdad. Es genial volver a estar cerca de casa._ _Aunque a la vez se me hace rarísimo._

 _-_ ¿El qué?

- _Pues que cuando estaba en el Ministerio del 2016... Era como tener dos mundos separados. Mi familia por un lado, el jaleo este de los viajes en el tiempo por otro -_ Pacino suspira-.  _Y ahora... Da la sensación de que los dos mundos se han unido, que el Ministerio ha entrado realmente en mi vida. Es surrealista. Termino de ayudar a mi madre en casa y me voy al Ministerio a una misión en el siglo XV con Tino Casal._

 _-_ Sé cómo te sientes -Marga suspira, recordando aquella vez que Diego se plantó en 1924 sin previo aviso.

- _¿Cómo está la patrulla? ¿Alonso?_

 _-_ Bien, están todos bien. Alonso está ahora compartiendo piso con Julián. Es una pena que no os hayáis conocido en condiciones, habríais sido muy buenos amigos.

- _Parecía buen tío, sí_ -afirma Pacino-.  _¿Y... Y Amelia?_

 

Marga sonríe al oír el tono con el que lo pregunta.

-También está bien. Un poco rara últimamente, aunque creo que eso se debe a su madre. Ya sabes.

- _Sí, lo sé. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal?_

 _-_ Estupendamente -Marga se encoge de hombros-. Ahora tengo un perro. Un mastín, se llama Amaral. Supongo que viste la foto por el grupo.

- _Si dices el grupo de Whatsapp, me sacaron cuando me destinaron al 83._

-¿En serio? Joder, ya les vale. Ni que se utilizase para algo importante, el ochenta por ciento de los mensajes deben ser memes de Torquemada -protesta Marga-. Bueno, luego te envío una foto. Es monísimo.

- _Venga. Oye..._

_-Pacino, ¡que llegamos tarde!_

_-_ ¿Quién es? -pregunta Marga al escuchar la voz de una mujer a lo lejos. Pacino maldice por lo bajo.

_-Una compañera, se llama Marta. Pásate un día por el 83 y te la presento. Me tengo que ir, ¿vale? Lo siento._

-Nada, nada, no te preocupes. ¿Vas a una misión?

_-Siglo XIX._

-Pagaría por verte con un sombrero de copa.

 _-No te pases, ¿eh?_ -Pacino ríe entre dientes-. _Venga, un beso. Hasta luego._

 

* * *

 

 -Mariajo, no sé cómo decírtelo. Pase la peluca. Pase el vestido este que parece un instrumento de tortura y me deja las tetas en la barbilla. Pase el puto corset. Pero me niego a ponerme los tacones, es por principios.

-¡Pero vamos a ver! -exclama Mariajo, exasperada. Durante unos instantes Marga teme que le lance a la cabeza el alfiletero que tiene en la mano-. ¡Que no puedes ir al siglo XVIII y no llevar tacones! ¡Es como si me pides ir en pantalones!

-¿Puedo ir en pantalones?

 

Mariajo le tira el alfiletero a la cabeza, pero Marga lo esquiva y la caja rebota y rueda por detrás de ella a lo largo del subdepartamento de Maquillaje y Vestuario. Sobre su silla y vestido de noble del siglo XVIII, Diego intenta de mala manera aguantar las ganas de reír. Una Mariajo particularmente cabreada se gira en redondo con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Y usted, Velázquez, no se ría tanto, que ahora le tengo que alisar el pelo! -exclama, cogiendo la plancha y apuntándole con ella. Marga sonríe al ver la mueca de pánico del pobre Diego y se sienta sobre una silla vacía.

-Es demasiado temprano para esto... Necesito un café.

 

* * *

 

**1734**

 

El mayordomo les guía escaleras arriba en dirección al salón principal del Alcázar y Marga intenta con todas sus fuerzas que su rostro no muestre la mala hostia que le está dando el vestido. Pica, le da calor y encima debe tener cuidado con la falda si no quiere caer de morros por la escalera. Diego agarrándola con fuerza de la mano no ayuda exactamente.

-Sé andar, ¿sabes? -masculla Marga por lo bajini. Diego bufa.

-Permitidme que lo dude cuando lleváis tacones.

 

Oh. Es por eso... Marga sonríe y le hace un gesto para que mire hacia abajo, levantando un poco la falda del vestido a continuación y mostrándole las botas Dr Martens que ha conseguido ponerse a escondidas de Mariajo. Diego arquea una ceja y no dice nada, pero afloja la mano.

 

La reina Isabel es una mujer de mediana edad, de rostro redondo y apariencia amable pero Marga no se deja engañar. Puede ver perfectamente la inteligencia, la ambición de la mujer que tiene frente a ella incluso cuando les pregunta algo tan banal como el estado de Almendralejo después de tantos años. 

-Cambiada.

-Igual.

-El... El principal misterio del matrimonio es unir a quienes opinan lo contrario de cualquier cosa -disimula Marga como mejor puede, cogiendo la mano de Diego durante unos instantes. La expresión en el rostro del pintor es mortal, pero por suerte la reina Isabel mira a Marga y no a él.

-¡Qué gran verdad! Decidme… ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Queríamos celebrar la Navidad en España y nos quedaremos hasta Pascua...

-Quien con Dios cuenta, tiene buenas rentas -la interrumpe la reina. Marga se obliga a sonreír. ¿Qué tendrá que ver Dios con...? Es igual.

-Así es.

-Ha llegado a mis oídos que traéis un lienzo del gran Velázquez... -comenta la reina como quien no quiere la cosa. Marga mira a Diego cuando ve que tarda unos segundos en contestar y le ve observando La expulsión de los moriscos, que se encuentra colgada detrás de la reina. Por su expresión, Marga piensa que se tratará de una falsificación y no del original.

 

Sufren un breve momento de pánico cuando se dan cuenta de que el retrato de una dama con abanico es tremendamente parecido al retrato de una dama con pañuelo, el favorito del rey. Y les cuesta un poco, pero basta con que Marga le ofrezca a la reina más cuadros de Velázquez (la mirada de que le lanza Diego no tiene precio) para que acceda a concederles una audiencia privada con el rey. 

 

* * *

 

  _"Un día empezarás a sangrar. Y te caerán los mechones de pelo. Ese día sabrás que tengo razón."_

 

Las palabras de Walcott no paran de resonar en la mente de Mendieta. No quiere creerlo, pero... Cosas peores ha visto hacer a superiores contra sus empleados. Y la pura verdad es que por primera vez en bastante tiempo, tiene miedo. Miedo de acabar como Walcott en esa cama de hospital, sola y olvidada por todos.

 

Tiene el teléfono en la mano y ha marcado un número que se sabe de memoria y que jamás apunta en ningún sitio, en ninguna agenda. Pulsa el icono verde de la pantalla y aguanta unos segundos antes de decidir que no, que ella no tiene la culpa de que Mendieta haya hecho lo que ha hecho, no merece que ahora la llame para contarle toda su mierda. Pulsa el icono rojo.

 

* * *

 

-Marga, os estaban llamando al teléfono pero ha dejado de sonar...

-¿Sí? Mierda.

 

Marga deja caer el vestido y se arranca la peluca mientras se acerca a la cama, donde tiene el móvil. Comprueba el registro pero lo único que encuentra es una llamada perdida de un número oculto. Se encoge de hombros.

-Será alguien del Ministerio. Si es importante, volverán a llamar...

-Por cierto, ¿era necesario ponerse el camisón de dormir? -protesta Diego, mirándose frente al espejo y tirando del camisón con una mueca de desagrado. Marga sonríe.

-Se supone que somos marido y mujer. Y si la cotilla de la reina manda un criado a espiarnos, mejor que no sospechen nada. ¿Qué has podido averiguar?

-La mayor parte de los cuadros que hay en palacio son burdas copias.

-¿Hay algún sitio donde las pinturas sean las originales? -pregunta Marga mientras se acerca al espejo. Intenta usar las manos para despegarse el flequillo del cráneo. Al día siguiente tendré que volver a colocárselo, pero tiene un aspecto tan ridículo...

-En el Salón de los Espejos. Ahí están el Apolo, el Adonis y Venus y el Psique y Cupido que pinté yo…

-Entonces serán los próximos que roben. Debemos vigilarlos esta noche -Marga ve reflejada en el espejo la mueca de Diego y suspira-. ¿Qué pasa ahora, Diego?

-Para una misión que me dejan viajar y no puede ser más triste -Diego se sienta sobre la cama y Marga le imita-. Tengo que vigilar que no roben mis obras para que sean pasto de las llamas. ¿Sabéis el tiempo que dediqué a ellas? ¿El amor con que las pinté?

-¿Qué crees, que no te entiendo? -Marga hace una mueca. Por supuesto que entiende que quemar los cuadros de Diego es una monstruosidad-. Pero ya sabes que la misión del Ministerio es que no cambie la Historia.

-Yo lo de la historia lo entiendo, pero esto es Historia del Arte. Son cuadros que no molestan a nadie y que podría ver todo el mundo en los museos.

 

Marga parpadea. De repente tiene muchísimo sueño, parece que le pesa todo el cuerpo.

-Tal vez podríamos... -ahoga de mala manera un bostezo-. Podríamos hablar con Salvador. Y que se quemen... Las copias...

 

Empieza a entrar en pánico. El cansancio que la está invadiendo no es normal... Mira hacia la puerta y maldice entre dientes al ver el humo. Diego sigue hablando, pero ella intenta levantarse de la cama. Lo siguiente que sabe es que todo le da...

 

_... vueltas y más vueltas. Permanece atrapada en la corriente durante varios segundos, pero no tiene miedo. Es divertido. Tras unos minutos se detiene bocabajo en un remanso tranquilo y Marga observa con curiosidad los pececitos que nadan bajo ella. No parecen tenerle miedo._

 

_No se está ahogando, pero aún así saca la cabeza del agua para ver dónde está. Hay árboles en ambas orillas del río pero sus copas no alcanzan a tocarse, por lo que el sol ilumina el agua. Marga chapotea durante unos instantes, sonriendo cuando los pececitos vuelven a ella en cuanto el agua deja de agitarse. Uno incluso permite que lo coja en la mano, observando sus escamas de colores antes de devolverlo al agua._

 

_La niña escucha un siseo y se da la vuelta. Una serpiente la observa desde la orilla. No es demasiado grande, apenas un poco más larga que la pierna de Marga, y se acerca a ella con total confianza. Marga observa cómo el animal serpentea sobre la falda de su vestido, manchada de agua verde y barro, y se hace un ovillo sobre sus piernas._

 

_Marga la acaricia alegremente mientras chapotea con los pies. Suelta una risita al darse cuenta de que ha perdido un zapato, pero no le importa..._

_-¡Marga! ¡MARGA!_

 

_De repente, la serpiente, los peces e incluso una rana que se había acercado a curiosear desaparecen rápidamente. Marga mira hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver a su padre, quien la coge en brazos y la saca de la orilla del río de tal manera que uno pudiese pensar que se trataba de ácido y no de agua._

_-¿Qué te he dicho, eh? -le pregunta Javier mientras la abraza con fuerza, sin importarle que se está llenando la chaqueta del barro que mancha el vestido de Marga-. Te dije que no te metieses en el río. Dios, casi me sale el corazón por la boca cuando vi que te llevaba la corriente..._

 

_Marga echa a llorar. Quiere volver al agua, ¿por qué su padre echa a andar en dirección contraria? Protesta y lloriquea pero él parece no entenderla, limitándose a abrazarla con fuerza y acariciarle la cabeza mientras no para de recordarle los peligros del agua. Marga se resigna cuando varios minutos de protestas y patadas no logran que su padre la devuelva al agua y gira la cabeza para observar el río. Parpadea al notar el..._

 

... sol dándole en la cara. Marga parpadea y ahoga un gemido cuando de repente empieza a dolerle todo. La cabeza, el cuerpo... Se da cuenta de que está tirada en el suelo. Eso explica que le duela todo el cuerpo.

 

Se incorpora como mejor puede y mira a su alrededor. Ya es de día. Permanece sentada en el suelo durante unos segundos, confusa. Recuerda soñar con aquella vez que su familia fue de excursión al Duero, cuando ella era muy pequeña... Durante varios segundos recuerda el agua, hasta que de repente recuerda el humo.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda -masculla mientras se pone en pie atropelladamente. Casi tropieza con el camisón. Les han drogado. Joder... No se trata de ningún grupo de traficantes de arte a la carroña de obras que revender en el mercado negro, sino de una acción coordinada y muy bien organizada.

 

Marga recuerda la llamada de teléfono anónima que recibió la noche anterior y no puede evitar pensar en Mendieta. Sacude la cabeza para despejarse.

 

Diego está tirado de mala manera sobre la cama, bocabajo y con piernas y brazos extendidos como una estrella de mar particularmente larguirucha. Marga le sacude el brazo hasta que despierta.

-Diego... ¡Diego!

-¿Eh? -Diego abre un único ojo que la mira fijamente durante unos instantes antes de dar un bote tan grande que casi se cae de la cama-. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha...?

-Creo que nos han dormido. Y seguramente han robado más cuadros esta noche

-¿Pero cómo?

-Con gas. Esto no es obra de un loco, ni de dos -Marga mira por la habitación. Tiene que dar un par de vueltas pero termina encontrando el teléfono bajo la cama-. Es una acción completamente organizada. Vamos a necesitar ayuda... ¿A dónde vas?

-¡A ver qué cuadros quedan de los originales! -exclama Diego. Sale corriendo de la habitación, tambaleándose un poco debido al gas y sin darle a Marga la oportunidad de decirle que al menos se vista. Por una vez, Marga no llama a centralita y marca a toda velocidad los números correspondientes a la fecha y hora del presente, aguardando con impaciencia a que se conecte la llamada.

- _¿Marga?_ -responde la voz de Ernesto a los pocos segundos. Tiene toda la pinta de estar en la cama-.  _¿Qué ocurre? Es dom..._

-Buenos días, Ernesto. Ya sé que es domingo… Pero vamos a necesitar ayuda. Esta misión es de las gordas.

 

* * *

 

 -Vale que Irene sea la esposa de Julián, pero ¿se puede saber quién ha decidido que Amelia tiene que ser mi hija? -pregunta Marga al ver los documentos que le muestran sus compañeros recién llegados-. Tenemos la misma edad. ¿En qué cabeza cabe?

-Eso mismo opiné yo, pero nadie me hizo caso -masculla Alonso, rascándose la cabeza. Los rulos no le hacen ningún favor.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

 

Marga mira a Amelia durante unos segundos y se encoge de hombros.

-Sígueme la corriente.

 

Echa a andar hacia la reina, quien se encuentra hablando con Diego (sobre el propio Diego, por supuesto) y les interrumpe con una sonrisa.

-Majestad, permitidme presentaros a mi prima Amelia y su prometido Don... Alonso de Entrerríos.

 

Ambos saludan con una genuflexión a la reina quien asiente, muy regia.

-Don Alonso de Entrerríos sirvió con honor al antiguo Virrey de Nueva España, Don Juan de Acuña -añade Marga. La reina sonríe, complacida.

-Y la joven Amelia, ¿conocía España, o es indiana?

-Apenas tengo recuerdo pues partí de muy niña.

-Espero que os guste. No todos los indianos reciben invitación del Rey.

 

Marga mira hacia otro lado, intentando contener la risa cuando ve en el rostro de Amelia lo que piensa de la invitación de dicho rey.

-Lo sé. Es muy generoso por vuestra parte.

 

 

Hablan durante unos instantes sobre los cuadros que se supone que traen Amelia y Alonso (quien hace gala de uno de sus ocasionales momentos de tacto, al convencer a la reina de que se hallan en camino) y la reina hace amago de tirarle los trastos a Julián (¿por qué todas las reinas borbones le ven tan atractivo?) aunque se ven interrumpidos por un criado que se acerca a toda prisa y hace una reverencia.

 

-Majestad, el rey ha escapado.

-¿¡Otra vez!? -se lamenta la reina-. ¿Señor, por qué me pones a prueba?

 

Marga ha visto cosas muy extrañas a lo largo de su vida, pero pocas como a Felipe V en camisón, en cuclillas sobre el borde de uno de los estanques de palacio. Hincha la papada y croa como si de una rana se tratase, y la joven arquea una ceja.

 

-¿Qué le sucede? -pregunta Irene. Amelia hace una mueca.

-Según los cronistas, su majestad a veces se creía una rana...

-... No sé qué decir -reconoce Marga al ver a su majestad Felipe V intentando atrapar una mosca con la lengua... Al menos hasta que su propio peso le hace caer a plomo en el estanque.

 

-¡Felipe, por Dios! -exclama la reina, y Marga no tiene demasiado claro si está preocupada porque el rey haya podido abrirse la cabeza o porque está haciendo el ridículo delante de unos invitados. Prioridades, supone.

 

Está empezando a cansarse de lidiar con reinas manipuladoras y reyes que se creen ranas por lo que acompaña a Diego y a Alonso en su misión de comprobar qué nuevas obras han robado la noche anterior. La verdad, no es que Diego o ella misma sean de gran ayuda. Alonso tiene que empujarla varias veces para que no se detenga frente a una obra.

-Estás pesado, ¿eh? -le dice Marga-. ¿No te das cuenta de que hasta hoy sólo he visto estas obras en bocetos?

 

Pero Alonso no le hace demasiado caso y se limita a apuntar cuidadosamente "La expulsión de los moriscos" en un pergamino.

-Listos -anuncia-. ¿Vamos, Don Diego?

-Un instante más...

-No podemos estar aquí plantados -insiste Alonso, pero Diego no quita la vista del cuadro.

-Decidme, ¿renunciaríais a la oportunidad de contemplar de nuevo algo que dabais por perdido?

-Si ese algo fuese muy querido por mí pues no sé, intentaría recuperarlo.

 

Diego asiente y sigue admirando el cuadro.

-Tan querido como un hijo… o una esposa.

 

Alonso pone cara de circunstancias pero Marga sonríe. Conoce a Diego lo suficiente como para saber que no está equiparando a su familia con un cuadro, sino a un cuadro con su familia. Hay una gran diferencia.

-¿Conocéis la historia de este cuadro? Usted, no, Marga, imagino que...

-Entró en mi último examen, si es lo que preguntas.

 

Marga aún se estremece al recordar ese examen. Tantas horas de estudio, el maldito café de Dalí... Y resulta que la inmensa mayoría eran preguntas sobre el propio Diego y sus obras, preguntas que hubiese podido contestar perfectamente sin haber estudiado.

 

-No, pero me temo que me la vais a contar -contesta Alonso. Marga frunce el ceño y le da un codazo.

-No os preocupéis, seré breve…

 

Diego le cuenta la historia a Alonso y Marga le escucha atentamente, a pesar de conocerla a la perfección. ¿Cómo no escucharla con lo mal que lo está pasando Diego? Marga no le tiene demasiado aprecio a sus propias obras. No merece la pena, aún no están a la altura y tampoco les ha dedicado mucho tiempo. Y aún así le jodería que alguien las destruyese. No puede terminar de imaginar lo que estará sintiendo Diego.

 

Alonso abandona la sala tras varios segundos de intentar que Diego le siga, en vano puesto que el pintor permanece embelesado frente a su cuadro.  Sus hombros tiemblan de vez en cuando y Marga no lo soporta, pero tampoco sabe qué demonios se le dice a alguien que va a ver arder su propia obra por lo que se acerca desde detrás y le abraza, apoyando la cabeza contra su espalda.

-Tenemos que irnos -murmura-. Vamos, Diego...

 

Diego aprieta una de sus manos y no dice nada, pero se deja arrastrar suavemente hacia la puerta.

 

* * *

 

_-Están dentro. Repito. Están dentro._

-Recibido.

_-Hablan inglés. ¡Son Darrow!_

 

Detrás de la cortina Marga y Amelia intercambian una mirada ante lo que acaba de decir Irene.

 

_-Julián, Alonso, prevenidos._

_-Esperamos instrucciones._

 

De repente se escucha un ruido a lo lejos y Marga y Amelia se ponen las máscaras antigás rápidamente

 _-Se dirigen hacia las chicas -_ les dice Julián. En ese momento la puerta del salón principal se abre y entran cuatro figuras con máscaras, vestidas de negro de los pies a la cabeza. 

 

_-Ya están aquí. Esperad mi señal._

 

Marga hace una mueca cuando los ladrones descuelgan La expulsión de los moriscos y desclavan el lienzo del marco.

 

_-Aquí Velázquez. ¿Ya han cogido algún Velázquez?_

-¿Velázquez? -pregunta Amelia. Marga suspira.

-Si es que... ¿Para qué le das los intercomunicadores?

_-Avisadme cuando cojan mi cuadro._

_-Don Diego, ¡deje el intercomunicador!_

_-No puedo. Soy el encargado de las comunicaciones._

 

Marga no alcanza a escuchar lo que dice Julián porque justo en ese instante suena un leve pitido. Los desconocidos empiezan a quitarse las máscaras y a Marga se le cae el corazón a los pies al distinguir el rostro de Mendieta entre ellos.

 

Mira a Amelia pero no ve en ella ninguna reacción (le está indicando al resto del equipo que ya se pueden quitar las máscaras) y Marga se da cuenta que la cortina le tapa a Amelia una mitad del salón, al igual que le tapa a Marga la otra mitad. Amelia no ve a Mendieta, y mientras se quita la máscara Marga no alcanza a saber si debería alegrarse por ello.

 

Mientras tanto, uno de los ladrones coge dos originales mientras los demás colocan las falsificaciones.

-Atentos. Sale uno -susurra Marga. Se da cuenta de que el desconocido no lleva La expulsión de los moriscos.

 _-Todo vuestro, chicos_ -dice Irene.

 

A los pocos segundos Marga escucha golpes y forcejeos a través del intercomunicador y finalmente...

- _El pájaro está en el nido._

_-¿Queréis dejar de hablar de pájaros, que me confundís?_

_-_ Marga, quédate vigilando -dice Amelia repentinamente. Marga la mira.

-¿Qué? -susurra-. Pero esa no era parte del...

-Ya lo sé, pero como tengamos que esperar que esos dos cenutrios le saquen algo, vamos listas.

 

Amelia se escabulle rápidamente en dirección a la capilla y deja atrás a Marga maldiciendo en voz baja, mientras observa a la que fue su mentora robar las obras de Diego Velázquez. Casi nada.

 

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Marga pasa los siguientes minutos observando cuidadosamente la técnica de los ladrones (parecen estar formados en arte, al igual que Mendieta, puesto que ninguno estropea los lienzos) al menos hasta que escucha un disparo y los tres ladrones quedan inmóviles.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Me recibís? -pregunta a través del intercomunicador. Nadie responde. Mendieta le hace un gesto a los suyos para que huyan.

-Let’s go! Run! -exclama. Marga ve que no lleva consigo La expulsión de los moriscos cuando sale corriendo del salón principal seguida de sus compinches, sino que lo deja tirado en el suelo.

 

De repente la decisión a tomar es muy sencilla.

 

Marga se arranca el intercomunicador y lo pisa. Se agacha para recoger La expulsión de los moriscos y enrolla el lienzo lo más delicadamente que puede antes de salir corriendo detrás de Mendieta. Como han drogado a los guardias, no les preocupa ser ruidosos y esto le permite a Marga seguirles hacia los aposentos del rey... Donde de repente se encuentra cara a cara con el cañón de una pistola. La joven retrocede un par de pasos pero no levanta los brazos.

-Get that shit out of her face!

 

Mendieta le da un empujón al ladrón que apunta a Marga con el arma y le quita la pistola, haciéndole pasar al pasadizo que se ha abierto detrás de una de las obras que adornan el dormitorio del rey. A continuación agarra a Marga del brazo y la hace pasar a la fuerza, y después pasa ella.

 

La entrada al pasadizo se cierra por medio de algún mecanismo y Marga se ve empujada de nuevo, en esta ocasión por unas escaleras que les llevan a una especie de almacén atestado de cuadros y otras obras de arte. Marga observa sin hacer nada por evitarlo cómo los compinches de Mendieta cogen cada uno un par de cuadros y se desvanecen en el aire en medio de un resplandor. La joven arquea una ceja.

-Mola vuestra forma de viajar en el tiempo.

-Lo dices porque no la conoces -suspira Mendieta-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-¿Me lo pregunta la que está robando los cuadros de Felipe V?

 

Ambas se miran durante unos instantes y Mendieta es la primera en ceder, como de costumbre. La abraza con fuerza y por una vez Marga se permite a si misma abrazarla también. Esconde el rostro en su cuello con cuidado de no cargarse el lienzo. Joder, cómo la echa de menos...

-No tenemos tiempo -suspira tras unos segundos. Se obliga a sacarse a Mendieta de encima y le entrega el lienzo enrollado que lleva consigo desde el salón-. Llévatelo. Es La expulsión de los moriscos. Sé de buena tinta que su dueño preferiría verlo en manos de un particular que ardiendo en una hoguera. Llévatelo, por favor.

 

Mendieta la observa con ojos como platos pero coge el lienzo con cuidado.

-Te... Te lo agradezco. Sabes que Salvador...

-Lo destruirá, lo sé -Marga pone los ojos en blanco-. Es un buen hombre, pero a veces podría meterse las reglas por...

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?

-¿Qué? 

-Cuando tus compañeros vean que nos has ayudado. Amelia no es estúpida -le recuerda Mendieta-. Has tenido tiempo de detenernos pero no lo has hecho.

 

Marga entra en pánico apenas durante un milisegundo, porque se fija en la pistola que Mendieta aún tiene en la mano.

-Golpéame -le dice.

-¿Qué? Marga, no...

-Joder, Mendieta, ¿no les oyes? -Marga le mete prisa, escuchando a lo lejos accionarse el mecanismo en el dormitorio del rey-. No hay tiem...

 

El golpe es tan rápido que ni lo ve venir. Marga cae al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y ahogando un grito de dolor. Siente un beso sobre la sien, delicado como el aleteo de una mariposa, antes de que unas manos la dejen con cuidado tendida en el suelo. Y después se vuelve todo negro.

 

* * *

 

Amelia la mira fijamente durante el discursito del jefe pero Marga tiene bastante con no toquetear los puntos de aproximación que tiene en la frente, por lo que le hace bastante poco caso. Abandona el despacho con el resto del equipo cuando Salvador se lo ordena a fin de quedarse a solas con Diego (Marga le aprieta el brazo al salir, aunque duda que el gesto sirva de mucho) y se dirige alas escaleras de las Puertas, cogiendo un paquete de tabaco con sabor a frutos del bosque en su camino.

 

Como un año atrás, esconde la cajetilla entre las manos al pasar junto a Germán y baja un par de niveles antes de sentarse en el suelo y pasar las piernas por debajo de la barandilla para que cuelguen sobre el hueco de la escalera. Enciende el primer cigarro y se inclina todo lo que le permite la barandilla, hasta vislumbrar el resplandor azulado que siempre es visible al fondo del pozo. 

 

Se impide a si misma pensar en nada en lo que tarda en fumar el cigarro. Recuerda aquel capítulo de Mentes Criminales en el que su personaje favorito, Reid, le recuerda a su madre que cada cigarrillo son siete minutos menos de vida. Marga decide que ya que va a morir a los sesenta años, lo mismo le dan siete minutos más o menos así que enciende el cigarrillo.

 

-¿Qué haces fumando eso?

 

Marga no sabe por qué no se sorprende cuando Mendieta se sienta junto a ella, o por qué no se pregunta de qué puerta ha salido. Tampoco le importa.

-Mi primer cigarro lo fumé contigo -le recuerda la joven, ofreciéndoselo. Mendieta hace una mueca.

-Sí, pero al menos era un cigarro de verdad. No uno de estos. A saber qué llevan dentro.

-Hablando mal y pronto, mierda. Me imagino que Julián podría darnos una charla al respecto -Marga se encoge de hombros y le da otra calada-. ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que pueda sacarte otra vez del castillo de Huesca.

-Oh, Salvador no va a encerrarme -dice Mendieta con total tranquilidad-. No después de escuchar lo que vengo a decirle.

-¿El cuadro? -pregunta Marga tras unos segundos.

-A salvo. Te lo prometo.

 -Menos mal.

-Algún día tendrás que presentarme a Velázquez -añade Mendieta, no sin cierto fastidio. Marga sonríe-. Y pensar que me perdí su reclutamiento...

-No fue para tanto. Le tienen en el subdepartamento de Información, como retratista. El día que llegó yo estaba trabajando con un Dalí. Tropezamos en una esquina y casi nos cargamos el cuadro -Marga resopla al recordar el momento.

-¿Quién...?

-Irene le reclutó. En el 2013.

 

Mendieta chasquea la lengua con aprobación.

-Siempre me gustó esa chica. Una pena que no lograse juntaros.

-Mendieta, está casada. Bueno -Marga frunce el ceño-. Estaba.

-Nunca pareció que le importase demasiado el estar casada o no, y a su mujer tampoco. Eran una de esas parejas -Mendieta se encogió de hombros-. Mejor para ellas. Ten cuidado de no acabar igual, ¿eh? Este trabajo es muy sufrido, y muy poco agradecido. Intenta que no te lleve por delante.

 

Mendieta le da un beso en la mejilla y se pone en pie, estirándose la ropa a continuación. 

 

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -le pregunta Marga-. Igual el jefe te lanza el cenicero que tiene sobre la mesa. Ya lo ha usado para destruir documentos en más de una ocasión...

-No sería mi primera vez esquivando ese cenicero, cielo.

 

Mendieta le guiña un ojo y Marga sonríe al ver alejarse escaleras arriba lo más parecido a una madre que ha tenido jamás.

 

* * *

 

-Parece que por una vez Mendieta ha mantenido su palabra -comenta Ernesto.

 

Salvador asiente, con los brazos a la espalda mientras a través de los cristales observa a los funcionarios dar vueltas y más vueltas por el claustro, convertido en un improvisado museo una vez han colgado parte de las obras de Velázquez en las paredes. El subsecretario chasquea la lengua.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que en el fondo Mendieta es una persona tremendamente leal. Tan sólo... Bueno, digamos que el Ministerio no entra en esas lealtades.

-No todo el Ministerio, querrá decir.

-Ya.

 

Salvador observa a Marga. La joven se encuentra sentada sobre el poyete del pozo, armada con papel y carboncillo y esbozando cuidadosamente La expulsión de los moriscos. La joven alza la vista cuando Velázquez se detiene junto a ella para indicarle algo, probablemente alguna corrección en el boceto, y le sonríe al pintor a pesar de que el fastidio es evidente en su rostro.

 

El subsecretario piensa entonces en Mendieta, y en que tiene la sensación de que hay algo que se le escapa. 

 

-¿Qué piensa hacer con ellos?

-¿Con ellos?

 

Ernesto le señala a Marga y a Velázquez con un gesto de la cabeza. Salvador se encoge de hombros.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga?

-Hombre, en vista del cuadro... Algo habrá que hacer, digo yo. O corremos el riesgo de cambiar la historia.

 

Salvador observa de nuevo el lienzo que tiene sobre el escritorio. Una obra de Velázquez desconocida hasta el momento. El propio Velázquez no la ha echado en falta en el inventario de las obras rescatadas del incendio lo cual implica que su autor aún no la ha pintado en su época de origen. Eso les da un margen para actuar.

-Yo no sé qué ve usted, Ernesto, pero yo tan sólo veo el retrato de una mujer.

-Ya -Ernesto le lanza una mirada asesina-. El retrato de una mujer rodeada de mariposas que, casualmente, es clavadita a nuestra jefa de Recursos Humanos.

-Qué pasa, ¿que si usted fuese pintor no haría retratos de sus amigos? -le pregunta Salvador antes de negar con la cabeza-. Mire, lo sabe igual que yo. Por mucho que nuestra premisa sea no cambiar la historia, la historia se cambia queramos o no. En algún momento existe una línea temporal en la que Velázquez no fue reclutado simplemente porque Irene aún no había nacido, o en la que Marga no fue reclutada porque...

-¿Qué ocurre? -le pregunta Ernesto cuando Salvador lleva varios segundos en silencio, pensativo.

-Dígame, ¿en qué año nació la señorita Manso?

-1899.

-¿Y Mendieta?

-1920.

-Y Marga fue reclutada en 1918, ¿cierto?

-Así es. ¿A dónde quiere ir a parar?

 

Una idea empieza a formarse en la mente de Salvador, quien por mucho que quiere descartarla por inverosímil... No puede. Conociendo a Mendieta... Lo cierto es que sería perfectamente posible.

-A ningún lado -dice, en cambio, con una sonrisa-. Desvaríos. Debería hacerle caso a Angustias y tomarme unas vacaciones. Hágame un favor, ¿quiere? Lleve este lienzo al almacén del castillo de Huesca. Pero que lo almacenen con cuidado, ¿eh? No deja de ser un Velázquez.

 

* * *

 

**1970**

 

 Marga ríe entre dientes cuando por fin carga el meme de Felipe V que le envía Diego. Está a punto de contestar a la pregunta que le hace a continuación (está libre en un par de días y le encantaría asistir a la inauguración del museo de Art Nouveau y Art Déco en la Casa Lis de Salamanca) cuando escucha las llaves en la puerta. Se pone en pie y guarda el teléfono apresuradamente justo antes de que se encienda la luz.

-Sorpresa -dice, sonriendo. Dora la observa de hito en hito, aún en la puerta y con las llaves en la mano. Tiene un aspecto bastante cómico, la verdad.

-Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Marga le muestra su propia llave.

-Me la dejaste, ¿no te acuerdas? -le pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. Dora cierra la puerta, deja las llaves en la cerradura y se quita la mochila de aspecto pesado que lleva. Es todo el tiempo que Marga le da antes de acercarse y besarla de puntillas. Dora le devuelve el beso con tal ímpetu que a Marga le da vueltas la cabeza (vale, eso tal vez se deba a los puntos de aproximación que aún tiene en la frente) pero la aparta suavemente tras unos segundos.

-Marga, eh... -Dora cierra los ojos, como intentando concentrarse-. A ver, literalmente vengo de pasar diez días tirada por el monte. Apesto. ¿Y cómo sabías que volvía hoy?

-Un pajarito.

-Ya. ¿Un pajarito rubio, por casualidad? -Dora arquea una ceja y Marga se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

-Puede. Oye... -se muerde el labio, pensativa-. No es que apestes. Bueno, no tanto como insinúas. Pero... ¿Cómo de grande es tu ducha?

 

Resulta que es una bañera. El teléfono de Marga vibra en su bolsillo trasero, pero el pantalón no tarda en caer al suelo del baño seguido de la camiseta y Marga lo ignora porque en ese momento Dora se está peleando con su sujetador ("Odio los sujetadores del siglo XXI, en serio" dice con toda seriedad, y Marga se echa a reír) y ella está de puntillas y odiando una vez más ser tan baja. Termina sentando a Dora en el borde de la bañera para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y besarle y morderle el cuello. Sonríe al escuchar el siseo de Dora, que se intensifica aún más cuando una de sus manos serpentea hacia su pecho. A tientas, Marga encuentra con la otra mano la cinta que mantiene el moño de Dora en su sitio y tira, sonriendo al verse envuelta por esa cascada de rizos rojos. 

 

Juraría que escucha su móvil vibrando de nuevo, pero en ese momento Dora vence la batalla contra el sujetador y a partir de ahí lo que menos le importa a Marga es el dichoso móvil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #cuando Marga empieza a pasar de las órdenes del Ministerio


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuleta:
> 
> ·Carmen: madre de Marga y sus hermanas mayores Helena "Lena" y Carmina "Mina". Viuda de Javier.  
> ·Andrés: marido de Lena.  
> ·Margarita "Rita" y Javier: hijos de Lena y Andrés. Rita es ahijada de Marga.

**2016**

 

-Irene. ¡Irene!

 

Con cuidado para no derramar el café, Irene se da la vuelta al oír a Angustias.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tienes que ir a 1925, ha ocurrido algo -dice la secretaria. Aprieta un teléfono móvil entre las manos y parece estar muy angustiada-. La familia de Marga está en Madrid.

 

A Irene se le cae el alma a los pies.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Su madre, sus hermanas, su cuñado, los sobrinos... Todos. En Madrid -insiste Angustias-. Me acaba de llamar para pedir el día libre. Se lo he dado, no he encontrado ninguna excusa, pero aún así...

-Ya. Vale, ahora mismo voy a Vestuario y Maquillaje y me preparo -Irene asiente y se bebe casi de un trago el café, por muy caliente que esté-. ¿Cuánto se supone que falta para...?

-¿Para la desaparición de Marga de los registros? Tres días. Pero se supone que ocurrió en Valladolid, y está en Madrid...

-Ya, y también se supone que su familia nunca la visitó en Madrid, y ya ves. Dile cualquier cosa a Salvador si pregunta por mí.

-¿Como qué?

-Por mí, como si le dices que he ido a los 80 a follar.

 

* * *

  

**1925**

 

Marga aún sigue en shock. Desde que abrió la puerta de su habitación y sus sobrinos se le lanzaron a las piernas (desde que vio frente a ella no sólo a Lena, sino también a Mina) no sale de su asombro. Todo parece una serie mala de televisión teniendo lugar frente a sus ojos. Aunque, por supuesto, una serie de televisión estaría peor iluminada que el Retiro y no tendría ninguna actriz capaz de transmitir tanto asco profundo en la mirada como la madre de Marga cuando vio la chaqueta de Federico tirada sobre su cama.

 

(Probablemente tampoco encontrarían un heterazo del tamaño de su cuñado Andrés, pero en fin. El mundo tampoco iba a echar de menos esa interpretación.)

 

No tiene la más remota idea de qué pinta su familia en Madrid. Por supuesto, Lena le ha dicho que Andrés tenía que ir al dentista, pero Marga se resiste a creer que no haya un buen dentista en Valladolid. No puede evitar que todo el asunto le dé mala espina pero lo deja correr y pasea cogida del brazo de Mina. Lena y su madre van juntas, mientras que Andrés se ha adelantado para echarle un ojo a los críos. Rita y Javier corretean varios metros por delante de ellos, jugando con Amaral y montando barullo en general.

 

-Se ha quedado muy buena tarde -dice Mina repentinamente, observando el cielo de forma soñadora-. Creí que iba a llover.

 

La presencia de Mina en Madrid es lo que menos entiende Marga. A su hermana le sucedió... Algo, en uno de sus viajes. Nadie jamás le ha contado a Marga el qué, pero cuando se fue de Valladolid en 1918 dejó atrás a una hermana incapaz de salir de su cama, aterrada de todo y de todos y a todas luces incapaz de salir tranquilamente a pasear por la capital. Por supuesto que Marga se alegra de que sea lo que sea haya mejorado, pero... No es capaz de pensar en todo lo que conllevan las enfermedades mentales, sobre todo a principios del siglo XX, y sobre todo si eres mujer.

 

Piensa en Leiva y en su hijo.

 

-Y dime, Marga, ¿has conocido a algún hombre interesante? -pregunta Lena. Carmen resopla.

-Espero que no. Ten en cuenta que tu hermana está aquí para... Estudiar. No para conocer hombres. Eso podría haberlo hecho perfectamente en Valladolid, pero se ve que se le quedaba pequeño.

-Madre, no empiece...

-¿Y de quién era la chaqueta sobre tu cama, hermana?

-Mina, es de un amigo -resopla Marga-. El otro día salimos a pasear, hacía frío y me la dejó. Aún no he podido devolvérsela. Pero créeme, Federico no es el tipo de hombre al que le puedo interesar.

 

Mina hace una mueca muy divertida cuando se da cuenta de a qué se refiere Marga, aunque Carmen murmura por lo bajo.

 

-¿Ha dicho algo, madre?

 

Mina le lanza una mirada tensa a su madre, quien ignora olímpicamente la pregunta haciendo evidentes esfuerzos por contenerse en público. Marga decide ignorar también lo ocurrido cuando ve que sus sobrinos se acercan a todo correr. Rita le hace gestos para que la coja en brazos, lo que hace (no sin cierto esfuerzo. Su ahijada es bastante grande para su edad) mientras al mismo tiempo coge el puñado de florecillas silvestres que su sobrino Javier le planta tímidamente frente a la nariz. Cualquier posible malestar causado por su madre desaparece al instante, y es que Marga adora a esos críos con toda su alma. Amaral se acerca corriendo y le planta las patas sobre las piernas, en busca de mimos, y por unos instantes Marga no puede ser más feliz.

 

-De todas formas, Marga, casi mejor así -interviene su cuñado, acercándose y dándole un beso a Lena en la mejilla. Parece haber oído la conversación-. Hoy en día hay muchos indeseables por el mundo. Créeme, no tienes prisa por conocer a ningún hombre.

 

Por principios, el marido de Lena es todo lo que Marga detesta. Teniente del ejército de tierra, católico en el mal sentido y educadamente conservador con el machismo asociado a ello. Pero Marga es consciente de que es un buen marido y un buen padre, para la época, y Lena es feliz a su lado (y fue él quien ayudó a Marga llevar sus maletas a la estación de Valladolid cuando su madre no quiso, y fue él quien la aconsejó sobre cómo moverse por la capital) por lo que siempre le ha concedido el beneficio de la duda. Duda. Porque en el momento que vea que su hermana o sus sobrinos lo pasan mal por su culpa... Bueno, Marga ya se ha asegurado de que su existencia no es vital para la historia de España.

 

Carmen hace un gesto de desagrado con la boca pero no dice ni una sola palabra. Rita comienza a parlotear alegremente junto a su oído mientras Marga observa a su madre, preguntándose qué se siente al tener tanta mala hostia dentro todos los días. Al final decide que prefiere no saberlo.

 

* * *

 

Regresan a la Residencia para que Lena se refresque unos instantes antes de emprender el camino a la estación, y Marga está a punto de seguirles al interior cuando en los jardines alcanza a ver entre los árboles una melena rubia inconfundible. Su mirada y la de Irene se cruzan durante unos instantes, conscientes ambas de que la otra la ve, y Marga da un paso hacia los jardines.

 

-¡Hermana! Venga, vamos.

 

Lena extiende el brazo hacia ella. Marga sonríe. Sabe que es irracional e infantil, pero Lena siempre ha sido su favorita de las gemelas. Mina siempre tendía a acercarse  más a su madre mientras que en cambio Lena tenía la paciencia para jugar con una cría diez años menor. Con el paso del tiempo la actitud de Mina cambió y se volvió mucho más cercana (al menos hasta su misterioso trauma, a partir del cual se alejó de todo y de todos) pero eso poco hizo por disminuir el afecto entre Marga y Lena. Prueba de ello es que el hermano de Andrés es el padrino de Javier y Marga es la madrina de Rita, cuyo nombre completo es Margarita. No Carmina.

 

Marga le echa un último vistazo a los jardines (Irene ha desaparecido) antes de coger la mano que le tiende su hermana y entrar en la Residencia.

 

* * *

  

**1970**

 

El apartamento está totalmente a oscuras y Marga no quiere encender ninguna luz para no despertar a Dora, pero aún así se las ingenia para llegar al dormitorio sin estamparse con ningún mueble. Se quita rápidamente el vestido de los años veinte que aún lleva y se tumba en la cama junto a Dora, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Inspira hondo y aguarda a que su cuerpo se relaje después del día que ha tenido, porque  _menudo día._

 

Tras aproximadamente siete minutos, baja de la burra y asume que no va a relajarse. Por mucho que esté a oscuras y cómodamente tumbada al lado de su novia. Con cuidado para no despertar a Dora, alcanza el teléfono que ha dejado en la mesilla de noche y se dedica a cotillear las stories de sus amigos en instagram. Parece que Amelia está despierta, pero leyendo (ha subido una foto de la página de un libro que Marga no identifica), Nicolás parece estar en plena batalla de memes con Aida y la storie de Lesba es una espada de aspecto inquietante a la que le ha aplicado el filtro de la purpurina. Todo normal.

 

Está a punto de apagar el móvil y aguardar a que le entre el sueño cuando le llega un whatsapp de Diego. Marga se tapa la boca con la mano al ver un meme sobre Dalí y no puede evitar contestarle con otro. La cosa va degenerando cada vez más y más hasta llegar al punto en el que la joven intenta con todas sus fuerzas no reír a carcajadas (algo no está bien en su cabeza, un armario ondulado no puede hacerle tanta gracia) mientras le caen lágrimas por las mejillas. Lleva tanto tiempo en la misma posición que no siente el brazo izquierdo y casi se le cae el móvil en la cara, por lo que lo deja durante unos instantes sobre la mesilla de noche e intenta incorporarse.

 

Es en ese momento en el que se da cuenta de que a lo largo de... Hora y media de memes, Dora se ha acurrucado contra ella con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. El cuarto está iluminado sólo por la lucecita violeta del móvil (notificación que comparten tanto Dora como Diego e Irene) y la luz de la calle que se cuela entre las rendijas de la persiana, pero es suficiente como para observar la cama. Por algún motivo, a Marga se le cae el alma a los pies a ver tanta cama vacía, al estar ambas acurrucadas en una esquina. Se le acelera el pulso y quiere, necesita salir corriendo de esa cama. 

 

La maldita lucecita de notificación violeta no ayuda.


	11. Chapter 11

**1970**

 

Es un teléfono lo que la devuelve al mundo de los vivos. 

 

Marga lo escucha sonar un par de veces a pesar de que no llega a abrir los ojos. No le apetece. Lo que le pide el cuerpo es acurrucarse aún más por lo que se lleva las rodillas al pecho y tira de la sábana hasta envolverse en ella. El colchón se mueve durante unos instantes y para cuando finalmente se queda quieto Marga está más dormida que despierta. A pesar de ello, antes de que el sueño se la lleve por completo busca por instinto la fuente de calor que ha desaparecido de la cama. Lo único que encuentra, y lo último que recuerda, es el placer que le produce el contacto de las sábanas frías contra su piel.

 

Lo siguiente que sabe es que el sol le da justo en la cara y que hace mucho calor. Demasiado calor. Gruñendo, se saca las sábanas de encima a patadas y permanece durante unos instantes mirando hacia el techo antes de estirarse y rescatar su teléfono del... Marga resopla con fastidio al darse cuenta de que su ropa probablemente siga por ahí tirada a lo largo y ancho del piso de Dora.

 

Se obliga a sí misma a levantarse y a recoger sus pantalones del suelo del baño. A pesar de que se le ha hecho tarde no tiene ni mensajes ni llamadas perdidas. Todo debe estar en calma en su Ministerio... A diferencia de en el Ministerio de 1970. Marga se da una vuelta por el piso y comprueba algo desalentada que en efecto, no hay ni rastro de Dora. Ni una nota, ni un mensaje en el móvil, nada. Marga recuerda vagamente haber sido despertada por el teléfono de Dora... Habrá salido con prisa, supone.

 

Decide vestirse y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Después de todo, llega tarde.

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

-Se me hace muy raro -comenta Irene.

-¿El qué?

-Pues ir de misión en el presente. ¿A ti no?

 

Marga ríe entre dientes.

-Créeme, más raro se me hace ver a mis amigas siendo parte de un museo.

 

Señala disimuladamente las fotografías a su alrededor. Si Irene piensa que es raro ir de misión al 2016, tendría que probar a estar en el lugar de Marga. De misión, casi cien años en el futuro y comprobando que ni ella ni ninguna persona comprometida aparezca en las fotografías de la primera mitad del siglo XX.

 

-¿Ves a alguien? -pregunta Irene. Marga se encoge de hombros.

-Reconozco algunas caras, pero son todas mujeres que corresponden a esa época. De momento no parece que haya nada fuera de lo... Oh, Clara.

-¿La conoces?

-¿Clara Campoamor? Sí -Marga observa la fotografía de Clara con una sonrisa-. La conocí en 1923. Es posible que las dos terminásemos llorando juntas a la salida de la biblioteca. Los exámenes finales, ya sabes.

 

Irene asiente pero Marga se da cuenta de que la escucha a medias, que su atención está en otra parte. Marga sigue su mirada y menea la cabeza, en absoluto sorprendida al ver que Irene se ha fijado en una mujer. Una profesora, por lo que parece, que le habla de Clara Campoamor a un puñado de alumnos.

-Clara Campoamor era una mujer moderna, que pensaba que todo en la vida es cosa de dos: de hombres y mujeres -les dice-. En el hogar, en el trabajo, en la política… Todo menos una cosa que solo pueden hacer las mujeres…

-¡Parir! -la interrumpe Irene, exhibiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La profesora y los niños miran a Irene, sorprendidos, y Marga le asesta un codazo a su amiga.

-Joder, Irene, sé un poco más discreta.

-Exacto -la profesora le da la razón y organiza rápidamente a sus estudiantes con gran habilidad para evitar discusiones sobre los grupos. Los críos salen en desbandada e Irene se acerca a la profesora después de guiñarle un ojo a Marga, quien resopla pero se limita a seguirla.

 

-Oye... Lo siento, de verdad, perdona la interrupción -se disculpa Irene con la profesora-. Pero no he podido evitar escucharte.

 

La profesora hace un mohín adorable y le quita importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

-Nada, tranquila. Veo que también admiras a Clara Campoamor.

-Claro, a ella, y a todas las mujeres que luchan por su libertad y sus derechos.

-A todas las mujeres, en general -murmura Marga. Ahora es ella quien recibe un codazo de Irene.

-Irene Larra -dice, tendiéndole la mano. La profesora sonríe.

-Julia, Julia Lozano. ¿Y tu amiga...?

-Margarita Manso, pero todos me llaman Marga. Encantada.

 

Julia frunce el ceño levemente.

-Disculpa, pero... ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-Creo que no...

-Profe -las interrumpe una de las alumnas de Julia, acercándose a saltitos-. ¿De qué año son estas fotos?

-De la década de los años treinta. 

-Y si son tan viejas, ¿por qué sale usted en esa foto?

 

Las tres se giran hacia la fotografía que señala la niña. Está en una zona de la exposición que Marga e Irene aún no han revisado; se trata de un grupo de mujeres posando frente a la cámara en medio de un parque. Julia se acerca lentamente, como en trance, y Marga se tapa la boca con las manos. Porque efectivamente Julia aparece en la fotografía, pero es que es su propio rostro el que aparece detrás del de Rosa Chacel.

 

Marga se observa a sí misma cinco años en su futuro y todo parece desvanecerse a su alrededor. No puede hacer otra cosa que no sea examinar compulsivamente su imagen mientras el corazón le late tan fuerte que parece que le saldrá disparado del pecho. Al igual que en esa fotografía que apareció meses atrás en su taquilla, en la imagen que Marga tiene frente a ella su sonrisa es totalmente falsa por mucho que sonría de oreja a oreja mientras posa junto a la fuente. Parece... Más pequeña, más apagada, y las palabras de Mendieta resuenan con fuerza en su mente.

 

¿Qué demonios le ocurrirá en 1925 que hará que deje de sonreír?

 

Marga es devuelta de golpe a su ser cuando Julia se desploma junto a ella sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

* * *

  

-Es Julia, estoy convencida -insiste Irene, plantándole a Salvador delante de las narices un folleto de la exposición y señalando la fotografía con el dedo.

-Ya... En otra época, y sin aparente conocimiento de los viajes en el tiempo.

-Sí, así es.

-O eso dice ella -añade Ernesto. Mordiéndose la uña del pulgar, Marga suelta un resoplido.

-Siempre pensando lo peor de los demás, ¿eh, Ernesto? -pregunta con algo de sorna-. Pero no. Te aseguro que esa chica no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurre, estoy segura. Tendrías que haber visto la cara que se le quedó al ver la fotografía.

-A ella y a ti, reina, que por un momento pensé que te ibas a desmayar también -añade Irene. Marga hace una mueca.

-Bueno, disculpa si me impresiona un poco verme en un museo...

-Las Sinsombrero -dice Salvador de pronto. Irene arquea una ceja.

-¿Las conoce?

-Mal subsecretario de este Ministerio sería si no supiera quiénes eran. Por no hablar de que...

-Hola, aquí una de las dos fundadoras de las Sinsombrero -interviene Marga, saludando con la mano. Irene disimula una risita

-¿No eran las mujeres de la generación del 27?

 

Marga asiente a la pregunta de Ernesto.

-Las mismas.

-Todas quedaron olvidadas por la Historia -añade Irene-. Por exiliadas tras la guerra… Y por ser mujeres.

 

Salvador suspira y deja el folleto sobre la mesa.

-Marga, ¿le importaría... Ilustrarnos?

 

La joven inspira hondo.

-Las Sinsombrero nacieron en 1922. Maruja Mallo, Federico García Lorca, Salvador Dalí y yo misma dábamos un paseo y se nos ocurrió quitarnos el sombrero porque decíamos que... Que parecía que estábamos congestionando las ideas.

 

Se le escapa una risita. No recuerda de quién salió tan ridículo argumento, pero sí lo genial que les había parecido a todos.

-Atravesando la Puerta del Sol, nos apedrearon llamándonos de todo. Parecía que habíamos cometido la más terrible afrenta contra la moral -la joven resopla-. La cosa empezó ahí. Aún no ha terminado de echar a andar, pero se nos unirán muchas más mujeres. Artistas y pensadoras, principalmente. Rosa Chacel, María Zambrano, María Teresa León, Marga Gil Röesset… Y todo por unos sombreros.

-Veo que la intransigencia no es solo propia de mi época -comenta Ernesto. Irene sonríe tristemente, perdida durante unos segundos en su propio pasado. Marga puede verlo en sus ojos.

-No, no lo es. ¿Y sabéis qué es lo más horrible de todo esto? Las Sinsombrero, la Generación del 27... Nos influenciamos mutuamente. Íbamos juntos de vacaciones, nos enamorábamos los unos de los otros y nos jurábamos amistad eterna mientras desafiábamos el arte y la sociedad. Pero al final del día, los que no murieron obtuvieron su reconocimiento y permitieron que a nosotras nos devorase el olvido y la dictadura.

   

* * *

 

**1932**

 

Marga no considera demasiado prudente viajar a 1932 cuando hay pruebas muy claras de que su yo del futuro anda por las inmediaciones, pero por algún motivo Irene lo sugiere y Salvador no dice ni pío al respecto.

 

Así que ahí está Marga con una peluca rubia y sentada a unas mesas de Irene y la gemela del pasado, Teresa, vigilándolas discretamente mientras toma café. Irene está siguiendo el plan y finge que lleva a cabo una entrevista sobre las Sinsombrero. Ambas mujeres hablan animadamente bajo la atenta mirada de Marga, al menos hasta que Teresa parece disculparse para ir al baño. Irene la observa marchar con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro y tarda aproximadamente medio segundo en levantarse a toda prisa y acercarse a la mesa de Marga.

-Tenemos un problema -dice en voz baja-. Teresa te conoce.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, de la Residencia de Estudiantes, de La Barraca... Parece que has estado bastante activa en los últimos meses -Irene mira furtivamente al baño mientras habla a toda velocidad. Marga frunce el ceño.

-Vale, no es tan raro. Ya sabíamos por la fotografía de la exposición que me conoce, por eso mismo no me he sentado con vosotras.

-Pero no sabíamos que te conoce desde hace siete años.

-Es igual -Marga menea la cabeza por costumbre y se detiene justo a tiempo para evitar que la peluca salga volando-. ¿Has averiguado algo?

-Tiene los mismos sueños recurrentes y los mismos mareos que Julia. Pero... No sé, estoy segura de que son dos personas diferentes.

-Supongo que una explicación de lo contrario sería que de algún modo Teresa pierde la memoria y es trasladada a 2016, donde tiene tiempo de estudiar y sacarse unas oposiciones sin envejecer apenas durante el tiempo que le lleve todo el asunto... -Marga frunce el ceño-. Iba a decir que es demasiado retorcido, pero nuestro trabajo es también demasiado retorcido y no por ello menos real.

-Exactamente -Irene asiente, dándole un trago al café de Marga-. Por eso mismo voy a llevarme la taza de Teresa al presente, para hacer una prueba de ADN. No tardará demasiado, ¿te importaría quedarte para vigilar a Teresa?

-¿Qué? -protesta Marga-. Irene, mi yo del futuro anda por aquí...

-Mujer, ni que esto fuese _Regreso al futuro_. No pasa nada. Además, tu otro yo también conoce la existencia del Ministerio así que no debería traumatizarse, ¿no crees? -Irene ríe entre dientes-. Probablemente ella misma sea la que te esquive, después de todo recordará perfectamente esta misión. Para ella habrán pasado sólo siete años. Pero tienes razón. Ambas deberíais esquivaros. Por si acaso.

-Irene Larra, te juro que como me estés dejando aquí para irte al 2016 a ligar con Julia te arranco el pescuezo. Y me acuesto con Julia.

 

Irene le guiña un ojo y se aleja rápidamente después de plantarle un beso en la mejilla a Marga, quien la observa alejarse entre las mesas de la cafetería. La joven recuerda las palabras de Mendieta. Según su reclutadora, la conoció en su boda cuando ella tenía trece años. Es decir, en 1933. El Ministerio lo sabía, Irene lo sabía y nadie le dijo nada a Marga. Y ahora la propia Irene la está dejando sola en 1932, libre para encontrarse con su yo del futuro. Su otro yo que ha vivido 1925, su otro yo que es madrina de una jovencísima Lola Mendieta, su otro yo que está a un año de casarse.

 

Francamente, Marga no lo entiende. Irene es de todo menos imbécil, jamás olvidaría un detalle tan importante. O tal vez no lo ha olvidado. Tal vez es justo lo contrario y es su modo de disculparse, dándole un asiento en primera fila para ver su futuro. El problema es que Marga no está demasiado segura de querer conocer ese futuro.

 

Irene y Teresa abandonan la cafetería a los pocos minutos y Marga las sigue a una distancia prudente. Ambas mujeres se despiden e Irene se dirige a la puerta del tiempo mientras que Marga sigue a Teresa en lo que parece el trayecto de vuelta a la Residencia. Tiene cuidado para no acercarse demasiado a ella... Tal vez demasiado cuidado, puesto que en un momento dado Teresa cruza una esquina y Marga la pierde de vista unos instantes. Camina más rápido para alcanzarla y casi llega a la esquina...

 

-Marga... Espera.

 

Marga se detiene en seco. Es consciente de que Teresa se aleja pero no puede moverse. Se siente incapaz de dar ni tan siquiera un paso más para alejarse al igual que le aterroriza darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a la dueña de esa voz. Una mano temblorosa le toca el brazo y Marga se aparta como si aquel pequeño contacto la hubiese abrasado. Choca con otro transeúnte (una señora mayor que le lanza una mirada asesina) y tropieza con sus propios pies. Hubiera caído de culo al suelo de no ser porque alguien le coge rápidamente la mano y tira de ella para enderezarla.

 

Marga se plantea salir corriendo pero tiene dos inconvenientes. Uno, no está en peligro. Físicamente, al menos. Mentalmente... Bueno, eso ya es otro asunto.

 

Dos. La Marga de 1932 la observa fijamente, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y un fuerte temblor que sacude su pequeño cuerpo por completo.

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

Está fatal. Siente que su cuerpo se desmorona sin que ella pueda hacer nada por evitarlo, que algo dentro de ella se revuelve de un modo antinatural. Apartándose un mechón empapado en sudor, Mendieta lo piensa fríamente y se esfuerza por pensar que se trata debido a que lleva los últimos diez minutos doblada sobre la taza del vater, vomitando y con la nariz sangrándole a chorro. Se obliga a pensar que se debe a eso. Al cáncer.

 

Mientras las náuseas la invaden una vez más, no puede evitar tener la horrible sensación de que todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano.

 

* * *

 

**1932**

 

Teresa ha desaparecido (supone que estará de vuelta en la Residencia) pero a Marga no puede importarle menos porque tomando una tila frente a ella se encuentra su yo de 1932. Taza de café en mano, observa su futuro con ojo crítico.

 

Y es ridículo, pero la primera pregunta que la asalta es ¿realmente es tan pequeña? La mujer frente a ella parece un ratón asustado, escudándose en un abrigo de piel que no es nada de su estilo. Nada en ella es de su estilo, desde la blusa de aspecto elegante a la pequeña cruz dorada que brilla en su cuello. Marga observa las arrugas en la frente y las canas que surcan las sienes de su reflejo, horrorizada. ¿Qué vida ha estado llevando para a los treinta y tres años aparentar cuarenta?

 

-¿De qué año vienes?

 

Esa es otra cosa que la atemoriza. La Marga de 1932 parece terriblemente desorientada, observándolo todo con unos ojos apagados e incapaces de mostrar interés frente a nada. La máxima expresión que Marga ha visto en ellos ha sido una tristeza tan profunda que se le ponen los pelos de punta. Es el tipo de tristeza que ha visto en sus misiones en la posguerra, tan arraigada a uno mismo que la existencia sin ella se antoja inimaginable.

 

-1925.

 

Y en ese momento Marga tiene que comerse sus propias palabras porque los ojos de la Marga de 1932 se iluminan como un árbol de Navidad. Le tiemblan tanto las manos que se le derrama algo de tila sobre la falda, pero no parece darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo está Irene? -pregunta, alargando una mano sobre la mesa. Agarra la muñeca de Marga con tanta fuerza que le hace daño-. ¿Diego? ¿Mendieta?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-Abandoné el Ministerio en 1925.

 

Las palabras de su yo futuro recaen sobre Marga como un mazazo. Lo reconozca o no, tiene muy claro que su futuro está en el Ministerio. Jamás le permitirán hacer su vida en su época, jamás le permitirán ser realmente libre. ¿Por qué demonios iba a abandonarlo? Observa la mirada culpable de la Marga de 1932 y tiene la sensación de que no le va a gustar la respuesta.

 

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, la otra Marga paga la cuenta y le hace un gesto para que la siga a la calle. De alguna manera (y es algo que pone muy nerviosa a Marga) parece saber que frente a ellas va a pasar una muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos claros que bien podría pasar por un familiar suyo. La otra Marga le devuelve el saludo sin mucho entusiasmo y ambas la observan alejarse. Marga piensa durante unos instantes en por qué la otra chica no se ha sorprendido al ver a dos mujeres idénticas, pero un rápido vistazo a su derecha le recuerda que al menos en lo físico, la Marga de 1932 no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la de 1925.

 

-Es Marga Gil, ¿la conoces?

 

Marga conoce el nombre. Margarita Gil Roësset fue... Es una artista, perteneciente a la Generación del 27. Superdotada y autodidacta, en especial en lo que a sus habilidades como escultora se refiere. Según la historia, la conocerá en 1930.

-Aún no -responde, y es verdad, porque técnicamente aún no la conoce. La otra Marga suspira y aparta la mirada.

-Pero ya sabes que se va a suicidar.

-Sí.

-Lo hará por amor.

-Lo sé.

 

Marga no alcanza a entender cómo Marga Gil puede suicidarse por amor hacia Juan Ramón Jiménez. Es algo que no le entra en la cabeza. Tal vez sea porque jamás ha amado a nadie hasta el punto de que su vida sin esa persona carezca de sentido.

 

(Espera de todo corazón que eso no llegue a pasar jamás).

 

-Está enamorada de los dos.

-...¿Qué?

-De Juan Ramón y de Zenobria -añade la otra Marga-. Aunque, por supuesto, la gente de esta época decide interpretarlo como mera admiración hacia Zenobria. Por favor -resopla-. No he visto a alguien tan enamorado desde...

 

No termina la frase, aunque a Marga le da igual porque sinceramente no tiene la cabeza como para estar pendiente de los desvaríos de la otra Marga. Al igual que no se siente capaz de hacerse cargo, de sentirse responsable del futuro sin salida que le espera a otra mujer, a otra persona que merecía una vida distinta pero a la que su época ha condenado. No puede.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Yo soy yo y soy tú, aunque tú aún no seas yo.

 -Por favor, deja de decir gilipolleces -espeta Marga. Se da cuenta de que suena muy brusco, pero no puede evitarlo. A cada palabra que dice su yo futuro le entran ganas de zarandearla hasta que pierda esa mirada soñadora y se centre-. ¿Qué ocurrió en 1925?

 

Los ojos de la otra Marga se inundan de pánico y de repente echa a andar lo más rápido que le permiten sus zapatos de tacón. Marga hace una mueca (¿en qué línea temporal ha aterrizado como para que voluntariamente lleve tacones?) y se apresura a seguirla.

-¿Qué ocurrió en 1925? -insiste.

-Si te soy sincera, mi memoria no es la misma desde... -la otra Marga sacude la cabeza-. Nada. Déjalo.

-No, ¡no lo dejo!

 

Marga la agarra del brazo y la obliga a detenerse en seco, consciente de que algunos transeúntes las miran con curiosidad. Baja la voz.

-Mira, no sé qué coño te ha pasado. No sé cómo he terminado convertida en... Esto -hace un gesto refiriéndose a la otra Marga, a quien le empiezan a temblar los labios. Pero le da igual. Le da exactamente igual cuando es su vida lo que depende de ello-. Pero no estoy dispuesta a permitir que ocurra. Al igual que no estoy dispuesta a... A volverme religiosa, a exiliarme en Italia, o a tener los hijos de un facha. Así que me vas a contar qué tengo que hacer para que tú no existas -le aprieta levemente el brazo-. Y me lo vas a contar ahora.

 

Le duele en el alma ver cómo la mujer que tiene frente a ella parece deshacerse por dentro, pero Marga también es consciente de que no tiene otra opción. Cualquier cosa, cualquiera, sería mejor que la existencia que le depara el tiempo si no evita lo que sea que le ocurrirá en 1925.

 

-Busca en los archivos del Ministerio el expediente C_Julián_ISM -dice repentinamente la otra Marga. Marga frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, hazlo -la anima su otro yo. Sin soltarla del brazo, Marga medio la arrastra hacia un rincón más reservado de la calle. Los datos del móvil siempre funcionan algo más lentos en la década de los años treinta, por algún motivo, pero aún así no tarda demasiado en conectarse a los archivos con su clave y buscar dicho expediente. Lo abre y mientras espera a que cargue la página observa atentamente a la otra Marga. Tiene la irritante sensación de que se le está escapando algo, pero entonces el expediente termina de abrirse en su teléfono y a Marga se le olvida absolutamente todo lo demás al ver la fotografía.

 

Está afeitado, y peinado de distinto modo y con ropa de la época. Pero es Julián. Es Julián, Marga reconocería su cara en cualquier parte, por mucho que el expediente le nombre como Ignacio Sánchez Mejías. Le echa un ojo por encima y tiene que taparse la boca con la mano al ver una fotografía de Encarnación López, la esposa de Ignacio, quien tiene el rostro inequívoco de Maite.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Descubrí este expediente en 1925, por pura casualidad -dice la otra Marga. No levanta la mirada de los adoquines de la calle-. Estaba totalmente ida. No entendía por qué a pesar de todo el Ministerio seguía mintiéndonos, ocultándonos información en nuestras narices. Comencé a investigar y... Me obsesioné, Marga, perdí el control.

 

Al fin la mira a los ojos y Marga se da cuenta de que los tiene llenos de lágrimas.

 

-No tengo que explicártelo. Los demás parecen olvidarlo tan fácilmente... Toda su vida está en esos expedientes, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, el Ministerio lo sabe todo, y por algún motivo tú y yo... Nosotras no somos capaces de olvidarlo. No comía, no dormía, y cuando dormía... Pesadillas, una detrás de otra. Federico fusilado, Irene suicidándose, Amelia agonizando, Tino en ese maldito accidente, Julián saltando por los aires, Lesba ejecutara, Góngora y Quevedo, Ignacia...

-¿Qué?

-Ignacia, la hija pequeña de Diego -insiste la otra Marga. Hay auténtica desesperación en su rostro-. La historia dice que murió siendo muy niña, casi un bebé. Nadie sabe nada en el Ministerio, pero de repente una muchacha sana y fuerte enfermó y murió en cuestión de días, y Diego casi se muere con ella. En 1925 yo no era una persona cabal, ¿entiendes? Dora intentó ayudarme, pero yo la ignoré... Nos peleamos, ella decidió unirse a una misión que no le correspondía y murió en el atentado de ETA en el Hipercor, en 1987.

 

El mundo parece desacelerarse alrededor de Marga. Le parece escuchar su propia sangre retumbándole en los oídos con cada latido, ¿y de dónde sale ese pitido?

 

-Abandoné el Ministerio después de eso -continúa la otra Marga, hablando con extrema suavidad. Los papeles parecen haberse invertido, ahora es ella la fuerte mientras que Marga siente la sensación de estar rompiéndose a pedazos. No alcanza a entender qué demonios la está manteniendo entera-. No... No lo soportaba más, no tener las riendas de mi vida, no poder ayudar a los demás. Que sí, que está muy bien salvar a Isabel II, pero me importa una mierda. En el fondo, Dora murió por mi culpa. Eso es lo que ocurrió en 1925.

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

Marga aún sigue mareada cuando entra, o más bien irrumpe sin llamar en el despacho de Salvador. Su jefe está al teléfono con Amelia y le hace un gesto de la mano para que espere, aunque Irene la mira de un modo extraño.

-Reina, ¿estás bien? -le susurra. No parece nada convencida cuando Marga asiente con la cabeza-. Estás blanca como un fantasma.

-Perfecto, Amelia. Buena suerte -dice entonces Salvador, cortando la llamada y mirando a los tres jefes de departamento que esperan información-. Madrigal colaborará. El método Entrerríos nunca falla.

 

Marga resopla. No, ese nunca falla, por descontado. Su jefe le hace un gesto.

-Ha tardado mucho en volver de 1932, Marga. ¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien, jefe -la joven intenta sonreír-. Tan sólo estoy cansada.

-Pues cuando esto termine, váyase a dormir, ¿entendido? -le ordena Salvador antes de pasar a Irene-. Y usted ha hecho un gran trabajo, Irene.

-Pura casualidad -dice Irene con un gesto desdeñoso.

-Cuando se trabaja con ahínco, nada es casualidad. Para una vez que la casualidad ayuda, no vamos a quejarnos...

 

Salvador parece preocupado, aunque como siempre es Ernesto quien le pregunta por ello. En esta ocasión y sintiéndolo mucho, a Marga no puede importarle menos la preocupación de Salvador. Además, es obvio que no ha logrado engañar a Irene ni por un segundo ya que su amiga se le acerca y le echa el brazo sobre los hombros, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

 

-Sí que me preocupa algo, Ernesto. Pero es algo que no podemos arreglar. La maldad de la gente. Por mucho que trabajemos jamás podremos solucionar ese problema. No habría vampiras del Raval si no hubiera doctores Madrigal… Ella pagó con la cárcel y con la vida… Pero los que le compraban niños jamás pagaron por ello.

-A veces dan ganas de cambiar la Historia -reconoce Ernesto, y Marga alza una ceja. Jamás pensó que fuera a oír esas palabras de su boca.

-Sobre todo cuando hay niños de por medio -apoyada contra Irene, Marga siente su pecho vibrar cuando interviene en la conversación-. Apartar a un hijo de su madre. Ése es el peor delito.

-Lo es. Conozco ese tema de primera mano -Salvador ríe entre dientes al observar las muecas de sorpresa de los tres-. Yo fui un niño abandonado. Un huérfano. Los primeros años que recuerdo de mi vida son los que pasé de pequeño, en el Colegio de San Ildefonso.

-¿El de la lotería? -pregunta Marga. Salvador sonríe.

-El mismo. Y no se me daba mal.

 

Marga e Irene intercambian miradas durante un instante, sorprendidas, mientras su jefe saca el teléfono y les enseña una grabación en blanco y negro. 

 _-Veintiseis minutos antes del mediodía_ -dice la voz en off-, _hace su aparición el quince mil seiscientos cuarenta, el Gordo. Ha sido cantando por los niños Salvador Roa y Joaquín Sánchez, que pasan a la mesa._

 

Salvador sonríe con cierta nostalgia.

-Quince mil seiscientos cuarenta…

-¿Salvador Roa?

-Ese era el apellido de mi padre biológico -le explica Salvador a Irene-. Murió de tuberculosis al poco tiempo de nacer yo. Mi madre no tenía recursos, así que... Bueno. Me llevó al orfanato.

-No tenía ni idea… -reconoce Ernesto, y esa debe ser una sensación extraña para él, no conocer algo sobre su superior-. No sabía que fue un niño de San Ildefonso. Y mucho menos que cantó un gordo.

 

Salvador chasquea la lengua.

-Dos…

-Bueno, eso ya es suerte -sonríe Ernesto. Salvador niega con la cabeza. De repente parece muy mayor, y muy cansado.

-No, Ernesto. Lo de la lotería son probabilidades. La suerte es otra cosa.

 

Lo que Marga menos necesita después de la mierda de día que lleva es escuchar a su jefe contándoles cómo fue adoptado. A pesar de todo, no puede evitar que se le parta el corazón al pensar en un niño de diez años al que nadie quiere, al igual que no puede evitar imaginarse a su madre adoptiva. Por algún motivo tiene el rostro de Cate Blanchett en Carol, pero también es una mujer dulce y cariñosa, siempre dispuesta a dar una caricia, un abrazo, a apoyar a su hijo en lo que haga falta. Sin quererlo, Marga se descubre a sí misma pensando en su padre y en Mendieta.

 

-Eran diplomáticos -continúa Salvador-. Y me lo dieron todo: una casa, una carrera… Una familia. La suerte son sólo hechos de unas gentes que a veces repercuten en otras. Una pareja que se fija en un niño al que no quiere nadie, unos padres que un día deciden ejercer como tales, o unos hijos que encuentran una verdadera familia donde menos lo esperaban.

 

Marga da gracias de todo corazón a que Angustias les interrumpe en ese preciso momento, ya que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Escucha, medio ida, cómo las pruebas de ADN indican una coincidencia total entre Teresa y Julia. Es Irene la que se da cuenta.

-Son gemelas. La vampira secuestró a dos hermanas… Huyó con una hasta 1986 y a la otra la dejó en 1912, y esta fue la que se reencontró con sus padres.

-Dos hermanas separadas por el tiempo… Qué crueldad.

 

No hay nada que hacer hasta que no reciban noticias de la patrulla de Amelia, por lo que Marga abandona el despacho en busca de la máquina expendedora de tabaco más cercana. Se da cuenta de que la han seguido cuando escucha el sonido de los tacones.

 

-¿Qué te ocurre? -le preguntan mientras cae la cajetilla de tabaco.

 

Marga se apoya contra la máquina e intenta encender un cigarro de frambuesa. El temblor de sus manos se lo impide e Irene ríe entre dientes.

-Trae, anda -le arrebata el mechero y le enciende el cigarro sin apartar la mirada de Marga ni un instante. La joven da una calada profunda y cierra los ojos.

-Irene, ¿conoces alguna forma de consultar el expediente de un agente del Ministerio que no sea pasando por Ernesto?

 

Como jefa de Recursos Humanos, Marga tiene acceso a los expedientes de todos sus subordinados (no son demasiados. Su departamento nunca ha sido el más nutrido precisamente) pero no puede acceder a los de otros jefes de departamento, ni a los de sus subordinados. Ernesto es el jefe de Operaciones y él tiene acceso al expediente de Dora, pero Marga no tiene ni idea de cómo abordar el asunto. Irene chasquea la lengua.

-Pues como no hables con Nicolás o Leo, o alguien de Ingeniería para que hackeen el servidor... No sé qué decirte, reina -Irene hace una mueca, como culpándose a sí misma por no poder ser de más ayuda-. ¿Por qué lo necesitas?

 

Porque Dora pertenece a la patrulla antiterrorismo. Porque sus misiones, a diferencia de las demás, se llevan a cabo en la más absoluta confidencialidad. La mitad de las veces Marga no sabe que su novia va de misión hasta el día antes, y la mitad de esas veces ni siquiera sabe a dónde va, o a qué época. Porque necesita saber desesperadamente si se está organizando una misión a 1987.

 

-Marga, ¿estás bien? -le pregunta Irene. Parece preocupada. Al ver el cigarro medio consumido, Marga se da cuenta de que lleva un rato en silencio. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y niega con la cabeza.

-No, no estoy bien.

 

Simplemente el hecho de decirlo parece que le quita el aire. Irene la abraza con tanta fuerza que durante unos instantes los pies de Marga no rozan el suelo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? -le pregunta, acariciándole el pelo. Marga niega con la cabeza, cierra los ojos y se refugia en el cuello de Irene.

 

* * *

 

Debería ser ilegal sentirse tan desorientada cuando por fin tiene la respuesta a sus desvelos, pero la verdad es que Marga no tiene ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. A Dora no le llegan los whatsapps, Irene está ocupada con la misión de la vampira del Raval... Intenta parar a Lesba por el pasillo pero la romana la saluda distraídamente mientras corre hacia la puerta de Santander en 1879, y por una vez no hay ni rastro de Nicolás en el archivo. 

 

De algún modo, Marga termina en el subdepartamento de Información sin tener demasiado claro cómo ha llegado ahí. Decide que al menos hará provechosa la visita. Se adentra en las oficinas y le devuelve el saludo a un par de personas (y se apresura a apagar el cigarro cuando recibe unas cuantas malas miradas). A medida que se interna más y más en la jungla sin ley que es Información empiezan a desaparecer los ordenadores y las estanterías llenas de registros para llenarse todo de lienzos y pergaminos amontonados, utensilios de escritura de distintas épocas, caballetes por los rincones y... Pintura. Hay pintura por todas partes, y Marga no entiende cómo Información es capaz de emitir ningún documento de ninguna época que no tenga algún manchurrón pero de algún modo lo logran. Además, en esos momentos casi prefiere las manchas por doquier. El olor de la pintura la relaja casi al momento.

 

Encuentra a Diego en lo más profundo del subdepartamento, retocando un Sorolla y maldiciendo entre dientes. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de la presencia de Marga, pero cuando lo hace suelta el pincel y da tres grandes zancadas hacia ella.

-¡Marga! No os había oído llegar, pero me venís... Mirad esto, por Dios -el pintor la agarra por los hombros y la arrastra hasta situarla frente al cuadro. Marga arruga la nariz al ver el estropicio que alguien ha causado en el cuadro-. ¿Podéis creerlo? ¿De dónde saca el Prado a estos supuestos restauradores? ¿¡Del taller de Carducho!?

 

De nuevo pincel en mano y maldiciendo por lo bajo, Diego comienza a enumerar todos y cada uno de los errores del desconocido restaurador. Marga asiente distraídamente y minutos después termina sentada sobre una mesa y moliendo los colores para que Diego pueda usarlos más tarde. Él parece haberse quedado a gusto después de tanto improperio y parlotea animadamente y pasando de un tema a otro con despreocupación, más centrado en la restauración del Sorolla que en otra cosa. Marga interviene en la conversación lo justo como para hacerle hablar de su familia. Su esposa Juana participa en la organización de un evento real, Paquita creía haberse quedado embarazada de su marido pero al final no (en ese momento de la conversación Diego hace una mueca de decepción, y a pesar de todo Marga no puede evitar sonreír al imaginarle como abuelo) e Ignacia... Marga respira aliviada cuando Diego tan sólo comenta que está pintando un cuadro de Felipe IV. 

 

Sabe que debería consultarlo, comprobar en los registros del Ministerio que Ignacia realmente debería haber sobrevivido a la infancia, pero... ¿Qué hacer cuando no se fía de la veracidad de esos documentos? Decide que si ese es el caso, nadie va a enterarse de que la existencia de Ignacia modifica la historia. No por ella, al menos. Con sus temores temporalmente aplacados, se dedica a mezclar rojo y azul hasta obtener el tono de violeta exacto y se permite el lujo de evadirse de la realidad durante unos instantes.

  

* * *

 

**1925**

 

Después de lo ocurrido en 1932, Marga no se sentía con fuerzas como para quedarse a contemplar cómo dos Enriquetas se enfrentaban cara a cara, por lo que decidió volver a su época un poco antes de tiempo.

 

Para su sorpresa, y para terminar de rematar el día, se encuentra a Teresa visitando la Residencia. La muchacha tiene diecisiete años, comenzará sus estudios en la capital al año siguiente y se muere de ganas por vivir en la Residencia. 

-¿Es cierto que Albert Einstein visitó la Residencia hace tan sólo dos años? -le pregunta Teresa. Está viendo la habitación de Marga, lo cual le trae otro doloroso recordatorio a la joven. Al año siguiente Federico y Maruja abandonarán la Residencia, y Salvador al siguiente. Marga también tendrá que irse.

 

Marga contesta todas las preguntas de Teresa, habla un rato con sus padres (quienes no terminan de comprender las aspiraciones intelectuales de su hija, al igual que no les apasiona la idea de mandarla a la capital, a pesar de que la apoyen) y le promete a Teresa avisarla si abandona su habitación. Después esquiva a Maruja y a Federico y se encierra en su habitación. Amaral la recibe entre lametones y mordiscos que pretenden ser juguetones, pero en seguida se da cuenta de que algo no va bien y se sube a la cama para acurrucarse contra Marga cuando ella se deja caer sobre el colchón.

Abraza al perro y hunde la cabeza en su pelaje. Se obliga a sí misma a respirar honda y lentamente hasta que se calme, pero... ¿Cómo narices se calma uno después de un día como el que ha tenido? Observa la luna a través de la ventana mientras algo dentro de ella cuenta los segundos antes de ponerse en acción. Porque tal vez se lleve su propia estabilidad emocional por delante, pero no puede quedarse parada mano sobre mano cuando sabe que la hija de Diego puede morir, o Dora saltar por los aires en una misión que no es la suya. El estómago le da un vuelco muy desagradable cuando se da cuenta de que tiene la solución al menos para uno de esos dos problemas.

 

Amaral le está lamiendo la mejilla (el pobre no entiende lo que ocurre, pero parece dispuesto a ayudar de la única manera que conoce) cuando el móvil de Marga empieza a vibrar. Durante unos segundos se plantea no responder, pero se da cuenta de que es Amelia así que se apresura a pulsar el icono verde, preparándose mentalmente para aparentar un estado más sosegado.

-Amelia, cariño, dime.

 

Frunce el ceño al escuchar la voz de Amelia. Parece desesperada. Lo único que saca en claro de los sollozos ahogados y medio histéricos de su amiga es que su tumba en la Barcelona de 1940 ha desaparecido.

-Vale, no te muevas de ahí -le dice-. ¿Estamos? No tardaré en llegar.

 

Mientras se pone a toda prisa la muda de ropa masculina que reserva para según qué ocasiones, y mientras intenta recordar dónde se guardan los útiles de jardinería en la Residencia, Marga no puede evitar pensar en los dos desenlaces de la noche. O bien encuentran la tumba de Amelia, reubicada por algún motivo, o no la encuentran. En cuyo caso… ¿Habrá cambiado Amelia su destino de algún modo? ¿Puede hacer Marga lo mismo?

 

* * *

 

Federico no se da cuenta de que Marga no ha vuelto hasta que el teléfono no emite un sonido para indicar que le queda un 9% de batería, y frunce el ceño. Son las... Las tres de la mañana, por Dios.

 

- _¿Qué ocurre?_

 

Observa el gesto preocupado de Julián. Esa noche está agotado (él y los otros amigos de Marga parecen haber tenido un día ajetreado, a pesar de que Federico aún no sabe exactamente qué hacen. Tampoco sabe si quiere saberlo) y tirado sobre un sofá que para ser del 2016 a Federico se le antoja bastante normal.

-Marga ha salido y aún no ha vuelto. Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo tarde que es.

 

Julián frunce el ceño.

- _Oh._

-¿Qué?

- _No, nada, que hoy no parecía tener un buen día. Irene nos pidió que la dejásemos tranquila. Me extraña que haya decidido salir._

-A Maruja y a mí nos evitó, pero la vi saliendo por la ventana cuando fui a coger el teléfono... -Federico maldice por lo bajo cuando el teléfono le informa de que le queda un 5% de batería-. Me temo que la llamada se va a cortar en seguida, Julián. Me estoy quedando sin batería.

- _No me extraña, llevamos hablando..._ -Julián hace una mueca muy graciosa-.  _Cuatro horas. Joder. Y eso que al principio no cogías la llamada. ¿Qué pasaba?_

-... Iba a llamar yo primero, pero me equivoqué y... Bueno, tú tampoco le colgarías en la cara a Juana de Castilla, ¿no?

 

En pantalla, Julián se echa a reír con la fuerza y el ímpetu de las personas que necesitan desesperadamente una razón para hacerlo. Federico sonríe, más aún cuando al enfermero casi se le cae el teléfono en la cara y por un instante tiene una imagen muy clara de sus ojos verdes. Señor, ¿cómo puede haberle cogido tanto aprecio en tan poco tiempo, a través de esas llamadas de Skype infernales que la mitad de las veces les dejan colgados a la una de la mañana?

 

Y sin embargo, el cariño arrollador que le inunda al ver reír a Julián no es suficiente como para disimular la preocupación que siente por Marga.

* * *

 

**1932**

 

-¿Has hecho lo que te dije?

 

Marga asiente con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Así es.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Nada que no supiera, en realidad -la mujer se encoge de hombros-. Con una pizca de imaginación. Pero entre Dora y Diego... Es imposible. Hará cualquier cosa para protegerles.

 

Aún se le revuelven las tripas al recordar la mueca desesperada de la Marga de 1925, y se pregunta de dónde ha sacado la fuerza de voluntad como para engañarse a sí misma de ese modo. Ya era bastante malo lo de Dora, pero lo de Diego... ¿Matar a una adolescente porque la historia dice que debería haber muerto en la infancia? Ni siquiera tiene claro cómo se ha inventado eso.

 

-Estupendo. Eso debería desestabilizarla lo suficiente como para que nadie piense nada raro de su desaparición. Con un poco de suerte, igual hasta pelea de verdad con esa mujer.

 

...

 

¿Qué?

 

-¡Ese no era el trato! -protesta Marga. Levanta la mirada y se enfrenta a los ojos duros y fríos de su madre-. Me prometió que si hacía que Marga abandonase a Dora, no me metería en...

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios esperabas? -le contesta Carmen de forma cortante, como si Marga hubiera dicho una estupidez- Crece de una vez. ¿De verdad creías que te iba a dejar esquivar tu castigo tan fácilmente? Como no era poco trabajar para el Ministerio e impedir que España sea gobernada por los justos y los nobles, encima tenías que ir por ahí revolcándote con esa mujer y arrastrando el nombre de la familia por todo Madrid. Qué te crees, ¿que en 1925 no sabía perfectamente que eras amiga de ese poeta? Al menos él tiene asegurado el final que merece.

-Madre, ¡por favor! -Marga le agarra el brazo lo más fuerte que puede, aunque no sabe ni cómo lo hace de lo mareada que se siente de repente. El mundo da vueltas a su alrededor y el corazón amenaza con salírsele del pecho. No, no puede... No puede condenarse a sí misma de ese modo, no puede encerrar a la otra Marga en...-. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Madre, usted no sabe cómo es ese lugar realmente, por favor, no lo haga, ¡se lo sup...!

 

Carmen ha perfeccionado el arte de darle un bofetón en plena calle sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Marga se lleva la mano a la mejilla, sorprendida, mientras su madre se arregla la camisa.

-Y ahora, déjate de tonterías. Tu futura suegra quiere que la acompañes a elegir los arreglos florales. Espero que sepas comportarte

 

Marga se queda plantada en medio de la calle observando cómo se aleja su madre. Tan cerca. Ha estado tan cerca de evitarlo, de hacer que sea otra Marga la que exista en 1932... Se lleva la mano a la boca. Es incapaz de llorar, no después de todo lo que ha vivido en los últimos años, pero nada puede eliminar el horror y la angustia que la carcomen por dentro.

 

¿Qué ha hecho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ("I mean you can't rescue somebody from themselves"  
> "yep, thats a shit")  
> -Conversación con aniram el 10/05/2018 a las 00:15, dejo constancia de ello para que se sienta en su pleno derecho a mandarme a la porra.
> 
> Además, Nicolás pertenece a @goldenliar y Lesba, Góngora y Quevedo a @aniram. Si no habéis leído sus fics, estáis tardando.


	12. Chapter 12

**1925**

 

La puerta del salón retumba al cerrarse, haciendo que Mina se encoja involuntariamente. Para ella han pasado casi diez años, quedan cuarenta y nueve años hasta 1974 y aún así los ruidos fuertes producen en ella una intranquilidad extrema. Su madre lo sabe. Carmen sabe que a una palabra subida de tono, un ruido, Mina puede verse transportada de nuevo a la misión fallida del Ángel en la cafetería Rolando, pero aún así se marcha a grandes zancadas y asegurándose de dar un portazo.

 

Mina no se lo tiene en cuenta. Ella ha sido la que se ha enfrentado a Carmen, después de todo, pero... Aún no logra creérselo, horas después de que Carmen le haya contado cómo ha encerrado a Marga en una casa de reposo en Madrid. Y le ha costado varias horas de discusión que su madre le diga el motivo. Mina hubiera podido entenderlo si su hermana estuviera enferma; Dios sabe que a ella misma le vino bien una temporada en una casa de reposo cuando volvió de la misión en 1974 con los nervios destrozados. 

 

Pero aún así... Mina conoce de primera mano esos lugares. Sabe de sobra que si entras, más aún siendo mujer, dependes totalmente de alguien en el exterior, una figura de autoridad que suele ser el marido o la familia y que en muchos casos solicita el tratamiento que les parece oportuno. Al menos, así fue en su propio caso. Mina ha visto a decenas de mujeres encerradas bajo el pretexto de histeria, de melancolía, de lo que fuese, y todo debido a que molestaban menos estando encerradas en una institución que en su propia casa.

 

Pero también ha visto a esas chicas de cabello corto y modales extraños que la miraban como si vieran un ángel en la Tierra, a esos jóvenes llenos de moratones y que no se atrevían a cruzar la mirada con otro hombre por miedo a más golpes, a esas personas que habían sido descubiertas con la ropa equivocada en el momento equivocado y pagaban su culpa en forma de descargas eléctricas. Ha oído los gritos, por mucho que las monjas de la "casa de reposo" intentasen interponer puertas y más puertas entre los pacientes.

 

Le repugna. No va a ser una hipócrita ni a negarlo, no entiende a esas personas. Le parece antinatural, asqueroso. Desearía que no fuesen así; después de todo Dios no creó a sus hijos para que se comportasen de ese modo y el asunto no tiene vuelta de hoja.

 

Y sin embargo, su madre le confiesa que ha encerrado a Marga para alejarla de otra mujer y de repente todas y cada una de las convicciones de Mina flaquean. No se esperaba que su propia hermana fuera una de esas mujeres. Pero aunque todo lo que ha aprendido a lo largo de su vida y todo lo que ella apoya le pide que reniegue de Marga, que la olvide hasta que vuelva a ser normal, no puede. Porque la mera idea de su hermana pequeña sufriendo, encerrada en algún lugar de Madrid, le parte el alma.

 

-Soledad -llama a la criada. Escucha sus pasos a lo lejos, por el pasillo, y por algún motivo el mero sonido la irrita profundamente-. ¡Soledad!

-¿Llamaba, señorita? -la muchacha se asoma al salón después de dar una corta carrera por el pasillo. Mina se deja caer sobre un sofá y asiente con la cabeza.

-Tráeme el teléfono. Quiero llamar a Lena.

 

Que baje Dios y la castigue por ir en contra de sus enseñanzas o que espere a que se reúna con Él al final de su vida si es lo que le place, pero Mina no va a quedarse mano sobre mano si puede evitarle sufrimientos a su hermana pequeña.

 

* * *

 

**1926**

 

Lena está desesperada. 

 

Rita no para de llorar. Es su cumpleaños. Los gemelos cumplen seis años, tienen a varias amiguitos en el salón de la casa a las afueras de Madrid a la que acaban de mudarse. Han comprado un pastel adornado con fresas, han adquirido un potro joven para que Rita aprenda a montar (esto último no le hizo demasiada gracia a Andrés, pero al final transigió con la condición de buscar un buen profesor de equitación) y tienen básicamente todo lo necesario para pasar un día agradable y celebrar la ocasión como lo merece.

 

Menos a Marga. A Rita le falta su madrina, su tía favorita, y lleva llorando desde que se enteró de que no vendría a su cumpleaños. No hay consuelo posible. Andrés ha intentado calmarla, en vano y sin ningún tipo de éxito. La niña no atiende a razones, con esa desesperación tan característica de los seis años, y por una vez Lena tiene que darle la razón a su hija porque tampoco ella atiende a razones.

 

Un año. Un año llevan ella y Mina intentando convencer a Carmen de que saque a Marga de la casa de... Del psiquiátrico. Es tan sólo un detalle, pero a Lena la pone de los nervios. ¿Por qué empeñarse en llamarlo casa de reposo cuando en este caso es un psiquiátrico? ¿Acaso así va a mejorar en algo la situación, usando un eufemismo?

 

En el caso de Mina... Mina pasó un par de años en un psiquiátrico y aunque Lena hubiera preferido que se quedase en casa, lo entiende. Lo que sea que le pasó a su hermana le dejó la mente del revés y arrasó con su voluntad de vivir, e incluso cuando salió del psiquiátrico pasó varios años en cama hasta que volvió a ser ella. Vale. En ese caso, Lena reconoce la necesidad de internarla. Intenta no pensar demasiado en ello, pero en el fondo Lena sabe que Mina realmente lo necesitaba y por ello no dijo ni pío cuando Carmen la internó.

 

¿Pero Marga? ¿Acaso Marga está enferma? Están en 1926, por el amor de Dios, ¿a quién demonios debería importarle un pimiento de quién se enamore la gente? A Lena no, desde luego, y tendrá todas las discusiones al respecto que hagan falta hasta que a la gente de su entorno le quede claro. Dios sabe que ya ha tenido esas discusiones con su madre, y a pesar de todo... Nada. Lena lleva desde la última sin hablar con su madre, intentando tirar de los contactos de su marido por si alguien tuviese algún tipo de poder para sacar a Marga de ahí. Aún no ha logrado nada.

 

Y mientras tanto su hija llora desconsolada en sus brazos, su hijo observa la escena (también llora, por el sencillo motivo de que su hermana está llorando) y Andrés la observa desde la silla de la cocina sobre la que se ha dejado caer, agotado. Lena mece suavemente a Rita, murmurando sinsentidos y acariciándole la cabeza mientras en su interior va naciendo hacia su propia madre un odio tan visceral que hasta la asusta.

* * *

  

**1927**

 

Soledad escucha los gritos incluso desde la entrada, donde arregla las flores de un jarrón, y piensa que cualquier día la señora va a llamar a la policía. Aunque en el fondo no lo hará, porque el amigo poeta de Marga tiene la buena fortuna de pertenecer a una familia adinerada y puede permitirse irrumpir periódicamente en la casa de Valladolid hasta que alguien le diga dónde está Marga.

 

Soledad no lo sabe. De lo contrario se lo hubiera dicho de buen grado cualquiera de las veces que Federico García Lorca se ha plantado en la entrada demandando hablar con Carmen. Pero ni ella ni nadie sabe nada de Marga desde hace ya dos años, y toda la respuesta que da la señora es que su hija se encuentra en un lugar tranquilo recuperándose de una enfermedad. A juzgar por los gritos que intercambian poeta y dicha señora, el argumento sigue cayendo en oídos sordos. Soledad tampoco cree la excusa.

 

La joven se arrepiente, vaya que si se arrepiente de todas esas veces en las que se apartó de Marga cuando la señorita bajaba a la cocina a pasar el rato. Pero es algo que a Soledad le han inculcado desde tan pequeña... No intimes con la familia para la que trabajas (no estás a su nivel _y lo sabes_ ), y muchísimo menos con los hombres. Soledad se estremece al pensar en lo que hubieran dicho de ella en el pueblo si el señor Manso hubiera sido otro tipo de hombre. Pero en cambio era una persona encantadora, que incluso de tanto en tanto volvía de sus viajes por trabajo con algún pequeño detalle para Soledad. Para ella, para la criada.

 

No, de quien Soledad tendría que haberse cuidado más es de la señorita. Marga, quien un día a los quince años la miró con ojos de cervatillo, recordándole a Soledad a los mozos del pueblo cuando no se atrevían a sacarla a bailar. Y Soledad, bien educada por su madre en lo que a asuntos del corazón se refiere, jamás le dio ni un ápice de esperanza.

 

Se arrepiente. Soledad se siente culpable. Marga tuvo una infancia algo solitaria y una juventud difícil, y probablemente sólo buscaba algo de cariño y fue a buscarlo justo en el único lugar en el que no lo iba a encontrar. A veces Soledad se pregunta lo que habría pasado si lo hubiese encontrado.

 

Algo de cristal rompiéndose la saca de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta de que lleva diez minutos parada frente a un jarrón.

 

-¡Silencio, silencio he dicho! ¡SILENCIO!

 

Lorca abandona el salón dando un portazo, ruido que se une a los gritos desgañitados de Carmen. Durante unos instantes mira a Soledad, esperanzado, por si esta vez será la afortunada. Soledad niega con la cabeza y el poeta no tarda en pasar a su lado, abandonando la casa a grandes zancadas. La criada le escucha llorar mientras se aleja por el camino que sale de la finca, pero se limita a seguir colocando las flores.

 

* * *

 

**2019**

 

Julián no escucha las excusas de Salvador, no realmente, porque parte de su conciencia está en 1928 y observa a Federico trabajar en el  _Romancero gitano_ , dándole los últimos retoques antes de su publicación. Sea lo que sea lo que ambos tienen en la cabeza, a lo largo de los años ha evolucionado hasta prácticamente permitirles compartir ambas épocas a través de los ojos del otro. Hace mucho que Julián no debe recurrir al sueño para hablar con él, aunque aún lo sigue prefiriendo ya que así la gente no se le queda mirando cuando pasa varios minutos en silencio, ausente del momento.

 

Salvador les dice algo sobre el Ministerio de la época de Marga, sobre que sus esfuerzos por encontrarla han sido infructuosos. Sea lo que sea que la ha hecho desaparecer, no ha sido su muerte y tampoco es definitivo porque la historia no se ha visto alterada. Aún así, Julián no puede evitar la ira. El subsecretario del Ministerio de 1928 es primo del jefe de Recursos Humanos anterior a Marga, un hombre afín al régimen franquista al que ella denunció y logró encerrar en el castillo de Huesca. Ahora el Ministerio de 1928 dice que no se puede hacer nada más. ¿Casualidad? No lo cree.

 

Se está planteando abandonar el Ministerio, o al menos pedir el traslado a otra época. Tal vez a 1928. No es el único. Amelia se trasladó al de su época para estar más cerca de su familia, Alonso lo ha abandonado por completo aunque sigue viviendo en el presente, Irene se fue al Ministerio de 1983 después de una pista falsa sobre Marga que terminó con todas sus esperanzas y Pacino también lo ha abandonado, preocupado por su padre. Ahora el peso del Ministerio recae sobre la patrulla de Lesba, Góngora y Quevedo (Julián les acompaña a menudo, debido a su tendencia por terminar heridos) y sobre una patrulla novata integrada por una estudiante de medicina adicta al café, una francotiradora particularmente enamorada de los gatos y un youtuber capaz de comerle la oreja a cualquiera.

 

Incluso Velázquez se ha ido, siendo sustituido por Zurbarán, y Julián no tiene absolutamente ningún reparo en reconocer que echa de menos al pintor sevillano. Le cae bien Zurbarán, pero no es lo mismo desde que en el verano anterior Velázquez dejó su dimisión sobre la mesa de Angustias y volvió discretamente a su época.

 

Salvador sigue y sigue hablando y Julián se limita a inspirar hondo y dejar que sus ojos vaguen sin rumbo por la estantería que preside el despacho. Se fija en la fotografía de una mujer rubia y aspecto elegante justo antes de verse transportado a 1928. La habitación está en penumbra, Amaral dormita junto al escritorio y Federico se encuentra tirado sobre la cama, en pijama, mordiendo nerviosamente la punta de un lápiz mientras trabaja en el _Romancero_. Sin mediar palabra, Julián se tumba junto al poeta (da gracias a que realmente no está en 1928, o de otro modo las hojas de papel hubieran salido volando por los aires).

 

Le observa hacer anotaciones en los márgenes, garabatear ocasionalmente lunas y mariposas. Si el texto incluye descripciones de ojos verdes que no estaban ahí cuando estudió la obra de Federico en el 2015, Julián no dice absolutamente nada.

 

* * *

 

**1929**

 

Carmen se muerde nerviosamente las uñas. Es una costumbre que ya venció durante su adolescencia y que hace años que ha olvidado. Sin embargo, después de su última visita a Marga, los nervios la devoran igual que ella devora sus propios dedos.

 

¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega? ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que toda la rebeldía de Marga en Madrid se debía a que había visto otras épocas, otras costumbres? Ella misma se lo ha revelado, con toda seguridad confiando en que eso haría que Carmen la liberase. Pero inmediatamente después la joven le escupió a la cara cuando le preguntó por décima vez si se casaría con Alfonso Ponce de León, por lo que Carmen no se siente particularmente culpable por dejarla en la institución.

 

Necesita tiempo para pensar, para recabar información. Marga le ha dicho a modo de prueba que en 1932 se produjo una revuelta en la Villa de Don Fadrique. Carmen necesita confirmarlo, pero en caso de que sea cierto... Su mente no tarda en empezar a idear planes. Todo es posible cuando tienes en tus manos a alguien que trabaja en el Ministerio del Tiempo. Sin embargo, siente un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que no confía en que el Ángel haga lo adecuado con la información. Recuerda 1974, recuerda la información ofrecida por Mina y que todos ignoraron en favor de la de otro informante, un hombre, que se equivocó. No tuvo oportunidad para equivocarse de nuevo, Carmen se aseguró de ello.

 

Acaricia suavemente el colgante en forma de ángel que pende de su cuello y Carmen decide que se guardará la información para ella misma. Por el momento.

 

* * *

 

**1930**

 

Odia el blanco.

 

Todo es blanco. Las paredes, la ropa de cama, el suelo. Las rosas del jardín, los platos de la cocina, la tira de cuero que le hacen morder cuando le dan descargas eléctricas.

 

A Marga le gustaría saber quién narices fue el médico que dictaminó que freírle el cerebro a la gente servía de cura para nada, pero bastante tiene con dejarse arrastrar de nuevo a su habitación. Una monja la ayuda a tenderse sobre la cama y a continuación abandona la habitación detrás de los ayudantes del médico. Mientras cierran la habitación desde fuera, Marga recuerda que ese mismo médico forzó a una paciente de la segunda planta y luego la obligo a abortar, y se pregunta si es posible matar a alguien ahorcándole con la manga de una bata. Porque es todo lo que tiene a su alcance.

 

La dichosa bata también es blanca. No termina de entender esas obsesión con el blanco. ¿Acaso creen que la pureza asociada a dicho color va a traspasarse por inspiración divina a los pacientes? ¿Que en tal caso, les va a hacer  _puros_ en el sentido que ellos buscan? Estupideces.

 

Resopla y unas gotitas de sangre caen sobre la bata. Marga sonríe al ver el color rojo tiñendo el blanco mientras intenta contener la hemorragia con la manga de la bata. No es extraño que le sangre la nariz después de las terapias de electroshock. Al igual que tampoco son extraños los mareos, o... Sí, ahí está. Tardaba en aparecer el dolor de cabeza. Mientras se tumba sobre la cama, Marga piensa que tampoco puede quejarse. A otros pacientes les va muy mal con esa misma terapia y terminan convertidos en meras fundas humanas, vacíos por dentro. Pierden la memoria, la humanidad, se pierden a ellos mismos y Marga se pregunta si no será ese el verdadero objetivo de la terapia. Destruir todo rastro de las personas que eran antes de entrar en ese lugar.

 

No recuerda muy bien cómo entró ella. No recuerda algunas cosas y eso la asusta mil veces más que la electricidad, que los golpes o que la amenacen con terminar en el Infierno. Lo que realmente le pone los pelos de punta es no recordar la sonrisa de Irene, o en qué ceja tenía Amelia el lunar. No recuerda el color del pelo de Nicolás, o el rostro de Lesba. No recuerda la voz de Federico, los ojos de Dora, las manos de Diego.

 

Le encantaban las manos de Diego, ¿por qué jamás se paró a admirarlas cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Ahora no sabe si eran esbeltas, con dedos largos o cortos, fuertes o delgadas. No recuerda si estaban manchadas de pintura o de carboncillo, pero se obliga a creer que así era. El recuerdo del olor a pintura es todo lo que le queda. 

 

Les echa de menos. Les echa tanto de menos que a veces siente cómo le revienta el pecho por dentro, como si la angustia y la desesperación y la melancolía que la invaden fuesen a destruirla a pedazos hasta quedar reducida a un fino polvillo que después barrerían las monjas. La mera idea de ir olvidándoles poco a poco hace que su vida se le antoje insoportable.

 

En el fondo sabe cuál es la decisión que debe tomar, la alternativa que tiene al alcance de la mano. Aceptarla significa renunciar a todo lo que ella es pero siente que debe hacerlo, _tiene_ que hacerlo si quiere tener la más mínima oportunidad de regresar, de volver a verles.

 

No ha bastado con confesarle a su madre la existencia del Ministerio, no puede más, y a Marga sólo le queda una única cosa a la que renunciar a cambio de su libertad.

 

-¡Hermana! -le grita a la monja que sin duda la espía desde el otro lado de la puerta-. ¡HERMANA! ¡Dígale a mi madre que lo haré! Me casaré con Alberto.

 

* * *

 

 **1932**  

 

Mina escucha la conversación que su madre mantiene por teléfono.

Lo cierto es que, a pesar de no protestar, nunca ha entendido por qué de buenas a primeras Carmen liberó a Marga, y a pesar de que en su momento escuchó algo sobre una boda... No, todo cobra sentido cuando Mina escucha que su hermana pertenece al Ministerio del Tiempo. Pertenecía. Semántica

No se molesta en preguntarse a sí misma por qué nunca se dio cuenta. Después de todo, nunca fue la que más tiempo pasó con Marga durante su infancia, y después se unió al Ángel y pasó aún menos tiempo con ella, y después murió su padre el mismo año en que su misión en 1974 se vino abajo y en que Marga se fue a Madrid. Es algo doloroso darse cuenta de que prácticamente no conoce a su hermana pequeña pero en esta ocasión a Mina no le importa porque puede, sólo puede, que tenga la clave para hacer que Marga jamás sea encerrada.

  
Todo depende de... El atentado en la Residencia de Estudiantes se producirá en breve. La Carmen y la Mina de 1925 están en esos precisos momentos ultimando los detalles, mientras la Mina de 1932 se mete a toda prisa en su habitación y empieza a escribir una nota. Su madre jamás hubiera encerrado a Marga si hubiera sabido que tenía información sobre el Ministerio, por mucho que le gusten las mujeres. Está segura de ello.

Mina tan sólo reza por llegar a tiempo para salvar a su hermana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: esto sería lo ocurrido en la línea temporal alternativa de la otra Marga.
> 
> Sobre la misión de Mina en 1974: El atentado de la Cafetería Rolando, también conocido como atentado de la calle del Correo, fue un atentado terrorista cometido el 13 de septiembre de 1974 por la banda terrorista ETA-V Asamblea en una cafetería abierta al público situada en el centro de Madrid (España). Causó un total de trece muertos y varias decenas de heridos.


	13. Chapter 13

**2016**

 

Por muy cliché que parezca, todo ocurre como en las series de televisión. En un momento están tranquilamente descansando en la cafetería y al siguiente escuchan los disparos. Alonso intenta detenerla, pero Amelia se zafa de su mano y sigue al resto de agentes que se dirigen a la fuente del sonido.

 

Cruzan la esquina de las escaleras que conducen a las puertas y son recibidos por una lluvia de balas que, a pesar de todo, no tienen intención de matar ya que nadie cae al suelo. Pero son demasiados. Amelia observa, paralizada, cómo una de las figuras encapuchadas lleva a Germán de rehén. Pese a ello los agentes del Ministerio no tardan en responder al tiroteo y a partir de entonces comienza el caos.

 

Alonso, quien por una vez se ha visto sorprendido sin la espada o la pistola, la agarra del brazo con fuerza mientras esgrime un puñal que se ha sacado de la bota. Amelia tropieza con alguien (tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se trata de Góngora, disparando como si le fuera la vida en ello) y entonces ve a Julián. Está en medio del tiroteo, tan paralizado como Amelia, pero a diferencia de ella el enfermero parece buscar algo con la mirada...

 

El disparo es demasiado directo, demasiado certero como para haber sido un tiro perdido. Impacta contra Julián con tanta fuerza que le derriba y le hace caer al suelo en el mismo instante en el que Tino le parte el cuello a un encapuchado.

 

Amelia escucha un alarido pero no se da cuenta de que es ella la que está gritando hasta que no se zafa de Alonso y corre hacia Julián. Se mancha el vestido al arrodillarse junto a él... Hay mucha sangre. Demasiada. No ve la herida de entrada pero Julián tiene los ojos cerrados y está muy pálido, cada vez respira de forma más entrecortada... A Amelia se le para el corazón cuando ve que su pecho se queda inmóvil.

 

-¿Julián? -murmura. Sabe que no hay que sacudir a los heridos pero aún así siente que si no hace algo va a morir, se va a morir prácticamente en su regazo... Se arranca la parte de abajo de la falda y la presiona contra su pecho mientras le abofetea, desesperada-. ¡JULIÁN!

 

Alguien la aparta suavemente. Amelia observa con el corazón en un puño cómo Aida presiona la herida con mucha más maña que ella y le busca el pulso a Julián. Su bonito rostro manchado de sangre se desfigura en una mueca horrorizada a medida que pasan los segundos.

 

Amelia tiene ganas de vomitar. Levanta la mirada para pedir ayuda, alguien que les ayude a llevar a Julián a la enfermería, pero encuentra a los últimos agentes soltando las armas y rindiéndose. Los encapuchados tienen a Germán y se han hecho además con Tino, con Góngora y con Mariana Pineda, por lo que Amelia comprende que no había otra opción.

  
-¡QUIETO TODO EL MUNDO! -grita alguien. Amelia la mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se trata de una mujer, vestida de pies a cabeza con cuero negro. En su mano aún desprende humo la pistola con la que ha disparado a Julián y su rostro está oculto por una capucha que tan sólo deja ver sus ojos, pero Amelia sabe perfectamente de quién se trata.

  
-No -escucha murmurar a Alonso, su voz expresa la súplica que Amelia no se ve capaz de expresar.

 

Pero Marga se quita la capucha sin que su rostro muestre algo que no sea el más puro desdén, mientras guarda el arma con la que acaba de asesinar a Julián.

 

* * *

 

Sacan rápidamente a los funcionarios de sus oficinas. A la mayoría les mandan a otra parte, pero a un grupo más pequeño les maniatan unos a otros y les hacen sentarse en el suelo del claustro. Después mueven el cuerpo de Julián al despacho de Salvador una vez sacan de ahí al subdirector y a Ernesto. Aún no han encontrado ni a Irene ni a Nicolás, y Diego da gracias a Dios ya que no entiende absolutamente nada.

 

Hasta el momento Marga ha colaborado en todo con el grupo de encapuchados. Les ha dado claves de seguridad, les ha indicado a dónde dirigirse y dónde podrían haberse atrincherado los funcionarios del Ministerio. Ha bloqueado la armería, las puertas y la salida al 2016 , ha ayudado a inmovilizar a los agentes en el claustro y todo sin recibir ni una sola amenaza. De los encapuchados, al menos, ya que los agentes y los funcionarios no han escatimado imaginación en sus insultos. Marga ignora los cinco primeros y al sexto, al bueno de Ortigosa, le golpea brutalmente con la culata de la pistola y le deja inconsciente.

  
-Amelia, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero -dice a continuación. Amelia, quien parecía forcejear con sus ataduras, se queda quieta. Aún no ha parado de llorar desde que Julián ha muerto y eso es otra cosa que Diego es incapaz de asimilar. No. Marga no puede haber traicionado al Ministerio y asesinado a Julián. Es imposible, no puede ser.

 

Y sin embargo, la escalofriante frialdad en el rostro de la joven le hace pensar lo contrario.

 

-Hideputa -masculla Alonso. Han hecho falta seis atacantes para reducirle y evitar que mate a Marga, y ella le ignora en favor de acercarse a un grupo de personas vestidas de cuero negro de pies a cabeza.

 

Diego se sorprende al reconocer a uno de ellos, una mujer rubia y de ojos oscuros. Una de las hermanas de Marga. La otra se parece tanto a la hermana de Marga que a la fuerza debe ser su madre, mientras que al tercero no le reconoce. Se trata de un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro que parece llamarse Andrés.

-Carmen y Mina irán a por el libro, Marga y yo nos quedamos para vigilar -dice. A pesar de que varias voces le susurran que se quede quieto, Diego se inclina todo lo que puede para escuchar.

-¿Vosotros solos?

-Cuñada, si te parece que con Ortega, Sánchez, Navarro y Guerrero estaremos solos...

 

Diego siente un golpe sordo en el pecho y de repente se ve tirado en el suelo del claustro y con el cañón de un arma apuntándole a la cara.

-Quédate en tu sitio, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero -Marga repite casi de forma automática las mismas palabras que le dijo a Amelia-. Por favor.

 

Diego se ve atravesado por unos ojos grises que parecen puro hielo y finalmente, tras unos segundos que se le antojan siglos, Marga aparta el arma y vuelve con su familia. Alguien (Lesba) le ayuda a incorporarse y a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo, como los demás funcionarios. Las cuerdas le producen rozaduras en las muñecas cuando Diego intenta colocarse de modo que pueda escuchar algo más.

 

-¿Esa zorra tiene acceso al Libro de las Puertas? -cuchichea alguien. Diego observa a Salvador asentir en silencio-. Me cago en...

 

Diego se encoge involuntariamente cuando un golpe y un quejido le informan de que alguien acaba de ser golpeado, probablemente con la culata de un arma. Un rápido vistazo le permite ver a Sara con la frente llena de sangre. Mira a continuación a Marga, pero la joven parece más interesada en indicarles las direcciones a su madre y a su hermana y Diego no entiende nada.

 

Se trata de la misma persona que le llamó a las tres de la mañana llorando porque un cachorro al que conocía desde hacía menos de veinticuatro horas estaba también llorando, y a Diego no le entra en la cabeza que a su amiga acaben de golpearla y Marga ni siquiera levante la mirada del plano del Ministerio que les ha dibujado a sus atacantes. No le entra en la cabeza que les haya puesto a todos en peligro a cambio de... ¿De qué? No puede ser, y sin embargo todo lo que ve le confirma lo que no quiere asumir como cierto. Que Marga les ha traicionado, a ellos y al Ministerio.

 

Un grupo de figuras de negro se van en dirección a las entrañas del Ministerio y se quedan vigilándoles Marga, el tal Andrés y cuatro encapuchados que les apuntan constantemente con las armas. Se hace el silencio, a excepción de las maldiciones de Alonso y el llanto mal disimulado de algunas personas, y transcurren unos tensos segundos antes de que Salvador carraspee.

-¿Puede saberse a qué viene este numerito, señorita Manso? -pregunta. Quevedo le asesta un codazo, pero el subsecretario no aparta la mirada de Marga. Andrés resopla.

-Se dirige a la persona equivocada, Martí. Soy yo quien está a cargo.

-Ya, y sin embargo han logrado entrar gracias a la información de Marga, ¿cierto? Dependen de ella, así que en realidad ella está al mando -Salvador le cierra la boca rápidamente antes de dirigirse a Marga-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Sea lo que sea... Creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo, pero antes debería dejar que los funcionarios se vayan.

 

Marga menea la cabeza sin levantar la mirada de su arma.

-Lo que yo quiero no puede usted dármelo, señor Martí.

-¿Se trata de información sobre su futuro? Tengo el expediente en mi despacho, si es eso lo que busca.

 

A pesar de la traición de Marga a Diego casi le duele físicamente ver cómo todo su cuerpo da un espasmo al oír la pregunta.

 

-Créame, lo conozco demasiado bien -le contesta Marga, y su voz está cargada de veneno-. No necesito más detalles.

-Marga...

-Cierra la boca, cuñado.

-¿Qué busca, entonces, que merezca la pena poner en peligro a sus compañeros? -insiste Salvador. Lesba, Ernesto, Quevedo, Tino... Todos los que están cerca de él insisten para que deje de hablar. Diego también ve cómo los encapuchados sostienen las armas con más firmeza, pero nada parece detener al subsecretario. Ni siquiera la mueca llena de ira que le dedica Marga.

-Oh, ¿así que ahora le preocupa la seguridad de los funcionarios? -le escupe la pregunta-. Muy bonito, Salvador. Enternecedor. Si lograra creérmelo. Todos lo sabemos, ¡todos! Nuestra vida no vale una mierda al lado de la vida de... De Felipe IV, o de Fray Luis de León, o de Velázquez. Ahórrese los cuentos.

-¿Es eso lo que busca, una mejora de condiciones? -Salvador la observa con el ceño fruncido. Incluso atado y medio tirado en el suelo como un saco de patatas, se las ingenia para seguir manteniendo un porte regio-. No es ni la primera ni la segunda vez que me enfrento a esto, Marga. Después de lo de Leiva y lo de Ni... -el subsecretario se muerde la lengua durante unos instantes, tiempo suficiente como para que Marga le interrumpa.

-Se lo aseguro, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de Leiva...

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! -Andrés agarra a Marga por los hombros y la zarandea. Es mucho más alto y corpulento que ella, por lo que prácticamente la levanta en el aire y la pone de espaldas a los funcionarios y a Diego-. Cállate de una vez, no estás aquí para darles conversación.

 

O bien Marga le responde en voz muy baja o algo en su rostro le provoca, porque de repente Andrés le suelta un puñetazo que a medio camino se transforma en bofetada y que la tira al suelo. Recoge tranquilamente la pistola que se le ha caído a Marga mientras ella se incorpora en silencio. Ella se lleva la mano al rostro unos instantes. Cuando la baja, Diego se fija en que está manchada de sangre y aprieta instintivamente los puños. La cuerda se le clava aún más en las muñecas.

 

Justo en ese momento se escuchan gritos y un corto tiroteo en los pasillos cercanos y Andrés apunta con el arma que le acaba de arrebatar a Marga. A los pocos segundos un par de intrusos irrumpen en el claustro arrastrando con ellos a dos personas maniatadas a las que prácticamente tiran a los pies de Andrés. Diego reconoce ese cabello azul antes incluso de poder sentir el pánico.

 

-Hemos encontrado a estos dos escondidos en el archivo. Ella ha matado a Santana -le explican a Andrés. Este asiente y les manda de vuelta a patrullar los pasillos sin levantar la mirada de Nicolás y de Irene. Diego escucha a Lesba murmurando, inquieta, antes de que Góngora, Quevedo y Ernesto a la vez la hagan callar.

 

Los segundos se hacen infinitos mientras Nicolás e Irene observan a Andrés, desafiantes. Nicolás tiene un ojo morado e Irene una herida de bala en el brazo de la que gotea sangre lentamente sobre las baldosas del suelo, pero a pesar de ello ninguno baja la mirada mientras Andrés se pasea frente a ellos.

 

De repente todo se precipita. Andrés agarra a Irene y la lanza a los pies de Marga, dándole a continuación el arma.

-Mátala.

-¡Hijo de mil putas! -exclama Lesba. De algún modo logra incorporarse incluso a pesar de tener varias personas tirando de sus ropajes-. ¡Marga, como le hagas daño NO SALES VIVA DE AQUÍ!

 

Nicolás intenta abalanzarse sobre Andrés pero no es una gran amenaza, y menos con las manos atadas a la espalda. Recibe un puñetazo en el cuello que le manda de nuevo al suelo y esta vez luchando por respirar, todo mientras Marga observa alternativamente el arma en sus manos y la mujer arrodillada en el suelo frente a ella. Diego hace lo posible por arrastrar a Nicolás hacia el grupo de funcionarios y observa, horrorizado, cómo Marga se arrodilla frente a Irene y le pone el cañón de la pistola bajo la mandíbula.

 

Lesba está gritando amenazas, otros funcionarios le piden que se siente de nuevo y los atacantes que llevan la última media hora apuntándoles con armas les gritan a todos que se queden quietos. Andrés observa a las dos mujeres en el suelo con una expresión casi de niño en su rostro mientras que Marga... No ha movido la pistola de la mandíbula de Irene pero ahora le acaricia la mejilla con la mano libre (es un gesto tan tierno y tan inocente que resulta totalmente fuera de lugar en la situación en la que están) y parece estar moviendo los labios. Diego frunce el ceño. ¿Al fuego? No... Al...

 

-¡AL SUELO!

 

* * *

 

Marga empuja a Irene hacia el suelo, apunta y dispara lo más rápido que puede. Ortega, Sánchez, Navarro y Guerrero caen como moscas, pero cuando se gira para terminar con Andrés se lleva otro puñetazo. Este no la tira al suelo como el anterior, pero aún así hace que se le caiga el arma. Marga no lo duda ni un instante y le da una patada en la entrepierna lo más fuerte que puede. Intenta alcanzar la pistola pero antes de poder cogerla su cuñado la agarra por la ropa y prácticamente la lanza por lo aires en dirección contraria.

 

Marga aterriza en el suelo de piedra con un golpe seco que le corta la respiración. Mareada, intenta incorporarse pero justo en ese momento un gran peso la aplasta contra el suelo y el rostro de Andrés invade todo su campo de visión.

-Zorra -gruñe, y le da una bofetada que le deja los dientes bailando-. Lo sabía, sabía que era todo mentira.

 

Entonces le rodea el cuello con las manos y aprieta. Marga abre la boca por puro instinto aunque es inutil, no le llega aire. Extiende los brazos con la intención de arañarle la cara, los brazos, hundirle los pulgares en los ojos, algo, pero Andrés tiene los brazos demasiado largos y no llega. Su cuerpo le impide moverse por completo y por más que Marga se retuerce y forcejea no logra alejarse de él ni un milímetro.

 

Le araña los brazos con tanto ahínco que pronto la sangre gotea sobre ella, pero la única respuesta de Andrés es apretar más mientras la mira con esos ojos de desquiciado. Marga empieza a ver puntitos negros y entonces piensa que ya está, que ese es su final. Los demás están atados unos a otros y no pueden ayudarla, e incluso si pudieran... ¿Quién les recriminaría que no lo hiciesen, después de su traición?

 

Es puro instinto de supervivencia lo que la lleva a buscar algo en el suelo, cualquier cosa que pueda usar para defenderse a pesar de saber que no hay nada sobre las baldosas del claustro. Pero para su sorpresa, en ese momento la pistola choca con su mano. No se detiene a pensar quién la ha empujado en su dirección y tampoco se para a cogerla en condiciones o a apuntar. Marga simplemente la agarra lo más fuerte que puede y la golpea contra la cara interna del codo de Andrés.

 

La articulación cede y a Marga le llega por fin algo de aire. Andrés pierde el equilibrio y casi cae sobre ella, y Marga aprovecha para estamparle la pistola en la cabeza hasta que le derriba en dirección contraria. No se detiene. Una vez se ve libre de sus manos se arrodilla sobre él y le golpea con la pistola una y otra y otra vez hasta estar completamente segura de que su cuñado no va a volver a levantarse y no va a volver a intentar matarla. Cada golpe es su pequeña recompensa por cada amenaza, cada bofetada de los últimos días y a estas alturas Marga tiene muchas recompensas que cobrarse.

 

No se detiene hasta que alguien no la agarra del hombro y la obliga a girarse. Se trata de Irene. Aún tiene las ataduras colgando de la muñeca. Su amiga la observa durante unos instantes con el horror muy visible en su rostro pero a pesar de todo la abraza, incluso aunque Marga la pringue de sangre de arriba a abajo. Envuelta en los brazos de Irene, cierra los ojos durante unos segundos y cuando los abre ve a Julián ayudando a los demás a desatarse. La mira fijamente y asiente y Marga comprende de que ha sido él quien le ha acercado la pistola.

 

Amelia está llorando de nuevo, en esta ocasión porque Julián de repente está vivo. Alonso no entiende nada, Lesba se abalanza sobre Marga y le arranca a Irene de los brazos. Aida ayuda a Nicolás a respirar después del puñetazo en el cuello y Tino ayuda a Salvador a incorporarse y alguien tira de ella hasta ponerla en pie de nuevo y la deja en ese mar de personas, desorientada y sin creerse lo que acaba de ocurrir.

 

Diego la ve antes que ella a él, y aunque es difícil debido a su altura el pintor se planta frente a Marga casi sin que ella se dé cuenta. Se aleja cuando extiende la mano hacia ella (parte de la mente de Marga, la más irracional, decide que es un buen momento para fijarse en las manos de Diego).

 

Se fija a continuación en las suyas, llenas de sangre al igual que sus brazos. En realidad... Marga toca la chaqueta de cuero, los pantalones, y observa sus manos incluso aún más rojas que antes. Chorrea sangre, y no es suya. Un vistazo al cuerpo de Andrés basta para mandarla de cabeza hacia el pozo y hacer que vomite todo lo que ha ingerido a lo largo del día, que por otra parte tampoco es mucho. Tiene el estómago cerrado desde que recibió las órdenes de traicionar al Ministerio.

 

Alguien le frota la espalda hasta calmar sus náuseas y Marga simplemente no tiene fuerzas para alejar a Diego, para decirle que por favor no la toque, que no toque esa sangre. Por lo que se deja hacer, al igual que se deja abrazar a continuación y se permite el lujo de cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes y abrazarle con fuerza porque joder, joder, joder, ha estado a punto de...

 

-¿Marga?

 

Aún está en brazos de Diego cuando abre los ojos. Salvador y Ernesto la miran de hito en hito. Detrás de ellos Julián asiente, con Amelia pegada a él como una lapa y Alonso detrás como un guardaespaldas todavía algo confuso.

-Señorita Manso, creo que nos debe alguna explicación -dice Ernesto de forma casual, como si aquel pifostio tuviese lugar todas las semanas.

 

Marga niega con la cabeza y se obliga a sí misma a separarse de Diego.

-Y os la daré, lo juro, pero ahora tenemos que darnos prisa. He mandado a mi madre y al resto a los almacenes, no tardarán demasiado en darse cuenta de que no es la sala del Libro. Lo primero que harán será volver a por... A por Andrés -Marga traga saliva.

-¿Y eso por qué, si puede saberse?

-Porque él es quien tiene el teléfono con el que la madre de Marga intentará llamar a 1925 para que hagan saltar la Residencia de Estudiantes por los aires.

 

Todas las miradas se posan en Julián, quien suspira.

-Es una larga historia -le dice a Salvador. El subsecretario les lanza una mirada asesina tanto a él como a Marga.

-¿Quién más está implicado en todo esto? -pregunta a los funcionarios a su alrededor. Aida y Lesba levantan la mano.

-Aunque por un momento pensé que se te había ido la cabeza -protesta la romana, aún abrazada a Irene. Marga decide ignorarlo (le duele que piense que jamás le haría daño a Irene) al igual que ignora al resto de sus amigos, que se sienten traicionados y protestan por haberse visto fuera de la conspiración.

-No hay tiempo para esto -insiste-. Hay al menos veinte personas por los pasillos del Ministerio que en cualquier momento se darán cuenta de que les he engañado. Necesitamos armas.

 

* * *

 

Siguen todas y cada una de las indicaciones de Marga, que resultan ser lo bastante precisas como para orientarse en aquel laberinto de pasillos y oficinas de aspecto futurista. Casi lo consiguen y sin embargo… Al girar la última esquina terminan frente a una gran habitación con aparatos de ejercicio. Mina lo observa todo, confusa, mientras a sus espaldas escucha a sus compañeros bajar las armas.

-Nos… ¿Nos habremos equivocado? -le pregunta a su madre. Carmen aprieta la mandíbula tan fuerte que su hija teme que se haga daño.

-Nos ha engañado -murmura-. Esa hija del demonio nos ha engañado, a pesar de… ¡Volvamos! -les ordena a los demás.

-¿Madre?

-Es obvio que el Libro no está aquí. Tanto peor para ella -Carmen sonríe de un modo algo desquiciado-. Su querido poeta será quien pague las consecuencias. Vamos. Tu cuñado tiene el teléfono.

 

* * *

 

No le parece justo que alguien más se encargue de ello, por lo que Marga hace de tripas corazón y rescata el teléfono del bolsillo de los pantalones de Andrés. Lo patea hasta destrozarlo y a continuación lo esconde en la máquina de café de camino a la armería.

-Les he mandado al gimnasio. Por un momento temí que me hicieran guiarles, pero no se fiaban de mí y me dejaron con Andrés -les explica mientras observa a Lesba, Alonso y Quevedo elegir entre varias espadas. Los demás parecen decantarse más por las armas de fuego y Amelia y Julián se limitan a observar el panorama con aire indeciso.

-Pues peor para Andrés -escupe Quevedo-. ¿Y el jefe?

-Salvador ha ido en busca de Spínola así que de momento estamos solos -explica Irene-. Si Marga les mandó al gimnasio, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Volverán a por Andrés al claustro, intentaremos combatirles ahí.

-Estupendo -Marga intenta no pensar en que posiblemente tenga que luchar contra su propia hermana-. Venga, en mar… Diego, ¿se puede saber qué haces?

-¿Qué os parece que hago? -protesta el pintor. Se ha hecho con un arcabuz del diecisiete que tiene aspecto de no haber sido usado desde ese mismo siglo y Marga casi se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Pero dónde…? A ver, el resto, desfilando, ¡vamos! -les ordena. Irene y Alonso abren la comitiva seguidos de la patrulla veterana y de Tino y Aida. La muchacha se aferra a su escopeta como si le fuera la vida en ello pero Marga tiene algo de fe en ella ya que ha superado su entrenamiento. A diferencia de otros-. Diego, ya estás soltando ese arma.

 

No puede permitirle participar. Si se limita a pensarlo fríamente… El resto de personajes históricos puede apañárselas. No querría ser el desgraciado que tenga que enfrentarse con Lesba, Góngora o Quevedo, y Tino se parece bastante a Alonso en el sentido de que es perfectamente capaz de de solucionarlo todo a hostia limpia. El resto de funcionarios han llevado a cabo su entrenamiento y ni siquiera son importantes para la historia, por lo que no habrá repercusión alguna si mueren. Esa es la cruda realidad.

 

Pero aparte de ser tan importante para la historia, a Diego apenas le han permitido participar en misiones. No tiene entrenamiento, no ha cogido un arma en su vida y Marga sencillamente no puede ponerle en peligro de ese modo. Por mucho que la mire con una mezcla de súplica y cabreo en la mirada.

-¿Por qué? -insiste-. ¡Quiero ayudar al Ministerio!

-Flaco favor nos estarías haciendo si te pegan un tiro. Quédate aquí y no compliques más la situación, te lo pido.

-¡No complicaré nada, lo juro! Iré detrás, sólo dispararé si…

-¡Velázquez! Le recuerdo que como jefa de departamento, soy su superior -a Marga le sabe mal tener que recurrir al rango, pero no tiene tiempo para buscar otra solución-. Si yo digo que dispare, dispara. Si digo que venga, viene. Y si digo que se quede aquí, a salvo y sin meterse en líos, se queda aquí. ¿Entendido? -no le da tiempo a responder sino que se da la vuelta en busca de…- ¡Nicolás!

 

El joven se asoma a la puerta tras unos segundos, pistola en mano y algo confuso. Marga sabía que no se iría con los demás dejándoles solos a Diego y a ella.

-¿… Sí?

-Quédate con él. Por favor -le suplica. Nicolás asiente, tan pálido que su pelo azul resalta estridentemente contra su piel, y le quita el seguro a la pistola.

-Estaremos bien -le promete-. Ve con los demás.

 

Marga abre la boca pero no sabe muy bien qué más decir así que se marcha rápidamente después de echarle un último vistazo a Diego. El pintor aún tiene el arma en las manos y la mira, indignado, pero Marga no tiene ni un recoveco de su mente que dedicar a sus sentimientos. Ni a lo traicionados que deben sentirse el resto de sus compañeros. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones más tarde.

 

Apenas le da tiempo a llegar… De hecho, a Irene y a los demás tampoco parece haberles dado tiempo ya que se encuentran en las escaleras que conducen al claustro, con la entrada al pozo de las Puertas a sus espaldas. Marga aprieta el paso cuando escucha la voz de su madre por los pasillos y no ha terminado de esconderse tras la esquina cuando comienzan los tiros.

 

-¡MARGARITA! -brama su madre cuando la ve, y de algún modo se escucha su voz por encima de los disparos que les ensordecen. Marga le quita el seguro al arma mientras observa a Alonso y a Tino, armados con espada y rifle respectivamente, cargar contra los intrusos.

-¡Por Santiago y por España! -grita Alonso al tiempo que Lesba empuña la espada y se abalanza sobre un encapuchado, seguida de Góngora y Quevedo. Escondida tras la otra esquina, Irene le busca la mirada a Marga y le guiña un ojo.

-A lo loco, reina.

-A lo loco.

 

Salen al descubierto disparando al mismo tiempo. Un par de personas caen al suelo y Marga se asegura de que no vuelvan a levantarse mientras se coloca espalda con espalda con Irene. A su alrededor todo es un caos, todo sucede demasiado rápido. Marga le dispara a alguien que iba a atacar a Tino por la espalda mientras Irene se las ingenia para rodearla con el brazo y tirar de ella para que Alonso no se la lleve por delante al mismo tiempo que Aida le dispara en la cara al desgraciado que iba a por Amelia. Ella y Julián están algo apartados de la pelea, aunque armados e interviniendo de tanto en tanto cuando no les queda otra.

 

La escucha antes de verla. Su madre, a puñalada limpia con todo aquel que se interpone en su camino hacia Marga, desgañitándose e insultándola. Parece totalmente enloquecida, fuera de sí. Marga nunca antes la ha visto de ese modo. Se dice a sí misma que no la asusta por mucho que la vea acuchillar a uno de los suyos para abrirse paso.

 

No le dispara. No puede, por mucho que quiera. En su lugar se asegura de que Irene esté detrás de ella y espera a que la alcance.

-Madre…

-¡Lo has estropeado todo!

 

Marga apenas tiene tiempo de levantar los brazos para protegerse y el dolor aparece demasiado rápido como para ver qué cuchilladas la han alcanzado y cuales no, incluso a pesar de la ropa de cuero. Aparta a Irene de un empujón y a continuación se agacha para evitar una puñalada en el cuello.

-Esto se acabó -sisea Marga, apretando los dientes por el dolor en su pecho. Ha evitado ser degollada y a cambio se ha ganado un corte que parece profundo-. Andrés está muerto, no tienes modo de comunicarte con 1925. Ríndete, madre, por…

-¡NO ME LLAMES MADRE! -Carmen subraya cada palabra con una cuchillada. Marga se las ingenia para esquivar la mayoría y le hace un gesto a Lesba para que no le pase la espada. ¿Qué coño va a hacer con una espada, si no sabe usarlas?-. Maldita bastarda de… ¡Debería haberte echado de mi casa cuando tuve la oportunidad!

 

Marga no termina de registrar las palabras de su… ¿Madre? Porque algo de color azul llama su atención desde uno de los pasillos. Se trata de Nicolás, con un ojo morado y la nariz sangrándole. Mira a su alrededor desorientado y dispara sin miramientos a un encapuchado que intenta abalanzarse sobre él.

 

Alguien dispara casi junto a la cabeza de Marga y el dolor en su oído casi la derriba. No tiene tiempo de reaccionar ya que debe apartar a Carmen de una patada para que no la mate mientras al mismo tiempo observa nerviosamente la multitud a su alrededor. No le encuentra y a cada segundo que pasa piensa que se le va salir el corazón por la boca… ¿Dónde está?

 

_¿¡Dónde está!?_

 

-¡MADRE!

 

Marga siente la hoja del puñal contra su garganta y a Carmen agarrándola de la muñeca con tanta fuerza que algo cruje, pero no reacciona a pesar de que sigue teniendo el arma en la mano. No puede. ¿Cómo reaccionar cuando su propia hermana lleva a Diego a punta de pistola?

 

-Hija -dice Carmen. El alivio es evidente en su voz, y Marga no necesita verle la cara para saber que está sonriendo-. Bien hecho. ¿Ese es…?

-Velázquez, el pintor -corrobora Mina. Marga no sabe quién tiembla más, si ella o Diego, pero sí sabe quién tiene el dedo sobre el gatillo y sí sabe quién es más inestable por lo que se siente morir de miedo.

-Bien hecho -repite Carmen. Retira el puñal de la garganta de Marga el tiempo justo como para amenazar a Irene, quien se acercaba lentamente-. ¡Tú, zorra, quieta donde pueda verte!

 

Irene levanta las manos y retrocede. A su alrededor la pelea está cesando y varios de sus compañeros les observan sin tener demasiado claro qué hacer en esa situación. Marga con el puñal de Carmen en la garganta, Diego con la pistola de Mina en el cuello, los cuatro en tablas. Carmen parece darse cuenta de la expectación que ha creado y suelta una carcajada estridente.

-Bien, bien. ¡Señores! -grita para llamar la atención del resto de combatientes. Las peleas cesan poco a poco y ambos bandos, tanto funcionarios como intrusos, bajan lentamente las armas. Algunos como Lesba o Alonso aprovechan para rematar a alguien aunque a Carmen no parece importarle lo más mínimo-. Veamos. Esta es la situación. Me atacáis, el pintor muere. Atacáis a mi hija, Marga muere. Eso para empezar. ¿Respecto a mí? Necesito volver a 1925. Y obviamente necesitaré llevarme a alguien para que no se os pase por la cabeza seguirnos.

 

Aprieta la hoja del puñal contra la piel de Marga y deja bastante claro quién es ese alguien.

 

-Si, claro, para que reviente la Residencia de Estudiantes -protesta Julián a viva voz-. ¡Y una puta mierda!

-Eso me lleva a la otra opción. O nos dejáis abandonar el Ministerio con Marga, o ya os podéis despedir de Velázquez.

-¡No! -Marga y Nicolás hablan a la vez. Marga le hace un gesto para que cierre la boca y se retuerce para intenar hablar cara a cara con Carmen, en vano-. Mad…

-Te juro que si vuelves a llamarme madre te corto el cuello aquí mismo -sisea Carmen junto al oído de Marga.

-Madre, ¿es necesario? -le pregunta Mina. Parece a punto de llorar y le tiembla la mano que sujeta la pistola con la que amenaza a Diego. Incluso en medio de aquel pifostio Marga no puede evitar darse cuenta de lo pálido que está, de cómo le tiemblan las manos, de cómo la mira. Diego está hecho para muchas cosas pero ser rehén no es una de ellas.

-Ya es hora de que aprenda su lugar.

-Vale, vale. Carmen, llévame a mí -le suplica Marga. Diego y varias personas más empiezan a protestar por lo que ella alza la voz para hacerse oír por encima de ellos-. ¡Llévame mí! No me resistiré, lo juro. Sabes de sobra que no pueden renunciar a Velázquez, es de locos. Pero yo no soy nadie en la Historia.

-¡Marga, no puedo permitiros que…!

-¡Diego cierra la boca, hostia! -grita Marga-. Carmen, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Vámonos de una vez!

 

Varios funcionarios avanzan hacia ellos pero Carmen les detiene dando varios cortes en el brazo de Marga hasta que la hace gritar de dolor. De algún modo se las había ingeniado para contenerlas pero no tarda en notar las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Consigue no soltar la pistola.

-Me cago en la puta -escucha decir a Tino, y a continuación le estampa el rifle en la cara a uno de los encapuchados. Carmen hace amago de cortar a Marga otra vez y el cantante se detiene en seco, levantando las manos y dejando caer el arma-. Vale, vale.

-Hija de la gran puta, te voy a matar -dice Irene. También ha tirado su arma y aprieta con fuerza los puños, conteniéndose para no lanzarse sobre Carmen. Su rostro en esos momentos da miedo-. Te prometo que te voy a matar.

 

Pero Carmen no le está haciendo el más mínimo caso y Marga se pregunta qué narices planea cuando pasan varios segundos sin que diga nada. De repente le retuerce el brazo hasta que la obliga a girarse y le sujeta el rostro con una mano, clavándole las uñas en las mejillas mientras con la otra mano sujeta el puñal contra su vientre.

-Estás llorando -susurra. Marga frunce el ceño. ¿Qué esperaba? Pero Carmen la observa totalmente maravillada, como si la mezcla de sangre y lágrimas en el rostro de Marga fuese algo fascinante, y entonces baja aún más la voz-. Te importa el pintor.

 

Marga no sabe a qué vienen las palabras de su madre pero por algún motivo le producen un terror insoportable que invade hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

 

-¡Carmina! -dice Carmen, elevando la voz. Sonríe de oreja a oreja-. ¡Dispara!

 

No. No no _nonononono_...

 

Pero el disparo no llega. El disparo no llega y aunque Carmina no le permite girarse Marga puede ver la incredulidad y la ira en su cara. Aprovecha la situación.

-¡Mina! -grita-. ¡No dispares!

-Carmina…

-Hermana, no lo hagas, por favor…

-Carmina, ¡DISPARA!

 

Marga tiene el cuchillo de su madre presionado contra su vientre y el brazo cosido a cuchilladas, pero también tiene la pistola. Se revuelve con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz y logra darle un codazo en la cara a su madre antes de girarse. Sus compañeros gritan y los compañeros de su madre empuñan de nuevo las armas pero de algún modo el mundo parece reducirse a una burbuja en la que tan sólo están ella y Mina.

 

Mina, que tiene a punta de pistola a una de las personas a las que Marga más quiere. Mina, a quien le tiemblan las manos, el dedo sobre el gatillo. Marga busca desesperadamente algo en los ojos de su hermana, algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que le permita poner la vida de Diego en sus manos.

 

No lo encuentra. Así que levanta la pistola y dispara.

 

* * *

 

**139 a.C – 1537 – 1717**

 

Ocurre a la vez. Separados por cientos de kilómetros, dos mujeres y un hombre tienen la misma visión. Una mujer joven girándose y recibiendo una puñalada en el vientre, cayendo al suelo entre toda la sangre.

 

Maro es obstinado. La herida es grave y está bastante seguro de que no sobrevivirá, pero aún así la presiona con fuerza. Si hay una mínima esperanza, no será él quien la deje morir.

 

Mabel es joven. Llora como si la hubieran apuñalado a ella y mientras sus amigas de la corte le preguntan por su mal, le coge la mano a la mujer y le da ánimos y le promete que todo saldrá bien.

 

Marauri es sabia. No atiende la herida, no le da ánimos a la mujer. Se limita a recoger sus pertenencias y preparar sus armas para el viaje. Demasiados siglos entre ella y sus otras vidas.

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

Todo ocurre demasiado rápido como para que nadie pueda evitarlo. En menos de tres segundos Marga se desembaraza de la psicópata de su madre, se gira y mata a su hermana. Mina aún no ha caído al suelo cuando Marga se gira de nuevo y entonces su propia madre le clava el puñal en el vientre. Ambas hermanas caen al suelo a la vez.

 

Irene tan sólo necesita un vistazo para confirmar que Mina está muerta. Nadie sobrevive a tres disparos en la cabeza, y en otros momentos se sentiría impresionada por la habilidad de Marga. Pero ahora no, porque su amiga se desangra en el suelo con un puñal sobresaliéndole del vientre.

 

La pelea se reanuda a su alrededor pero varias personas la abandonan acuden a ayudar a Marga. Diego llega el primero y se dispone a sacar el puñal cuando Aida se abalanza sobre él y la aparta a empujones.

-¡Se desangrará si se lo sacas! ¡Apártate, joder!

 

* * *

 

**1932**

  
Ocurre de improviso. Carmen está a punto de ir con Marga a encargar las flores para la boda cuando se ve en el espejo y se sorprende ante el reflejo que le ofrece. ¿Es ese su rostro?

 

Se sienta durante unos instantes en un sillón, mareada. No se siente bien, tiene un dolor en el pecho que dispara su sensación de alarma. No es normal. ¿Está sufriendo un ataque al corazón?

 

El alarido que proviene de la habitación de al lado la sobresalta y la irrita a partes iguales. Otra vez… Carmen frunce el ceño al verse incapaz de recordar el nombre de la hija de… De… De su marido. ¿Cómo se llamaba su marido?

 

Cada vez le duele más el pecho y Carmen está empezando a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa. Si es que… Es ese su nombre, ¿cierto? Se llama… El corazón le da un vuelco cuando de repente olvida su propio nombre.

 

Irrumpe en el salón una mujer a la que no conoce, pero por algún motivo su mera presencia hace que sienta el deseo de coger una de las figuras de porcelana que adornan la estancia y tirársela a la cara.

-¡No recuerdo su nombre! -la mujer está llorando a gritos, como si lo que hubiese olvidado fuera más importante para ella que su propia vida. Se pasa las manos por la melena con tanta agresividad que algunos mechones quedan enganchados en sus dedos-. No le recuerdo, no, nonono por favor…!

 

Observa a la mujer que se derrumba frente a ella. Es joven, pero parece tan destrozada por la vida... Su bonito rostro se ve surcado por arrugas prematuras y se abraza a sí misma con unos brazos llenos de cicatrices. Observa sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas que lo miran todo sin ver, desesperados.

 

La desconocida abre la boca pero 1932 se esfuma antes de que ninguna pueda preguntar nada.

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

Varios disparos muy cercanos hacen que a Irene le piten los oídos y ve a Carmen cayendo al suelo. Lamenta no haberla matado ella, pero… El charco de sangre que rodea a Marga es cada vez mayor. Tino, Lesba, Góngora y Quevedo les escudan de la pelea (que va cesando, poco a poco, a medida que los encapuchados van cayendo al suelo, a medida que ven que su líder ha muerto) mientras Aida atiende a Marga e Irene la ayuda lo mejor que puede. Se le cae el alma a los pies cuando cortan las mangas de la chaqueta de cuero y ven sus brazos llenos de cortes. Varios de ellos son demasiado profundos.

 

-Joder joderjoder -murmura Nicolás. Está junto a Irene, tirado en el suelo y abrazando a Diego para sujetarle porque Marga de repente empieza a sufrir espasmos. Está terriblemente pálida y es que cada vez más de su sangre tiñe el suelo y les empapa a todos.

-Se nos va -dice Aida de repente, cuando a Marga se le quedan los ojos en blanco. Le busca el pulso en el cuello-. Por Dios, se nos… ¡JULIÁN!

 

Irene debe estar viendo cosas porque cuando Julián se acerca a todo correr, pistola en mano, le ve los ojos durante unos segundos y juraría que ya no son verdes sino marrones. La experiencia hace que Julián reaccione más eficazmente que Aida; en pocos segundos envuelven los brazos de Marga con trozos de tela que Amelia se arranca de la falda y a continuación se la llevan en volandas a la enfermería mientras Lesba y Quevedo les abren paso.

 

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo Irene escucha los gritos de Spínola y sus hombres, que ascienden rápidamente por las escaleras de las puertas.

 

* * *

  

_[ La grabación comienza con unos segundos de estática que desaparece rápidamente. Julián observa fijamente al objetivo sin que parezca ser demasiado consciente de nada. Está agotado._

 

_-¿Puede repetirme los acontecimientos, desde el principio?_

_-No le jode, si le parece empiezo por el final -masculla Julián. Se escucha un carraspeo-. Vale, vale. Ya se lo he explicado. Me llegó un mensaje cifrado desde 1925. Vi que Marga estaba en apuros y necesitaba ayuda, así que me limité a seguir sus instrucciones._

_-Y también hizo partícipes de la conspiración a las funcionarias Aida Ruiz y Julia Livia._

_-Esas eran las instrucciones._

_-¿Quién le hizo llegar el mensaje? -Julián aparta la mirada y alguien ríe secamente-. Vamos, Julián, hemos analizado su teléfono. Recibió el mensaje desde el teléfono de la señorita Manso, mientras ella se encontraba retenida en algún lugar de Madrid y no tenía acceso a él. ¿Quién le envió el mensaje?_

 

_Julián cruza los brazos obstinadamente y observa el objetivo en silencio. Una sombra atraviesa sus ojos, que por un instante no parecen verdes sino castaños._

 

_*_

 

_-Le robé el teléfono a mi… A Mina -Marga traga saliva. Tiene los brazos vendados y detrás de ella puede verse un gotero con una bolsa de sangre-. La engañé. Le di conversación, me fui a los temas más delicados y le cogí el teléfono cuando se quedó dormida después de llorar. Le escribí una carta a Julián explicando lo que ocurría y lo que debía hacer, y la escondí bajo una baldosa. Después usé el modo incógnito de google para buscar las coordenadas del lugar en el que estaba y gracias a una criada le envié el mensaje a una persona de mi confianza, que se lo hizo llegar a Julián._

_-¿Puede describir el mensaje?_

_-Un caligrama. Mi mad… Carmen no vio otra cosa que letras y números, y estaba tan harta de los problemas que le estaba dando que permitió que enviase el mensaje a cambio de mi colaboración. Le dije que era un trabajo de clase que debía entregar y que así mi ausencia no se notaría tanto. Julián supo descifrar el mensaje y encontró mi carta en esas coordenadas. Tenéis una factura que pagar, por cierto. Destrozó todo el suelo. Debería haber marcado la baldosa..._

_-¿Quién es la criada?_

_-Ni se les ocurra ir en su contra -Marga asesina con la mirada a la persona detrás de la cámara-. ¿Me oye? No ha hecho nada malo. Probablemente yo no estaría aquí de no ser por ella._

_-Su nombre, ahora._

_-… Soledad. Soledad Martínez. La conozco desde niña, siempre ha trabajado en mi casa._

_-¿Está relacionada con el agente Julián Martínez?_

_-No. Que yo sepa._

_-¿Y por qué no utilizó el teléfono que le robó a su hermana para avisar al Ministerio?_

 

_Marga baja la mirada mientras se frota la zona de punción en su brazo. La vía apenas resulta visible entre todas las vendas._

_-… Tenía miedo. De que me escuchasen, o de que tuviesen algún dispositivo que impidiese hacer llamadas. Pero google funcionaba -se encoge de hombros._

_-Entiendo. ¿Sabe dónde estuvo retenida?_

_-Mi cuñado me drogó en plena calle y cuando desperté no sabía dónde estaba, aunque después me orienté al entrar en google... -Marga hace un gesto de dolor y se lleva la mano al vientre._

_-Está sangrando._

_-Lo sé. Continúa._

_-Marga..._

_-Ernesto, continúa, antes de que empiece a olvidar detalles -la joven aprienta los dientes. Apoya la mano sobre la mesa y deja sobre ella la huella de sus dedos manchados de sangre._

_-¿Dónde se encontraba?_

_-Hostal La Estrella. En los años veinte era un tugurio de mala muerte. Andrés y Carmen pagaban bien así que nadie hizo preguntas. Años más tarde se legalizó, fue pasando de manos y hoy existe con el nombre de Pensión La Magdalena._

_-¿Podría identificar a las personas que la retuvieron?_

_-Carmen Robledo, Andrés Valverde, Mina... Carmina Manso. También estaba con ellos Soledad Martínez, la criada, pero ella no me estaba reteniendo -insiste Marga-. La tenían con ellos para hacer recados y envíar mensajes._

_-¿No identifica a nadie más?_

 

_Marga niega con la cabeza. Tiene la mirada desenfocada y aprieta la mesa con las manos._

_-No. Había más gente, pero nunca entraron en mi habitación y nunca se me permitió salir hasta que no nos dirigimos al Ministerio. Ese día todos llevaban la cara tapada. La verdad es que... Ernesto, ni siquiera podría decirte el nombre de la organización a la que pertenecían. Porque se trataba de un grupo organizado, eso lo tengo muy claro._

_-¿Puede repetir el motivo que la llevó a ayudar a nuestros atacantes?_

 

_*_

 

_-La obligaron a elegir entre observar cómo volaban por los aires la Residencia de Estudiantes, con un buen puñado de nuestros mejores artistas dentro, o ayudarles a entrar en el Ministerio._

_-¿No tuvo alternativa?_

_-Ernesto, cada año eres más obtuso -Lesba le lanza una mirada asesina y se escuchan unos pasos detrás de la cámara-. Desde que nos reclutan no paran de repetirnos que la prioridad es mantener intacta la historia, que nada cambie. La muerte de Lorca, Dalí, Maruja Mallo, Silvia Méndez, Buñuel, Salinas, Alberti... ¿Cómo coño querías que reaccionase? Ha hecho exactamente lo que su entrenamiento le ordenaba. Prioridades, Ernesto. Y quienes no son importantes para la historia no son la prioridad de nadie._

_-Tú eres importante para la historia, Julia._

 

_Lesba suelta una carcajada._

_-A mí me iban a ejecutar. A ojos de la historia, ya estoy muerta. Siguiente pregunta._

_-¿Cuáles eran las órdenes de Manso?_

_-Su madre no se fiaba de ella, la muy zorra, y Marga pensó que si aparentaba matar a un compañero del Ministerio ganaría más tiempo. También ayudaría si el resto de funcionarios dejaban de confiar en ella, tal y como ocurrió. Cuando le envió el mensaje a Julián le dijo que consiguiera sangre falsa, que me pidiera algún veneno que le dejase inconsciente para fingir su muerte y que fuese Aida quien comprobase que realmente estaba muerto, para así engañar a todos._

_-Si el agente Martínez no hubiera despertado a tiempo..._

_-¿Por quién me tomas? -Lesba cruza los brazos, indignada-. Sé calcular las dosis de mis propios venenos._

_-Pero si se hubiera dado el caso..._

_-Entonces Marga estaría muerta y España repentinamente tendría un par de premiosNóbel menos._

_-¿Y por qué montar este pifostio cuando hubiera sido más fácil poner al Ministerio sobre aviso para que los agentes se preparasen?_

_-¿Le has hecho la misma pregunta a Marga?_

_-Tan sólo intento contrastar información._

_-Ya. Bueno -Lesba se encoge de hombros-. No conozco las razones de Marga, pero tienes donde escoger. El Ministerio seguía patas arriba después de ocuparse de Lombardi. O tenía miedo de que en medio de la pelea su cuñado lograra ponerse en contacto con 1925 y diera la orden de volar la Residencia. Podría haber ocurrido._

_-Ya veo._

 

_Transcurren varios segundos de silencio, o más bien de estática, en los que nadie habla. Lesba apoya la cabeza sobre la mano y parte de su túnica resbala sobre la mesa._

_-Por favor, no culpéis de esto a Marga -dice de repente-. Viste la situación igual que yo. Se trataba por un lado de su familia, por otro de sus amigos y por otro de su trabajo. No sé ni cómo ha salido todo bien, pero... Bueno, ¿estamos todos bien, no? ¿No es eso lo importante?_

 

_Hay algo remotamente parecido a la súplica en sus ojos. Se escucha un suspiro detrás de cámara._

 

_*_

 

_-¿Se da cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?_

 

_Nicolás no mira a cámara, sino que apoya la cabeza sobre las manos. La mayor parte de la imagen es de su pelo azul. Se le empiezan a ver las raíces castañas._

 

_-Sí._

_-Pues yo creo que no. Velázquez podría haber muerto._

_-¿Te crees que no lo sé? -si las miradas matasen, la cámara se hubiera desmontado ella sola. Pero sólo hay un poco de estática en la imagen cuando Nicolás alza la mirada-. Estábamos en la armería. Die... Velázquez quería unirse a la pelea, pero Marga se lo había prohibido. Y con toda la razón, no hubiera durado ni dos minutos._

_-¿Qué ocurrió entonces?_

_-Que nos encontraron -Nicolás se encoge de hombros-. Tuvimos que salir de ahí y nos separamos en los pasillos, pero no me di cuenta hasta que no me quité de encima a los que me seguían. Velázquez fue a meterse en medio del jaleo y... Y pasó lo que pasó. Pensé que... Que esa mujer le iba a matar._

_-Es evidente que Manso también lo pensó._

_-¿Quién era esa mujer? He preguntado, pero..._

_-Esa mujer era la hermana de Manso._

_-Joder._

_-Es una forma de decirlo._

_-... ¿Puedo preguntar algo?_

_-No es así como funciona..._

_-¿Habéis mandado a Dora Peirallo a una misión en 1974?_

_-Es información clasificada._

_-Ya veo._

 

_Nicolás observa a la persona detrás de la cámara de forma desafiante. La imagen tiembla durante unos instantes antes de volverse totalmente negra.]_

 

* * *

 

Lo escucha todo.

 

En la otra esquina de la enfermería, Góngora, Quevedo, Tino, Alonso e Irene reciben puntos de sutura mientras echan cuentas a ver quién ha acabado con más enemigos. Por el momento va ganando Góngora, con Irene en segundo lugar y con protestas de Quevedo incluidas ya que “Luis dispara mejor que nosotros y no es justa esta comparación”. Irene de vez en cuando se acerca a la cama de Marga y le aprieta la mano en silencio.

 

Aida entra y sale de la enfermería sin cesar, como un pajarillo inquieto. Intenta ayudar ahí donde se la necesite y aún no se ha dado cuenta de que todavía tiene la cara manchada de la sangre de Marga.

 

Nicolás está sentado en la cama a la derecha de Marga mientras una enfermera le pone puntos de aproximación en la ceja. Le han dado algo, porque salió del interrogatorio temblando como una hoja y en cambio ahora parece estar más tranquilo.

 

Ernesto está fuera, en el pasillo, hablando con Salvador, con Angustias y Spínola. Marga se derrumbó después del interrogatorio y Ernesto fue quien tuvo que llevarla de nuevo a la enfermería y también fue quien se llevó la bronca porque “Uno no puede interrogar a un agente mientras recibe una transfusión de sangre, media hora después de haber sido estabilizada”.

 

Ha perdido mucha sangre, o eso dicen. Marga no recuerda gran cosa después de matar a su hermana. Tampoco siente ningún remordimiento. No siente nada, en realidad, y piensa dos cosas. Uno, que le han dado un tranquilizante de caballos y dos, que una vez se le pase el efecto las cosas se van a poner muy feas. Y no está pensando en el dolor físico.

 

-¿Nicolás?

 

Tiene los ojos cerrados pero aún así le parece que puede verle enderezándose. Nota también a Diego sentándose a los pies de su cama. El pobre lleva un buen rato moviéndose entre su cama y la de Nicolás sin saber muy bien qué hacer, cómo ayudar. En lo que a Marga respecta, ayuda bastante con tan sólo seguir vivo y estar bien.

 

-Dime.

-¿Has conseguido averiguar dónde está Dora?

-… No, lo siento. Ernesto no ha querido decirme si está en 1974 y Diego lleva llamándola hora y media, pero no coge el teléfono.

 

Marga asiente en silencio y sin abrir los ojos.

-Si vuelve, recuérdame que corte con ella.

-¿Cómo? Marga, ¿qué…?

 

Los calmantes distorsionan la voz de Nicolás hasta que Marga deja de escucharla.

 

* * *

 

Son casi las tres de la madrugada cuando Irene consigue sacar a Marga del Ministerio y llevársela a casa. Muchos protestan, y con razón, porque hace menos de diez horas Marga estaba tirada en el suelo desangrándose debido a los cortes en sus brazos y a la puñalada que había recibido. Pero ella se empeñó y a Irene le faltó tiempo para ofrecer su casa.

 

Ahora Marga está en su sofá, envuelta en una manta y con una taza de café entre las manos que hace rato que ya se ha enfriado. Irene puede ver cómo los efectos de los calmantes comienzan a desaparecer a medida que Marga va haciendo muecas de dolor, a medida que comienza a temblar. No de frío sino de… ¿Shock? Irene no tiene ni idea de cómo debe sentirse después de haber matado a su hermana y a su cuñado. Por mucho que no sepan aceptarte, por mucho que te manipulen y te hagan hacer lo que no quieres… La familia no deja de ser la familia, por desgracia. Ella sabe bastante al respecto.

 

Lo que no sabe es qué hacer cuando los calmantes se desvanezcan, cuando Marga realmente se dé cuenta de lo que ha pasado y lo que ha hecho. Irene se limita a encender unas cuantas lámparas para no verse totalmente a oscuras y se sienta junto a Marga, dispuesta a al menos estar ahí cuando la necesite. Tiene sensación de que esa madrugada será muy larga.


	14. Chapter 14

**2016**

 

Marga despierta poco a poco. Alguna parte de su ser es consciente de que o se da prisa o llegará tarde a la boda, pero en esos momentos está bastante más centrada en la agradable sensación del sol sobre su piel. El apartamento que Marga eligió tiene grandes ventanales en varias habitaciones, algo que a Irene le encanta...

 

_Irene._

 

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior vuelven a la memoria de Marga en tromba y la joven se incorpora sobre la cama tan rápido que casi se marea. No repara en su propia desnudez ya que bastante tiene con la impresión que le causa Irene quien, despeinada y casi tan desnuda como la propia Marga, se apoya sobre el codo y la mira con cariño.

 

-Mierda, ya la he liado -suelta Marga. No sabe qué más decir. Irene sonríe.

-¿Y por qué tienes que haber liado nada, reina? Te recuerdo que aquí somos dos.

 

Marga tiene el impulso de coger la sábana y taparse, ¿pero qué sentido tiene ya a estas alturas?

-Ya me parece raro que seamos _sólo_ dos -resopla.

-Bueno... -Irene sonríe traviesamente y también se incorpora. Sus ojos parecen dorados bajo la luz del sol y Marga se queda embobada unos segundos porque, _joder_ , es preciosa-. Si me das un rato, igual puedo apañar algo.

-No tengo un rato. En media hora tengo que recoger a Diego y a Nicolás para ir a la boda, a la que te recuerdo que también estás invitada, así que mueve el culo...

 

Marga intenta levantarse pero Irene es más rápida y le rodea la cintura con los brazos. Marga frunce el ceño, irritada, al darse cuenta de que ella está totalmente desnuda mientras que Irene aún conserva las bragas. Será cosa suya pero después de cuatro orgasmos Marga piensa en cualquier cosa menos en seguir con las bragas puestas.

 

-Marga. Marga, espera un momento -insiste Irene cuando Marga hace amago de levantarse de nuevo. Le aparta un mechón de la cara y se lo engancha detrás de la oreja antes de estamparle un beso en la mejilla-. Sabes que esto no tiene por qué cambiar nada, ¿no?

-¿Esto?

-Nosotras. Venga, que tú y yo tenemos demasiada historia como para que un polvo estropee nada... Vale, cuatro polvos -corrige Irene después de que Marga le dé un codazo-. Pero aún así. Me podrás decir que yo la lío después de acostarme con la gente, ¿pero tú? ¿Cuándo has terminado a mal con alguien?

-Pues mira, de entrada, Silvia... ¡Au! -protesta Marga cuando Irene le muerde el hombro.

-Silvia es imbécil y no cuenta. Además, no te acostaste con ella.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Reina, que te conozco.

 

A pesar de estar de espaldas a ella Marga prácticamente puede ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Irene. Ella también sonríe, no demasiado a su pesar cuando empieza a recibir besos en los hombros y en el cuello y en la espalda. Irene ríe entre dientes (es un sonido tan bonito que a Marga casi le revienta el corazón) y la aprieta contra su cuerpo. Le agarra la melena para apartarla del punto bajo la mandíbula de Marga en el que se centra a continuación, besándolo y mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo hasta que a Marga se le escapa un gemido tan obsceno que casi le da vergüenza ajena. Casi.

 

De repente se ve tendida en la cama mientras Irene sonríe, a horcajadas sobre ella y con una mano acariciándole el rostro.

-Joder, no te imaginas lo que te quiero -murmura, pasando el pulgar sobre los labios de Marga. Ella se lo muerde de forma juguetona y parece ser todo lo que Irene necesita para abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla como si intentase devorarla. Después pasa unos minutos concentrada en hacer varios chupetones en el cuello de Marga, y le besa la cicatriz en su cuello y el pecho y el ombligo mientras Marga intenta desesperadamente no hacer demasiados ruidos estúpidos. En cierto momento intenta hundir las manos en la melena de Irene pero ella se las sujeta contra la cama.

 

-¿Media hora, decías? -pregunta. Se esmera en hacerle un chupetón sobre la cadera; si Marga lleva bien la cuenta ya tiene otros dos chupetones en esa misma zona, de la noche anterior. Abre la boca para responder pero entonces la boca de Irene baja aún más y todo lo que sale de sus labios es un gemido.

 

* * *

 

Diego y Nicolás la esperan apoyados contra el coche que el Ministerio ha tenido a bien dejarles, resguardados tras sendas gafas de sol y con una casa de resaca considerable. Diego incluso lleva la ropa de la noche anterior. Marga intenta recordar dónde les vio por última vez… Está bastante segura de que se dejaron a Diego en 1931 antes de ir al 2002, pero no tiene ni idea de dónde terminó el pobre Nicolás.

 

-Lo siento, llego tarde -se disculpa mientras abre el coche con el mando a distancia. Nicolás alza una ceja.

-Veo que has tenido una noche ocupada -dice de forma casual. Marga se lleva la mano al cuello y se da cuenta de que la sudadera que le ha robado a Irene tapa la mayoría de los chupetones, pero no todos.

-Mira quién fue a hablar -protesta al darse cuenta de que él también tiene el cuello lleno de marcas. Nicolás se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta del copiloto, para sorpresa de Marga. Hubiera esperado que se sentase atrás con Diego.

-Aún sigo sin comprender vuestra afición por veros envueltos en todas las trifulcas habidas y por haber -interviene el pintor. Sigue apoyado contra el coche y parece mosqueado.

-Por última vez, Diego, ¡que no me he peleado con nadie! -grita Nicolás desde el interior del coche. Marga no puede evitar reírse.

 

-¿… Cómo estáis? -le pregunta Diego. Marga le observa fijamente durante unos segundos. Tiene enormes ojeras, el pelo como si hubiera metido el dedo en un enchufe, la ropa de la noche anterior llena de barro de cuando Alonso le apartó del camino de un miura de una hostia y le tiró al suelo, y una pinta general de necesitar diecisiete horas de sueño, pero aún así se las apaña para estar pendiente de ella.

 

Marga sabe a lo que se refiere. La boda de Natalia y Ortigosa marca el mes que ha transcurrido desde la muerte de… Desde que mató a Mina. Las cicatrices han ido sanando y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad en el Ministerio, pero ella sigue en casa de Irene y las pesadillas siguen levantándola a gritos por las noches.

-Con resaca -dice al final, encogiéndose de hombros. Diego suspira.

-Ya somos dos.

-¡Tres! -grita Nicolás desde el interior del coche. A Marga se le escapa un resoplido.

-Anda, entra.

 

Diego titubea unos instantes. De repente se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de meterse en el asiento trasero del coche. Marga se queda ahí plantada sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ni a qué ha venido exactamente por lo que se mete rápidamente en el coche.

 

Nadie parece muy por la labor de hablar así que Marga pone la radio mientras maniobra para abandonar el centro de Madrid y le pasa el GPS a Nicolás para que introduzca la dirección del castillo. En algún momento comienza a escuchar los ronquidos de Diego; mira por el retrovisor y le ve tirado sobre los asientos traseros con el cuello en una postura que le asegura un bonito dolor de cuello para más tarde.

 

-¿Los fuegos artificiales…? -pregunta Marga al recordarlo de repente

-Llevan tres días en el maletero. Igual que la ropa, no te preocupes -le asegura Nicolás.

-Menos mal, si nos dejamos los fuegos Salvador nos defenestra. Y ya me jodería llegar a la boda con estas pintas y que nos hubiésemos dejado la ropa en Madrid.

 

Entre la sudadera de Irene, los pantalones cortos y las chanclas de Marga, las pintas de millenial trasnochado de Nicolás (por favor, que ni siquiera lleva los dos calcetines iguales) y el… Aspecto general de Diego, necesitan un cambio de vestuario con urgencia.

 

-Dime una cosa -dice Nicolás de repente-. Anoche… ¿De verdad le dije a Diego que el sexo cura la resaca?

 

Esa es una pregunta para la que Marga no necesita hacer memoria.

-Al menos tres veces. Hasta donde yo sé.

-Joder. ¿Qué coño me pasa? -Nicolás esconde la cara entre las manos-. Ahora no puedo ni mirarle.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo me he acostado con Irene.

-¿Qué coño nos pasa?

-Muchas cosas, y pocas buenas.

-Fingerguns.

 

No es para tanto, pero a Marga le hace tanta gracia que casi choca con el coche de delante.

 

* * *

 

Se pierden. Incluso con el GPS y con el mapa que Irene le envía (seguido de varios corazones, lo que le produce un curioso calor en el pecho) Marga termina dando vueltas con el coche a la desesperada. Tiene que pasar tres veces frente a la salida correcta hasta que consigue verla.

-Joder, estoy torpe hoy, ¿eh? -dice para sí misma. Da un último acelerón a lo largo del camino rural que les lleva al castillo y aparca con cuidado junto al coche de Salvador.

-Cuidado, que es el coche del jefe -la avisa Nicolás.

-¡Ya lo sé! Venga, vamos a vestirnos que ya llegamos tarde.

 

Despiertan a Diego antes de ir al maletero; Marga coge la bolsa de la ropa mientras Nicolás carga con los fuegos artificiales (cualquiera se los deja a Diego, incluso apagados) y se dirigen al interior rápidamente. Mucha gente les mira y la verdad, con las pintas que llevan… Para no mirarles. Lo raro es que no llamen a seguridad.

-¿Dónde está la wedding planner? -pregunta Marga a la primera invitada que ve, una chica muy guapa vestida de azul.

-¿Esa petarda? Mira, por ahí.

 

Van a donde les indica la chica y Nicolás le planta la bolsa de los fuegos artificiales en los brazos a una mujer vestida de oscuro y con aspecto de estirada.

-Toma, bonita. ¿Los baños?

 

De algún modo terminan metidos Marga y Nicolás en el baño de mujeres. Bueno, de algún modo no. Nicolás aún no parece sentirse capaz de mirar a Diego sin ponerse colorado como un tomate o sin sufrir un patatús y bueno, Marga necesitaba ayuda con la corbata así que tampoco protesta.

-Gracias -le dice a Nicolás cuando termina de ajustársela. Le coloca a continuación el chaleco antes de ir hacia el espejo y arreglarse el pelo. Tampoco hace gran cosa aparte de retirárselo hacia atrás con horquillas para dejar al descubierto los pendientes y piercings en sus orejas.

-No es por abrir el cajón de mierda, pero… ¿Qué tal con Dora?

 

Marga se queda quieta frente al espejo con el lápiz de ojos a escasos centímetros de su cara. Inspira hondo y comienza a aplicarlo.

-Podríamos estar peor -comenta. Observa en el espejo a Nicolás dando saltitos mientras intenta colocarse la falda-. Sigue sin entenderlo, hasta tal punto que no va a venir a la boda con tal de no verme la cara.

 

Y Marga sí que lo entiende. Entiende que no quiera verla después de haber cortado con ella de esa manera (Dora recién llegada de una misión, Marga durmiendo en casa de Irene todos los días), ¿pero acaso Dora es tan incapaz de entender que Marga necesita a alguien que _esté_ ahí? ¿Tan complicado es? Tal vez se precipitaron al empezar a salir, pero después del mes de pesadilla que lleva Marga tiene muy claro que no puede estar con alguien a quien ve de semana en semana para echar un polvo antes de volver a ir a otra misión tan clandestina que sólo Salvador y Spínola saben en qué consiste, sin tan siquiera saber si va a volver con vida de esas malditas misiones.

 

Por no hablar del pequeño detalle de que en otro tiempo, en otro futuro, Dora moría a causa de su relación con Marga. No se lo ha dicho. ¿Para qué, si no iba a creerla? ¿Para causar una pelea aún mayor que provocase justo lo que Marga intentaba evitar al romper con ella?

 

Maldice entre dientes cuando el lápiz de ojos deja de pintar. Lógico. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. Al darse cuenta de ello Nicolás se acerca por detrás y la abraza tan fuerte que le duelen las costillas, escondiendo la cara en su cuello y haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz. Marga no puede evitar una pequeña carcajada.

-Anda, quita -protesta débilmente. Se desembaraza de su abrazo tras unos segundos y le obliga a darse la vuelta-. Ven, que te pinto la raya de los ojos.

-Se supone que va contra la Torá, pero vamos, que teñirme el pelo también -comenta Nicolás alegremente, mirando hacia arriba mientras le pinta los ojos. Marga chasquea la lengua.

-Calla, que me mueves. Y agáchate. ¿Por qué todo el mundo es tan alto?

-Irene tampoco es mucho más baja que yo, y bien que te las apañaste para…

 

Marga le clava la punta roma del lápiz de ojos en la cintura y Nicolás suelta un gritito.

 

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis ahí dentro? -pregunta Diego a voces desde fuera. Parece bastante irritado. Marga y Nicolás se miran entre ellos.

-¡Follar! -responden a la vez, también a voces. Diego emite un sonido ahogado que les tiene riéndose hasta que por fin abren la puerta y abandonan el baño. Diego les espera apoyado contra la pared contraria y les observa fijamente durante varios segundos. Parece muy confundido.

-Creo que habéis intercambiado vuestras vestimentas -comenta, no demasiado seguro mientras les mira fijamente. Marga se alisa la chaqueta del traje negro y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Nop -dice al mismo tiempo que Nicolás.

 

Están en una boda entre una mujer del siglo XXI y un hombre de principios del XX, rodeados de gente de decenas de décadas diferentes. Marga no está demasiado segura de por qué deberían desentonar una mujer con esmóquin o un hombre con falda pero en todo caso, al que no le guste, que se joda. O que sufra un infarto, como en el caso de Diego… Aunque Marga está bastante segura de que el mini ataque que le está dando al pobre pintor no se debe precisamente a que _no_ le guste lo que ve.

 

* * *

 

Diego y Nicolás encuentran su sitio con facilidad, ambos sentados a un par de asientos de distancia, pero Marga no encuentra su propio nombre en las dichosas tarjetitas y eso la pone de los nervios. Más que nada porque sabe que Natalia pasó unas cuantas tardes en la cafetería del Ministerio intentando cuadrar a todo el mundo en las mesas.

 

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -pregunta alguien a sus espaldas. Solamente la voz le recuerda a alguien, pero la sensación desaparece en cuanto Marga se gira y se encuentra cara a cara con la mujer que se sienta entre Diego y Nicolás. Es pelirroja (como Dora, tal y como se encarga de recordarle una voz en su cabeza) pero con el pelo liso y con flequillo, y mayor que ella. Lleva un vestido azul oscuro con un escote de vértigo y se apoya con gracia sobre el respaldo de una silla mientras con la otra mano sostiene una copa de vino.

-Eh… Pues sí -reconoce Marga tras unos segundos-. La verdad es que no encuentro mi sitio…

 

Se interrumpe a sí misma por la sorpresa que le produce el ver a la desconocida cogiendo la tarjeta del asiento contiguo al suyo y tirándola descuidadamente a un lado.

-Solucionado -anuncia con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Oh. Vaya, muchas gracias -dice Marga, sonriendo mientras se sienta entre la mujer y Diego.

-De nada. Soy Tamara.

-Marga, encantada -se dan dos besos-. ¿Eres amiga de la novia?

-Sí. Más o menos. Es complicado -Tamara se encoge de hombros y le da un buen trago a la copa de vino-. Si te soy sincera, estoy aquí por no hacerle el feo. En realidad no le gusto a sus amigos, pero ella estuvo en mi boda...

-¿Has venido con tu pareja?

-Te estás sentando en su sitio.

-Oh -comenta Marga, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

-Que le den. Dejé pasar una gran oportunidad por seguir con él y a las tres semanas me entero de que me está poniendo los cuernos, el muy imbécil.

-Ya veo.

 

Tamara bebe de nuevo de la copa y hace una mueca.

-¿Demasiada información?

-En realidad no -reconoce Marga-. Hoy en día cuesta encontrar a gente que sea así de directa.

-Es una forma de… ¿Tu amigo acaba de preguntar por la dote de la novia?

-Es un chistoso, ¿verdad, Diego? -pregunta, asestándole un codazo al pintor. Frente a él, Irene cuchichea animadamente con una chica morena (Marga se fija en que es la misma a la que le preguntaron dónde estaba la wedding planner) y Salvador parece estar deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar. Nicolás va por su segunda copa de vino y le sirve una a Marga sin que ella tenga que pedirlo. La bebe casi al trago, pensando que a la siguiente pedirá un cubata. Durante un instante su mirada se cruza con la de Irene. Ella le guiña un ojo y Marga se atraganta tanto con el vino que Tamara tiene que darle palmaditas en la espalda.

 

Mira a su alrededor mientras se esfuerza por recuperar el aliento. Natalia y Ortigosa han separado como mejor han podido a civiles y funcionarios y la mesa de Marga se encuentra justo frente a la de los novios. La mesa contigua está totalmente llena, ocupada por Góngora, Quevedo, Elena, Alonso, Amelia, Julián, Pepe y Mariano. Julián no parece muy contento, lo cual no es de extrañar (el pobre debe estar recordando su propia boda ya que lo observa todo sin ver, con la mirada perdida), pero para su extrañeza Góngora y Quevedo parecen molestos y Lesba no está a la vista.

 

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! -grita Diego en ese momento, sobresaltándola.

-¡Lejaim! -exclama Nicolás, levantando su copa sin mucho ánimo al tiempo que el resto de invitados repiten las palabras de Diego. Marga resopla y se levanta para acercarse a la otra mesa.

-… a Venecia, ¿de verdad que tenemos que pelearnos por esto ahora? -escucha decir a Quevedo antes de que la vea y le cambie la cara por completo. Es una buena interpretación, pero a Marga no la engaña.

-Hola, gente -saluda a toda la mesa-. ¿Qué tal? A la mayoría no os vi anoche… Amelia, ¿qué tal esos pies?

 

Amelia hace una mueca. La noche anterior entre todas la obligaron a llevar unos tacones matadores a la despedida de soltera de Natalia, quien tuvo a bien (o a mal, teniendo en cuenta cómo terminaron los invitados) celebrarla durante un concierto de Celia Cruz en el Madrid de 2002. Marga tiene un recuerdo muy vívido de Amelia bailando con Mariajo y cayendo de morros al suelo cuando se le rompió un tacón.

 

-Marga -la llama Julián. Tiene cara de ir a hacer algo que no desea en absoluto-. Marga, tenía que hablar con…

-Disculpad, amigo -Alonso le interrumpe, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que le lanza el enfermero. Rodea con el brazo a una mujer muy guapa que lleva una diadema sobre la frente-. Marga, quería presentaros… Presentarte a Elena.

-Su novia -aclara la susodicha, plantándole dos besos en las mejillas a Marga-. Encantada.

-Igualmente. Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Tino?

 

Marga no le ha visto entre los invitados y tampoco ha sido etiquetada en instagram. A Tino le encanta etiquetar a todo el mundo en las fotos que saca durante las fiestas y la verdad es que a Marga le extraña mucho no tener al menos diecisiete nuevas etiquetas en imágenes penosas de la noche anterior.

-Le vi antes cargando con un teclado, pero no sé a dónde iba exactamente -le dice Mariano. Marga asiente.

-Vale. No, lo decía porque en mi mesa aún hay sitios libres y…

 

Se le escapa un gritito cuando de repente alguien le tapa los ojos con las manos.

-¿Pero quién…? -masculla. La persona detrás de ella se mantiene en silencio pero escucha susurros y cuchicheos en la mesa de sus compañeros. En ambas mesas, de hecho, ya que Irene está conteniendo la risa de mala manera en la suya. Por un instante piensa que se trata de Nicolás pero en cuando toca las manos que la ciegan se da cuenta de que no es así, ya que a pesar de ser manos de hombre son más grandes que las de su amigo-. ¿Quién es?

-¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? -dice una voz junto a su oído. A Marga se le acelera el corazón-. Me decepcionas, has perdido facultades.

 

No puede evitarlo. Chilla incluso antes de que le quiten las manos de los ojos. Se gira y se lanza a los brazos de Sebastián, quien la abraza con tanta fuerza que la levanta del suelo y la hace girar en el aire sin parar de reír. La deja en el suelo y le besa los labios, la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, absolutamente cualquier lugar al que tiene acceso mientras Marga se retuerce y ríe como una cría. No se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que Sebastián no la abraza durante varios minutos, tan fuerte que por un instante casi le hace olvidar el mes tan horroroso que lleva a sus espaldas. Casi.

 

-Eh, venga, ¿qué te pasa? -le pregunta Sebastián al verla llorar. El pobre parece terriblemente desconcertado mientras le acaricia las mejillas. Marga niega con la cabeza y se apoya contra su pecho.

-Nada. Es sólo que estoy muy contenta de verte.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría -resopla el pobre, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo-. Anda, siéntate. Y ya de paso me presentas a tus amigos. ¿Qué… Qué tal estás?

 

La pregunta que Marga ha oído varias veces a lo largo de la tarde le produce el mismo efecto que un puñetazo en el estómago al oírla de labios de Sebastián, por lo que Marga aprieta los labios y la ignora.

 

Irene ha oído hablar de Sebastián y Salvador tiene que conocerle a la fuerza (para algo es subsecretario del Ministerio) pero los demás le miran con curiosidad cuando Marga le hace sentarse en el único sitio donde hay espacio, entre ella y Diego. Les ve juntos y una vez más a lo largo de su vida es consciente de lo baja que es.

-Sebastián, estos son Irene, Diego, Nicolás, Tamara y…

-Rocío -la chica del vestido azul le echa un cable y Marga le sonríe.

-Rocío. Ella y Tamara no son compañeras de trabajo, sin embargo -le avisa sutilmente para que evite cualquier tema del Ministerio en su presencia. Sebastián le aprieta la rodilla con suavidad-. A Salvador creo que ya le conoces… En la otra mesa están Luis, Francisco, Alonso y Elena, que tampoco trabaja con nosotros… Amelia, Julián, Pepe y Mariano. Amigos, este es Sebastián Urruticoechea. Mi ex.

 

Hay un par de miradas de extrañeza y Nicolás se atraganta con el vino al escuchar lo de ex mientras que Diego tiene cara de haberse tragado un limón, pero nadie comenta nada y Marga se siente satisfecha de que sus amigos comprendan que dos exs pueden seguir siendo amigos sin tener que dar explicaciones.

 

(También es posible que estén tan acostumbrados a la desastrosa vida sentimental de Marga que hayan perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse. Todo puede ser.)

 

Marga pide un mojito en medio de la comida, y después dos y tres, y probablemente sus amigos la hubiesen mirado si no fuera porque Tino y otros dos músicos que se parecen sospechosamente a los integrantes del grupo Amaral han empezado a hacer de las suyas con el teclado. Marga alza la copa en su dirección cuando su amigo canta Embrujada y sonríe al ver las caras de asombro de la familia política de Ortigosa. Natalia en cambio parece estar pasándoselo en grande, y es que Tino es uno de sus artistas favoritos. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo?

 

Marga continúa bebiendo y hablando con el resto de ocupantes de la mesa, sobre todo con Sebastián (intentan ponerse al día sin acapararse mutuamente) y con Tamara. Su nueva amiga no le cuenta más sobre su vida, pero su lengua rápida y humor ácido compensan con creces que la curiosidad de Marga quede insatisfecha, sobre todo a medida que avanza la tarde y van bebiendo más.

 

Quienes tampoco han parado de beber han sido Diego y Nicolás. Marga observa al joven de pelo azul enfrascado en una profunda conversación con Sebastián, quien parece encantado de la vida.

-No es por dejarte en mal lugar, pero creo que nunca he conocido a nadie que sepa tanto de todo -le dice a Marga. Nicolás se encoge de hombros y le da un trago a la copa. Tiene cara de estar cayéndose de sueño.

-Eso es lo que hago. Bebo y sé cosas.

 

Su rotunda afirmación hace que toda la mesa ría de buena gana. Diego intenta brindar con él; no atina y les riega a todos con vino antes de reanudar su conversación con Salvador.

-Noo, Salvador, de verdad, que… -parece que le cuesta hablar sin arrastrar las palabras-. Yo considero que... Permíteme que le tutee. Que está equivocado, ¡estás equivocado! Porque, porque Venus… A ver -cierra los ojos con fuerza y junta las manos, como intentando centrarse, y a Marga casi le entra la risa-. Dios… No… El amor es hijo de la Belleza con mayúsculas, como Cupido lo es de la diosa Venus… Y estoy diciendo que la, la… Los mitos hay que humanizarlos…

 

De repente Diego da un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hace temblar todos los utensilios sobre ella y que les sobresalta a todos. Salvador se lleva una mano al corazón.

-¡Hablemos de humanizar los mitos! -exclama el pintor, ajeno a las miradas de otros invitados. En la mesa de al lado, Amelia y Quevedo contienen la risa a duras penas-. ¡Porque Venus está en cual mujer más bella que cualquier… Matrona italiana! ¡Venus está en todas las mujeres! ¡En todas! -reitera con una mueca de exhasperación. Aunque para exhasperación la del pobre Salvador, que intenta en vano hacerle callar-. ¡En ella, en ella, y en ella…!

-Bueno, tu amigo tiene un punto a su favor -comenta Tamara, acercándose para hablar al oído de Marga. Ella alza una ceja.

-¿Cuál?

-Está como una cuba y aún así se las ha ingeniado para echarle un piropo de los bonitos a todas las mujeres de la mesa. Y al del pelo azul, que también le ha señalado.

 

Marga intenta ahogar la risa. No tiene mucho éxito.

 

* * *

 

Es posible que alguien haya tenido que llegar a la pelea física para apartar a Tino de los teclados y conectar la playlist de Spotify, pero después de los postres empieza a sonar _El Cascanueces_ y los novios abren el baile. Marga sonríe mientras los observa durante unos instantes y a continuación vuelve a su misión principal: intentar bajarle la borrachera a Diego. Órdenes directas de Salvador (el pobre ha quedado un poco traumatizado después de que el pintor haya intentado besarle en varias ocasiones) así que ahí están ella y Nicolás obligándole a comer más y a beber algo que no sea cerveza para que se le pase un poco el pedo.

 

-¿De qué época es Sebastián? -pregunta de repente Nicolás.

-Del 55. ¿Por?

-Curiosidad. Diego, ¡suelta el vino!

-¡Me queréis sobrio para que pueda apreciar los sinsabores de la vida! -exclama el pintor, aporreando de nuevo la mesa una vez Nicolás le arrebata la botella. Marga le obliga a comer otra empanadilla mientras ella bebe su cuarto mojito. Está bastante segura de que la situación no le resultaría tan divertida si no hubiera bebido tanto, pero el caso es que a estas alturas hasta la cara de desesperación de Salvador le hace gracia.

-Oye, ¿esos van a…?

-Tiene toda la pinta -Marga confirma la pregunta de Nicolás, observando a Góngora y Quevedo abandonar la sala juntos. Sus intenciones resultan bastante obvias.

-Quién pudiera -comenta Nicolás mientras engulle una loncha de jamón.

-¡Eh, Marga!

-¡Pacino! -Marga sonríe al verle acercarse casi a la carrera y sin resuello. Escucha a Nicolás atragantarse y toser con el jamón y le da unas palmadas en la espalda-. Me alegro de verte, no estaba segura de que fueras a venir. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien -Pacino llega hasta ella y la abraza con fuerza antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo estás tú?

 

Marga sabe de sobra a lo que se refiere. Todo el Ministerio a lo largo y ancho de la historia se ha enterado de que una jefa de departamento casi lo destruye justo antes de revelar un plan secreto y matar a los intrusos. Una lástima que la realidad sea mucho más horrible que la ficción. Se encoge de hombros.

-Tirando… -dice mientras le da un trago al mojito. Alza una ceja al ver que Nicolás, quien sigue tosiendo, se aleja rápidamente-. ¿Qué bicho le ha picado a Nicolás?

 

Juraría que Pacino se sonroja.

-Ni idea... Velázquez, ¿cómo andamos?

 

El pobre Diego intenta responder pero Marga le planta otra empanadilla en la boca.

-Come -le ordena antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Pacino-. A este ni caso hasta que consiga bajarle el pedo que lleva. ¿Qué tal por los ochenta?

-Pues bien, estoy en una patrulla con Tino y con una chica que se llama Marta… -Pacino de repente se queda boquiabierto y se estira para mirar por encima de Marga. Por mucho que ella esté sentada sobre la mesa, no es una tarea demasiado difícil-. ¿Esa es Amelia?

 

Marga sigue su mirada hacia Amelia, quien a su vez observa a Julián, quien parece estar valorando la posibilidad de tirarse desde una de las torres del castillo.

-Sí. ¿A que está guapísima?

-Sí… Y muy pegada a Julián, también -añade Pacino. Marga sonríe con tristeza. En su momento no se le escapó que Pacino miraba a Amelia con cara de cordero degollado, y está bastante segura de que algo pasó entre ellos antes de que volviese Julián. En otro momento de su vida ella probablemente sería la primera interesada en el cotilleo pero en su situación actual no puede importarle menos. Si todos sus amigos están a salvo y relativamente felices después de haberles puesto en peligro ella misma, puede darse con un canto en los dientes.

 

Aún así, se siente incapaz de permitir que Pacino siga comiéndose la cabeza.

-No quiero empezar a hablar de los asuntos de otros, pero… Tengo la sensación de que Julián está interesado en otra persona. Y él y Amelia se quieren mucho, pero no creo que realmente pudieran ser nada más. Date tiempo. Y dáselo a ella.

 

Pacino recupera un poco la sonrisa y Marga también. Nada de lo que ha dicho es mentira, y en cuanto a Amelia y Julián… Si en algún momento pasase algo entre ellos, duda que pudiese perdurar en el tiempo. Son demasiado parecidos en algunas cosas y demasiado diferentes en otras; Amelia necesita ser totalmente libre e independiente y Julián a alguien que se deje cuidar al tiempo que consiga cuidarle a él. Las ansias de libertad de una y de protección del otro iban a terminar por estropear una amistad tan bonita como la suya, en opinión de Marga. No piensa meterse pero espera de todo corazón que sigan siendo sólo amigos.

 

Pacino brinda con ella y se aleja en dirección a Tino, quien se encuentra sentado en una silla y con aspecto derrotado después de haber perdido la batalla contra Spotify. El cantante la ve a lo lejos y levanta la copa en su dirección. Marga le sopla un beso antes de vaciar su mojito de un trago y hacerle un gesto a un camarero para que le sirva otro. Entre tanto, Diego termina lentamente una copa de helado.

-¿Qué hacéis sentada sobre la mesa? -pregunta de repente con el ceño fruncido, como si hasta el momento no se hubiese dado cuenta. Marga se encoge de hombros mientras el camarero le trae su bebida.

-Soy bajita -se excusa, cruzando las piernas sobre la mesa. Tiene cuidado de dejar los zapatos de tacón fuera del mantel aunque un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le permite ver que hay gente en situaciones más extrañas que la suya. El alcohol deja en el rostro de Diego una expresión somnolienta que se ve matizada por su sonrisa.

-Sí, sí que lo sois -con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos, observa intrigado los zapatos de Marga-. ¿Puede saberse por qué lleváis tacones? Los odiáis.

-Mariajo se empeñó. ¿Te encuentras mejor? -le pregunta Marga al verle un poco más centrado. Se le debe estar pasando la borrachera… El pintor suelta un resoplido y de repente deja caer la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Me va a reventar la cabeza -protesta. Su quejido se ve ahogado contra el muslo de Marga-. Me siento como… Como cuando retraté a su majestad la princesa Margarita. No imagináis el suplicio que conlleva hacer que permanezca inmóvil durante más de dos minutos.

 

El alcohol deja a Marga sin palabras durante unos segundos durante los que se dedica a acariciarle el pelo a Diego. Entre la maraña de rizos encuentra un par de pétalos de los que les lanzaron a los novios.

-No será para tanto… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que bebí el café de Dalí?

-No me lo recordéis, por Dios… -gime Diego.

-Ahí sí que casi me revienta la cabeza. Incluso tuvieron que sedarme… Y todo por el maldito examen. La mitad de las preguntas eran sobre ti y tu obra. Tanto estudiar, para nada.

-Vaya, gracias.

-No me mires con esa cara, sabes a lo que me refiero. Podría estar hablando sobre ti durante horas sin necesidad de tocar un sólo libro… -por algún motivo, Marga se sonroja. Decide dejar de beber durante un rato-. Vaya, eso ha sonado raro.

-No, en realidad…

-No quería decir… O sea, no en plan acosador, sino…

-Ya lo…

-¿Bailamos?

 

La llegada de Sebastián no podría ser más bienvenida.

-¡Sí! -responde Marga, tal vez de forma un poco demasiado entusiasta-. Sí.

 

Diego se incorpora para que ella pueda poner los zapatos antes de bajar de la mesa y a continuación se queda mirando a Sebastián, quien carraspea.

-¿Interrumpo?

-En absoluto -Diego se encoge de hombros antes de estirarse para coger otra cerveza. Marga decide pasarlo por alto mientras Sebastián la guía a la pista de baile. La música cambia y Marga sonríe al reconocer la canción.

-Le pedí a Tino que la pusiera. Por los viejos tiempos, ya sabes -dice Sebastián antes de agarrarla con fuerza de la mano y empezar a hacerla girar al ritmo de Sing Sing Sing.

 

* * *

 

Probablemente no sea su intención, pero Marga y su ex… Sebastián, se convierten rápidamente en el centro de atención de la boda, al menos durante lo que dura la canción. Tamara les observa bailar desde un lugar más retirado de la sala; lleva un rato divisando el pelo azul de Mariajo y la verdad es que no le apetece encontrarse con su hermano ni con otro conocido.

 

No es difícil fijarse en Marga. Si no es porque se trata de la única mujer de la boda que lleva traje, tiene que ser por la desesperación y el cansancio que arrastra su mirada. Nadie parece darse cuenta de ello y Tamara cuenta cinco mojitos hasta llegar a la conclusión de que sea lo que sea lo que le ha pasado, la ha marcado tanto que sus amigos han empezado a acostumbrarse a ese comportamiento. Cuando es de todo menos normal. Beber sin parar y bromear con los ojos vacíos de toda emoción… A pesar de no conocerla, sabe que no debería ser así.

 

Y a pesar de todo, baila con Sebastián como si fueran dos extras sacados de una película de los años treinta. Tamara juraría que no ha visto sonrisas más radiantes, pies más rápidos o movimientos más atrevidos. Terminan la canción con una pequeña pirueta en la que Sebastián lanza a Marga literalmente sobre su propia cabeza y que arranca aplausos del pequeño círculo de espectadores que se han ganado. Marga sonríe y hace una reverencia burlona y se va a por su próximo mojito, y Tamara piensa en que hay ganadoras de Goyas con menos talento que esa chica.

 

* * *

 

-Lo echaba de menos -reconoce Sebastián. Aprovecha su altura para inclinarse sobre un tío abuelo de Natalia y poder así coger el mojito que le tiende el camarero. Se lo pasa acto seguido a Marga-. Esto. Nosotros.

-Eres un sentimental -le recrimina la joven.

-Igual que tú. No sabía que eras amiga de Velázquez.

 

Marga se atraganta con el mojito.

-No empecemos, por favor -dice entre toses. Sebastían ríe y le da palmadas en la espalda-. Que te vienes arriba enseguida. Tú lo has dicho. Amiga.

-No te pongas tan a la defensiva, era una broma…

-Ya -es difícil mantener el ceño fruncido cuando Sebastián le planta varios besos seguidos en la mejilla, pero lo intenta igualmente. No hace falta decir que fracasa.

-Entonces, ¿si te pregunto por lo amiga que eres de Irene…?

-¿Te pregunto yo por qué llevas tirándole los trastos a Nicolás durante toda la cena? No, ¿verdad? Pues a callar.

-La respuesta a esa pregunta es bastante obvia -Sebastián se encoge de hombros mientras Marga busca a Nicolás con la mirada. Le encuentra hablando con Tino, a todas luces suplicándole que le deje reproducir su propia playlist-. Por no hablar de que no es Nicolás quien lleva media noche mirándote a ti y a Rocío con toda la pinta de sufrir una aneurisma si le obligan a elegir.

-Deja en paz a Irene. Maruja, que sigues siendo una maruja.

-Y a ti que te encanta -Sebastián le guiña un ojo. Marga sonríe y termina de un trago el mojito antes de dejar que le pase el brazo sobre los hombros y la atraiga hacia él. Quizás sea lo mejor, tanto alcohol está empezando a tener su efecto y Marga no se siente del todo segura sobre los tacones. Ninguno habla durante un rato (Sebastián le acaricia el hombro y Marga se apoya tranquilamente sobre su pecho) pero es agradable estar los dos así. Ya durante el tiempo que duró su relación se sentían cómodos sin hablar, jamás necesitaron embarcarse en conversaciones absurdas sólo para evitar el silencio. Ni siquiera cuando eran tres y no dos.

-¿Sabes algo de Damián?

-Ahora no.

-Pero…

-Ahora no, Marga -repite Sebastián con firmeza. Le esquiva la mirada-. No estás… No estás bien. Igual a todos estos les engañas, pero a mí no. Otro día hablaremos de Damián.

 

Marga se aparta de él y le observa con indignación, pero no tiene tiempo para responderle puesto que en ese momento se les acerca Nicolás.

-Marga, te llama Tino -la avisa. Frunce el ceño-. Dice algo sobre que ha traído purpurina, no sé si tiene sentido…

-Tiene todo el sentido -Marga asiente con la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo has visto a Tino sin purpurina encima? Hasta Felipe V le preguntó por ella.

-Buena pregunta…

 

Nicolás observa no muy discretamente a Sebastián y ya no le hace caso a ella, por lo que a Marga no le cuesta nada apartarse y dirigirse a un lugar desde el que Tino pueda verla. Le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que la siga y se dirige al cuarto de baño casi en piloto automático. Una idea cruza su mente y es mucho más apetecible que quedarse ahí plantada suplicando por información o tratando de esquivar a gente que le preguntará una y otra vez que qué tal está.

 

Hace un mes que ha matado a su propia hermana. _¿Cómo coño quieren que esté?_

 

-Ey, Marga -la saluda Tino. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos y la joven se fija en que de una de las mangas de su chaqueta sobresale una pajita púrpura-. Casi… Casi no hemos hablado esta tarde. ¿Qué tal…?

-Si terminas esa frase, Tino, vamos a tener un problema.

 

Marga abre de un empujón la puerta del baño de mujeres y se mete en él a grandes zancadas.

-Ya -escucha decir a Tino-. Lo suponía…

 

* * *

 

No debería. Objetivamente, Marga no debería. Lo sabe de sobra, no es idiota. Pero cuando sale del baño de mujeres seguida por Tino, ambos cogidos de la mano y con purpurina plateada sobre las mejilas, no se arrepiente. De nada. Es más, lo volvería a hacer, por mucho que esté en la boda de su amiga. Total… Ya hay parejas escabulléndose por las decenas de habitaciones del castillo, la mayoría de los invitados están borrachos, ¿a quién le importa un pimiento lo que se metan Tino y ella?

 

Está más despierta que en toda la tarde. Si apura, diría que está más despierta que desde que mató a Mina. El mes posterior a su muerte ha sido como una pesadilla, una de esas lentas en las que no logras avanzar pero de las que no consigues despertarte. Ahora está despierta, siente que lo ve todo. A Natalia besando a Ortigosa, a Julián abandonando la sala seguido de Amelia, a Nicolás pensando que es discreto cuando coge la mano que le tiende Sebastián y se deja guiar a los servicios, a Pacino observando con indecisión a Amelia y a Nicolás, a Irene bailando con la cabeza apoyada contra la de Rocío pero observando a Marga. A Mariajo y a Leo liándose en una esquina, a Tamara sentada elegantemente sobre un taburete alto y bebiendo otra copa de vino.

 

Lo ve todo, y decide que lo más lógico es quitarse los tacones. Se marea cuando se pone a la pata coja para intentar alcanzar la correa del tacón y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por la mano que aparece de la nada y la ayuda a mantener el equilibrio mientras se quita un zapato, y después el otro. Marga mentiría si dijese que le sorprende ver a Diego cuando alza la mirada. Tiene la camisa arrugada y se le ha salido de los pantalones, y su pelo parece un nido de pájaros. Es un puñetero desastre y aún así la mira fijamente con una media sonrisa y Marga lucha por sobreponerse al pánico ya que lo primero en lo que piensa es _¿Qué coño haría yo sin él?_

 

-¿Bailamos?

-¿Ahora? Estoy descalza.

 

Diego se encoge de hombros de forma teatral.

-Y yo borracho.

 

Es un razonamiento tan válido como cualquier otro y Marga no puede rebatirlo. Aún peor, no quiere rebatirlo, y se impide a sí misma pensar en lo que eso puede significar mientras se deja guiar entre las otras parejas. Se cogen las manos y tras unos segundos de incertidumbre (un hombre del siglo XVII y una mujer de los años veinte no se coordinan tan fácilmente) llegan a una tregua. En realidad ni siquiera están bailando realmente; se limitan a balancearse apoyados el uno contra el otro al ritmo de una canción algo lenta pero del siglo XXI que no pega ni con cola con la boda.

 

Entre el pedo y el colocón que lleva encima, Marga no puede hacer mucho más aparte de agarrarse con fuerza a Diego y confiar en que a él se le haya pasado un poco la borrachera. De repente la sala parece iluminarse con fuerza y todo parece acelerarse por lo que ella cierra los ojos lo más fuerte que puede e intenta centrarse en los detalles. Las baldosas del suelo bajo sus pies descalzos. El suave murmuro del resto de invitados, el retumbar del corazón de Diego contra su mejilla o cómo le acaricia el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

 

En algún momento a lo largo de la canción a Diego le da por apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Marga por mucho que la diferencia de altura entre ambos se lo ponga bien difícil; a Marga se le escapa una sonrisa cuando los rizos del pintor le hacen cosquillas en el cuello.

 

-¡Marga!

 

Durante unos segundos Diego toma el rostro de Marga entre sus manos pero el sobresalto que le produce oír a Irene hace que la joven se de la vuelta casi por instinto y abra los ojos. La luz la deslumbra hasta que logra habituarse de nuevo a la claridad y se encuentra repentinamente frente a Irene. Su amiga parece indecisa, más aún al darse cuenta de cómo Diego rodea a Marga con los brazos y la acerca hacia su pecho.

-Yo… -dice Irene, y ahí se queda. Marga la mira a ella y mira a Rocío, quien aguarda nerviosamente junto a la salida, y lo entiende todo. Sonríe.

-Ve.

-¿Estás…?

-¿Segura? La que tiene que estarlo eres tú, cariño. No tienes ninguna explicación que darme.

 

Irene sonríe como si Marga le hubiese bajado la misma Luna. La besa en la boca apenas durante medio segundo (si los brazos de Diego se tensan alrededor de su cintura, Marga elige ignorarlo) y a continuación abandona la sala con Rocío cogida del brazo.

 

Marga no tiene tiempo de hacer o decir nada más porque en ese momento la wedding planner anuncia que se va a llevar a cabo una representación teatral y la gente comienza a volver a sus asientos. Diego se aparta y Marga aprovecha para empezar a caminar en dirección a las cristaleras que dan al jardín.

-Necesito aire -le dice, y no es del todo mentira. Necesita aire porque no sabe qué coño acaba de pasar y tiene que despejarse antes de tan siquiera permitirse pensar en ello. Diego la mira con tristeza durante unos segundos pero asiente y le hace una pequeña reverencia antes de volver a su asiento, y Marga camina lentamente hacia el jardín porque si corriese probablemente tropezaría y lo estropearía todo aún más.

 

No se detiene hasta que sus pies no tocan el césped. Respira de forma agitada mientras rebusca en los bolsillos de su traje algo que finalmente no encuentra, por lo que gime de frustración.

 

-¿Todo bien?

 

Para su sorpresa, cuando Marga se gira encuentra no sólo a Pacino sino también a Tamara. Y Pacino, bendito Pacino, está fumando.

-Creo que he perdido el tabaco ahí dentro -le explica. Pacino ríe entre dientes (ahí es cuando Marga se da cuenta de que está medio borracho) y le ofrece un cigarro. Marga no tiene tiempo de pedir fuego ya que al instante Tamara sostiene un mechero dorado frente a ella. Enciende el cigarrillo y expulsa la primera nube de humo antes de fijarse en las caras de funeral de sus dos acompañantes-. Vaya, pues sí que somos el alma de la fiesta.

-¡AL QUE ABRA LA BOCA, DEGOLLADLE! -gritan desde el interior del castillo. Tamara alza una ceja.

-Creo que prefiero ser el alma de la fiesta antes que tragarme esa representación -asegura antes de hacerle un gesto a Marga-. Bonita, ¿qué te pasa?

 

Marga niega con la cabeza y le da una calada al cigarro. Es incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. No quiere ni pensar en ello; si recapacita sobre el hecho de que _Diego_ , su amigo, ha intentado besarla, siente que se volverá loca.

 

El alcohol. Ha sido sólo el alcohol, no se lo tendrá en cuenta. ¿Cómo se lo iba a…? Él también ha aguantado más de una borrachera suya, no sería justo.

-No quiero hablar de ello -le dice a Tamara-. De hecho, sólo quiero olvidarlo. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Pacino?

 

El pobre se encoge de hombros.

-Que soy gilipollas, resumiendo.

 

Tamara resopla. Le da un trago a la copa de vino que Marga no había visto en su mano hasta ese momento.

-Ponte a la cola.

-¿Y qué te pasa a ti?

-Que soy gilipollas y que no tendría que estar aquí, eso pasa -Tamara se muerde el labio antes de continuar-. En la boda estaba esquivando a alguien y… Y no ha salido bien.

-Vaya tres patas pa un banco -murmura Marga.

 

* * *

 

-Eh, ¿dónde está Marga?

 

Entre el jaleo con Constanza y con determinados caballeros del siglo XIII determinados a llevarse a una mujer (a la que fuese, y tuvieron que ir a por la novia de Alonso. Julián no le desearía las consecuencias ni a Buñuel. Bueno, puede que a él sí) no se dan cuenta de la ausencia de Marga hasta que Irene no pregunta por ella. El primer recurso de Julián es buscar a Velázquez pero el pintor está agarrado a una botella de vino y hablando con Tino Casal. Nicolás aún no ha aparecido e Irene acaba de resurgir del baño, despeinada y de la mano con Rocío.

-No tengo ni idea -reconoce el enfermero-. La última vez que la vi estaba aquí dentro. ¿Le has preguntado a Velázquez?

 

Irene suspira.

-Está como una cuba, verás para llevarle a su casa. Le valía más quedarse a dormir en el Mi… En las oficinas -le lanza a Rocío una mirada llena de pánico, pero esta no parece haberse dado cuenta del desliz-. Tino tampoco sabe nada de ella, y se ha dejado el teléfono en la mesa.

-… Disculpad mi intromisión…

 

Constanza sigue abrazada a Amelia como un bebé koala y parece asustada de todo lo que la rodea (Julián la ha visto apartarse de un salto de Spínola) pero no le tiembla la voz al interrumpirles suavemente.

-La Marga de la que habláis, ¿es por un casual de baja estatura, con el cabello muy corto…?

-¡Sí! -exclama Irene-. Esa misma. ¿La has visto?

-Así es. La vi abandonar el lugar hace apenas unos minutos. No parecía muy serena -Constanza frunce levemente el ceño-. Los licores son malos compañeros. Sus palabras fueron “Eres literalmente la mujer más guapa que he visto en mi vida” y “Dile a Irene que tiene el piso para ella sola”.

 

* * *

 

Pacino ronca suavemente junto a ella cuando Tamara abre los ojos. Le observa en silencio durante unos segundos (no le conoce, no puede pretender lo contrario, pero está bastante segura de que podría llegar a gustarle) antes de buscar a tientas el otro cuerpo sobre la cama. Su mano sólo encuentra sábanas revueltas y eso hace que espabile y se incorpore a pesar de que está bien entrada l madrugada.

 

Las únicas luces en su dormitorio provienen de las farolas de la calle pero la luz es suficiente como para distinguir el batiburrillo de ropa en el suelo. La corbata que Marga había llevado en la boda sigue atada a uno de los postes de su cama y falta la camisa de Pacino. Sin encender las luces, Tamara se echa una bata por encima y camina descalza a lo largo y ancho de su piso. No le cuesta demasiado localizar a Marga en la terraza, vestida con la camisa de Pacino y encaramada en lo alto de una maceta casi más grande que ella misma y que Tamara tiene bocabajo desde que el verano pasado se le murió un cactus enorme que le había regalado su hermano pequeño.

 

Bonita metáfora.

 

Abre las puertas de la terraza y abraza a Marga sin mediar palabra. En un principio lo hace casi por inercia, se le antoja natural abrazar a una de las personas con las que acaba de pasar varias horas en la cama. Pero no tarda en darse cuenta de que Marga está llorando en silencio y con el rostro vacío de toda expresión. Tamara ha visto varias cicatrices en sus brazos y una particularmente larga que le atraviesa el pecho y supone que alguien con tales marcas sobre su piel debe tener varias razones a cada cual más válidas para estar llorando.

 

No se atreve a preguntar. Al igual que a Pacino, no conoce a Marga, por mucho que quiera conocerla. No sabe qué hacer. Así que la abraza un poco más fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → No sé qué he hecho con mi vida en este capítulo pero bueno, Marga tampoco y ahí sigue.  
> → Explicación del momento purpurina/pajita de Marga y Tino. El día que mi padre casi se mató a los 18, iba en el asiento trasero de un coche conducido por un tipo que tenía metida en la manga de la chaqueta una pajita llena de cocaína. De vez en cuando le iba dando y bueno, así fue cómo casi se tragan una curva.  
> → Sebastián no ha aparecido por inspiración divina. Le mencioné en un par de capítulos, me encanta ir dejando detalles por ahí.  
> → Ojo a Tamara.  
> → Dónde está Lesba, me preguntaréis. Tendréis que prestar atención al fic de @aniram ;)  
> → En cuanto a la tensión entre Pacino y Nicolás, leed los capítulos 22-23 del fic de @GoldenLiar “Emdt – Send me a prompt” :)


	15. Chapter 15

**1637**

 

-Padre, ¿de verdad os habéis quedado dormido en el taller? Sois incorregible.

 

Diego gruñe y se tapa los ojos con el brazo cuando las cortinas se abren de golpe y la luz de repente cae sobre él. Unas manos pequeñas tiran de sus hombros para incorporarle de encima de la mesa y al pintor se le escapa un gemido cuando su espalda cruje.

-Por todos los…

-¿Y qué esperabais, durmiendo sobre la mesa?

-¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que venir a incordiar a vuestro padre y a reíros de él? -protesta Diego. A Paquita le brillan los ojos verdes por mucho que intenta fingir una mueca de hastío.

-El día que me ría de vos, padre, os enteraréis. Y ahora levantad de ahí y venid conmigo a desayunar.

 

Toman vino y pan con mantequilla mientras Paquita añade un bonito bordado a uno de sus vestidos y Diego consulta disimuladamente su teléfono por debajo de la mesa. Tiene varios mensajes de Nicolás y un par de Salvador. Ni uno de la persona que más le interesa en esos momentos.

-¿Qué es de vuestra hermana? -pregunta. Paquita frunce el ceño debido a la concentración y se acerca el bordaje a los ojos.

-Nacha salió a primera hora hacia el taller, anoche no le dio tiempo a dejarlo preparado y no quería perder más tiempo. Sabéis lo perfeccionista que es, y ahora que trabaja en un retrato de su majestad Felipe…

 

Diego asiente. Su hija pequeña sería bien capaz de lanzar el retrato por la ventana al más mínimo error. No puede decir que no comprenda el sentimiento.

 

-Madre salió casi inmediatamente después, llamada por su majestad la reina -continúa Paquita. Diego casi se ahoga con el vino al comprender el verdadero motivo de esa llamada-, y mi esposo sigue durmiendo. No le culpo. Padre, llegasteis a casa en muy mal estado -le recrimina su hija. Diego bufa-. Armando un escándalo de mil demonios, despertándonos a todos, y encima os negasteis a atender a razones y os pusisteis a pintar. De madrugada, y ebrio.

 

Diego no responde a las acusaciones de su hija porque son bien ciertas; abandonó la boda casi sin tenerse en pie. No quiso dormir en el Ministerio y si llegó a su época fue gracias a Tino, quien tuvo a bien arrastarle por medio Madrid hasta su casa. Aún así, le irrita saber que su yerno sigue durmiendo a pierna suelta.

 

-La mujer a la que pintabais anoche… Creo que nunca he visto a ninguna mujer con el cabello tan corto. Bueno -Paquita frunce el ceño-. Salvo a Nacha. ¿Es como Nacha? Suponiendo que se trate de una persona real.

-Por supuesto que se trata de una persona real -protesta Diego, indignado-. Y no es como Nacha. O puede que sí. No lo sé.

 

Incluso si jamás hubiese trabajado para el Ministerio, Diego se hubiese dado cuenta de que su hija pequeña no es una mujer “normal”. No sabe de ninguna otra que se corte la melena y adopte una identidad masculina tan alegremente, al menos no en el siglo diecisiete. Piensa en Marga y su pelo que en ocasiones ni siquiera le llega a la mandíbula, su ropa que bien podría pertenecer a Nicolás (piensa también en Nicolás, y su ropa que podría pertenecer a Marga) y tiene la sensación de que ambos se parecen a Nacha, aunque no del todo.

 

No es ningún entendido en la materia pero tiene la sensación de que para Nacha la cuestión es quién es, no a quién ama. Tampoco es que el asunto tenga mayor importancia.

 

-¿La conozco? -pregunta su hija. Diego tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta que le pregunta por el retrato que pintó la madrugada anterior.

-Imposible.

-Conozco a mucha gente, incluso en la corte -insiste Paquita.

-Ni siquiera es de Madrid.

 

Técnicamente, no es mentira. Paquita frunce el ceño.

-Es muy bonita -dice con cierto retintín. Diego conoce lo suficiente a las mujeres de su vida como para identificar ese tono de voz a la legua.

-No es lo que piensas, hija -por desgracia.

 

Pero Paquita tuerce el gesto. Se dedica a apuñalar su vestido con la aguja con más fuerza de la necesaria y Diego se recuerda a sí mismo que debe hablar con su esposa. Es ridículo continuar así, Juana y él escondiéndose para hacer sus vidas cada cual por su lado. Juana debe llevar ya varios años visitando los aposentos de Isabel y pensando que él también está con otra persona. Diego anima ese parecer, ya que resulta más fácil que explicar el verdadero motivo de sus ausencias.

 

Hace tiempo que se ha percatado de que a Nacha le importa un pimiento. En las contadas ocasiones en las que él o Juana han sido incapaces de excusar sus acciones, su hija pequeña siempre le ha restado importancia al asunto. Parece bastarle con ver que sus padres están felices juntos y se aprecian y respetan, aunque no compartan cama. Pero Paquita siempre ha sido más tradicional en ese sentido (Diego no alcanza a comprender cómo le ha salido una hija tan conservadora, teniendo en cuenta los ambientes de artistas en los que se mueve la familia) y siempre ha parecido pensar que Diego va por ahí con sus amantes y que a consecuencia de ello su pobre madre se ve obligada a buscar el amor en otra parte.

 

Quiere a Juana. Muchísimo. La conoce desde que ambos eran muy jóvenes, han criado juntos a sus hijas y la verdad es que no concibe no tenerla en su vida. Pero es su amiga, y a Diego le gustaría poder sentarse con sus hijas y explicarles la situación, y que ambas lo comprendieran y se alegrasen porque a pesar de no ser la familia más tradicional estén los cuatro juntos y se quieran y se apoyen.

 

El ceño fruncido de Paquita le informa de que aún falta tiempo para que llegue ese momento. Pero Diego tiene esperanzas, porque su hija le devuelve el abrazo que le da antes de salir de casa en dirección a la puerta del tiempo.

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

Por algún motivo, Diego entra en el Ministerio esperando un día tranquilo. Iluso de él. No ha terminado de poner un pie en el pasillo que sale del pozo de las puertas cuando ve a Lesba pasar a toda velocidad. La romana viste uno de esos extraños atuendos llamados chándal y enarbola en alto su espada. Nicolás la sigue rápidamente.

 

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? -pregunta el pintor.

-¡Que se matan, eso ocurre!

 

Llevado por la curiosidad, Diego les sigue. No es el único que actúa del mismo modo ya que de camino al gimnasio también se le unen Leo, Mariajo y Juana de Castilla. Se las ingenia para hacerle una pequeña reverencia sin perder el paso.

 

Los gritos se escuchan incluso antes de entrar al gimnasio. Al principio ambas mujeres se mueven tan rápido que Diego no alcanza a distinguirlas, pero siente un vacío en el estómago al darse cuenta de que se trata de Irene y Dora peleándose mientras Marga intenta desesperadamente separarlas.

-Por favor, ¡por favor! -les suplica-. ¡Parad!

 

Ninguna se detiene. Ambas parecen movidas por la locura pero es Irene quien comienza a jugar sucio cuando saca una daga. Lesba intenta intervenir con su espada justo antes de que Dora saque su propio cuchillo y en el forcejeo resultante Marga de repente cae hacia atrás tapándose la cara con las manos

 

-La madre que las… -escucha decir a Nicolás mientras sale disparado hacia Marga. Diego se acerca, aunque más lentamente, y se le cae el alma a los pies al ver el moratón que ya empieza a aparecer en el pómulo de Marga. Se levanta como mejor puede con ayuda de Nicolás y se aparta de un salto cuando Irene intenta acercarse.

-No me toques -dice. Se las ingenia para escupirle las palabras sin alzar un ápice la voz. Está llorando, pero se limpia la cara con la manga de la ropa de deporte y abandona rapidamente el gimnasio. Nicolás y Lesba se miran entre ellos y la siguen (Lesba se marcha musitando palabrotas entre dientes. Algunas de ellas hacen que Juana de Castilla se santigüe) y Diego queda en silencio, siendo incómodo testigo del duelo de miradas entre Irene y Dora. Por un momento teme que vuelvan a pelearse.

 

-Si vuelves a hablarle así -dice Irene de repente, mirando a Dora a los ojos-. Te juro por mi vida que te mato.

 

Deja caer la daga al suelo y se larga a grandes zancadas sin volver la vista atrás. Diego observa cómo de repente la tensión parece abandonar el cuerpo de Dora, quien se agacha para recoger la daga.

-No sé cuánto ha oído, pero no… No hablaba en serio -suspira la mujer. Parece derrotada cuando se sienta en el suelo del gimnasio y a pesar de que es lo que menos desea en esos momentos, Diego se ve obligado por las normas más básicas de cortesía a sentarse también (en su caso sobre un montón de colchonetas apiladas)-. Nada de lo que le dije a Marga. Estaba cabreada y… Joder, ¿puede saberse qué hace saliendo con Irene si lo que necesitaba era tiempo?

 

Diego siente un nudo en el estómago. El recuerdo de Irene besando a Marga en la boda es tan vívido, incluso pese al alcohol, que bien podría estar viendo la escena desarrollarse de nuevo frente a sus ojos.

-Hasta donde yo sé, no están juntas. Ayer no durmió en casa de Irene -añade. Recuerda que Irene marchó después, y acompañada de Rocío.

-Por supuesto, usted anda bien enterado… -Dora se echa a reír al ver la cara que se le queda a Diego al oír la insinuación-. Venga, Velázquez, que no soy gilipollas.

-No sé a qué os referís.

-Por supuesto que no… La echo de menos. No lo entiendo, ¿sabe? -reconoce Dora. Se abraza las piernas y un gesto tan inocente le quita al menos diez años de encima. De repente parece una joven confusa. Lo que es, en realidad-. Estábamos bien.

-No.

 

Diego no pretendía soltarlo tan bruscamente, pero… Dora le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-No estábais bien -repite el pintor-. No… No estoy en posición de hablar sobre según qué cosas, pero me consta que Marga se ha sentido muy sola. Tanto, que no fue capaz de compartir con vos un pesar que le quitaba el sueño.

 

Diego no tiene demasiado claro quién conoce el que antaño fuese el futuro de Marga. Sea lo que sea que le pasará (¿que le hubiese pasado?) en 1925, vivir tantas penurias y tanto sufrimiento que termine siendo una cáscara vacía, un retazo de su antiguo ser. No sabe si ese futuro ha cambiado, o si hay algo que pueda hacerse para evitarlo. No conoce los detalles y no sabe quién los conoce pero sí tiene clara una cosa.

 

Dora no sabe que Marga rompió con ella para evitar su posible muerte en la misión de 1987. Y eso unido a que Marga no le habló de su futuro le deja a Diego muy claro que, al menos para su amiga, no estaban “bien”.

 

-Y por supuesto, usted conoce ese… Pesar -gruñe Dora.

-Bueno… A diferencia de vos, veo a Marga con mayor frecuencia.

 

Los ojos de Dora casi parecen desprender chispas y Diego siente una infantil satisfacción al haberle cerrado la boca de un plumazo. Tiene la sensación de que Nicolás soltaría un “Zasca” de verse en su misma situación.

 

Dora abre la boca, probablemente para soltarle alguna fresca, pero justo en ese instante comienza a sonar una alarma y a la mujer se le va todo color del rostro.

-Mierda, esa alarma...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Va a cambiar -dice Dora, tan rápido que se traba con las palabras. Se levanta y mira a su alrededor con el pánico presente en los ojos-. La historia, va a…

 

* * *

 

**/2016/**

 

-… cambiar.

 

Diego parpadea. Ha debido distraerse, ya que no comprende a qué se refiere Dora.

-Disculpadme, no entiendo…

-¿El qué? -pregunta la administrativa, recolocándose el traje chaqueta. Tras unos segundos en silencio, ambos ríen nerviosamente y cambian de tema.

 

* * *

 

Se reúnen en el Benteveo. Cuando Amelia llega, Julián y Alonso ya la esperan tomando un café.

-¿Qué tal estáis? -les pregunta mientras se sientan. Julián sonríe distraidamente.

-Bien, bien...

-Yo, muy bien -le interrumpe Alonso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Elena está embarazada. De seis meses.

 

Amelia le sonríe de la forma más convincente que puede. A pesar de que se alegra por su compañero... No es real. Esa no es la Elena de la que se ha enamorado, ese no es realmente su bebé. Suspira. Le va a costar Dios y ayuda conseguir que Alonso les ayude. Mira a Julián.

-Maite... ¿Es Maite? -le pregunta. Julián asiente a pesar de su obvia incomodidad.

-Lo es. ¿Has descubierto algo?

 

Amelia asiente. Mientras desayunan, le cuenta a sus compañeros cómo cambió todo a partir de que la Armada invencible ganase la batalla. Todos los cambios políticos, la censura cultural y social impuesta por Felipe II, la Inquisición... Ese parece ser el único detalle que despierta el interés de Julián durante unos segundos, aunque por supuesto Alonso no tarda en preguntarle por el estado del ejército. Amelia le informa y pasa rápidamente a contarles cómo Felipe II ha destruido la democracia en España.  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué nosotros nos damos cuenta de que todo ha cambiado y los demás no? -pregunta Julián. Amelia se encoge de hombros.

-Creo que porque nos pilló viajando entre puertas, es la única explicación que le encuentro. Tenemos que intervenir.

 

Es lista. No tarda en fijarse en las miradas culpables de sus compañeros mientras les cuenta su plan, en su reticencia a darle la razón en nada. Julián incluso le pide que baje la voz y ese es el punto en el que no le queda otra que aceptar la verdad.  
  
-No me vais a ayudar, ¿verdad? -les pregunta. Siente una mezcla de ira e incredulidad... No puede estar pasando. No pueden estar rindiéndose de esa manera, no la pueden estar abandonando así... A ella y al resto de agentes del Ministerio. ¿Quién es esa copia de Ernesto? ¿Dónde está Salvador? ¿Y Angustias? ¿Qué le han hecho a Irene, a Marga? ¿Cómo pueden vivir con esas preguntas sin respuesta?

  
-Se están cumpliendo todos mis sueños, Amelia -Alonso le lanza una mirada medio avergonzada, medio entristecida-. Tenéis que entenderlo.

 

Pero Amelia no puede entender nada. Furiosa, recoge su bolso y se pone en pie dejándoles con la palabra en la boca.

-Se ve que no se han cumplido tus sueños, Amelia -dice Julián. El que alce la voz cuando minutos antes le pedía a Amelia que la bajase la pone de un terrible mal humor. La joven se gira en redondo-. ¿Qué pasa con Pacino con este cambio de historia?

-Murió. Le ejecutaron por asesinar a esas mujeres -Amelia prácticamente le escupe la información a la cara. Tiene la visión borrosa por las lágrimas, la impotencia de verse abandonada por sus propios compañeros-. Pero no te precupes por mí, Julián. Los sueños de las mujeres nunca se cumplen en futuros como estos. Preocúpate más por tus propios sueños.

 

* * *

 

_**/1925/** _

 

_Diego no comprende que al pueblo le gusten tanto las ejecuciones._

 

_Cabría pensar que incluso los más sanguinarios terminarían cansados de ellas, ¿cierto? Teniendo en cuenta que ocurren tan a menudo. Pero no. Las plazas de los pueblos están atestadas cada vez que el rey da la orden de ejecutar a los reos, y Diego no lo entiende. Nunca lo ha entendido y a veces piensa que es el único, que hay algo extraño en él. Que las cosas no deberían estar ocurriendo de ese modo, que está mal, que todo está equivocado..._

 

_Puerta del Sol está abarrotada. El rey no está presente en esa ejecución pero Diego sí que debe estar, al igual que normalmente le acompaña de ejecución en ejecución a lo largo de la historia como un fiel perrillo faldero. Debe presenciar las muertes para captar el más mínimo detalle y luego ser capaz de plasmarlo en un lienzo. Odia con toda su alma esos cuadros pero no puede librarse de ellos jamás, ya que hay al menos una docena larga en un museo en cada época. Son su obra cúspide, su seña de identidad, y el pintor se pregunta cómo puede odiar aquello que le ha hecho mundialmente conocido._

 

_Los dos condenados a muerte, embutidos en ropajes sucios y andrajosos, son llevados hasta la horca. Allí el verdugo les quita el saco de la cabeza y la multitud enloquece, a pesar de que Diego se encoge por dentro. Son dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer. Ninguno pasa de los treinta años. El pintor no soporta ninguna ejecución pero las de los jóvenes son las peores de todas. Aún recuerda la ejecución de aquel activista del 2016, Javier... Nunca ha sabido la edad que tenía, pero parecía poco más que un adolescente y su muerte se coló en los sueños de Diego durante meses._

 

_A pesar de que los cientos de personas que están a su alrededor les gritan de todo, los condenados a muerte parecen hacer oídos sordos a todo y se cogen de la mano incluso cuando los grilletes se lo impiden. El verdugo les grita algo que Diego no alcanza a escuchar, a pesar de estar frente a la horca, y ambos se separan. El hombre no deja de mirar a la mujer. Ella, sin embargo, pasea la mirada por Puerta del Sol como desafiando a todos y cada uno de los asistentes a la ejecución... Sus ojos grises se posan sobre Diego y al pintor le da un vuelco el corazón._

 

_No. Está mal, está mal, se supone que no debía ocurrir así... No logra sacudirse de encima la sensación de que todo es irreal, un sueño. La condenada a muerte le sigue mirando con una expresión curiosa, como sorprendida incluso en medio de las lágrimas que le mojan las mejillas y Diego siente ganas de llorar también porque en su interior es como si la conociese. Siente que la conoce desde hace años a pesar de ser incapaz de recordarlo. Objetivamente sabe que jamás ha visto antes a esa mujer ya que jamás ha estado antes en 1925..._

 

_El representante del rey lee los cargos y la multitud abuchea más con cada uno de ellos. Parecen reducirse a sodomía en el caso del hombre (un tal Federico, aunque Diego no se fija demasiado en él ya que es incapaz de apartar los ojos de la mujer) y en cuanto a ella... El pintor siente ganas de vomitar cuando dicen su nombre (Margarita) y los cargos que se le imputan (colaboración en intento de fuga). A ambos les añaden además varios delitos de traición a la corona, liberalismo, perversión moral y otra ristra de suspuestas infracciones de las que Diego no cree ninguna palabra ya que es la misma que adjudican a casi todos los ejecutados, y si todos fueran traidores a la corona a estas alturas ya no habría corona y él no tendría que estar pintando ejecuciones para el rey._

 

_Diego se apresura a sacar papel y carboncillo cuando se da cuenta de que el representante del rey espera a que esté listo para dar la orden. Hay dos lazos en la horca. El verdugo los hace pasar por las cabezas de los condenados y los ajusta mientras ellos se miran el uno al otro, ambos sobre una trampilla._

 

_El verdugo hace la señal de la cruz y tira de la palanca. La trampilla se abre bruscamente, ambos cuerpos caen y quedan colgando de la horca tras algunos espamos y Diego se queda paralizado sobre su asiento. Justo antes de que la trampilla se abriese, la mujer le miró y le sonrió..._

 

_-¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunta el representante del rey. Diego asiente en silencio, consciente de que cualquier comportamiento anómalo por su parte le será notificado al rey. Respira hondo y comienza a dibujar, mientras a su alrededor cientos de desalmados celebran el asesinato de dos inocentes en Puerta del Sol._

  

* * *

 

**/2016/**

 

 

El teléfono la despierta. Medio dormida, Amelia extiende la mano y lo coge, aceptando la llamada a tientas.

-¿Sí? -pregunta, indecisa. Literalmente no tiene ni idea de quién puede llamarla de madrugada en aquel futuro de pesadilla.

-Soy Julián. Necesito verte.

 

Cuando se reúnen en Puerta del Sol media hora después, Amelia se da cuenta de que si la voz de Julián sonaba extraña en el teléfono se debía a que está llorando. Su compañero tiene los ojos rojos y brillantes, las mejillas empapadas y la mirada perdida. No le ha visto así desde... Desde que...

 

Desde que se dio cuenta de que él mismo había sido el causante de la muerte de su mujer.

 

-Tenías razón -admite Julián mientras saca el móvil del bolsillo y busca algo en él-. Tenemos que actuar.

 

Le da el móvil a Amelia sin decir nada más. La joven lee, horrorizada, un titular fechado en 1925 que anuncia la ejecución de Margarita Manso y Federico García Lorca. Alza la mirada hacia Julián pero él parece haberse refugiado en aquel rincón pequeño y oscuro de su interior en el que nadie, ni siquiera Amelia, es capaz de entrar. La última vez le llevó meses de tratamiento salir de ese rincón y la joven no puede evitar inquietarse.

 

-Bueno. ¿Cuál es el plan, jefa?

 

* * *

 

**/1637/**

 

-... padre. ¡Padre!

 

Diego despierta sobresaltado. Junto a él, Paquita retrocede unos pasos y alza las manos.

-Disculpadme, padre, pero... Os habíais quedado dormido. Estábais teniendo una pesadilla.

 

Con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, Diego asiente en silencio y le hace un gesto a su hija mayor para que abandone su taller. No es lugar para una muchacha, no al menos cuando está pintando otra de las ejecuciones del rey Felipe II. Su majestad se encuentra especialmente interesado en la última, a la que no pudo asistir.

 

Diego observa durante unos instantes la figura del cadáver de la mujer sobre el lienzo y coge un pincel, mirando a su alrededor en busca de pintura gris por mucho que lo que en realidad desee en esos momentos es coger el maldito lienzo y dejar que lo devoren las llamas. Sin embargo, pinta esmeradamente los ojos de la joven, preguntándose cuándo va a dejar de ver su muerte en sus sueños.

 

* * *

 

**/2016/**

 

-Velázquez, ¿se encuentra bien?

 

Diego reconoce la voz de Nicolás antes de levantar la mirada del café y observa a su amigo apoyado contra la barra de la cafetería.

-Una noche larga. ¿Y vos?

 

Nicolás se encoge de hombros.

-Un horror. Salí a cenar con Olivia.

 

Diego no comprende muchas cosas de Nicolás, como su obsesión por el color azul (la cual le lleva a tener un pequeño brazalete del mismo color, incluso a pesar de que el reglamento lo prohíbe) o la razón por la que parece odiar a todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Irene Larra suele ser una excepción al igual que el propio Diego, aunque el pintor se ha dado cuenta en más de una ocasión de que a Nicolás parece hastiarle el ser amigo suyo, como si intentase evitarlo. A saber.

 

Otra de las cosas que no entiende es por qué le pide matrimonio a su novia Olivia cuando es obvio que no la soporta, pero Diego no es tan torpe como para meterse ahí.

 

-¿Asistió a la ejecución en 1925?

-Así es. ¿Cómo sabéis que…?

-Fácil. Yo fui clave en la operación que destapó parte de la banda de Mendieta -afirma Nicolás. Diego no frunce el ceño.

-¿La banda de…? Debéis equivocaros, los delitos de esos dos pobres desgraciados eran…

-Sé bien cuáles eran, y eran ciertos. Tan sólo omitimos algunos detalles. El Ministerio no puede permitirse dar la imagen equivocada. La ciudadanía no puede creer que somos incapaces de detenerles.

 

Y en cambio, lo son. Diego no conoce los números exactos y por su cargo no tiene acceso a la información, pero sabe que los esbirros de Mendieta se cuentan por centenares y que al Ministerio le está costando la vida misma pararles los pies. Hasta el momento no están teniendo demasiado éxito, y la mayor parte de las noticias sobre detenciones de miembros de dicha banda terrorista son mera propaganda.

 

-Una lástima, ¿sabe? -continúa Nicolás. Tiene la mirada perdida-. Lo del poeta. Tenía talento. Ella era sólo una modista, aprovechaba su cercanía a las mujeres de altos mandatarios para obtener información. En realidad era buena chica, ambos lo eran, pero sus ideales… -el joven chasquea la lengua-. No podemos permitir que se divulgue esa mentalidad podrida, o acabarán con el país.

-Efectivamente -Diego apura el café (tiene que sujetar la taza con ambas manos de lo mucho que le tiemblan)-. Si me disculpáis… Debo volver al trabajo.

 

Se pone en pie y recoge sus bártulos antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta. Se percata de que Nicolás le está observando de forma extraña de nuevo, pero Diego no siente otra cosa que no sea un peso en el estómago desde que sabe que su amigo es el responsable de las dos muertes que ha presenciado. No le devuelve la mirada.

 

* * *

 

-Ya tengo a Julián Martínez… Nos falta el otro, pero pronto le tendremos… Podéis estar tranquilo, majestad.

 

Cuelga. Julián viene ver el golpe de lejos, pero no le da a Ernesto el placer de verle intentar esquivarlo. No hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por librarse de las esposas.

 

-Bien… Ahora me lo va a contar usted todo.

-Hombre, todo, todo… Ni que esto fuera un programa del corazón…

 

Vale, ahora el bofetón es casi merecido. En esta ocasión es tan fuerte que la cabeza hasta le da vueltas, pero Julián sonríe mientras escupe la sangre a un lado.

-Vaya, ya veo que su hijo tuvo un buen maestro.

 

Por la cara que se le queda a Ernesto, sabe que ha dado en el clavo con sus palabras.

-¿Qué sabe usted de mi?

-Que es un Torquemada -Julián se encoge de hombros, sonriendo al ver cómo Ernesto retrocede unos pasos.

-Eso ha sido siempre un secreto.

-En otros tiempos, usted y yo los compartíamos.

-Lástima. En estos, va a ser usted quien me cuente los suyos. Aunque, bueno -Ernesto sonríe de un modo que le produce escalofríos-. Tal vez prefiera que haga llamar a Velázquez y le encargue un retrato robot de su esposa, a ver si así le suelta la lengua. O que traiga a Nicolás, ese chico tiene buena mano con los secretos. ¿Recuerda al terrorista que se hacía llamar Nexus6? Nicolás le hizo cantar hasta su DNI antes de que fuera ejecutado.

 

Julián no tiene ni idea de quién es Nexus, pero por algún motivo siente ganas de vomitar. Observa a Ernesto arremangarse la camisa y durante unos segundos piensa en hablarle de Lesba, pero en seguida comprende que en esa historia Lesba probablemente jamás fue reclutada y que por tanto el nombre no significaría nada para él. Al igual que si ahora va por el Ministerio gritando el nombre de Marga, nadie va a saber quién es. La mera idea le produce un vértigo y una angustia terribles.

 

Su instinto tras recibir el primer golpe es retraerse en sí mismo, emplear todas sus fuerzas en visualizar 1925 hasta que a su alrededor la sala de interrogatorios se convierta en los salones de la Residencia de Estudiantes.

 

Después recuerda que eso ya no es posible puesto que Federico está muerto. Asesinado, incluso antes de lo que cuenta la historia oficial. Decide que los golpes de Ernesto duelen menos.

 

* * *

 

-Gracias por la información. Seguiremos en contacto. Tened cuidado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -pregunta Leo. Observa cómo su jefa cuelga el teléfono lentamente y (para sorpresa del joven) sonríe.

 

Lleva sin sonreír o sin mostrar cualquier emoción remotamente humana desde la ejecución de Marga y Federico, pero después de la llamada telefónica la esperanza parece haber vuelto a los ojos de Mendieta.

-Es Mariajo.

-¿Está bien? -pregunta Leo, asustado. Mendieta asiente con la cabeza.

-Está bien, ese no es el problema. ¿Conoces a Amelia Folch?

-Más o menos… ¿No es administrativa?

-No. Viene de otro 2016.

-… ¿Qué?

 

La sonrisa de Mendieta se vuelve aún más amplia y se pone en pie, apartándose un mechón canoso de delante de la cara y empezando a dar vueltas por el cuartel general.

-Viene de otro 2016. Uno en el que Felipe II está muerto y bien muerto, uno en el que los ciudadanos de este país han tenido consituciones, y democracia -le explica. Leo no da crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Constituciones? ¿En plural?

-Así es. Un 2016 en el que a Mariajo y a ti no os persiguen por tu religión -añade Mendieta. Leo bufa.

-Que le den al islam, ahora no es lo… ¿Cómo has sabido todo esto?

-Amelia se lo contó a Irene, Irene a Dora y Dora a Mariajo. Han torturado a Amelia y a un tal Julián…

-¿Qué? -Leo observa con horror la pasividad con la que lo cuenta su jefa. Mendieta hace un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-Si las cosas salen bien, Leo, cuando todo esto termine ni siquiera tendrán moratones. Y Marga… Mi Marga estará viva. ¿Comprendes? -le pregunta Mendieta con lágrimas de los ojos-. Esta España de mierda pronto dejará de existir. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

-¿No le parece que están muy raros?

 

Observando cómo Julián abraza a Lesba con tanta fuerza que levanta en el aire a la pobre romana, Diego asiente con la cabeza.

-Alonso me ha abrazado. A mí. ¡Alonso!

-Ya, yo tampoco entiendo nada. Amelia me ha dicho que se alegra de verme, como si hiciera tanto que no… En fin -Irene se encoge de hombros-. Se habrán desorientado al volver de la misión, supongo.

 

Se despide de él con un gesto y se aleja, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Dora en el camino. Dora se la devuelve y a continuación esquiva a Diego y se larga rápidamente en dirección contraria.

 

Diego está a punto de irse también, pero a 1537, cuando Nicolás se le acerca rápidamente.

-La he cagado -anuncia, falto de aliento. Diego frunce el ceño.

-No es por… ¿Podéis explicaros mejor?

-Marga me pidió mi clave para consultar unos archivos. Sí, ya sé que va contra las normas -añade Nicolás. Habla tan rápido que es un milagro que no se le trabe la lengua-. Pero joder, que es una amiga, tampoco es como si fuese a…

-Al grano, Nicolás.

-No sé qué ha pasado, pero se ha encerrado en el archivo. Ya sé que andáis medio peleados desde la boda y no pienso meterme ahí, pero…

 

No tiene que explicarle qué espera de Diego. Tampoco hacer falta ser un lumbreras, por lo que Diego se encamina al archivo. Nicolás hace amago de seguirle pero debe pensar que mejor no porque no tarda en desaparecer por los pasillos antes de que el pintor llegue al archivo. Las puertas están cerradas a cal y canto por dentro, por lo que llama a la puerta.

  
-¡Largo de aquí! -grita Marga desde dentro-. ¡Mandadme a Spínola, si es que tenéis…!

-¡Marga! Soy yo.

 

Se escucha un golpe. Durante unos instantes Diego piensa que va a ignorarle, tal y como lleva haciendo desde la boda (y ahí él tiene su parte de culpa) pero para su sorpresa a los pocos segundos escucha la cerradura y la puerta se abre apenas lo justo para dejarle entrar.

  
-¿Qué ocu…?-

¿Sabes cómo funciona el sistema de seguridad de los archivos del Ministerio, Diego? -le pregunta Marga. Cierra de un portazo y echa a andar sin mirarle, por lo que el pintor se apresura a seguirla entre las estanterías del archivo.

-Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea.

-Bueno, yo me estuve informando, hace un mes. Cuando intentaba evitar la muerte de Dora y terminé provocando la de mi hermana -Marga continúa caminando entre estanterías y archivadores sin mirarle, y a Diego se le ponen los pelos de punta al oírla hablar de ese modo. Casi no parece ella-. Creo que tú y Nicolás sabéis algo de eso, se pasaron con los calmantes y yo me fui de la lengua… El caso es que para consultar según qué archivos, necesito al menos tres claves de acceso. La del jefe del subdepartamento de ingeniería, la del técnico jefe y la de un jefe de departamento. Me costó casi un mes conseguir la de Leo, Nicolás me ha dado la suya al momento y yo tengo la  
mía. Necesitaba saberlo de una vez por todas…

-¿El qué?

 

Marga llega finalmente a un escritorio sobre el que descansa un ordenador que a Diego se le antoja viejo para ser del 2016. Su amiga le obliga a sentarse mientras que ella se apoya sobre la mesa y comienza a teclear.

-Vamos a empezar por otras personas -dice alegremente-. Pues, por ejemplo… Aquí. Mandan a Julián a una misión en la que conocerá a Federico cuando saben de sobra que por algún motivo, Julián y Fernando Sánchez Mejías son idénticos, y que a lo largo de su vida Federico estaba enamorado de Mejías. Veamos… Oh, también le han ocultado que es idéntico al rey Fernado el Católico, fíjate por dónde.

Marga abre a toda velocidad un archivo. Diego se queda boquiabierto al ver desfilar frente a él varias fotografías de un torero y del afamado monarca. Son Julián. Es imposible negarlo, son... Es su cara en las fotografías, clara como el agua.

-No puede ser…

-También tienen un informe sobre Blanca, la mujer de Alonso en su época -Marga abre un nuevo archivo y le señala una imagen a Diego-. Mira las fotografías del informe, ¿te recuerdan a alquien?

-Pero si esa es…

-Elena. Y… -Marga abre varios archivos más-. Mira, por aquí tienen una foto de la nieta de Amelia. Silvia. Vive conmigo en la Residencia. En la historia que tú y yo conocemos, no existe. Supongo que lo han permitido porque se convertirá en una destacada investigadora, pero me gustaría saber cómo piensan colarla en la historia porque es un cambio bastante gordo. O aquí. El 1987 alternativo. Algo salió mal en la misión de Dora y murió en el atentado de Hipercor, pero aún así la enviaron de nuevo sabiendo lo que podía pasar.

 

A Diego le empieza a dar vueltas la cabeza. No… No quiere creerlo.  
-No me lo puedo creer… No, no puede ser que nuestros amigos hayan hecho esto a nuestras espaldas. Son buenas personas.

-¿Y qué? Las buenas personas también tienen unos objetivos que cumplir, y aquí el nuestro es conservar la historia. Incluso aunque ello conlleve falsearla -Marga se encoge de hombros-. No sé  
de qué te sorprendes, esto es España. Yo lo hice con la tumba del apóstol Santiago.

 

Mientras habla, Marga sigue abriendo y cerrando archivos a toda velocidad. Diego se fija en que mientras la mayoría tienen un icono de color blanco, hay dos verdes y dos rojos.

-¿Qué ocurre con los expedientes de Irene y Nicolás? -pregunta al fijarse en los nombre de los archivos en rojo. Uno de los verdes es el de Julián, mientras que el otro...

-Están encriptados. Los han puesto al nivel de los archivos de las operaciones especiales y necesitaría la clave de Ernesto para abrirlos -explica Marga. Parece que habla como en un sueño, sin ser consciente de nada-. Ahora mismo, que le oculten información a Irene y a Nicolás es lo único que hace que pueda seguir confiando en ellos. A saber qué les ha parecido tan importante como para intentar taparlo.

-Y este es… -Diego señala el segundo archivo verde. Marga lo abre y el pintor observa los ojos grises de su amiga mirándole desde la pantalla.

-Mi archivo. [Hace un mes hablé con Mendieta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202327/chapters/34915637), después de… De la muerte de mi hermana. No terminó bien, pero me contó cual hubiese sido mi futuro y... Necesitaba comprobarlo. Así que me meto en los archivos y oh, sorpresa -el tono de Marga cambia radicalmente. Está furiosa. Diego se  
inclina para verle mejor el rostro, oculto por las sombras y el flequillo, y se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos rojos. Está llorando-. Me encuentro con toda esta información acerca de mis amigos, además de con mi propio archivo.

-¿Qué dice?

-Antes me has dicho que no sabes cómo funciona el sistema de archivos del Ministerio. Con las claves adecuadas, puedes acceder a casi cualquier archivo desde prácticamente cualquier ordenador conectado al sistema. Pero la información la guardan en unos discos duros que a su vez están guardados en una puerta del tiempo.

-No… No os comprendo. Sé lo que es un disco duro -añade el pintor rápidamente cuando ve que Marga le va a interrumpir para explicárselo-. Pero... ¿La información no la guardan en esta época, entonces?

-Ni en esta época ni en ninguna. Está en un limbo, en… En un bucle -explica Marga-, diseñado por los de ingeniería. Por eso el Ministerio casi siempre es capaz de dar la alarma cuando cambia la historia, porque se guían por una información que mantienen apartada del transcurso del tiempo.

-Un sistema ingenioso, ciertamente. ¿Qué tiene que ver con vuestro archivo?

-Tiene que ver que eso le permite al Ministerio, y a mí, ver que he vivido tres veces. Observa.

 

Diego se fija bien en la pantalla. El archivo de Marga parece estar dividido en tres partes, dos de ellas tachadas y una no.

 

-Mi primera vida -Marga señala la primera parte del archivo-. Civil, casada dos veces, dos hijos. Era la madrina de Mendieta. Fallecí en 1960 y Mendieta fue atrás en el tiempo para reclutarme. Mi segunda vida. Agente del Ministerio. Mi destino era ser encerrada por mi propia madre en un psiquiátrico, del que sólo me dejó salir para casarme. De nuevo, casada dos veces, dos hijos. También fallecí en 1960, sin ser capaz de volver al Ministerio.

 

Marga tiene los ojos fijos en la pantalla mientras hablar y ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de que está temblando. De ira o de miedo, Diego no lo sabe. Se le rompe el corazón al verla. Piensa en abrazarla, pero después recapacita y se queda quieto.

-No… No tengo palabras -reconoce. ¿Qué decirle a alguien que acaba de redescubrir su propio futuro, y además un futuro tan horrible?-. ¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo? Vuestra madre ha muerta, después de todo. Tiene que servir de algo...

-Alguien actualizó mi archivo poco después de que mi madre y sus hombres intentaran asaltar el Ministerio. Ya… Ya no me ocurrirá eso -susurra Marga. Diego aparta la mirada de la pantalla y como no sabe a dónde mirar, la mira a ella. Se arriesga a cogerle la mano que tiene sobre la mesa y llevársela a los labios, pero Marga no mueve ni un músculo. Parece una estatua.

-Tengo miedo de saber cuál es vuestro destino ahora -dice el pintor tras unos segundos de silencio. No quiere. Realmente no quiere saber qué le ocurrirá a Marga, ya que sabe demasiado acerca de la época en la que vive la joven como para esperar un final feliz. Pero es evidente que Marga ya ha leído esa parte del archivo, y no piensa permitir que cargue ella sola con ese peso.

-Deserté del Ministerio en 1936 e intenté salvar a Federico a comienzos de la Guerra Civil. Fallé -a Marga se le rompe la voz y le resbalan lágrimas por las mejillas-. Me convertí en espía para los republicanos y los franquistas me capturaron meses después para sonsacarme información. No duré mucho después de que me liberasen.

 

Con la mano que tiene libre, Marga teclea algo que hace aparecer en la pantalla la fotografía de un cementerio en lo alto de un acantilado.

-Me enterraron en un pueblo de la costa de Asturias llamado Luarca. No en Madrid, o en Valladolid, sino en… Mi padre era ingeniero -Marga cambia de tema radicalmente. Se sienta en el reposabrazos de la silla de Diego y se apoya contra él-. Le hacían llamar de muchos lugares para dirigir obras públicas. Jamás había vuelto a pensar en ello, pero recuerdo que iba con frecuencia a ese pueblo cuando yo era pequeña...

 

Marga sigue hablando de cosas que no tienen mucho sentido para Diego. La conoce de sobra y sabe que tan sólo intenta distraerle con sus palabras mientras ella se abstrae en sus pensamientos y trama algo. No le importa. Se ignoran mutuamente; ella sigue hablando y hablando y Diego la abraza mientras lee el archivo en la pantalla una y otra vez hasta aprenderlo de memoria. Tiene que haber algún modo de evitar que Marga muera en 1936, y él está determinado a encontrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> → El sueño de Diego/Julián me da mal rollo a mí misma.
> 
> → En el 2016 alternativo:
> 
> · Nicolás (de @GoldenLiar) es afín al Ministerio.
> 
> · Lesba (de @aniram) nunca fue reclutada y murió tal y como cuenta la historia, ejecutada.
> 
> · Velázquez es famoso por sus cuadros de las ejecuciones reales y no por Las Meninas o cualquier otra obra.
> 
> · Mendieta sí que fue reclutada por el Ministerio, pero desertó antes de reclutar a nadie. Gracias a su conocimiento de las puertas del tiempo, comenzó a formar un grupo de rebeldes a la corona entre los que se contaban Marga (en la historia cambiada por Felipe II no se le permitió ser artista, por lo que fue modista como su madre), Federico y un buen puñado de intelectuales y liberales a los que intentaba salvar de las intrigas temporales de Felipe II. Algunos de sus espías son Mariajo, Leo y Dora, mientras que Javier alias Nexus6 también trabajó para Mendieta.


	16. Chapter 16

**1924**

  
-Aún no me creo que te marches -dice Maruja, haciendo un puchero-. ¿De verdad no puedes esperar unas semanas a que termine el curso?

 

Marga intenta doblar una camisa particularmente fina. Está a punto de lograrlo cuando de nuevo se le arruga la manga. La manda a la porra y la lanza hecha una bola al interior de la maleta que tiene en el suelo. A la mierda, ya la meterá en la secadora de Irene para quitarle las arrugas.

-Créeme, es mejor así -le contesta a su amiga-. Tampoco es como si estuviese aprovechando mis estudios.  
-No digas eso -protesta Federico al instante, desde su rincón de la habitación en el que organiza las pinturas de Marga. Desde la cama y con Amaral en el regazo, Salvador le secunda de forma airada.

-Eso. ¡Eres muy buena!

-Ya.  
-En serio -insiste el pintor-. He visto tus trabajos, los que nunca presentas en clase.

-No son… -Marga arruga la nariz, intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada-. Convencionales. A la Academia no le gustarían. Y para falta de convencionalismos ya te tenemos a ti, Salva.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? -le pregunta Federico-. Vas a… ¿Vas a volver a Valladolid?

 

Marga se estremece. No ha vuelto a Valladolid desde el entierro de Carmen, Mina y Andrés. Recuerda el rostro pálido e inexpresivo de su hermana, a sus sobrinos sin entender nada. Marga se pasó la mayor parte de la ceremonia con su sobrina Rita en brazos, llorando porque su papá y su tía y su abuela no iban a volver.

-No se me ha perdido nada en Valladolid -reconoce tras unos segundos. Es mentira. Tiene una hermana y dos sobrinos que la necesitan pero para los que su mera presencia sería un insulto, lo  
supiesen o no. Marga les ha destrozado la vida. Lo mínimo que merecen es que les deje en paz-. Supongo que me quedaré una temporada en casa de una amiga, y después… Ya veré.

 

De repente Maruja se abalanza sobre ella tan rápido que Amaral salta de la cama y se acerca, olfateándolo todo con curiosidad. Marga se siente como un pez fuera del agua de lo mucho que le cuesta respirar.

-… Vamos a echarte mucho de menos -murmura la gallega junto a su oído. A Marga se le saltan las lágrimas y le devuelve el abrazo.

-Oh, mujeres…

-Salva, deja de hacer el imbécil y ven aquí.  
Marga no puede evitar reír al oír las palabras de Maruja, ni siquiera cuando Salvador se une al montón de brazos que amenazan con ahogarla. Abre los ojos y ve a Federico aún en la otra punta de la habitación. Sonríe, pero le brillan los ojos. Marga le lanza un beso.

-Voy a buscar bebida -afirma entonces el poeta, poniéndose en pie con un gesto elegante-. La tarde no puede decaer.

 

Sus amigos liberan a Marga cuando el pintor abandona la habitación. Maruja le da un codazo.

-¿Sabes si está saliendo con alguien? -pregunta.

-No. Que yo sepa.

-¿Y tú? Desde que rompiste con Dora...

-Qué dices -Marga resopla ante la pregunta de Salvador-. Ni me lo planteo. Por el momento, el único al que llevo en el corazón es a Amaral. ¿A que sí, bonito?

  
Amaral, quien lleva varios minutos rondándoles y olfateando a su alrededor (la mezcla de olores de pintura, tinta y el fuerte perfume de Maruja deben tenerle despistado), emite un pequeño ladrido. Se  
hace hueco en los brazos de Marga y frota la cabeza contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que casi la derriba.

 

-Marga, creo que tienes visita.

  
Al estar rodeada por sus dos amigos y un enorme cachorro en proceso de transformación en oso pardo, Marga tarda unos segundos en ver a Salinas asomado a su puerta. Y cuando Salinas le hace un gesto de despedida y se aparta…-

 

Mira tú por dónde, el médico -bufa Salvador. Marga no da crédito.

-¿Julián? ¿Qué…?

-Quería echar una mano con las maletas -la interrumpe el enfermero, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Lleva básicamente la misma ropa que cuando visitó la Residencia el año anterior, pero se ha recortado la barba y también se ha peinado con algo más esmero del habitual. Está muy guapo, la verdad.

 

-Venga, Salva, vamos a ayudar nosotros con las bebidas -dice Maruja tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Pero…

-Salva.

 

Es increíble la habilidad de Maruja para hacer que un apodo de dos sílabas contenga tal nivel de autoridad y amenaza a partes iguales. Refunfuñando, Salvador se incorpora torpemente del suelo. Abandona la habitación de Marga a grandes zancadas y sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Julián, quien parece estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse serio. Maruja le saluda alegremente y cierra la puerta al salir.

 

-Te tiene mucho asco -comenta Marga-. Salva, digo.

-Pues fíjate que a mí me cae hasta bien, el pobre.

 

En ese momento ni Marga ni Julián pueden evitar la risa. La joven se levanta del suelo y le abraza durante unos segundos.

-Para gustos… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayudarte… Vale -admite Julián después de que Marga arquee una ceja-. También quería hablar contigo. Pero que conste que unos cuantos escuchamos a Irene decir que te ibas de la Residencia y yo fui el primero en ofrecerme a ayudar con las maletas. ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

-Voy a estar unos días de viaje. Y después de eso… En casa de Irene, supongo -Marga se encoge de hombros y se agacha para acariciar a Amaral. El perro ha olisqueado a Julián durante unos segundos antes de apoyar las patas sobre las piernas de su ama, pidiendo mimos-. Pero sólo durante una temporada. Parece que ella y Rocío van en serio y paso de estar de sujetavelas, si te digo la verdad.

 

Más bien pasa de que sus movidas terminen alcanzando a Irene. Pasa de que todo lo que arrastra hunda a Fede con ella. No puede quedarse en su época y definitivamente no puede quedarse en casa de Irene. Pasa de seguir siendo una carga allá donde vaya, pero Julián no tiene por qué saberlo.

 

-Conociéndoos…

-¿Terminaríamos las tres en la cama? Probablemente -Marga sonríe al ver la cara que se le queda a Julián y se da la vuelta para seguir recogiendo ropa-. Pero nada más de pensar en semejante pifostio… Quita, quita. Hazme un favor y empieza a desmontar el caballete, ¿quieres? Y dime de  
qué querías hablar conmigo.

-No… No es fácil -reconoce Julián. Camina lentamente hasta el caballete y lo inspecciona para ver cómo desmontarlo-. Llevo más de un mes intentando contártelo, pero cada vez parece que elijo un momento peor. Al final he necesitado plantarme en tu época, no… No lo soporto más.

-Hablando de… Últimamente tienen las puertas bastante vigiladas. ¿Cómo has hecho para venir?

-Nicolás me echó un cable.

-Claro -bufa Marga. Pregunta tonta-. Pues… Tú dirás.

-No hay forma de decirlo menos… De otro… Joder, me cago en… Yo maté a tu madre.

 

Marga había estado doblando unos calcetines, pero se le caen al suelo de la impresión. Tarda varios segundos en recuperar la voz.

-¿Qué…?

-Yo fui quien le disparó después de que te apuñalase -continúa Julián. Marga se da la vuelta y le encuentra sentado sobre su cama sin parar de darle vueltas a la pieza del caballete que sostiene entre las manos.

-No lo recuerdo.

-No me extraña. Perdiste bastante sangre y te desmayaste, por no hablar del trauma. Yo mismo tardé en recordarlo y ser consciente de lo que había hecho. En ese momento… -Julián alza la mirada. Le brillan los ojos-. Actué sin pensar, Marga. Sólo vi que estaba a punto de matarte. Y disparé. Hice lo que me había prometido que jamás haría. Quitar una vida. No… Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a… Lo que he hecho no tiene perdón.

-Julián…

-Comprenderé si quieres que…

-¡Julián! -exclama Marga-. No me importa que hayas matado a Carmen.

-… ¿Qué?

 

La cara del pobre Julián es un cuadro. Marga deja los calcetines en la maleta y va a sentarse junto a él en la cama. Le coge las manos.

-Era mi padre quien venía cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas -explica lentamente-. Siempre fueron mis hermanas y mi padre... Julián, a mí me vino la regla a los quince años. No tenía ni idea de qué me estaba pasando; mis hermanas ya vivían fuera y mi padre estaba de viaje. Estaba sola con Carmen, y ella se rió de mí en mi cara. “Chiquilla estúpida”, creo que fueron sus palabras exactas cuando me vio llorando porque pensé que me estaba desangrando y que iba a morir.

-Marga…

-Todo lo que hizo esa mujer a lo largo de mi vida fue ignorarme, menospreciarme y humillarme -Marga baja la mirada. Es una tontería. Ella no ha hecho nada malo, nada por lo que deba avergonzarse. Y aún así siente que todo lo ocurrido con su madre, incluso antes de mudarse a Madrid, es culpa suya. Amaral debe captar su malestar, ya que se acerca y apoya la cabeza sobre sus rodillas-. Era especialista en demostrar a la más mínima oportunidad lo mucho que se arrepentía de que fuese su hija. Carmen era cualquier cosa menos mi madre. No te sientas culpable ni por un segundo, Julián. Lo que hiciste… Lo habría hecho yo misma de haber tenido la oportunidad. Y si te digo la verdad… La muerte de mi madre no es lo que me dejó tocada.

 

Julián lleva un buen rato en silencio. Carraspea y acaricia la mano de Marga con el pulgar.

-Claro. Tu hermana…

-Maté a mi hermana sin pestañear -dice Marga. Es la primera vez que lo admite en voz alta.

-Actuaste por instinto, Marga. No se te puede culpar.

-No, no lo entiendes -la joven niega con la cabeza-. No fue instinto. Tuve tiempo para bajar la pistola si hubiese querido. Y no lo hice. No tenía la certeza de que fuese a hacerle daño a Diego. Probablemente no lo hubiera hecho, Mina no es… No era una asesina. Y aún así no quise correr el riesgo y la maté. Y ahora la asesina soy yo.

-Entiendo.

-No, Julián, no entiendes -protesta Marga, frustrada. Agradece los intentos de su amigo, pero...

-Entiendo que llevas más de un mes acojonada porque fuiste capaz de matar a tu hermana. Porque en algún momento tus prioridades cambiaron de golpe sin que te dieses cuenta, y ahora que te has dado cuenta no sabes cómo afrontarlo -Julián le lanza una mirada penetrante y sus manos estrechan las de Marga con más fuerza-. ¿Me equivoco?

 

Marga se queda boquiabierta. Ni siquiera un mes ha servido para ordenarse la cabeza, ¿cómo ha sido Julián capaz de explicarlo tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de entender que lleva un mes en pánico por haber puesto a un tipo al que conoce desde hace tres años por encima de su propia  
hermana?

-¿Y tú cómo lo entiendes?

 

Julián se sonroja. Suelta las manos de Marga y se echa hacia atrás sobre la cama, y al hacerlo recibe en la cara un rayo de sol que le arranca un destello a sus ojos verdes.  
Verde. Marga no tarda en darse cuenta y entonces ríe entre dientes.

-Ay, Señor. Somos un puto desastre.

-Cállate -le advierte Julián.

-¡No he dicho nada!

-Ya, pero estabas a punto de…

 

La puerta abriéndose les interrumpe. Marga no sabe a quién de los tres le va a dar un patatús, si a ella, a Julián o a Federico. El pobre poeta ha aparecido frente a ellos sosteniendo una botella de licor que no se le cae al suelo de pura casualidad y observa a Julián como si de una aparición se tratase. Es como si el resto del mundo a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido.

-… ¿Julián?

-Fe… Federico. Hola.

-Hola.

 

Ambos se quedan varios segundos mirándose en silencio y Marga bufa.

-Bueno, me voy a ir yendo -anuncia. Acaricia por última vez a Amaral antes de coger su bolso-. Volveré en unos días a coger las maletas, Fede. Mientras tanto, ¿te importaría echarle un ojo a Amaral? Luego puedes dárselo a Julián para que se lo lleve, ya os lo he dejado demasiadas veces en la Residencia. Gracias, te quiero, eres un amor. Cuídate, Julián.

 

Marga le da a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y abandona la habitación lo más rápido que puede. Por mucho que intenta pensar en lo que tiene por delante, no puede evitar reír al pensar en sus amigos.

 

* * *

 

**1899**

 

Marga observa la pantalla del teléfono del Ministerio durante varios segundos. Finalmente pulsa el  icono verde y contiene el aliento hasta que escucha su voz.

- _¿Quién…?_

-Soy Marga. ¿Te pillo en un buen momento?

- _Marga_ -dice Mendieta. Su voz está llena de sorpresa-. _Después de nuestra última conversación, no pensé que quisieras volver a hablar conmigo._

-Me has complicado mucho la vida, Mendieta, pero… Joder -Marga se muerte el labio inferior-.  Has sido lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido jamás. Y te necesito.

 

Se observa a sí misma en el espejo de los servicios mientras aguarda a la respuesta de Mendieta.

 

- _¿Qué ocurre?_

-Estoy en 1899.

- _Marga, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

-Nada. ¡Nada, en serio! -añade Marga al escuchar el resoplido de Mendieta-. Tan sólo… Dime una cosa.

- _Lo que sea._

-La primera vez que me conociste, cuando yo era mayor que tú y fui tu madrina… ¿Alguna vez te hablé de Luarca?

- _¿Luarca?_ -casi puede ver el ceño fruncido de Mendieta-. _No. ¿Por qué?_

-¿Estás completamente segura?

_-Te lo prometo. Marga, ¿qué está pasando?_

-... Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Incluso aunque...

_-Yo también te quiero._

 

Marga cuelga antes de que Mendieta pueda decir nada más. _Yo también te quiero, Yo también te quiero._ La joven deja que las palabras de su mentora resuenen en su mente mientras se arregla el  pelo frente al espejo. Se ha vestido y peinado a escondidas antes de salir del Ministerio. Aunque ha  conseguido ponerse las extensiones necesarias para no destacar a finales del siglo XIX con su pelo  
corto, Marga no ha logrado darles un aspecto demasiado natural. En fin.

 

Desbloquea la puerta del servicio, atraviesa la cola de señoras indignadas que cuchichean a su paso y abandona el teatro Campoamor. La puerta del tiempo que comunica el 2016 con el Oviedo de 1899 se encuentra en uno de sus palcos, uno convenientemente cercano al servicio en el que Marga lleva encerrada unos buenos cuarenta minutos intentando hacer acopio de valor para llamar a Mendieta. A consecuencia de ello, respira aliviada cuando la brisa fresca calma el bochorno que  arrastra desde el interior del edificio.

 

Camina rápidamente mientras recordar el mapa de Oviedo que ha memorizado, pero no se aleja ni  cincuenta metros del teatro cuando escucha un pequeño estruendo a sus espaldas. Relinchos, gritos de hombres. Se gira por instinto y no tiene tiempo ni de sorprenderse ante lo que ve ya que su  
primer instinto es retroceder y plantarse frente al caballo.

-¡SHOO! ¡EH! -grita, alzando los brazos e intentando aparentar ser más grande de lo que es. El  caballo, una bestia enorme y negra como la noche, se ha encabritado a pesar de continuar unido al  coche de caballos que arrastra. Su amo parece incapaz de dominarlo por completo aunque tira de las riendas con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Apártese! -le grita a Marga. Alguien le pone una mano en el hombro pero Marga ignora ambas  cosas ya que el caballo comienza lentamente a calmarse. Al menos no le ha soltado ninguna coz.  Algo es algo.

-¡Tranquilo! -exclama. Se arriesga a acariciarle la cabeza y sonríe al recibir un resoplido en el rostro en lugar de un mordisco en la mano-. Tranquilo, chico, tranquilo…

-Santo Dios… -el conductor del coche de caballos se quita el sombrero y se limpia el rostro con un  pañuelo que ha sacado de la chaqueta-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, pierda cuidado -le asegura Marga sin levantar la mirada del caballo. No tiene prisa por dejar de acariciarlo. Pobrecito, menudo susto se ha llevado...

-¡Maldito sea! Casi me llevo por delante a ese paisano. Y usted, ¡tenga más cuidado! De no ser por  la mocina esta, taba ya usted estrapallao. Vayan con Dios.

 

El conductor inclina la cabeza y se recoloca el sombrero antes de espolear al caballo y comenzar a alejarse.

-No he entendido una palabra de lo que ha dicho ese caballero.

 

Marga cierra los ojos y suspira. Ella lo ha comprendido perfectamente. Por mucho que tuviese un fuerte acento asturiano, el conductor no hablaba como los habitantes de los pueblos y concejos más remotos. Además, su padre hablaba igual. Aunque supone que ese razonamiento no significa nada para alguien de Sevilla.

-Que de no ser por mí, el caballo te aplastaba -responde. Se gira y se prohíbe a sí misma sentirse culpable cuando Diego retrocede unos pasos al verle la cara. No, no está contenta. Que se le note. A ver si así Diego deja de viajar por el tiempo en el momento más inoportuno, joder-. ¿Puede saberse qué haces aquí?

-Os he seguido.

-Ya -bufa Marga-. A eso llego.

-Os dejasteis abierto Google en el ordenador del archivo -le explica Diego. Parece particularmente orgulloso de haber llegado hasta 1899 por sus propios medios… Aunque probablemente Nicolás le ha indicado la puerta correcta. En fin. Al menos su ropa va acorde a la época, para variar-. Cuando  
vi que habíais consultado el tiempo de la zona en esta época, supe que planeabais estar por aquí una temporada. Investigando qué hizo vuestro padre en Luarca, ¿cierto? Pues bien, no lo haréis sola.

 

Mierda, no tendría que haberle contado lo de Luarca. Marga observa la seguridad con la que Diego afirma que no piensa pirarse, e incluso antes de abrir la boca sabe que será inútil intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión. Pero… En fin. Parte de su trabajo en el Ministerio es representar varios paripés  
al día.

-Diego, vamos a ver -inspira hondo-. Que eres uno de los pintores más importantes de este país. Ya no sé cómo decírtelo, no puedes coger e irte a recorrer la Historia a la buena de Dios.

-Observadme.

 

No puede evitarlo. Sonríe. A eso ayuda el cómico sombrero de copa que se mantiene a duras penas sobre la maraña de rizos de Diego.

 

* * *

 

A Diego se le engancha la capa de viaje en un clavo y hubiese caído de culo desde el carromato de no ser por un señor con un bigote que rivaliza con el de Dalí. Le agarra con fuerza de la ropa y prácticamente le deja caer junto a Marga, todo sin levantar la mirada de su periódico.

-Gracias, caballero -masculla Diego. Parece algo descolocado, aunque se fija en que Marga intenta ocultar la risa y sonríe durante unos instantes antes de que su rostro se vuelva serio de nuevo-. De verdad que lamento haber sido ser tan insistente, pero no quiero dejaros sola. No con esto.

-Mira, yo… -Marga aparta la mirada-. Yo protesto mucho, pero en el fondo te lo agradezco. Significa mucho.

 

Tampoco es mentira. No tiene ni idea de lo que puede encontrarse en el pueblo al que tanto iba su padre. Al margen de que Diego Velázquez viajando de incógnito por la historia puede dar lugar a un pifostio importante… Marga no puede negar que su presencia le da tranquilidad. Por raras que  
puedan estar las cosas desde la boda.

 

El carromato comienza a avanzar bruscamente y zarandea con fuerza a los seis pasajeros que transporta. Marga hace una mueca cuando golpea primero el hombro de una señora mayor que hace  
ganchillo y después el brazo de Diego.

 

-Mientras hablabais con el conductor -dice Diego después de varios segundos. Casi se le cae el sombrero y se lo encasqueta con más fuerza-, escuché decir a otro pasajero que el camino a seguir es particularmente abrupto e incómodo.

-Bueno, no será para tanto.

 

* * *

 

Pocas veces estuvo Marga más equivocada. El Camino de la Espina (como así lo bautiza el cartel a las afueras de Oviedo) es lo bastante sinuoso y con tantas subidas y bajadas que más de uno en el carromato devuelve el desayuno. Diego está muy verde y la propia Marga, notando una desagradable revoltura en el estómago, decide dormir un rato. Usa su capa de viaje como almohada  
y se apoya contra el hombro de Diego antes de cerrar los ojos.

 

Con los ojos cerrados es más fácil evitar el mareo, y el traqueteo del carromato hace que Marga se suma rápidamente en un estado de vigilia. Pero no está dormida, no realmente, y quizás por ello le cuesta tanto despertarse cuando comienza a ver el rostro de Mina. Su hermana llora y suplica y se transforma en Irene y en Federico y en Mendieta y aún así Marga les dispara en multitud de escenarios diferentes mientras se retuerce en una lucha angustiosa e inútil por salir de ese estado  
intermedio entre el sueño y la plena consciencia.

 

Tan desesperada está por abrir los ojos que tarda varios segundos en darse cuenta de que alguien la abraza. Y que sólo puede tratarse de Diego.

-Dormid, no pasa nada. Tranquila.

 

Marga deja de luchar contra el sueño. Porque sólo es un sueño, no puede estar ocurriendo de verdad… Diego jamás le dejaría hacerle daño a sus amigos. En esos momentos se fía más de la voz que la insta a calmarse (¿cuántas veces habrá vivido esa situación con sus propias hijas en vez de  
con Marga?) que de ella misma.

 

Murmura algo incoherente que ni ella sabe qué significa y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Ya no sueña nada.

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

-Julián. ¡Julián!

 

Julián parpadea. Tarda en darse cuenta de que lleva varios minutos con la mirada fija en la misma página del periódico que lee, y que Amelia le está llamando.

 

-¿Sí? -mueve la cabeza para despejarse mientras aparta el periódico a un lado-. Perdona, no te había oído.

-Ya, eso es evidente -su amiga hace una mueca y se inclina sobre la mesa para cogerle la mano. Hace meses, ese simple gesto le hubiese provocado a Julián un sordo dolor en el pecho. Pero ya no. O al menos, Amelia ha dejado de ser la persona capaz de causarle ese nivel de incertidumbre-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Pues pareces distraído -bufa Amelia. Le suelta la mano y le da un último trago a la taza de café-. Cualquiera diría que el que se muda eres tú y no Marga. ¿Y por qué te has traído a su perro?

 

Julián se gira. José Carlos había hecho un amago de protesta cuando le vio entrar con el perro en la cafetería, pero en esos momentos es el propio camarero quien le pone a Amaral un cuenco con agua. El perro se limita a resoplar. Lleva la última media hora a los pies de Nicolás y del recién llegado Pacino mientras el muchacho llena la libreta de cálculos, y antes de eso había pasado un buen rato corriendo entre Lesba y Julián, intentando atrapar la pelota que le tiraban.

 

(Si esa pelota era en realidad una granada de mano de la Guerra Civil desactivada… Bueno. Julián tiene claro que a la misma Marga le haría bastante gracia)

 

-Ya te he dicho que NO es como en Regreso al Futuro -escucha protestar a Nicolás después de una de las preguntas del policía. Pacino sonríe y le responde algo que Julián no alcanza a oír y que le hace ganarse un codazo por parte de Nicolás.

 

Julián mira de nuevo a Amelia y se encoge de hombros como diciendo ¿por qué no traerse consigo a Amaral? En su fuero interno sabe que el _por qué no_ tiene nombre y apellidos, que lleva semanas  encargándose del cachorro cada vez que Marga no ha podido y quen en esos instantes probablemente esté discutiendo con un pintor surrealista y deseando arrancarle el bigote.

 

Pero Amelia no tiene por qué asomarse a su fuero interno más de lo que ya lo hace habitualmente.

-Anda, vamos a buscar a Alonso y a organizar bien la próxima misión -suspira la universitaria después de limpiarse los labios con una servilleta-. Bloquearán la puerta de ida a 1937 después de que la crucemos, ya podemos tenerlo todo planificado al dedillo.

 

* * *

 

**1899**

 

Contra todo pronóstico, sobreviven el trayecto a Luarca. El carromato les deja a todos en una plaza con una farola en medio y Diego intenta inspirar hondo (ya estaba empezando a agobiarse de estar bajo el techo de tela del carromato) pero casi se ahoga con tanta humedad. Hay mucho bochorno para tratarse del norte del país y la neblina que parece inundarlo todo no ayuda.

 

Empieza a tenerc alor pero decide que no tiene motivos para quejarse después de echarle un vistazo al largo vestido de época que lleva Marga. Está bastante seguro de que también lleva corset.

-¿Sabéis a dónde os dirigís? -le pregunta. El resto de viajeros se han despedido y ya han empezado a alejarse pero Marga continúa ahí plantada, aferrada a su bolsa de viaje y observándolo todo como si de un sueño se tratase.

-Busqué mapas del pueblo antes de venir, aunque… No terminaba de imaginarlo así, la verdad -susurra la joven antes de menear la cabeza-. Venga, vamos.

 

Echa a andar rápidamente en dirección a otra plaza, aunque Diego titubea durante unos instantes.

-Se nos va a echar la noche encima.

 

Luarca parece ser un pueblo y no uno demasiado grande, por mucho que los edificios que les rodean tengan todo el aspecto de pertenecer a familias adineradas. Pero aún así… Preferiría no andar por ahí de noche. Es más realista de lo que piensa la gente; tiene claro que si algún maleante les atacase, Marga sería capaz de defenderse mucho mejor que él mismo.

 

Marga se detiene en seco y se muerde el labio inferior. Parece tan agotada como Diego y está perdiendo una extensión que está a punto de resbalarle por la espalda. Hace una mueca.

-Ya, pero… Odiaría irme a la cama con la sensación de no haber hecho nada en todo el día, salvo intentar no echar el estómago por la boca a lo largo de ese maldito Camino de la Espina.

 

Diego se maldice a sí mismo por débil y a sus hijas por haberle hecho tan vulnerable a los pucheros cuando se ve medio arrastrado al puerto a pesar de que está a punto de hacerse de noche. Cuando se acercan, de repente Marga le coge del brazo para mantener el equilibrio mientras con el otro levanta los bajos del vestido, empapados después de haber pisado un charco. Marga suelta una retahíla de maldiciones y Diego no puede evitar sonreír, porque la combinación de juramentos y las botas Dr Marten que lleva bajo el vestido es tan Marga…

 

Parecen estar en obras en el muelle. Marga no lo duda y tira de él para acercarse a uno de los trabajadores, con quien habla durante unos instantes.

-¡Jefe! -grita ese hombre, sin levantar la vista del mortero con el que trabaja-. ¡Le buscan!

 

A lo lejos, un hombre vestido de modo que evidencia que no es un obrero (y que además se trata de un tipo con posibles) deja de hablar con uno de los trabajadores y se les acerca rápidamente.

-Temo que no nos conocemos -les dice cuando les alcanza. No es mayor en absoluto, pero ya se está quedando calvo, y tiene unos ojos algo saltones que a Diego le recuerdan a una rana. El desconocido inclina la cabeza ante Marga-. Mi nombre es Manuel del Busto y Delgado, arquitecto, para servirle a usted. Caballero, es un placer.

-Él es Pablo Rico Avello -dice Marga señalando a Diego-, yo soy Salomé…

-Manso, por supuesto -Manuel les obsequia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ajeno a la cara que se le queda a Marga-. Sois prima de Javier Manso, ¿cierto?

 

Marga aún parece sorprendida de que la identifique como una Manso, pero reacciona antes de que Diego tenga que darle un codazo.

-Así… Así es. Acabo de llegar de Cuba.

-Lo suponía. Ha sido fácil reconoceros, tenéis los ojos de mi socio. Los ojos de la familia Manso, en realidad. En cuanto a usted -Manuel se dirige a Diego-, debe ser familia de Marcelino y Manuel Rico, ¿cierto?

-Así es, pero parte de la familia se trasladó al sur, a Sevilla -dice Marga, y Diego da gracias porque no se siente muy capaz de inventarse nada en esos momentos. Aún sique sin entender nada.

-¿Sí? -Manuel hace una mueca-. No estaba yo enterado de ello.

-En efecto -el pintor se arriesga a intervenir en la conversación-. Vengo a conocer la tierra donde se crió mi padre.

-Pues bienvenido sea. Espero que disfrute de su estancia -Manuel le hace un gesto antes de dedicarle una sonrisa mucho más afectuosa a Marga-. Ahora, señorita, dígame. ¿Buscaba usted a su primo?

-Sí.

-Me temo que llega usted tarde. Javier se ha acercado al centro, creo recordar que su intención era pasar por Ancomar… Una confitería. No tiene pérdida, es todo recto desde el Ayuntamiento hasta llegar a una plaza. Seguramente le dará tiempo a alcanzarle antes de que se haga de noche -al  
arquitecto se le ilumina la mirada, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo-. ¿Necesitará un guía o…?

-Conozco el lugar, no se preocupe. Muchas gracias por todo.

 

Diego no necesita darse prisa para abandonar el muelle porque la misma Marga parece llevar al Diablo pisándole los talones, de tan rápido como camina. No aminora el paso ni siquiera cuando comienza a lloviznar y las calles se hacen resbaladizas.

-Urbayo.

-¿Qué?

-A esta lluvia, mi padre la llamaba… Es igual -Marga menea la cabeza-. Venga, vamos.

-¿Conocéis el lugar? -le pregunta Diego cuando pasan junto a una iglesia. Su amiga bufa.

-Qué va. Pero como siguiéramos hablando con este tipo, nos daban las uvas. Y esto no deja de ser un pueblo. No puede ser tan difícil.

 

Tal y como les dijo el arquitecto, llegan a la plaza del Ayuntamiento después de pasar un pequeño puente. Atraviesan jardines que comienzan a encharcarse y desandan parte del camino que recorrieron media hora antes en dirección al puerto, y de repente Marga se detiene tan en seco que Diego casi se estampa contra ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es… Es él.

 

Sigue con la mirada la dirección que le indica Marga y ve a un hombre alto y rubio que camina a buen paso. Parece venir de una confitería al otro lado de la plaza ya que lleva un pequeño paquete en la mano, y sonríe. Parece feliz. Demasiado feliz para alquien que está a cinco minutos de calarse por completo, al menos. Diego se fija entonces en Marga. Si cuando llegaron a Luarca creyó haberla visto descolocada… No tiene nada que ver con lo que tiene delante. Está pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Le tiemblan los labios.

  
-Había olvidado lo mucho que se parece a mis… A mi hermana -la escucha susurrar. Diego comienza a entrar en pánico ya que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer, o qué responder, ya que probablemente Marga sólo había pensado en voz alta y no pretendía que la escuchase. Pero es ella misma quien le libra de tener que hacer nada ya que en seguida sacude la cabeza para centrarse-. Venga, vamos. Creo que se dirige al río.

-¿Aquí hay río?

 

Hay río. Con sus escaleras y orillas resbaladizas, con sus peces (visibles gracias al resplandor de sus escamas, incluso a pesar de la poca luz) y con sus patos que amenazan con morderle a Diego apenas  
pone un pie en la orilla.

  
-Bichos del demonio -murmura. De repente Marga se agacha tras un arbusto y tira de su abrigo hasta que la imita-. ¿Qué…?

 

Marga alarga la mano hacia atrás y le hace un gesto para que cierre el pico, y después le indica un punto de la orilla. Diego entrecierra los ojos. Curioso. Juraría que la lluvia no cae justo sobre el lugar en el que el padre de Marga habla con…

 

Es una mujer. Está de espaldas a ellos por lo que no le ven la cara, pero Diego se estira por encima de Marga y alcanza a ver que tiene un bebé en brazos, tapado con una manta. Está sentada justo junto a la orilla a pesar de que el padre de Marga permanece de pie tras ella. Aún tiene los dulces en la mano, y no parece muy contento. La mujer hace un gesto airado.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no puedo irme de aquí! -exclama.

-Pero nunca me has querido explicar el porqué -la expresión en el rostro del padre de Marga corresponde a la desesperación absoluta. Diego nota que Marga da un respingo-. ¿Tienes acaso una familia que te retenga?

-No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces? Dime qué puedo hacer, por favor. No soporto seguir sin ti, sin…

-Tú sí tienes una familia. ¿Abandonarás a tus hijas por mí?

-¡No! -el padre de Marga parece realmente indignado-. Sabes que no haría eso. Pero he tenido suerte en la vida. Te aseguro que mi familia puede permitirse una nulidad matrimonial, y después de eso… Ya veré. Pero te necesito a mi lado, y no puedo quedarme mucho más tiempo en Luarca. Por favor.

-Conoces mi respuesta.

 

El cielo se ilumina durante unos instantes y el trueno retumba casi a continuación. El padre de Marga permanece totalmente inmóvil durante unos instantes, y después deja los dulces junto a la mujer y se gira para abandonar el río.

 

-Mierda, agáchate -susurra Marga. Le empuja contra el suelo justo a tiempo para que su padre pase junto a ellos sin verles. Camina a grandes zancadas, los puños apretados y una mueca furiosa en el rostro. Aguardan unos segundos antes de volver a incorporarse y para sorpresa de Diego, cuando se levanta se da cuenta de que la mujer del río ha desaparecido.

 

-¿Sabéis de quién se trataba? -le pregunta a Marga. La joven niega con la cabeza mientras se limpia el barro de las manos frotándolas contra la capa.

  
-No tengo ni idea de qué está pasando -reconoce. Se abraza a sí misma y de repente parece exactamente lo que es. Una mujer joven y bastante perdida en la vida. Diego hace una mueca.

-Es casi de noche.

-Ya… Venga, vamos.

 

Abandonan el río y se dirigen a una posada llamada “El Capricho” en la que Diego ya se había fijado antes. Está cerca, algo que agradece ya que en el camino se les termina de echar la noche encima, y a pesar de que la luna está casi llena la lluvia y la neblina impiden ver gran cosa. En algún momento a lo largo del camino Marga le coge la mano y Diego tiene grandes dificultades para ocultar una sonrisa estúpida.

 

Dicha sonrisa desaparece a la par que la de la posadera cuando les ve entrar, mojados y llenos de barro del río. Diego repara en su apariencia y resopla. Si le vieran en la corte de esa guisa...

-Buenas noches -dice Marga. Se comporta con mucha naturalidad para alguien que tiene un poco de barro en la nariz-. Mi marido y yo veníamos buscando una habitación para pasar la noche.

 

Ma… ¿Marido? Diego observa con ojos como platos cómo Marga le muestra su mano izquierda a la posadera para demostrarle la veracidad de sus palabras. En su dedo hay, en efecto, una fija sortija dorada. La posadera mira entonces a Diego y él le muestra también su mano casi por instinto, y  
entonces casi le da un infarto al ver el anillo en su dedo. ¿Pero cuándo…?

 

Cuando la posadera se aleja durante unos instantes, Marga se da la vuelta y se encoge de hombros.

-Podríamos buscar a mi familia y quedarnos con ellos, y entonces yo tendría que explicar por qué he adoptado la identidad de una prima de mi padre que está en Cuba.

 

El anillo en su mano, aunque pequeño, reluce bajo las lámparas que alumbran la posada. Diego comprende en una décima de segundo que si Marga le cogió de la mano de camino a la posada, fue sólo para ponerle el anillo sin que se diese cuenta. El saberlo le produce una extraña sensación de  
resignación.

 

No tardan en encontrarse instalados en un pequeño cuarto con una ventana que tendría vistas al río de no ser por la tormenta que retumba en el exterior. La posadera se despide tras recordarles la hora a la que se sirve el desayuno y cierra la puerta al salir, dejándoles solos.

 

-Creo que aún sigo mareada del viaje -comenta Marga. Se desembaraza de la capa, que al caer produce un sonido húmedo que hace que Diego arrugue la nariz. Observa a su amiga retorcerse el pelo y dejar un pequeño reguero de agua en el suelo a medida que se acerca a la ventana. El cielo se ilumina durante varios instantes (la luz recorta la silueta de Marga contra la ventana y maldita sea, no es el momento para pensar en pintar) y el trueno que viene a continuación es tan fuerte que tiemblan los cristales. Diego sabe que Marga está sonriendo incluso sin verlo, al igual que sabe que le encantan las tormentas. Ni siquiera está seguro de en qué momento se lo ha contado.

-¿Queréis que vaya a buscaros una tila o algo? -pregunta. Marga niega con la cabeza y deja la bolsa de viaje sobre una silla.

-No te preocupes.

 

Su voz suena rara, como ida. Encogiéndose de hombros, Diego se quita su propia capa mojada y lad eja en el suelo junto a las botas. La posadera no ha dicho nada sobre la ropa de cama por lo que tras unos segundos de indecisión Diego decide quedarse con la camisa y los pantalones. Confía en que estén lo bastante secos como para que no le molesten a Marga.

 

La observa en silencio mientras usa la chaqueta para secarse el pelo como mejor puede. Marga sólo se ha quitado la capa y las botas le asoman por los bajos embarrados del vestido. Se ha encaramado al alféizar de la ventana como un gato y consulta algo en su teléfono. La observa morderse el labio durante unos segundos antes de que de repente estampe el teléfono contra el suelo y lo haga saltar en pedazos. Diego da un respingo.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, los teléfonos se pueden rastrear -explica Marga tranquilamente mientras se agacha y recupera una pequeña pieza de plástico blanco. No sin cierto esfuerzo, logra partirla en dos-. Y no tengo ningún interés en que me localice el Ministerio. No esta vez. Hay un  
teléfono en el Ayuntamiento, si hace falta podemos llamar desde allí.

-Marga, ¿qué estáis buscando aquí?

 

Tiene que preguntarlo. Se ha embarcado de buen gusto en algo a lo que no sabe si llamar misión, pero que hasta el momento le ha tenido varias horas a punto de vomitar las entrañas y calado hasta los huesos. No protesta, y planea quedarse hasta que Marga tenga a bien cansarse de él y decida  
mandarle a paseo. Con lo metepatas que es, sin duda ocurrirá pronto. Pero al menos le gustaría saber qué hacen tirados en un pueblo de la costa de Asturias.

 

Marga le sostiene la mirada un momento antes de apartarla, y entonces parece venirse abajo.

-… No lo sé. No lo sé, Diego -reconoce-. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea que me permita entender porqué me enterrarán aquí.

-A mi entender, el motivo es bastante sencillo -Diego frunce el ceño y se sienta sobre el borde de la cama-. Vos misma lo decís, la familia de vuestro padre es de aquí.

-No, yo no he dicho nada -le corrige Marga. Se quita las extensiones con tanta fuerza que Diego teme que con ellas se arranque la melena-. Yo supe que los Manso vivían en Luarca cuando investigué acerca de este lugar. Son una familia de indianos, se enriquecieron en Cuba gracias al tabaco y volvieron a finales del diecinueve para instalarse en la parte alta de Luarca, en Villar. Mi padre es el hijo pequeño de la familia y el único hombre, pero se dedicó a la ingeniería. El negocio familiar se irá a pique con la primera Guerra Mundial y en el 2016 son una familia bastante normalita, por lo que tengo entendido. Pero yo de esto me he enterado en las últimas semanas, Diego -insiste, con un matiz de desesperación en la voz-. ¡No sabía nada de...! ¡Lo único que me contó mi padre antes de morir fue que nació en Asturias! Y que no tenía relación con su familia...

-¿Y a qué se debió?

-Bueno. Ya le has oído. Quiere separarse de mi madre y vivir con la mujer que vimos en el río. Probablemente le hicieron casarse con Carmen, su familia tiene tierras y ciertas riquezas en Valladolid.

 

Diego alza una ceja.

-No sabía que vuestra familia fuese rica.

-Porque no lo es. Te lo acabo de decir -insiste Marga. Deja caer la embarrada falda al suelo y empieza a pelearse con el vestido. Diego aparta la mirada unos instantes. Para Marga, los pequeños pantalones que llevan las mujeres de finales del diecinueve cubren más que de sobra, por supuesto, pero Diego no puede evitar pensar que parecen la ropa interior de su propio siglo-. Mi padre cortó  
toda relación con su familia y aún así, los Manso se arruinaron con la guerra. Y sí, la familia de Carmen era relativamente rica, pero también eran cinco hermanos y una hermana. Mi madre no vio una peseta de la herencia.

 

Todo eso lo dice con una ira mal contenida en la voz mientras lucha furiosamente con la parte de arriba del vestido. Logra quitarse la primera capa de ropa y Diego la observa forcejear durante unos instantes, intentando alcanzar los nudos del corset.

-Vais a haceros daño -suspira-. Venid aquí.

 

Marga deja caer los brazos. El flequillo le tapa los ojos mientras inspira hondo un par de veces antes de acercarse al borde de la cama y darle la espalda. Diego no tarda demasiado en deshacer los nudos del corset y se le escapa un resoplido cuando Marga, una vez se ve libre de su yugo, lo coge y lo  
lanza con furia al otro lado de la habitación. La observa dar unos pasos y levantar los brazos, estirar el cuello y la espalda. Se trata de un movimiento tan natural y tan elegante que le hormiguean los dedos. Desearía haber traído sus carboncillos. Marga arquea aún más la espalda, haciéndola crujir y soltando un gemido a continuación. El pintor se esfuerza por centrarse de nuevo.

 

-Mi familia no es rica -repite la joven tras unos instantes. La camisola que llevaba bajo el corset se le resbala y Diego se fija en una pequeña mancha de nacimiento que tiene en el hombro-. Somos como... Como una mala versión de la familia de Amelia. Todo lo que tenemos realmente es una casa que cualquier día se empieza a caer a pedazos. Es en parte por lo que mi madre no quería que me fuese a Madrid a estudiar, por el dinero... Me lo hubiera impedido, pero mi padre dejó escrito en su testamento que unos ahorros suyos se destinasen exclusivamente a mi educación. Y mira, si me preguntas que qué hago aquí... No lo sé, Diego. No tengo ni idea. Pero necesito averiguar por qué se tomaron la molestia de llevar mi cuerpo por media España para enterrarme justo en este pueblo.

 

La imagen mental de Marga en un ataúd deja a Diego sin palabras el tiempo suficiente como para que ella saque un paquete de tabaco de la bolsa de viaje.

-¿Te importa si...?

 

Diego niega con la cabeza y la observa encaramarse de nuevo al alféizar de la ventana. Enciende un cigarro y hace un par de anillos de humo antes de mirarle, inclinando la cabeza como un gato.

-Estás cansado -dice-. Será mejor que duermas.

-¿Qué hay de vos?

 

La sonrisa en los labios de Marga no se corresponde con el pesar de su mirada.

-No te preocupes por mí.

 

Diego oculta un resoplido. Hace tiempo que preocuparse por Marga se ha convertido en una segunda naturaleza. Apaga todas las luces menos una vela y se mete en la cama, pero sus ojos permanecen abiertos de par en par.

 

Pierde la noción del tiempo y lo termina midiendo en los chasquidos que emite el mechero de Marga cada vez que enciende un cigarro. La habitación comienza a oler a tabaco y a frutas del bosque, y cuenta cinco cigarros antes de que la última vela que permanecía encendida se apague. No se da cuenta de lo tenso que estaba hasta que no nota cómo se relaja cuando la cama se inclina del lado de Marga.

 

* * *

 

No se nota descansada cuando despierta. En absoluto. Tal vez se deba a que lleva soñando toda la noche, aunque no está muy segura de qué iban los sueños... Abraza la almohada y frunce el ceño al intentar obligarse a recordar, pero todo lo que se le viene a la cabeza es el verde. Supone que ha soñado con Federico. Tampoco sería la primera vez.

 

Tarda un momento en ubicarse en un entorno que no reconoce. Da un respingo al darse cuenta de que al igual que no está en su habitación, no es una almohada lo que abraza, y que a lo largo de la noche se ha acurrucado contra la espalda de Diego y le ha usado como tal. Por Dios, que hasta le ha echado una pierna sobre la cadera... Se aparta lo más cuidadosamente que puede y con las prisas y los nervios termina cayendo aparatosamente por el otro lado de la cama. Aguarda unos instantes, pero los ronquidos de Diego continúan y ella respira aliviada.

 

Sonríe. No sabe por qué, ya que la situación es para todo menos para sonreír, pero por algún motivo se siente estúpidamente feliz... Incluso le parece estar escuchando una guitarra. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

 

Da un respingo cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

-¡El desayuno está en media hora! -anuncia una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Unos pasos se alejan antes de darle a Marga la oportunidad de responder y la joven menea la cabeza. Comida. Sí, mejor centrarse en eso que en cualquier otra cosa. No puede... No puede pararse a pensar qué significa nada. Ni sus sueños, ni mucho menos... Suspira. Será mejor que despierte a Diego.

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

-Qué raro.

-¿Mmm?

-Juraría que Julián llevaba esa misma ropa, ayer. Y no sabía que tuviera una guitarra.

 

Nicolás frunce el ceño. Coge una de las hojas de ecuaciones descartadas, hace una bola con ella y se la tira a Pacino.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces fijándote en la ropa de Julián?

-Hombre, a ver -Pacino se encoge de hombros-. Cuando alguien en este Ministerio aparece con ropa de los años veinte que por un milagro le sienta bien, me intereso. A los demás nos mandan con unas pintas...

-Ya.

 

El policía sonríe traviesamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?

 

Nicolás no se digna a contestar, ni siquiera cuando los pies de Pacino se enredan con los suyos bajo la mesa. Ambos fingen trabajar en sus respectivos informes.

 

* * *

 

**1899**

 

Ha amanecido nublado y el cielo no se despeja a lo largo del día mientras siguen a Javier por medio pueblo. Bueno, en realidad eso sería una exageración. A primera hora se encamina al puerto y no se mueve de las oficinas de la obra más que para acercarse de tanto en tanto al río. Marga y Diego suponen que busca a la mujer con la que se encontró la tarde anterior, pero no la ven por ninguna tarde.

 

Después de varias horas en las que no avanzan absolutamente nada, Diego desaparece unos minutos y vuelve con dos trozos de empanada de carne. Le entrega uno a Marga y se encoge de hombros.

-Aún no hemos comido -se excusa. Marga sonríe y se da cuenta del hambre que tiene cuando le da el primer mordisco a la empanada.

 

Está a punto de sugerirle a Diego que compren unos bollitos de queso que vio antes en un escaparate cuando de repente ven que en la obra se produce un gran revuelo. Los obreros se apelotonan al borde del agua y unos cuantos corren en dirección a las oficinas de la obra.

 

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Diego. Marga frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos, pero todo lo que alcanza a ver son unos recién llegados pescadores lanzando sus redes al agua a toda prisa.

-Ni idea, desde aquí no veo nada. Vamos a acercarnos,

 

No son los únicos. Parece que medio pueblo ha tenido la misma idea y pronto se ven en medio de un nutrido grupo de gente que intenta abrirse paso a codazos para ver qué ocurre. Marga ve a su propio padre avanzando entre el gentío a empujones hasta que finalmente logra llegar al borde del agua. Le escucha gritar.

-¿Pero qué...?

 

La gente se aparta un poco y después de varios empujones Marga logra ponerse delante del todo. Al principio lo que ve no tiene sentido. Obreros asustados que van de un lado a otro, mujeres santigüándose, su padre arrodillado entre las redes. Tiembla como una hoja y en sus brazos sujeta un bebé y el cuerpo empapado e inerte de una mujer morena.

 

A Marga se le hiela la sangre al ver el rostro de la mujer ahogada, porque es el suyo.

 

* * *

 

Diego no tiene tiempo de asustarse al ver a la mujer ahogada porque repentinamente tiene que sujetar a Marga para evitar que caiga de rodillas al suelo. No es para menos. La mujer que los pescadores han sacado del agua con las redes es idéntica a ella y el pintor es incapaz de volver mirarla. No puede, sabe que si lo hace no cesará de ver a su amiga muerta en sus sueños.

 

Alguien se abre paso entre el gentío y después de hablar unos instantes con el padre de Marga (o de intentarlo, ya que el pobre hombre está catatónico y no responde) hace que un grupo de obreros le ponga en pie y se lo lleven medio a rastras. El gentío se revuelve para abrirles paso y en la confusión Diego pierde a Marga. Mira a su alrededor a la desesperada pero no la encuentra y de repente se ve, en cambio, con el bebé de la mujer muerta en sus brazos.

 

-¿Pero...? ¡Espere! -le grita al pescador que se lo ha dado-. ¿A dónde va?

-¡A casa del médico! ¡Dele el bebé a su esposa!

 

Oh, claro. Tienen a Marga por prima de Javier, por eso le dan a él bebé... El pobre parece inquieto y asustado y hace los mismos ruiditos que las hijas de Diego cuando eran pequeñas y estaban a punto de llorar. El pintor lo mece contra su pecho para calmarle y también para calmarse a si mismo mientras aguarda inquietamente a que se despeje un poco el lugar y así poder buscar a Marga.

 

Incluso a pesar de la niebla que se levanta de repente, la localiza a los pocos minutos cuando la mayor parte de la gente sigue a la comitiva que se dirige a la casa del médico. Más bien alcanza a ver su vestido desapareciendo por la esquina de la calle que lleva al río. La sigue apresuradamente y para su sorpresa, cuando llega la ve bajando al río.

-¡Marga! ¿Pero qué hacéis? -se acerca a todo correr al puente. Es lo más cercano a Marga que puede estar sin bajar al río y la verdad es que no va a arriesgarse a bajar por las orillas resbaladizas con un bebé en brazos- ¡Marga!

 

Marga está justo en la orilla cuando parece oírle y le mira. Sus ojos vacíos le dan mala espina a Diego, más aún cuando le ignora y se mete lentamente en el agua. A continuación (y aquí el pintor se santigüaría de no ser porque sus brazos están ocupados) la superficie del agua se ondula y de repente aparece una cabeza oscura, unos hombros, y Diego desearía salir corriendo porque no puede estar ocurriendo, no puede ser real. Del río sale lentamente la mujer a la que acaba de ver ahogada en el puerto, la mujer con el rostro de Marga.

-No... No puede ser...

 

Observa, atónito, como Marga camina hacia esa mujer. Y dice camina y no nada ya que literalmente está caminando sobre el agua a pesar de que debería cubrirle hasta la cintura. Y sin embargo, sus pies desnudos avanzan sobre el río como si del suelo se tratase. La mujer ahogada la mira fijamente mientras se acerca a ella y de repente la abraza. Ambas permanecen inmóviles durante un momento pero entonces la desconocida abre los ojos y mira directamente a Diego por encima del hombro de Marga.

-No te necesita -dice. Está a veinte metros y aún así el pintor la escucha como si le estuviese hablando al oído-. Lárgate.

 

Sus ojos son marrones pero de repente se vuelven dorados y Diego siente un miedo absurdo y aterrador que le hiela las entrañas. Se marcha corriendo del puente antes de darse cuenta de lo que hace.

 

* * *

 

 

**2016**

 

Cuando termina de explicarse ante sus superiores Diego se siente aliviado, aunque la sensación no dura demasiado una vez se da cuenta de cómo le miran Salvador y Ernesto.

-Pero ¿cómo se le ocurre llevarse al bebé, hombre de Dios? -le pregunta Salvador, exasperado, mientras coge al bebé de brazos de Diego. El pintor hace una mueca al verse con los brazos vacíos por primera vez en horas.

-Disculpadme si olvidé ese pequeño detalle cuando estaba viendo cómo Marga y una mujer vuelta a la vida caminaban sobre el agua.

 

El bebé, una niña, empieza a llorar y corta en seco la respuesta de Salvador. El subsecretario se la pasa rápidamente a Angustias pero el llanto no hace sino aumentar de volumen, por lo que la pobre secretaria se la pasa a Ernesto. Éste no tiene ningún tipo de miramientos y tras unos segundos en los que sostiene a la niña como sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella, la deja apresuradamente en brazos de Irene.

 

Para sorpresa de todos, la niña se calma casi al instante. Aún gimotea débilmente y su carita triste le produce a Diego una pena inmensa pero al menos ya no llora a todo pulmón. En su lugar hace pucheros y se acurruca contra el pecho de Irene, quien la mece durante unos instantes. Todos respiran con alivio.

 

Dicho alivio dura menos incluso que el de Diego, ya que Irene levanta en vilo a la niña para cogerla de otro modo más cómodo y de repente su expresión cambia a una de total y absoluta incredulidad.

-No... -murmura, observando atentamente la cara del bebé-. No, no, no puede ser...

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

 

Irene ignora a Salvador mientras forcejea con la ropita de la niña. Parece estar buscando algo en la zona del hombro... Maldice entre dientes cuando finalmente descubre una pequeña mancha de nacimiento. Diego frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué le suena...?

 

-Es Marga. ¡Es Marga! -repite Irene cuando todos la miran sin saber qué está diciendo-. Por Dios, ¿no la veis?

 

A Diego se le cae el alma a los pies cuando se fija bien en el bebé y efectivamente, la ve. Reconoce la forma de los labios, las manos (tendría que estar ciego como para no reconocer las manos de Marga) y en cuanto a los ojos... Aún son algo azules, como en la mayoría de bebés, pero es un azul a pocos tonos de poder ser considerado gris, un gris oscuro… De repente es consciente de que todos en el despacho del miran.

 

-Insensato, ¿pero qué ha hecho? -suspira Ernesto-. ¿Cómo se le ocurre llevársela?

-Todo ocurrió muy rápido, ¡ni siquiera me di cuenta de que era ella...!

-Pues hay que devolverla al pasado, y en seguida -le interrumpe Salvador-. El más mínimo cambio en el pasado de Marga puede hacer que jamás sea reclutada, si Carmen...

-Carmen no es su madre.

 

Diego no entiende cómo no se dio cuenta de ello antes, al igual que no entiende cómo no se dio cuenta de que el bebé era Marga. Tiene la sensación de que la mujer del río hizo algo más que simplemente asustarle, que de algún modo le aturdió o le desorientó. Seguro que sí, porque ahora que lo piensa no se explica cómo dejó tirada a Marga en el siglo diecinueve a la buena de Dios.

 

-¿Cómo dice?

-El bebé... Marga estaba con la mujer del río, la que se ahogó y volvió a la vida. Se trataba de su madre -le explica Diego a Irene. Debe parecer un lunático, pero ahora que lo ha visto le parece terriblemente obvio-. No lo dudaríais de haberla visto, ella y Marga son como dos gotas de agua.

-Peor me lo pone -interviene Salvador-. Tenemos que apañárnoslas para que Marga llegue a manos de Carmen sea como sea.

-No se preocupe. Su propio padre se la llevará consigo a Valladolid y le pedirá a Carmen hacerla pasar por hija suya, estoy seguro…

-… ¿Qué?

 

Ernesto deja de hablar al escuchar el tono de Diego, pero él no le dedica ni una sola mirada mientras se acerca a Irene para coger a Marga. El bebé se acurruca contra él y sin pretenderlo hace que la indignación y la ira de Diego se multipliquen. Tal vez en otro momento no se enfrentaría tan abiertamente a Ernesto y Salvador, pero con Marga en brazos y la silenciosa mirada de apoyo que le dirige Irene se siente dispuesto a todo.

-¿Pretenden volver a dejarla en manos de la mujer que casi la mata?

-Velázquez, este no es el momento para...

 

* * *

 

Felipe escucha los gritos y las voces que provienen del despacho de Salvador justo antes de que la puerta se abra violentamente. Arquea una ceja al ver a Velázquez abandonando la estancia a toda prisa con un... Felipe y Lope se miran, sorprendidos al ver que el pintor lleva un bebé en brazos.

 

-¡Majestad! -le llama Velázquez al verles. Se acerca rápidamente e inclina secamente la cabeza-.

¿Os importa...?

 

Antes de poder hacer o decir nada, Felipe se ve con un bebé de pocos meses en brazos. Parpadea, sorprendido, pero Velázquez ya se aleja nuevamente. Le observa abrir la puerta y saludar a los ocupantes de la sala con un “¡Vamos a ver, hideputas insensibles!” antes de cerrar con un portazo.

 

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? -pregunta Lope. Felipe se encoge de hombros y baja la mirada hacia el bebé que le observa con curiosidad desde sus brazos.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

 

El bebé, una niña, agarra el dedo que le ofrece Lope y tira con fuerza. Lope sonríe estúpidamente y durante unos segundos Felipe teme derretirse ahí mismo.

 

* * *

 

Amelia casi puede sentir la atmósfera cargada de tensión apenas entran en el despacho de Salvador. Angustias hace tiempo que ha abandonado la estancia (en principio para avisar a la patrulla de su nueva misión, aunque después se ha escaqueado discretamente) e Irene se ha recogido la melena con un lápiz, lo que sólo puede indicar un cabreo considerable. El centro de la estancia parece ser Velázquez, quien no deja de discutir con el subsecretario ni cuando les ve llegar.

 

-Velázquez, ¡no se lo pienso repetir ni una sola vez más! Si evitamos que Carmen críe a Marga, probablemente estaremos evitando que Mendieta la reclute en 1918. ¿Tiene idea de cómo cambiaría la historia de España, o incluso de Europa, si las misiónes que llevó a cabo Marga de repente nunca se realizaron?

-Que me da lo mismo…

-¡Ni siquiera la conocería!

-¿Pero no me ha oído? ¡QUE NO ME IMPORTA!

 

El despacho entero queda en silencio tras el último arrebato del pintor, quien respira agitadamente bajo la mirada asesina de Salvador. Amelia se estremece cuando el subsecretario habla en voz baja.

-Velázquez, quiero que confirme que las fotografías que trae la señorita Folch son de la mujer que vio usted en el río, y después quiero que se vaya usted a casa hasta que le llame. ¿Ha quedado claro?

 

Por el gesto que le dedica Velázquez, ha quedado claro pero no por ello piensa hacerle el más mínimo caso. El pintor se acerca a Amelia para echar un vistazo a las fotografías que le muestra y asiente secamente tras unos segundos.

-Es ella -dice antes de largarse a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y dando un portazo. Irene suspira.

-Jefe, en el fondo sabe que tiene…

-Irene, ahora no -Salvador la detiene antes de que pueda acabar la frase y le hace un gesto a Amelia-. ¿Qué han averiguado?

 

Amelia mira a sus compañeros. Julián parece casi tan indignado como Irene y Alonso tiene la misma postura que adopta cuando están en una misión y no se fía de su entorno, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada así que la universitaria respira hondo.

 

-Cuando investigamos a esa mujer en los registros y fotografías de la época, no encontramos nada concluyente. Necesito que sean un poco abiertos de mente, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y eso por qué? -pregunta Ernesto.

-Porque la fotografía que le he mostrado a Velázquez la encontré en internet -explica Amelia-. Formaba parte de un diario que una mujer de ascendencia asturiana encontró entre las pertenencias de su bisabuelo hace poco. En ese diario, describen a la mujer como una xana. La xana del río Negro, para más señas.

 

La risa de Ernesto le recuerda a las risas de sus compañeros de universidad cada vez que Amelia exponía una teoría, y la mosquea mucho más de lo que debería.

-Sí, venga. Qué será lo siguiente, ¿un basilisco en el baño?

-Un poco de respeto -interviene Alonso, frunciendo el ceño-. Esto no es Harry Potter.

-Eh… Disculpad. ¿Qué es una xana? -pregunta Irene. Amelia comienza a hablar mientras saca fotografías de la carpeta y las dispone sobre la mesa de Salvador.

-Xanas es el nombre que se le da en el Norte, en zonas de Asturias y León, a las hadas. Seres mitológicos relacionados con ríos y fuentes que en muchas ocasiones estaban encantadas y presas en un lugar determinado. Se las liberaba dándoles un pan con un cierto número de picos, o llevándolas en brazos a algún sitio...

-¿Nos hemos vuelto locos?

-Dice el que viaja en el tiempo -añade Julián. Amelia sonríe con cierta satisfacción al ver cómo Ernesto cierra la boca al momento.

-Hasta el momento nos hemos encontrado con gente que ve a través de los objetos, que tiene sueños premonitorios… A estas alturas, no sé por qué deberíamos extrañarnos por unas simples hadas.

-Me resulta curioso que sea usted, tan defensora de la ciencia, quien defienda esta teoría -comenta Salvador.

-La ciencia defiende aquello sobre lo que se tienen pruebas -responde Amelia, dando un golpecito sobre las fotografías de la mesa-. Y no sé cómo llama usted a esto.

 

Salvador, Irene y Ernesto se acercan a mirar las fotografías, pero Amelia las ha visto tantas veces a lo largo de las últimas horas que podría describirlas de memoria. Una mujer estremecedoramente parecida a Marga, vestida con una túnica clara y sentada junto al río en una fotografía datada en la primera década del siglo veinte. La misma mujer, vestida de un modo más “normal” y observando con una mueca en el rostro cómo las tropas de Franco entran en el pueblo en 1934. De nuevo la misma mujer, con una corona de flores en la cabeza en una foto de los años ochenta.

 

-Encontré todas estas fotos en internet. Fue fácil, una vez tuvimos la primera para compararlas.

-El joven Nicolás también fue de gran ayuda -añade Alonso. Ernesto asiente, rascándose la barbilla. Aún no parece muy convencido.

-¿Tal vez viaja por el tiempo?

-Tal vez -le concede Amelia-. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que nos contó Velázquez… Que no podía marcharse, que se ahogó y resucitó y después caminaba sobre el agua… Las xanas están muy ligadas al agua. No puede haber tantas coincidencias. Miren.

 

Saca una última fotografía. Esa la encontraron en el instagram de una chica; en ella se la ve posando con sus amigas en las fiestas del pueblo, pero al fondo puede verse perfectamente a la mujer a la que buscan, en esta ocasión con Marga.

 

-Hay muchas leyendas en las que las hadas secuestran a humanos y los mantienen con ellas hasta que se cansan y los liberan. Si suponemos que realmente se trata de una xana y que Marga es su hija… No la dejará marchar tan fácilmente -explica la joven. Salvador recapacita en silencio durante unos instantes.

-¿Y qué es lo que proponen?

-Ir a buscarla ahora. En el 2016 -añade Amelia-. Si para ellas ha pasado más de un siglo… No lo sé, tal vez pillemos a la xana por sorpresa y tengamos una oportunidad.

 

Ernesto y Salvador se miran entre ellos como diciendo “¿Qué podemos perder?” y Salvador asiente.

-Está bien. Vayan los tres. Usted, Irene, quiero que se encargue de vigilar a Velázquez y de devolver a Marga a su padre. Pobre hombre, perder a la mujer a la que ama y que su hija desaparezca el mismo día...

 

Amelia se siente muy tentada de preguntarle a Salvador que dónde estaba esa compasión cuando Velázquez le estaba suplicando no dejar a Marga al amparo de Carmen, pero una mirada asesina de Irene hace que permanezca en silencio.

 

* * *

 

A cada año que pasa, los mortales le resultan más divertidos. Pobres ilusos, pensar que pueden plantarse en su río e intentar llevarse a su hija así como así… La que más resistencia ofrece de los tres es la mujer pero incluso ella termina cayendo presa del influjo de Munia. Ahora duerme pacíficamente bajo el agua con sus compañeros y Munia mentiría si dijera que no se siente en paz al saber que les tiene bajo su merced.

 

Tienen unas mentes interesantes. La de ella es gris, pero no por ello monótona. La información inacabable forma un tapiz bien ordenado que fluye con facilidad. Se parece en cierto modo a la mente de uno de los hombres aunque la suya es caótica y desordenada, espacios negros y dolorosos salpicados de otros alegres y verdes. La del tercer hombre es algo más simple que las suyas, y más tranquila. Un exterior más combativo oculta cuatro o cinco ideas principales que estructuran una mente básicamente buena. Munia considera durante unos instantes cambiar algo, eliminar una idea e introducir otra, por el simple placer de ver qué pasa. Sonríe. Le divierte observar sus mentes.

 

A su hija no parece hacerle tanta gracia, sin embargo. Ha despertado en algún momento y aunque no dice nada, Munia lee en su mirada lo mal que le parece lo que está haciendo.

-No te apenes, hija -le dice. Se acerca a acariciarle la cabeza y sonríe cuando Marga inconscientemente se apoya contra ella-. No sufren. Es más de lo que merecen, querían llevarte de mi lado.

-No querían… Son mis amigos. Se preocupan por mí.

 

Munia frunce el ceño. ¿Qué clase de amigos tiene su hija cuando ha sufrido tanto en esta vida?

¿Qué clase de amigos no la han protegido, no han peleado a su lado? Prefiere no conocerlos, o hará algo de lo que no se arrepentirá pero que su hija no podrá perdonarle. Es igual. Ya no hace falta.

Tienen toda la eternidad para estar juntas.

 

Marga rompe el abrazo y se sienta en la orilla. Tiene los pies dentro del agua y varios peces y una pequeña culebra se acercan a curiosear. Marga coge a la culebra y le permite serpentear entre sus dedos antes de hablar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí contigo? Todo parece un sueño…

-Cuando llegaste a mí, aún corría el siglo diecinueve. Ahora estamos en el veintiuno. Creo -Munia arruga la nariz-. Hace siglos que dejé de contar el tiempo.

-Han pasado muchos años -comenta Marga-. Tal vez debería volver…

 

El corazón de Munia no late, no realmente, pero aún así le parece que se detiene al oír las palabras de su hija. Se arrodilla a su lado a toda prisa y el río retrocede para hacerle sitio.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no estás bien aquí, con tu madre? ¿Acaso te falta algo, alguien? Puedo traer a quien desees, pero no puedes… No puedes irte. Sabes lo que te espera si te vas.

-¿Cómo sabes tú lo que me espera? -Marga frunce el ceño y la mira directamente a los ojos, gris contra dorado-. ¿Te lo he contado?

-Así es… ¿No te acuerdas?

 

Marga frunce aún más el ceño y Munia contiene el aliento. Tal vez su hipnosis ha sido demasiado fuerte, tal vez ha convertido a su propia hija en una marioneta vacía como las que duermen bajo el río. Pero entonces Marga sonríe lentamente y Munia puede respirar tranquila.

-Lo recuerdo.

-¿Y aún así quieres irte? -insiste Munia. No lo comprende-. ¿Prefieres irte y sufrir a quedarte aquí con tu madre?

 

Marga cierra los ojos como si estuviese mareada y asiente en silencio.

-Si vivir mi vida y luchar por lo que quiero implica sufrir… Lo prefiero. Lo prefiero a quedarme aquí.

-En el fondo sabes que no puedes salvarle -Munia hace una mueca. Conoce el plan de su hija incluso antes de que ella misma se dé cuenta de que tiene un plan-. Sabes que no funcionará.

-Madre… Te quiero. Pero si no lo intento y me quedo aquí… La mujer que se quede no será yo. No puedes querer a tu lado a alguien que no soy yo.

 

Munia retrocede unos pasos. Hace un siglo que no vive ese sentimiento, ese que te deja con un dolor sordo en el pecho y las entrañas a punto de cobrar vida… No lo ha vivido desde que no comprendió que llevaba dentro a la mujer que ahora reniega de ella.

 

La xana sonríe y a lo lejos retumba un trueno.

-Te propongo un trato.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Munia le explica lo que quiere, Marga se siente repentinamente despierta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo es consciente del aire frío y sobrenatural de la mujer frente a ella. Es hermosa, pero sus ojos dorados y su sonrisa afilada le recuerdan que definitivamente no es humana.

 

Tal vez lo más inteligente sería tener miedo del ser que la ha mantenido a su lado durante más de cien años, pero es su madre y la quiere de verdad, así que cuando le propone que la lleve en brazos hacia la playa Marga tan sólo asiente en silencio.

 

Munia pesa mucho más de lo que parece cuando Marga la coge en brazos. Las piedras del río se le clavan en los pies por lo que intenta caminar sobre el agua, pero no puede. Tiene la sensación de que es cosa de su madre, por lo que no dice nada. No sabe por qué necesita que la lleve hacia la playa a cambio de dejarles marchar a todos y es más, le parece una estupidez. Pero cada vez que piensa en lo pálida que estaba Amelia bajo el agua, Marga se estremece y decide que debe seguir. Ya no por ella misma. Su instinto le dice que su madre no le causará ningún mal pero que tampoco moverá ni un dedo por evitar que Amelia, Julián y Alonso se ahoguen.

 

Al principio todo es normal y lo más complicado es no resbalar cada vez que una piedra del río se le clava en los pies. Munica canturrea sin cesar _Tres hojitas madre_ y la melodía unida a la niebla que se ha levantado de repente hace que la situación adquiera un aire sobrenatural en el que sin embargo Marga se siente totalmente a gusto. No debe ocurrir así con las gentes del pueblo, ya que a pesar de que aún no es de noche no se ve ni un alma.

 

Al principio todo es normal, y Marga se está acercando a la desembocadura del río cuando de repente levanta el pie y se ve a sí misma en una carretera oscura. A lo lejos distingue una figura que reconoce al instante, se trata de Fede. Apoya el pie y varios disparos alcanzan a su amigo. Su cuerpo cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que Marga grita y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

 

-¿Qué te ocurre?

 

La voz de su madre hace que Marga abra de nuevo los ojos. No está en ninguna carretera de Andalucía en 1936, sino en un río en Luarca en 2016, casi de rodillas sobre la corriente y su madre a punto de resbalársele. Se incorpora como mejor puede y reacomoda su peso en sus brazos.

-Nada. No me ocurre nada.

 

Munia sonríe infantilmente y Marga continúa caminando. Da sólo tres pasos antes de verse en el metro. Dora la mira durante unos instantes antes de que la bomba la haga saltar en pedazos, y esta vez Marga debe abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces hasta que consigue convencerse de que aquello que está viendo no es real.

 

Ocurre más veces. Cinco pasos, y se le escapa un chillido al ver a Julián quemándose vivo en un incendio. Cuatro pasos e Irene se convulsiona sobre una camilla blanca mientras le aplican electroshock y Marga casi, _casi_ se siente incapaz de continuar. Seis pasos y de repente tiene que luchar contra su propia mente porque _no,_ la hija pequeña de Diego está viva, está viva, en el fondo lo sabe a pesar de que su cabeza se empeñe en obligarla a pensar que no. Cinco pasos y la ira que siente contra el Ministerio por matar a Nicolás amenaza con impedirle respirar.

 

Tiene que tener algún problema muy gordo en la cabeza ya que cuanto más camina más aumenta su certeza de que todas las cosas que está viendo han ocurrido realmente, y aún así continúa. Mantiene la vista fija en la desembocadura del río y se impide a sí misma parar de caminar incluso aunque las escenas que le muestra su mente se vuelven más y más grotescas. Casi se echa a reír cuando, a la desesperada, su madre se transforma en una serpiente gigantesca justo antes de que Marga llegue a la desembocadura del río. Avanza contra las olas durante unos metros más, para asegurarse, y a continuación coge la serpiente y la lanza lo más lejos de ella que puede y a continuación suelta un alarido de… De rabia, de impotencia ante todo lo que acaba de ver en su cabeza. Aguarda a que su madre reaparezca para pedirle una maldita explicación pero… No aparece.

 

Pasan varios segundos y Marga empieza a inquietarse. Después de las visiones que acaba de tener ni siquiera puede estar segura de que lo que está viendo esté ocurriendo de verdad… ¿Cómo se va a haber transformado su madre en una serpiente? Y sin embargo, respira aliviada cuando ve a lo lejos una cabeza oscura que lucha por mantenerse a flote sobre las olas. Se acerca nadando a toda prisa y agarra a su madre para impedir que se hunda en el agua. ¿En qué momento ha dejado de hacer pie?

-¿No sabes nadar? -le pregunta. Los ojos de Munia han vuelto a ser marrones, aunque a ratos el oleaje le tapa la cabeza y vuelven a ser dorados. Sonríe del modo más humano que Marga le ha visto jamás.

-¡Nunca me hizo falta! -exclama Munia-. ¡Antes no hubiera podido ahogarme!

 

Y parece alegrarse de que ahora, aparentemente, sí pueda ahogarse. Marga no recuerda ver a su madre mojada, jamás. Su ropa puede mojarse pero su cuerpo siempre, _siempre_ permanece seco. Y en cambio ahora está totalmente empapada mientras mira a Marga e intenta mantenerse a flote.

Marga va a pedirle explicaciones cuando de repente Munia la abraza con fuerza.

-¡Gracias! -exclama sobre el ruido que hacen las olas-. ¡Gracias por no soltarme, en el río!

 

Marga quiere preguntarle a qué ha venido el numerito en el río, qué han sido esas visiones, si realmente era ella la serpiente, pero el pelo de Munia empieza a volverse translúcido y… No, no se está haciendo translúcido sino que se está transformando en agua. Marga observa, horrorizada, cómo Munia se convierte en agua frente a ella. Su madre le cierra los ojos con la mano y le da un beso en la frente.

-Gracias por liberarme -le sususrra al oído. Cuando Marga abre los ojos, sólo encuentra agua a su alrededor.

-¿Madre? -pregunta. Gira varias veces sobre sí misma y empieza a asustarse cuando lo único que encuentra es la túnica de Munia flotando en el agua. Es vagamente consciente de que está empezando a tronar pero el corazón está a punto de salírsele del pecho y es incapaz de fijarse en otra cosa que no sea en que su madre se ha… ¿Se ha deshecho en el mar?-. ¡MADRE!

 

* * *

 

Cuando Amelia despierta, antes que Julián y Alonso, se siente desorientada durante unos segundos. Tal vez se deba a que está respirando bajo el agua, por supuesto… Se esfuerza en sacar a sus compañeros del río0 y entonces, mientras les observa toser y vomitar agua e intentar por todos los medios recuperar el aliento… La escucha. Escucha a la xana… A Munia. Por algún motivo Amelia sabe que se llama Munia, y que debe ir corriendo a la desembocadura del río.

 

Sus compañeros la llaman sin saber qué demonios está haciendo al salir corriendo y la verdad es que Amelia tampoco sabe por qué le hace caso a la voz hasta que no llega a la desembocadura del río, en la playa, y la ve. Nada hacia ella lo más rápido que puede y durante unos instantes se asusta a ver a Marga flotando bajo el agua. Su cerebro le dice que no puede haberse ahogado, que no puede ser puesto que Marga sabe nadar y el oleaje no es tan fuerte por mucho que se escuche una tormenta en la distancia… Amelia la sacude a la desesperada y se estremece cuando Marga, incluso bajo el agua, abre los ojos y estos parecen ser dorados durante un momento.

 

* * *

 

Después de todo lo que se ha hablado de Marga a lo largo del día, después de que se escabuyese por una puerta y de que Velázquez la trajese de bebé al Ministerio y de que la patrulla de Amelia haya tenido que ir a rescatarla, a Lesba casi le da un patatús cuando se la encuentra junto a la máquina de café como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Marga? -le pregunta-. ¿Estás bien?

 

Ella está totalmente seca a pesar de que la extraña túnica blanca que lleva está empapada. Parece desorientada, casi ida cuando le devuelve la mirada a Lesba y asiente en silencio. La romana hubiese insistido de no ser porque de repente aparece Velázquez por el pasillo y en los últimos meses ha empezado a quedar bastante claro que uno no puede simplemente meterse en medio cuando Marga y Velázquez van a hablar. O al menos cuando Marga está muy ida y Velázquez se le acerca con su yo bebé en brazos.

 

-No sabía que ya habíais vuelto -dice el pintor a modo de saludo cuando se acerca. Permanece algo apartado de Marga y la mira con el ceño fruncido-. Me han dicho que hubo problemas, ¿puedo hacer algo por...?

 

Marga niega con la cabeza en silencio pero su vista permanece fija en el bebé que sostiene Velázquez. Él sonríe un poco y se la pone en brazos.

-Marga, os presento a... A vos misma.

 

Lesba y Velázquez observan a Marga quien, en silencio, se lleva a la niña al pecho y la mece suavemente. De repente parece relajarse de golpe; cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza contra la del bebé.

-Te van a pasar tantas cosas, y no voy a poder impedir ninguna. Lo siento mucho -le susurra en voz baja sin abrir los ojos. El bebé hace un ruidito y alarga la mano para tirarle del pelo.

 

A Lesba se le rompe el corazón al oír las palabras de Marga y a Velázquez también, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro. El pintor se acerca y sin mediar palabra abraza con fuerza a Marga, y con ella a la niña. Lesba decide retirarse discretamente.

 

* * *

_-Marga, cuando le dije que se tomase unos días de descanso, confío en que sabía que no me refería a esto._

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo... Necesito hacer algo. Las paredes se me caen encima. No me atrevo a volver a mi época, no me atrevo a ir a los ochenta, no me atrevo a ir a casa de Irene... Cada vez que estoy con alguien les pasa algo malo. Siento que me estoy volviendo loca.

_-No se está volviendo loca. Es normal que después de lo que ha pasado se sienta un tanto... Desorientada._

-Por favor -insiste Marga-. Tiene que haber algo. Alguna misión en la que necesite centrarme por completo y que me impida pensar en otra cosa.

_-... A decir verdad... Estoy organizando una misión. A este mismo año. Se lo advierto, será larga. Estoy hablando de un mínimo de cinco meses._

-No me importa. Hábleme de la misión.

_-Está bien. Supongo que habrá oído hablar del asalto a la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre que tuvo lugar este año, ¿no?_

-Claro que sí. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver...?

_-Uno de nuestros mejores agentes ha cortado toda comunicación con el Ministerio y ha usado sus conocimientos para poner en marcha el atraco. Marga, necesito que retroceda a enero del 2016 y busque a Sergio Marquina._

 

* * *

 

 

Para variar, está lloviendo. Irene está calada hasta los huesos a pesar del paraguas que sostiene pero aún así no se mueve de su sitio. Son las dos de la tarde, tiene que estar a punto de llegar...

 

A su lado, Velázquez cambia el peso de un pie a otro y sigue escudriñando la plaza. Irene recuerda su discusión a gritos con Salvador y con la patrulla. No le había visto así ni cuando sus obras estuvieron a punto de ser quemadas en el Escorial, y eso le hace preguntarse hasta qué punto...

 

-Mirad -dice de repente el pintor. Irene sigue su mirada y sonríe un poco al ver a Marga. En 1915 tiene quince años y aún camina cogida del brazo de su padre, quien la recoge a la salida de la escuela para señoritas a la que asiste. Con el vestido y el pelo largo y recogido en dos trenzas, Irene piensa que Marga parece aún más diminuta de lo que es.

-Todo parece normal -comenta al verla sonreír y hablar animadamente con su padre. El resoplido de Velázquez hace que aparte la mirada.

-La madre que la espera en casa no tiene nada de normal..

-Contra eso nosotros no podemos hacer nada. O qué cree, ¿que a mí me gusta lo más mínimo dejarla en esa casa? -Irene frunce el ceño. Si por ella fuese, cogerían a Marga y le impedirían pisar el Ministerio jamás. La llevarían a... Al pasado, a una época tranquila en la que pudiese ser feliz sin tener que preocuparse por nada en absoluto. Ojalá las cosas fueran así de fáciles-. Pero la historia de Marga ya es lo bastante dura sin que la empeoremos por accidente. Tenemos que dejar que viva su vida.

-Me parece difícil empeorar esta situación -Velázquez la mira a los ojos con la tristeza marcada en el rostro-. ¿No podríamos acercarnos y...?

-Ni de coña. Nos reconocería en el futuro y cambiarían cosas.

-Muy segura estáis de que nos recordaría.

 

Irene suspira. Entre Velázquez y ella misma, sería literalmente imposible que Marga no les reconociese en el futuro.

-Velázquez, escúcheme. Sólo le faltan tres años para ser reclutada, ¿vale? -pregunta mientras le coge la mano-. Estará bien, os lo prometo.

 

Por la expresión de Velázquez, el pintor no cree ni una de sus palabras. Irene no puede culparle, ella tampoco las cree. Saca el teléfono para escribir un mensaje a Nicolás y que les abra la puerta clandestina que ha programado para la ocasión. Lo envía y al levantar de nuevo la mirada, se fija en algo que... Está lloviendo a cántaros. Ellos están empapados y las gentes de Valladolid que por necesidad están en la calle también están empapados. Sin embargo, ni una sola gota parece rozar a Marga y a su padre. Irene frunce el ceño.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

NOTAS

 

_→ REALISMO MÁGICO, FUCK YEAH!_

_→ El final es un poco raro y no tiene mucho sentido pero mirad, que este capítulo es en su mayoría POV Velázquez, y Marga está hipnotizada o es un bebé al menos durante la mitad, así que en verdad no tendría por qué tener mucho sentido i guess_

 

→ Efectivamente, **Julián** fue quien le disparó a Carmen. Me pareció algo retorcido, que el personaje obsesionado con salvar vidas sea quien terminase matando a quien tanto daño le hizo a Marga.

→ Véase que a partir de este capítulo hago una clara distinción entre **Carmen** [Manso] y la madre de Marga, es decir, **Munia**.

→ Con el objetivo de que todo esto tenga algo de sentido, **Marga** abandona la Residencia antes de terminar el curso académico **1924/25** . **Federico** y **Maruja** la abandonan al terminar el curso, mientras que **Dalí** será expulsado en **1926**. Creo recordar que leí estas fechas en una biografía de Lorca, así que vamos a suponer que son correctas.

→ **El Camino de la Espina** es mi propia versión de la carretera de la Espina, en Asturias, famosa por el mareo que provocaba a los viajeros que la recorrían en autobús en los 80 antes de que hubiera otras rutas.

→ **Luarca** es un pueblo real en Asturias que a pesar de estar ahora en cierta decadencia, en su momento fue un lugar bastante importante.

  * Los Manso jamás vivieron allí. Sí que vivieron en Luarca, sin embargo, **Manuel del Busto y Delgado** (arquitecto que construyó el Casino de Luarca, el Ayuntamiento… Y según este fic, el puerto) y **Marcelino Rico Rivas** (fundador de la fiesta de San Timoteo).
  * No vivió en Luarca -que yo sepa, aunque fijo que en algún momento visitó el lugar al pertenecer a la familia Rico- **Manuel Rico Avello** , ministro de Gobernación y de Hacienda durante la Segunda República Española.
  * Salomé es un nombre relativamente común en la familia Rico que he elegido como alias para Marga, mientras que el alias de Diego es el nombre de pila de su pintor favorito junto con un apellido conocido en Luarca.
  * El palacete de los Manso (que no aparece en el capítulo porque no me daba pa más la vida, rip me) está basado en **Villa Excelsior** , que aún existe hoy en día aunque malamente.



tra tra

  * La posada en la que se quedan Marga y Diego existió, aunque fue más bien una taberna que perteneció a mis bisabuelos.



  


**→ Sobre las xanas:** son la versión asturiana de las hadas. Descritas como mujeres rubias y de ojos claros, o bien como mujeres bajitas y muy morenas (el caso de Munia). También se las relaciona con el mito de la diosa Diana /Artemisa y con las hechiceras de la Edad Media.

 

En este capítulo he interpretado a mi manera la mitología, a saber

  * He adaptado la leyenda sobre un hombre joven que se va con las hadas, pierde la noción del tiempo y cuando vuelve se da cuenta de que ha pasado tanto tiempo que sólo los más ancianos de su pueblo (sus amigos de la juventud) le reconocen. Sin embargo, él permanece joven.
  * Marga teniendo que llevar a Munia hacia el agua y teniendo visiones es mi versión de mil y una historias de xanas en las que para liberarlas, los campesinos tienen que llevarlas en brazos y no soltarlas aunque se conviertan en serpientes y bestias varias. Como me pareció algo fantasioso,



 

 

decidí interpretar “convertirse en bestias que les asustan “ y sustituirlo por “hacerle ver a Marga cosas que la asustan”.

  * ¿Por qué Munia tiene a veces los ojos dorados? Simple referencia al oro que guardan las xanas en muchas leyendas.
  * Yo: Esto es fantasioso



Also yo: vamos a hacer que Munia se transforme en cuélebre porque las xanas son mujeres fuertes e independientes que no se van de los sitios porque están encantadas #beyourowncuelebre

 

→ Aclaración del origen de Marga: los Manso son una familia de indianos afincada en Luarca (Asturias). El hijo pequeño de la familia, Javier Manso, siempre siguió su propio camino al margen de los tejemanejes de la clase alta. Pese a ello, su familia le obligó a casarse con Carmen Robledo como parte de un acuerdo entre ambas familias. El matrimonio fue un desastre desde el principio, aunque ambos ponían algo de su parte para que Lena y Mina fuesen felices. Sin embargo, en una de sus visitas a Luarca Javier conoció a Munia y se enamoró de ella. Hubiese pedido la nulidad matrimonial para quedarse con ella, pero desgraciadamente Munia “murió” por lo que Javier volvió a Valladolid con la pequeña Marga, a quien Carmen jamás pudo ver como una hija

 

Munia, en cambio... Bueno, intentaré subir cuanto antes su perfil a tumblr, ya sabéis, en @marga- manso. De momento, basta con que os diga que es... Antigua. Muy antigua. Se volverá a hablar de ella más adelante.

 

→ Hasta el momento Marga se ha encontrado con su yo de 1932, su yo de 1899… Pobrecica, se merece un respiro.

 

→ FELIPE Y LOPITO SE MERECEN LO MEJOR ASÍ QUE LES HE DEJADO DE CANGURO DE BABY!MARGA MIENTRAS VELÁZQUEZ ANDABA A GRITOS CON SALVADOR, ME PARECE UN PLANAZO MARAVILLOSO FIGHT ME

 

→ Y probablemente tendría algo más que decir sobre este capítulo pero de momento no se me ocurre gran cosa así que me voy a los aspectos técnicos. He empezado medicina así que voy a aprovechar que termino esta temporada para aparcar el fic durante unos meses. Subiré algún drabble ocasional, pero de entrada no esperéis que esté muy activa ni por aquí ni en tumblr. Aún así, si alguien quiere comentar o mandarme cositas, que lo haga ya que antes o después lo veré. Intentaré ir escribiendo la próxima temporada con calma, pero me temo que si no hay cambio de planes, hasta el próximo verano no la podréis leer :( Lo siento, but med school >>> ao3

 

→ Y… Nada, que besis, y que ojalá vuestro otp se haga canon. Esto de las despedidas, aunque sea durante un ratito, no se me da bien. Jo. ♥

 


End file.
